Dulce Persuasión
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Su deseo más secreto es entregar la propiedad de su cuerpo a un hombre. Alguien que de las órdenes, le de placer, y tenga una autoridad completa sobre ella
1. Argumento

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Argumento

**Durante cinco años, Hermione ha dirigido Fantasy Incorporated y ha dedicado su tiempo a realizar las fantasías de sus clientes. Nunca las suyas propias.**

**Hasta ahora…**

**Su deseo más secreto es entregar la propiedad de su cuerpo a un hombre. Alguien que de las órdenes, le de placer, y tenga una autoridad completa sobre ella. Así que busca a Draco Malfoy, el propietario de un exclusivo club de sexo, y un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que haga con ella lo que quiera. Cualquier cosa.**

**Juntos viajaran en un mundo con el que ella sólo ha soñado. Le dará la oportunidad de sumergirse en una vida totalmente diferente, mientras la suya normal espera a que regrese en cuanto desee. Draco no tiene ningún deseo de dejarla ir, sin embargo. Hermione es la mujer que ha buscado durante mucho tiempo, y hará lo que sea para convencerla de que se quede cuando el juego esté completado. Quiere que la fantasía de ella se convierta en su realidad, y que Hermione sea su permanente mimada, y querida sumisa.**


	2. Capitulo uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_Capítulo Uno_

— **¿Sabes de alguien que cumpla fantasías sexuales?—preguntó Hermione Granger.**

**Quedándose tranquila. Las manos que masajeaban sus tensos hombros se detuvieron. Hermione abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo a Luna Lovegood, que estaba tendida en la camilla de al lado, y luego estiró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a su masajista, Pansy Parkinson, dueña del salón de belleza con todo incluido a dónde Hermione y Luna iban una vez por semana.**

—**Uh, cariño, tú eres la que cumple fantasías—comentó Pansy con voz seca. — ¿Y tienes que hablar sobre fantasías sexuales, mientras yo estoy dándote un masaje?**

—**Deja de quejarte y sigue con el masaje—se quejó Hermione.**

**Cerró los ojos y se relajó de nuevo en la mesa. Tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de mencionar lo que ocupaba su mente últimamente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios se tranquilizó cuando Pansy comenzó a amasar sus músculos nuevamente.**

—**El tiempo de hablar de fantasías sexuales es cuando estoy dando un masaje a Harry Potter—dijo Pansy en un tono de ensueño.**

**Luna se echó a reír al lado de Hermione.**

— **¿Es un cliente regular ahora?**

—**Sip. Dos veces al mes—dijo Pansy alegremente. — Aunque es un trabajo que haría de forma gratuita. Tengo que tener cuidado de no babear sobre su espalda.**

— **¿No el frente?—Murmuró Hermione.**

**Pansy se echó a reír.**

—**Solo me permite hacerle la espalda. Lástima. Yo le pagaría por masajearle el pecho.**

—**Sólo el pecho, ¿eh?—Dijo Luna.**

— **¿Por qué sólo la espalda?—preguntó Hermione.**

**Las manos de Pansy se sacudieron mientras se reía.**

—**Me parece que él se avergüenza. No quiere que vea su erección.**

**Sus manos se movían con más firmeza sobre la espalda de Hermione, y Hermione y gemía de placer.**

—**Bueno es suficiente acerca de mi obsesión con Harry Potter. Quiero saber por qué estás preguntando sobre fantasías sexuales.**

—**Sí, yo también—soltó Luna. — ¿Pensando en ampliar Fantasy Incorporated?**

**Hermione se rió entre dientes.**

—**Uh, no. Pagar a gente para cumplir con las fantasías sexuales de otra gente se llama prostitución, ¿no?**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?—Pansy persistió. Ella palmeó el hombro de Hermione para hacerle saber que había terminado y luego se trasladó a Luna.**

**Hermione se sentó y tomó un albornoz, se envolvió a sí misma como él y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de masaje. Ella miró por encima de Luna mientras Pansy comenzó su masaje. ¿Por qué preguntar al respecto? Fue un desliz de su lengua, realizada por la frustración cada vez mayor de que el trabajo de su vida era el cumplir las fantasías de otras personas, algunas frívolas, otras la culminación de una vida de esperanzas.**

**Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Hacía felices a otras personas. Y tal vez por eso se sentía frustrada por su falta de satisfacción.**

—**Tal vez sólo necesite echar un polvo—murmuró Hermione.**

**Una sonrisa divertida dividió los labios de Pansy.**

— **¿No lo necesitamos todas? Bueno, excepto Luna, aquí. Estoy segura de que Theo le da todo lo que necesita.**

—**Hey, sin odios—protestó Luna. — Yo no puedo hacer nada si soy irresistible.**

**Hermione tiró una toalla de mano a la cabeza de Luna, y ella la alcanzó, la envolvió en su pelo y la tiró hacia atrás.**

— **¿Cuándo te casas de todas maneras?—preguntó Hermione a Luna.**

—**Oh, no, tu no—dijo Luna mientras entreabría os ojos mirando a Hermione. **

— **Estábamos hablando sobre la cuestión de tus fantasía sexuales.**

—**Sí, estábamos—dijo Pansy con mordacidad.**

**Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.**

—**Son peores que un perro con un hueso.**

—**Sí—dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. — No tengo vida, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que vivir a través de mis clientes. Ahora suéltalo.**

**Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. Qué diablos. **

**Quien no arriesga, no gana.**

—**Tengo bastantes... fantasías interesantes…**

**Pansy soltó un bufido.**

—**Como todas.**

**Hermione podía ver como el rubor de Luna comenzaba en sus pies y se desplazaba hasta su cuerpo. Ella sonrió.**

—**Al parecer Luna sí, a juzgar por el rubor.**

**Luna dio un chillido de mortificación y se tapó la cara.**

—**No estamos hablando de mí—dijo con voz apagada.**

—**No, pero me gustaría lo hiciéramos—murmuró Pansy. — Apuesto a que ese dulce e inocente exterior esconde una mente retorcida.**

—**Hermione. Estamos hablando de Hermione—señaló Luna.**

**Pansy se volvió a mirar a Hermione.**

—**Así que suéltalo, cariño ¿Qué es tan interesante acerca de tus fantasías sexuales, y por qué te gustaría saber si alguien que conocemos puede cumplirlas? Como chica guapa que eres, no tendrías que ir muy lejos para encontrar cualquier número de hombres más que dispuestos a darte sus direcciones.**

**Hermione la miro de forma sombría.**

—**Yo no te he dicho cuáles son mis fantasías…**

—**Ooohhh—exclamó Luna. — Date prisa, Pansy. ****Esto suena como que va a ser bueno.**

—**Mis manos mágicas son objeto de sus fantasías dementes—preguntó Pansy en un tono exageradamente indignado.**

—**De igual manera estás tan ansiosa como ella de escucharla—dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras.**

**Pansy sonrió.**

—**Es cierto. Muy bien, Luna, todo hecho. Mejor vistanse. No tienes idea de lo que implican las fantasías de Hermione, y tengo que pensar en que Theo se opondría a un trío de lesbianas…**

**Luna se sonrojó, y parecía que sus entrañas se estaban a punto de estallar.**

**Hermione giró los ojos.**

—**Eres demasiado fácil, Luna.**

—**Sólo piensas que soy dulce e inocente—murmuró Luna mientras se ponía una bata.**

— **¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Pansy, abalanzándose sobre la declaración Luna.**

—**Hermione. Estamos hablando de Hermione. ¿Recuerdas?**

**El teléfono sonó, y Pansy levantó un dedo para que esperaran mientras se acercó para responder. Hermione se sentó allí con los pies colgando por el lado de la mesa. En las semanas en las que ellas se habían reunido para los masajes y luego el almuerzo, se había hablado de muchos temas extravagantes, pero nunca habían incluido datos tan personales, como las más profundas y oscuras fantasías de Hermione, y honestamente no estaba segura de estar preparada para exponérselas a ellas. Incluso a sus dos mejores amigas.**

**Pero si no era a ellas, entonces ¿a quién?**

**Exactamente.**

**Ella suspiró. Tal vez sólo tenía que olvidarse de ellas y continuar con el cumplimiento de las vacías fantasías de otras personas.**

**Pansy volvió, con una mirada de disculpa oscureciendo su bonito rostro.**

—**Lo siento, chicas. No puedo almorzar con ustedes hoy. Ese era uno de mis clientes que necesitaba de un repaso general de emergencia.**

—**Eso está muy mal—dijo Luna con una mueca triste.**

— **¿Repaso general? Eso no suena bien—comentó Hermione.**

**Pansy sonrió.**

—**Es culpa suya. Ella se fue a otra estilista para peinarse, y ahora se siente fatal y se arrastra de nuevo a mí.**

—**Como te gusta—dijo Lunay saltó de la mesa.**

—**vayan sin mí. Pero—dijo, fijando la mirada en las dos—espero un informe completo más tarde. Y sin dejar nada. No me obliguéis a haceros daño.**

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y bajó de la mesa para vestirse.**

—**Confía en mí. No es tan jugoso Pansy. Como si algo en mi vida asquerosamente aburrida vida lo fuera.**

**Pansy la miró con una mirada especulativa.**

—**Oh, no sé, Hermione. Siempre los que resultan ser aburridos tienen los secretos más impactantes…**

**Una vez más, un rubor rosa manchaba la cara de Luna, Hermione y Pansy se echaron a reír.**

—**Obviamente, no hemos estado presionando a Luna lo suficiente—dijo Hermione con sequedad.**

—**Haz que te lo diga en el almuerzo—sugirió Pansy. — Entonces, me puedes llamar más tarde con los detalles más sucios.**

—**Oh, no va a hacer eso—dijo Luna inocentemente. — Porque entonces yo tendría que darte los detalles sucios de ella.**

—**Mejor que alguien me dé la primicia de por qué se estan desviando tanto—advirtió Pansy. — Voy a suspender todos los servicios hasta que lo consiga. Y tú, mi querida, debes estar preparada para hacerte la cera muy pronto.**

—**Mierda—se quejó Luna.**

**Hermione entrelazó los brazos de Luna y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el vestuario.**

—**Siempre podemos encontrar un nuevo salón, ya lo sabes.**

**Pansy soltó un bufido.**

—**Claro, si quieres parecer, un espantapájaros…**

—**Ella es arrogante, ¿no?—dijo Hermione en un susurro, cuando salió de la habitación.**

**La risa de Pansy les siguió hasta el vestuario.**

**Hermione giró a su cubículo para vestirse, y unos minutos más tarde se encontró con Luna frente, a donde Pansy ya calmaba a su angustiada cliente. Mientras Hermione y Luna se dirigían a la puerta, Pansy captó su mirada y puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione le lanzó un beso.**

— **¿A dónde siempre?—preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Luna iban al estacionamiento.**

**Luna movió la cabeza.**

—**Si vamos a tener una conversación sucia, no quiero ir a Cattleman's.**

**Hermione levantó la ceja.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Debido a que uno de los chicos podrían estar allí—dijo Luna.**

—**Buen punto—murmuró Hermione. Los hombres con los que trabajaba Luna, eran magníficos ejemplares todos ellos, regularmente frecuentaban Cattleman's, un pub local y de parrilla. Lo último que quería Hermione era a una audiencia. Aunque si alguno de ellos quería dar un paso adelante como voluntario para ser el hombre sus fantasías, ella no se quejaría.**

— **¿Dónde, entonces?—preguntó, cuando se detuvo junto a sus automóviles.**

— **¿Qué hay de mi piso?—sugirió Luna. —No está lejos, y podemos calentar unas pocas sobras.**

**Hermione suspiró.**

—**Y hay un montón de privacidad para la jugosa conversación que vas hacerme tener.**

**Luna sonrió con picardía.**

—**Exactamente.**

**Hermione siguió a Luna a su apartamento. Ella sólo había estado en casa de Luna una vez antes, justo después de que Luna se comprometiera con Theo Nott, había trasladado la mayoría de sus cosas allí.**

—**Disculpa el desorden—dijo Luna mientras andaba en torno a una caja en el suelo.**

— **¿De mudanza?—preguntó Hermione.**

**La sonrisa de Luna iluminó su rostro.**

—**Theo y yo vamos a comprar una casa. Esperamos mudarnos en cuanto nos casemos.**

—**Pansy está todavía mortalmente ofendida porque no vayas a tener una boda enorme en la iglesia y por no poder hacerte lucir como si fueras una famosa para la ocasión—dijo Hermione que se instaló en un taburete de la barra de la cocina.**

**Luna hizo una mueca.**

—**Ni Theo ni yo estábamos locos por una gran celebración. No después de todo lo que pasó. —Su sonrisa vaciló mientras el dolor se dibujó su frente. **

— **Xeno quería darme una boda demasiado grande para mí, pero honestamente, Theo y yo queremos estar juntos. Cuanto antes, mejor.**

**Hermione sonrió.**

—**Creo que eso es fantástico Luna. Te mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que pasó.**

—**Basta de mí—dijo Luna brillantemente mientras comenzó a sacar contenedores fuera del refrigerador. —Estamos aquí para hablar de ti y esas fantasías desviadas tuyas.**

**Hermione gimió.**

— **¿Quién demonios dice que son desviadas?**

**Luna se rió entre dientes.**

—**Las mejores siempre lo son. Así que dámelas, ¿Hermione?—La expresión de Luna se hizo más sombría mientras miraba a su amiga. — No has sido tú misma últimamente. Siempre pareces retraída, como si estuvieras descontenta con algo.**

**Hermione puso los codos sobre el mostrador y tomó la mandíbula en su palma.**

—**He estado teniendo un montón de ideas.**

— **¿Acerca de?**

—**En el hecho de que invierto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer que las fantasías de otras personas tomen vida, pero ignoro las mías. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a tener el primer indicio de cómo hacerlas realidad todos modos. Las fantasías de otras personas son tan… normales en comparación con las mías. Mi madre tendría un ataque cardíaco si ella supiera a la chica que ha criado para ser auto-suficiente, no dependiendo de un hombre para su seguridad, exitosa mujer de negocios… **

**secretamente fantasea con ser la esclava sexual de un hombre.**

**Luna se ahogó y luego tosió delicadamente para ocultar su reacción.**

— **¿Esclava sexual?—Chilló.**

—**Sí, sabía que iba a recibir una patada real—dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

—**Uh, no. Quiero decir que justo es eso lo último que esperaba que dijeras…**

—**Adelante, dilo. Estoy loca como un murciélago.**

**Luna puso un plato de lasaña frente a Hermione y luego se sentó en el taburete del bar.**

—**No estás locas, Hermione—dijo con calma. — Pero, ¿esclava sexual? **

**¿Estás hablando de una noche de sexo caliente en el que juegas a ser esclavo y amo, o se trata de algo completamente distinto?**

**Hermione sintió el calor invadiendo sus mejillas. Maldita sea. A diferencia de Luna, no se sonrojaba.**

—**Bueno, preferiría que fuera más que una noche, pero no nada permanente o algo así. Quiero decir, creo que me gusta. La idea me atrae, pero puede ser que lo odie también.**

**Luna se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, y se removió incómoda Hermione mientras comía su comida.**

—**Te estás preguntando dónde diablos se me ocurrió esto, ¿no?—Murmuró Hermione.**

—**No necesitas estar a la defensiva, y no pidas disculpas por tus deseos. — **

**La regañó Luna. — Dios, ¿no lo hacen las mujeres ya bastante? Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar qué tan grave es esto. Quiero decir que si acaba queriendo hacer realidad una fantasía, siempre se puede contratar a un... **

**¿Cómo se llama a un prostituto de todos modos?—Preguntó Luna con una risita.**

**Hermione cerró los ojos.**

—**No voy a contratar a un gigoló maldita sea. Quiero a alguien normal a mitad de camino. Preferiblemente alguien que no lo haya hecho con la mitad de las mujeres de Londres. Y me gustaría más de una noche. No sé, quizá un mes. No voy a ser capaz de descubrir nada realmente si se trata de una sola noche.**

**Luna la miró pensativa.**

—**Conozco a alguien que podría ser capaz de ayudarte.**

**La boca de Hermione se quedó abierta.**

— **¿Tú?**

**Luna le sacó la lengua y frunció el ceño.**

—**No soy tan inocente como a Pansy y a ti les gusta pensar.**

**Hermione se rió.**

—**Oh, ya lo sé, novia. Siempre las dulces, y tímidas, son las que realmente son unas pervertidas.**

— **¿Pervertida?—Farfulló Luna. — ¿Hace falta recordarte que es un complot para convertirte en una esclava sexual?**

**Hermione sonrió.**

—**Tiene una cualidad prohibida, ¿no?—Puso un bocado de lasaña en su boca y cerró los ojos. — Eres una cocinera maravillosa, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo hervir agua. Apuesto a que Theo cree que está en los cielos.**

—**No se casa conmigo por mis guisos—dijo Luna secamente.**

—**Admítelo. Eres totalmente un pájaro sucio—la convenció Hermione.**

**Luna le dirigió una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.**

—**Te puedo dar el número de teléfono de Draco Malfoy…**

— **¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Es el hombre que crees que puede convertirme en una esclava sexual?**

—**No él personalmente—corrigió Luna. — Pero él es dueño de una... infiernos, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo. Sospecho que Draco no le gustaría que lo llamase un club de sexo.**

— **¿Club de sexo?—Hermione alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Luna con sorpresa. — ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo pasando el rato en un club de sexo?**

—**Fue sólo una vez—murmuró Luna.**

—**Es evidente que no pensabas compartirlo conmigo…**

—**No ha salido exactamente en la conversación—dijo Luna con una sonrisa. **

— **De todos modos, volviendo a Draco. Si lo llamas y le dices lo que quieres, apuesto a que podría ayudarte. Parece que hay algo para todos en su… establecimiento.**

— **¿Es seguro?—preguntó Hermione dudando.**

—**Extremadamente. Draco tiene una seguridad muy dura, y examina a sus miembros muy a fondo.**

— **¿Theo conoce a este tipo, Draco?—le preguntó Hermione, más por hacer a Luna sonrojarse que por verdadera curiosidad.**

**En vez de sonrojarse, Luna sonrió ampliamente.**

—**Theo sabe todo acerca de Draco. Draco nos llevará volando a nuestra luna de miel en su jet privado.**

—**El negocio de club de sexo debe ser lucrativo—murmuró Hermione.**

—**Oh, The House es algo adicional. Draco es un hombre de negocios. — **

**Luna frunció el ceño. — ¿Sabes? No creo que alguna vez me haya dicho que es exactamente lo que hace.**

—**Oh, genial. Él será probablemente un traficante de drogas.**

—**No es un traficante de drogas—dijo Luna, exasperada. — Llámalo. Dile lo que quieres. Es muy fácil hablar con él.**

— **¿No vas a tratar de hablar conmigo de mi locura?—Le preguntó Hermione. **

— **Tú eres mi amiga. Se supone que tienes que darme una charla para que después podamos ir a Oprah y hablar de que somos hermanas del alma.**

—**O podría ir a los más buscados de América después de matarte y echar tu cuerpo en el golfo—murmuró Luna.**

**Hermione engulló más lasaña y la bajó con varios tragos de té.**

—**Está bien, voy a llamarlo. Siempre que no me vaya a casa y me acobarde. **

**Se suponía que hablaríamos de esto, no que me proporcionarías el nombre de alguien que me pudiera ayudar en el camino al libertinaje.**

—**Los libertinos se divierten más—dijo Luna con un brillo maligno en los ojos.**

—**Es lo que dice la voz de la experiencia.**

**Luna se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. **

**Cuando regresaba, ella garabateó en una hoja de papel y luego la arrancó.**

**Ella se deslizó por la barra hacia la Hermione.**

—**Vete a casa y llámale.**


	3. Capitulo dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Hermione entró en su oficina e hizo una pausa junto a la ventana para mirar sobre el horizonte de Londres. Estaba vestida con elegancia. Traje, zapatos de tacón medio. Sabía que tenía buen aspecto. Eficiente.**

**Con un suspiro, se volvió para estar enfrente de su escritorio. Y del teléfono. **

**El pedazo de papel con el número de Draco Malfoy estaba arrugado y húmedo en su mano. Lo desdobló y alisó los bordes mientras se sentaba en la silla del despacho.**

**No, ella no podía llamar desde su casa el día anterior. Tenía que hacerlo aquí, donde podía fingir que era sólo un negocio. Aquí en su ambiente confortable, no estaba nerviosa. No tenía que ser ella. Podía jugar a enfriarlo y fingir que estaba actuando en nombre de un cliente.**

**Cogió el teléfono y miró el número otra vez antes de marcarlo. Durante unos momentos tensos, escuchó varios timbrazos. En el momento que decidió que nadie iba a contestar, una voz distraída murmuró un conciso hola.**

**Ella tragó rápidamente.**

— **¿Hablo con el Sr. Malfoy?**

**Hubo una pausa distinta.**

— **¿Quién es y cómo diablos consiguió mi número privado?**

**Mierda. Maldita Luna por no decirle que esta era su línea privada, que por lo visto protegía estrechamente. Había conseguido cagarla antes de que ella llegara a la parte más difícil.**

—**Luna Lovegood me dio su número—dijo con tanta calma como los latidos de su corazón permitiría.**

— **¿Luna? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Exigió.**

**Se apresuró a asegurar.**

—**Está bien. Me dio su número para un… asunto comercial. Lamento haberle molestado. No me di cuenta que era un número privado.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, colgó el teléfono con cuidado y se alejó de la mesa.**

**Mala idea. Definitivamente una mala idea.**

**Su pulso se aceleró, y luchó por recuperar el control de sus nervios. **

**Ciertamente, hoy no era una mujer firme de negocios. Con una sacudida triste de su cabeza, volvió su atención a la lista de tareas para el día.**

**La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y alzó la vista para ver a su ayudante personal, Laura Madley, entraba, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara.**

—**Hermione, acabo de recibir una llamada del Sr. Higgs. Estaba muy satisfecho por el esfuerzo que hiciste en su trabajo.**

**Hermione se recostó en su silla y le devolvió la sonrisa a Laura.**

—**Oh, gracias a Dios. Era un encargo muy difícil.**

**Laura trabajó para mantener una cara serie.**

—**No ayuda que su fantasía involucrara al principal jefe de cocina del Riganti.**

—**No me lo recuerdes—dijo Hermione con un gemido. — Puedo haber perdido mi condición de importancia con Jack para siempre. Probablemente me prohíba la entrada al restaurante por esto.**

—**Se dé buena tinta que el personal del Riganti te adora, y que el corto empleo del Sr. Higgs allí fue completamente bien. El Sr. Higgs hizo alusión que se presentaría a una escuela culinaria en París, debido a su experiencia.**

**Hermione suspiró.**

—**Ah, eso es encantador. Tan agradable cuando hay un resultado feliz. Casi la mitad del tiempo, el cliente entiende que algunos de los sueños es mejor dejarlos en el reino de la fantasía y no ser traídos nunca a la luz. La realidad es dura, lamentablemente.**

**La ceja de Laura se levantó con sorpresa.**

—**Eso no suena a ti, Hermione. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?**

—**No, nada en absoluto. — Mentirosa. — . Tenemos el poder de hacer que el sueño de alguien se realice, pero también lo tenemos para aplastarlo para siempre.**

**Laura se encogió de hombros.**

—**A veces una dosis sana de realidad es necesaria. No se puede vivir en la tierra de la fantasía indefinidamente. Yo diría que has hecho a mucha gente un favor por dejarles eso claro.**

**Hermione meneó su cabeza.**

—**Eso no es mi trabajo. La gente no me paga por darles un toque para despertar. Me pagan para conseguir una fantasía. Par darles algo que nadie más puede.**

—**Y tú lo haces muy bien.**

—**Tal vez.**

**Laura ladeó la cabeza.**

—**Estás de un humor extraño, Hermione. Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre. **

**Vuelve cuando no estés tan… malhumorada. O al menos déjame hablar a los clientes hoy.**

**Una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de la boca de Hermione.**

—**Estoy bien, Laura. De verdad. Prometo no espantar a clientes potenciales con mi dosis de realidad. Además, hoy tenemos que perfilar los detalles para la fantasía de Rose Zeller.**

**La expresión de Laura se ablandó, y Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Laura era realmente la ayudante perfecta. Tenía un corazón de oro y compromiso infinito para hacer a la gente feliz.**

—**Sus padres llamaron hace unos minutos para darte las gracias—dijo Laura en voz baja. — Esto significa todo para ellos. Creo que fue maravilloso que pudieras hacer los arreglos gratis.**

**Hermione se movió incómoda, con las mejillas sonrojándose bajo el escrutinio de Laura.**

—**Sí, bueno, esto será una buena desgravación en los impuestos.**

**La diversión brilló en los ojos de Laura.**

—**No me puedes engañar, Hermione. Eres un corazón tierno, aunque no lo admitirás.**

— **¿Organizaste el viaje?—preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.**

**Sin dejar de sonreír, Laura dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Hermione.**

—**Todo está hecho. Solo tienes que llamar a los padres de Rose con las fechas finales, y los días que as acordado con la línea de crucero.**

—**Bueno, lo haré ahora—dijo Hermione. — Entonces, podemos marcar una fantasía más en nuestra lista.**

—**Y no te olvides el almuerzo—le dijo Laura por encima del hombro, mientras salía de la oficina de Hermione.**

—**Sí, mamá—refunfuñó Hermione.**

**Echó un vistazo al archivo que Laura había dejado caer en su escritorio. Rose le devolvía la mirada, una niña que parecía una golfilla de la calle, que había visto demasiado horror en su joven vida. Si Hermione podía hacer que sonriera, aunque fuera sólo por un corto tiempo, valía la pena cada centavo.**

**Cogió el teléfono y marcó a su contacto de la línea de cruceros. Unos minutos más tarde, colgó, convencida que todos los preparativos que habían hecho para el viaje de Rose 'de una vez en la vida'. Vaciló cuando comenzó a llamar al número de los padres de Rose, pero luego cambió de opinión y llamó a Laura en su lugar.**

— **¿Puedes llamar a los padres de Rose y hacerles saber que todo ha sido cuidado? Me voy a ir a almorzar.**

**Una risa ligera llegó por el intercomunicador.**

—**Gallina. Sí, los llamaré. No puedes evitarlos para siempre, Hermione. **

**Querrán darte las gracias en persona.**

**Hermione hizo una mueca y cortó la conexión. Por este motivo tenía una asistente. Una reunión con unos padres agradecidos era más el fuerte de Laura que de ella. Hermione podría tomar decisiones, dirigir el negocio, pero Laura tenía una afinidad natural por la gente que la hacía una mejor elección como portavoz de la compañía.**

**Estirando sus pies para localizar sus zapatos, que enganchó con el dedo de su pie, y luego se los puso. Después de tomar su bolso, metió su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras caminaba por la oficina de Laura, oyó la voz alegre de su ayudante pasar la información a los padres de Rose.**

**Una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca a pesar de su intento de no involucrarse en los detalles más personales del viaje de Rose. Entró en el aire caliente del verano y cerró los ojos cuando el sol rozó su cara.**

**Hacía calor y bochorno, pero le encantaba el clima de Londres. Incluso la neblina perpetua que colgaba sobre la ciudad en verano no la molestaba.**

**Cuando buscaba las llaves de su coche, sonó su móvil. Con un suspiro, lo buscó y miró el identificador de llamadas. Frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció el número. Podría ser un cliente.**

—**Hermione Granger—dijo a forma de saludo mientras seguía a su coche.**

—**Señorita Granger, soy Draco Malfoy.**

**Su voz profunda avanzó lentamente por su columna y golpeó directamente en la base de su cráneo. No había esperado oírlo hablar de nuevo.**

— **¿Cómo consiguió este número?—exigió, luego se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que sonó exactamente como él lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había llamado.**

**Su sonrisa llegó por la línea.**

—**Es mi turno para meterme. Tú número no se registró cuando me llamaste, así que tuve que rastrearte utilizando otros métodos. Usted es una dama difícil de encontrar.**

—**No demasiado difícil, al parecer—murmuró.**

—**Llamé a Luna—dijo simplemente. — Le pido perdón por mi grosería de antes. Fue algo fuera de lugar, especialmente porque usted es una amiga de alguien que me importa mucho. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?**

**Hermione hizo una mueca.**

— **¿No le dijo Luna?**

—**Por supuesto que no—dijo suavemente. — Sólo me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. ¿Ha almorzado ya?**

**Ella parpadeó por su abrupto cambio de tema.**

—**Uh, no, ahora estaba de camino para hacerlo, de hecho.**

—**Perfecto. Por qué no nos encontramos para que podamos hablar de su… problema.**

**Demonios. Ella respiró profundamente. Ya se había acobardado de su magnífico plan para buscar su fantasía. Era absurdo creer que pudiera llevarlo a cabo. No había contado con que él la llamaría después de que le hubiera colgado.**

— **¿Señorita Granger?**

—**Llámeme Hermione, por favor.**

—**Muy bien, Hermione. ¿Quieres almorzar?**

—**Uh. — Joder. — Vera, Sr. Malfoy, el motivo por el que quise dirigirme a usted no es algo de lo cual deseé discutir en público.**

—**Puedo garantizar que tendremos la máxima privacidad. ¿Estás en tu oficina?—le preguntó.**

—**Sí…**

—**Enviaré un chofer a recogerte. ¿Te parece en quince minutos?**

—**Pero, ¿cómo diablos sabes dónde está mi oficina?—protestó.**

**Se rió en voz baja, el sonido ronco en su oído.**

—**Investigación. ¿Quince minutos?**

**Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y se encontró diciendo.**

—**Esperaré en el aparcamiento.**

—**Me sentiría mucho mejor si esperaras dentro, donde es más seguro. Mi chofer llegará a recogerte. Espero con ilusión nuestro encuentro, Hermione.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, le cortó la comunicación, dejándola de pie junto a su coche, con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, se encontró entrando de nuevo al edificio y pulsó el botón del ascensor.**

— **¿Vuelves tan pronto?—le preguntó Laura cuando Hermione pasó a su oficina unos minutos más tarde.**

—**Una cita de última hora—dijo Hermione. — Un chofer llegará en un momento.**

**Laura levantó sus cejas antes de mencionar.**

—**Suena interesante.**

**Hermione no le hizo caso y siguió a su propia oficina. Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá delante de su escritorio y se quitó los zapatos.**

**Había perdido la razón oficialmente.**

**Cerró los ojos. Dulce Jesús, pero, ¿cómo podría tener una conversación normal con el hombre en el tema de esclavos sexuales?**

**Cliente. Ella fingiría que estaba actuando en el nombre de un cliente. De esa manera no parecería tan personal, y si este tipo, Draco reaccionaba como si ella tuviera un par de tornillos sueltos podría encogerse de hombros, como algo de las rarezas de su línea de trabajo. Si la investigó, probablemente sospechaba que quería verle por algún cliente.**

**Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor sobre la auténtica estupidez de su plan y el terror que esto producía, se recostó y trató de relajarse. Varios minutos después, su intercomunicador emitió un pitido.**

—**Hermione, el chofer de Draco Malfoy está aquí para buscarte—dijo Laura.**

**Hermione se incorporó de prisa y se alisó la ropa. Poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatos y recogiendo el bolso, salió de su oficina y fue al vestíbulo.**

**Un hombre grande, de complexión robusta estaba de pie al lado de Laura.**

**Cuando vio a Hermione, inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.**

—**Si usted está lista, Señorita Granger, el coche la espera.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza a cambio y siguió al hombre al ascensor. Se montaron en silencio. Le sostuvo la puerta de la oficina abierta para que saliera, y luego le hizo señas hacia la calle.**

**Un Bentley elegante estaba aparcado en el frente, el metal brillando con el sol.**

—**Bonito coche—murmuró.**

**El chofer simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás, y le hizo gestos para que entrara. Momentos después, se deslizaban entre el denso tráfico.**

**Ella pasó sus manos sobre el suave cuero del asiento, disfrutando la sensación flexible de tal lujo. Todavía no estaba convencida de que Draco Malfoy no fuera un traficante de droga.**

— **¿Está la temperatura a su gusto, Señorita Granger?**

**Ella echó un vistazo al conductor, que la miraba por el retrovisor.**

—**Estoy bien, gracias.**

**Él volvió su mirada a la calle, y ella concentró su atención en su ventanilla para mirar el espectáculo del tráfico. Finalmente, pararon en el aparcamiento de un restaurante, debajo del toldo que cubría la entrada.**

**Su puerta se abrió y uno de los hombros que trabajaban como guardacoches le dio la mano. Antes de que llegara a la entrada, fue saludada por el maître y rápidamente escoltada dentro.**

**Bien, este era el lugar que el Sr. Higgs, debería haber elegido para su fantasía del jefe de cocina principal. Parecía exclusivo y obviamente satisfacía a una clientela de muy alto nivel.**

—**El Sr. Malfoy le recibirá aquí—le dijo el maître haciendo un gesto cuando abrió la puerta de un opulento comedor privado.**

**Caminó con piernas temblorosas y vio a un hombre que se levantaba de su asiento en una mesa preparada para dos. ¡Dios mío!, pero ese hombre era magnífico. Gritaba riqueza, desde la punta de sus mocasines italianos a la parte superior de su pelo cuidadosamente peinado.**

—**Hermione—saludó cuando vino para encontrarla a mitad de camino. — Me alegro que puedas acompañarme.**

**Él metió su mano bajo su brazo y la dirigió a su asiento. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no estar con la boca abierta cuando la acomodó en la confortable silla.**

**Primera regla de los negocios: Nunca dejes al oponente darse cuenta de su ventaja.**

**Se enderezó y se quitó el temor que le inspiraba. Bueno, tal vez no era tanto temor como un rayo enorme de pura lujuria.**

**Céntrate, Hermione. Por el amor de Dios.**

**Recuperando su equilibrio, se relajó en su asiento mientras un camarero vertía el vino en su copa.**

—**Esperaba que te unieras conmigo para tomar una copa de vino, ya que no estás conduciendo. Espero que no fuera demasiado presuntuoso para elegir la marca o le diré al camarero que traiga otro de tu gusto.**

—**Está bien—dijo con facilidad. — Me encanta el vino.**

—**Excelente.**

**Hizo un gesto, una vez antes de tomar su asiento frente a ella, y el camarero trajo dos menús.**

—**Espero que tengas hambre—comentó Draco. — La comida aquí es realmente excepcional.**

—**La tengo, realmente—admitió. Sus nervios le habían impedido comer mucho el día anterior. — Esto es completamente innecesario, Sr. Malfoy—dijo cuando barrió con su mano alrededor del cuarto. — Tengo la impresión que está bastante ocupado, y mi solicitud… carece de importancia.**

—**Por favor, llámame Draco—le dijo con una sonrisa. — Y no ha sido ningún problema en absoluto. En cuanto al asunto que deseas hablar conmigo, tal vez deberíamos hablar de ello antes de que lo rechaces tan fácilmente.**

**Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras estudiaba el menú. Había esperado que hubiera visto su llamada como una complicación y se abrazara a su afán de dejarla atrás, pero era bastante insistente en que se relacionaban por qué ella lo había llamado. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para no soltar un gran suspiro.**

—**Tal vez deberíamos ordenar primero—sugirió Draco. **

—**Ya decidí, si estás listo—dijo mientras dejó a un lado su menú.**

**Una vez más Draco hizo una seña, y apareció el camarero. Hermione dio su orden y miró a Draco sonreír con su aprobación. Un cosquilleo vertiginoso bajó por su espalda. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios debería importarla si estaba de acuerdo con su elección?**

—**Tomaré lo mismo—dijo Draco cuando devolvió el menú al camarero.**

**El mozo cogió el suyo también, y se fue. Tan pronto como desapareció, Draco volvió su mirada a ella. Sus calientes ojos grises la valoraban, mientras parpadeaban con interés. Estaba tan interesado por ella, como ella por él.**

—**Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo, Hermione?**

**Tomó otro sorbo de vino antes de dejar su copa.**

— **¿Fue muy detallada tu investigación?—le pregunto. — ¿Cuánto descubriste sobre mí antes de llamarme?**

**Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa.**

—**Tienes un negocio para realizar fantasías. Muy admirable. Tus clientes hablan muy bien de ti.**

— **¿Cómo diablos sabrías que dicen mis clientes de mi?—le preguntó bruscamente.**

—**Internet es un maravilloso instrumento. Asombroso lo que aparece en una búsqueda de Google.**

—**No sabría—murmuró. — No tengo el hábito de buscar por mi misma a través de Google.**

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—apuntó. — ¿Quizás una donación para los clientes que renuncias a cobrar?**

**Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con la mortificación.**

—**¡No! No pido donaciones. No se trata de dinero. Yo no iba…**

**Draco sostuvo una mano para interrumpirla.**

—**Lo siento. No tenía ningún deseo de ofenderte. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me dices de que querías hablarme?**

**Hermione enderezó sus hombros y sostuvo su coraje que decaía.**

—**Tengo un cliente cuya fantasía es un poco diferente a mis solicitudes habituales.**

**Permaneció silencioso mientras esperaba que siguiera.**

—**La mayor parte de mis clientes quieren una experiencia, algo en lo que han soñado, pero que sienten que nunca llevarán a cabo solos. Pienso que tal vez en este caso, es más por ignorancia, más que su incapacidad para conseguir satisfacerla.**

**Draco asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Tiene sentido.**

**Ella suspiró.**

—**Su fantasía es ser poseída por un hombre.**

**Aparentemente no reaccionó en absoluto. Simplemente se sentó allí, mirándola, esperando más.**

—**Dudo en cuanto al nombre preciso para ello, pero quizás una esclava sexual se adaptaría bien—añadió en un tono bajo después de un vistazo rápido alrededor para asegurarse de que no eran escuchados por casualidad. — Esto me presenta un problema bastante único—siguió. — Obviamente no es algo que puedo conseguir para ella o pagar. No quiero un lio legal y tampoco quiero pasar el tiempo en la cárcel por contratar prostitución. Luna me habló sobre tu… The House, y me sugirió que podrías ser capaz de ayudar a buscar a alguien conveniente para esta mujer… para su fantasía.**

**Draco se frotó el mentón, pensativo.**

—**Ya veo.**

**Si había esperado que estuviera impresionado o divertido incluso, no estuvo preparada para que la tomara tan en serio.**

—**Cuéntame más—dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla. — Dices que es su fantasía. Supongo que no es una situación permanente lo que ella busca.**

—**Um, no. Tal vez un período de un mes. Quiere que sea el tiempo suficiente para aprovechar la experiencia totalmente y en todos sus matices, pero es puramente una fantasía.**

—**Y Luna pensó que yo te sería de utilidad—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.**

—**No tú personalmente—le dijo apresuradamente. — Mencionó a The House, y creyó que podrías conocer a alguien adecuado, que no le importara un arreglo temporal.**

— **¿Y lo que este hombre recibiría a cambio de su… servicio?**

—**Bueno, esa es la parte difícil—dijo Hermione.**

**Fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero volvió con su comida. Hermione se desprendió y esperó a que colocara sus platos y se marchara antes de continuar. Recogió su servilleta y la puso a través de su regazo, mientras echó una mirada de nuevo a Draco.**

—**No puedo pagarle por el sexo, obviamente. Prepararía un contrato que perfilaría los aspectos no sexuales del arreglo. Cualquier cosa más allá estaría simplemente a cargo de las partes implicadas.**

—**Pero el sexo será de esperar—dijo Draco.**

—**Bueno, sí, extraoficialmente, por supuesto—dijo apresuradamente.**

**Probó el pescado a la plancha y suspiró de satisfacción, cuando el sabor estalló en su boca.**

—**Tienes razón. La comida es excelente.**

—**Me alegro que la apruebes.**

**Comieron en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que le echara de nuevo una mirada, para encontrarlo mirándola.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué te parece?—le preguntó vacilante.**

—**No es una solicitud irrazonable—dijo simplemente. — Tal vez podría encontrar probablemente varios candidatos para que los examines. Hago extensas comprobaciones de los antecedentes de todos los miembros de The House, pero me gustaría, por supuesto, examinar una lista corta de hombres, incluso antes de proporcionarte la lista. Con tu permiso, obviamente.**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Querría hacer mi propia investigación de antecedentes, además de la información que me proporciones.**

—**Por supuesto. También pediría que me proporcionaras el nombre de tu cliente para que pueda hacer también una verificación de seguridad apropiada de ella también.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.**

—**Si debo permitir su acceso a mis instalaciones y pedir que uno de mis miembros participe en esta complicada fantasía, tengo que asegurarme que ella es conveniente. Entiendo que la revelación de su personalidad te es incómoda, pero lo requeriría si debo ofrecer mis servicios.**

**No era la manera que había previsto. No es como si ella fuera capaz de guardarlo en secreto para siempre, pero seguramente no había necesidad de revelar su personalidad si ningún candidato conveniente era encontrado.**

**Anímate y deja de ser tan cobarde.**

**Claramente necesitaba un nuevo discurso motivacional porque como fuente de inspiración, no era terriblemente eficaz.**

—**Voy… a hablarlo con mi cliente y te enviaré la información por correo electrónico esta tarde—se cubrió.**

—**Un esquema de que es lo que exactamente quiere también sería útil. Lo necesitaría para ser tan específico como fuera posible de modo que la desilusión no fuera encontrada a ambos lados.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo.**

**Miró hacia arriba y clavó su mirada en la de Draco. Realmente era guapo. **

**Parecía arrogante, pero no desagradable. Seguro. Con confianza. Cómodo en su piel.**

**Un poder sutil lo rodeaba como un aura, y ella brevemente se permitió caer en la fantasía de cómo sería pertenecerle. Ser poseída por él.**

**Sólo la palabra hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda hacia arriba. Su ingle se tensó, y su clítoris zumbó y latió hasta que tuvo que moverse en su asiento para aliviar la tensión.**

**Sus dedos tocaron distraídamente su copa, y miró con fascinación como deslizaba uno suavemente sobre la superficie. Tenía unas manos hermosas. **

**Dedos largos y delgados. ¿Cómo se sentirían en su piel?**

— **¿No está la comida a tu gusto?**

**Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a su plato a medio comer.**

—**No—dijo de prisa. — Es excelente. Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.**

**Comieron el resto de sus platos en un silencio relativo, sólo rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para charla ociosa.**

**Cuando terminó el último bocado, miró su reloj e hizo una mueca.**

—**El almuerzo ha sido maravilloso, pero me tengo que ir.**

**Draco se levantó y asintió con la cabeza hacia uno de los camareros.**

—**Haré traer el coche de nuevo inmediatamente. ¿Puedo acompañarte?**

**Ella se puso de pie cuando le ofreció su brazo, y se rió ante su galantería.**

—**Tu madre debe de estar orgullosa—le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.**

—**Bueno, lo está, pero, ¿por qué dices eso?—le preguntó en un tono divertido.**

—**Tienes unos modales impecables.**

**Se echó a reír.**

—**Mi madre no tendría ningún reparo en reprenderme y golpearme si alguna vez olvidara mis modales, sobre todo alrededor de una dama. **

**Cuando alcanzaron la entrada, el maître les abrió la puerta, y Hermione vio al Bentley aparcado a unos metros de distancia. Draco caminó y llegó a la puerta, abriéndola antes de ayudarla a sentar en el asiento trasero. Se inclinó, su mano sujetando la parte superior de la puerta.**

—**Ha sido un placer, Hermione. Espero con interés tener noticias tuyas.**

**Ella sonrió cuando se retiró y le ofreció un pequeño saludo, cuando el coche comenzó a moverse. Se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresar al restaurante.**

**Pequeñas burbujas nerviosas aparecieron en su vientre, y ella se dejó caer contra el asiento como un globo desinflado.**

**No fue tan malo. No fue tan malo.**

**Había sobrevivido, y le había hecho sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. **

**Cuando se dirigieron de nuevo a su oficina, un pensamiento se le ocurrió.**

**Draco era el dueño de The House, un establecimiento que satisfacía fantasías sexuales, lo cual planteaba una cuestión: ¿Cuál era la suya?**

* * *

_bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews_

_gracias salesia por todos tus reviews_


	4. Capítulo Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**En vez de regresar a su oficina en el centro, Draco se dirigió al norte de Londres, donde estaba situada la propiedad privada que él transformó en The House. Había dado a Hermione su dirección de e-mail, y se encontró curioso por conocer los detalles de la solicitud de su cliente. **

**Hermione Granger era intrigante. Bella. Elegante y de piernas largas, con ojos grandes, y pelo castano y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos hormigueaban por tocarlo, acariciarlo y envolverlo. **

**¿Cuáles eran sus secretos? Sus ojos muy protegidos con un aura misteriosa que seducía un hombre, lo llamaba a aproximarse, para descubrir lo que había debajo del exterior frío.**

**Fantasy Incorporated. Interesante negocio. Él no era un gran fan de juegos de rol y fingir, pero era una parte importante de lo que sucedía en The House. A la gente le gustaba escapar de su realidad. Escapar y salir de ellos mismos por un tiempo. Lo entendía e incentivaba, pero después de un tiempo, la fachada lo cansaba. **

**Había muchos hombres que pudieron pensar que serían más que felices de guiar una mujer a través de una elaborada fantasía sexual y estar dispuesto a alejarse cuando todo fue dicho y hecho.**

**Temporal. Una palabra importante y que llevaba una gran riqueza de significado en el mundo de las fantasías sexuales. **

**Draco no quería ser temporal, sin embargo. Hace mucho tiempo se habría quedado detrás, observando y esperando, pensando que si era paciente, la mujer ideal vendría, y las cosas que él quería vendrían junto. Tenía paciencia, y aprendió en una edad joven, pero ahora, se encontró agotado rápidamente. **

**Encontrar una mujer no era el problema. Había muchas mujeres guapas-mujeres inteligentes-que habían entrado en su vida. Había disfrutado de su compañía, dado el placer y tomado a cambio, pero al final, ellas no estaban dispuestas a darle la cosa que él más quería: a sí misma. Total y completamente. Para su custodia y cuidado.**

**Podría haber resuelto eso hace mucho tiempo, pero era la única cosa que se prometió a sí mismo: que nunca se contentaría con nada menos de lo que realmente quería. **

**El portón de seguridad se abrió cuando él insertó su tarjeta, y condujo hasta la entrada de The House. Estacionó y salió, guiñando cuando el brillo del sol cayó sobre su rostro. **

**Apretando los ojos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entró en el interior fresco, oscuro, disfrutando el frío del aire acondicionado, una vez que tocó su piel. **

**The House estaba vacía. Ninguno de los empleados llegaría hasta más tarde.**

**Le gustaba el silencio y de la soledad que venía, en el inicio del día. Su oficina era confortable y acogedora, y rodeada por cosas que le daban placer. **

**Estaba decorada en un estilo del viejo-mundo con varios modelos de veleros que se apoyaban sobre las superficies de las mesas antiguas. Un globo antiguo reposaba sobre su mesa, y decorando sus paredes, estaban pinturas de antiguos barcos, barcos de pesca y mapas de tesoro amarillentos. **

**Sonrió como hacía cada vez que entraba en su oficina, porque éste era el lugar donde se sentía en casa. En su mesa estaban varias cartas, pero además de esto estaba un sobre amarillo pálido que parecía tan delicado y femenino como el remitente. **

**Se sentó y agarró el sobre, su sonrisa volviéndose más amplia. Su madre. **

**Quien rehusaba a dar pasos hacia el siglo XXI y utilizar métodos más modernos de comunicación como e-mail o un mensaje de texto, Dios lo permitiera. No, se agarraba obstinadamente a su correo y dijo que no había ningún substituto para la recepción de una carta manuscrita por el correo.**

**Y quizá ella tuviera razón, porque esperaba ansiosamente sus cartas. Estaban siempre llenas de cariño y amor, y su voz ondulaba fuera de las páginas como si estuviese sentada en frente de él, dándole una charla maternal.**

**Tendría que llamarla más tarde. Podrían sentarse y conversar al teléfono mientras disfrutaban una copa de vino. La imagen de ella sentada en el porche e de madera fuera de su casa.**

**Él no había regresado a casa desde que su padre falleció, salvo una vez, dos años atrás, y había sido bien breve. Había sido muy difícil encarar la casa de su infancia sin su padre, la mayor presencia de su vida.**

**Era hora de volver.**

**Normalmente, abrazaba el silencio de la tarde y de las primeras horas de la noche, pero hoy, lo halló sofocante e inquietante. Agarró el control remoto sobre la mesa y apretó uno de los botones.**

**La melodía suave de la música clásica llenó su oficina, hinchando y reverberando por las paredes con un leve eco. Se relajó en la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás, deslizando las manos detrás del cuello, para ahuecar la base de la cabeza.**

**Cerró los ojos y permitió que la música lo calmase. Porque de repente se sintió inquieto y agitado, y no podía decir por qué. Pero no alteró el hecho que se sentía tan reservado como un león en cautiverio.**

**Después de un momento, se inclinó para mirar sobre la carta una vez más antes de doblarla cuidadosamente. Abrió su escritorio y colocó en la pila de otros sobres en tonos pastel de su madre.**

**Enderezándose en la silla, meció el ratón para hacer el protector de pantalla se fuera y, enseguida, dar un clic para abrir su e-mail.**

**Pasó varios minutos trabajando en los mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. La mayoría eran pequeños problemas, fácilmente resueltos. Los pocos que exigían mayor atención, los transmitió a su asistente personal.**

**Un nuevo mensaje apareció al fondo, y vio el nombre de Hermione en el campo del remitente. Intrigado, dio un clic para abrirlo.**

**Draco, **

**Abajo está una carta detallada describiendo los requisitos de la fantasía. No dudes en transmitir este mensaje en tu elección en perspectiva.**

**Hermione Granger.**

**Draco rodó más abajo para ver la carta incorporada en el propio e-mail.**

**Para ser honesta, me siento avergonzada por estar revelando mis secretos más profundos a un desconocido, hasta más avergonzada para confiar en ti para realizar una fantasía que no soy capaz de admitir a mí misma, mucho menos a alguien. **

**¿Cómo puedo explicar el impulso qué me supera cuándo imagino ser poseída por un hombre? **

**Poseída. Amada y cuidada. No tengo nada que falte en mi vida para sugerir un deseo tan radical de esclavitud sexual. No hay razones psicológicas profundas que alimentan el apetito hacia la sumisión. **

**Algunas cosas simplemente son, y para mí, ésta es una de ellas. **

**Pienso muchas veces en mis fantasías. Generalmente por la noche en la silenciosa oscuridad, vienen a mí, seductoras y atrayentes. Imagino la escena bien, como todo esto comienza. **

**Estoy en una sala llena de hombres hambrientos. El apetito por placeres carnales está pesado, como una neblina. Estoy desnuda excepto por las cuerdas que amarran mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Y yo espero. Por usted. **

**Estoy para ser comprada esta noche, ¿pero por quién? Muchos hombres están dispuestos a pagar un precio elevado por el placer de poseerme. Eso me emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo. Espero, con las piernas temblando, mis ojos hacia abajo, oyendo los murmullos excitados en torno a mí. **

**Entonces tú entras. No te veo, pero siento el momento en el que entras en la sala.**

**Existe un sutil cambio en el poder, y los otros lo sienten también. Puedo sentirlos sosteniendo la respiración mientras te miran. Entonces levanto mi mirada. **

**Me estás mirando desde el otro lado de la sala. El primer vistazo es un choque para mi sistema, pues veo la promesa en tus ojos. Me deseas y me tendrás. **

**Hay arrogancia en tu manera de caminar con el propósito de venir a mí. Te paras a unos pocos metros de distancia, y hablas con mi guardián. Yo me esfuerzo por oír. Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que estás diciendo, pero mantienes tu voz muy baja. **

**Entonces te mueves en mi dirección una vez más, y tiemblo a la medida que cada paso te aproxima hasta que te detienes a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo desnudo. Tiendes una mano, y la enredas en mi pelo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba, hasta mi cuello está expuesto y vulnerable para ti. Hay satisfacción en tus ojos, como si me hallases agradable, un hecho que me trae gran satisfacción. Me encuentro deseándolo, más de lo que cualquier cosa que haya deseado antes. **

**Te acercas aún más, hasta que tus labios se paran sobre los míos y, enseguida susurras: "Serás mía."**

**Cuando me sueltas y te alejas, escondo la ola de excitación. Pero más que la impaciencia, es la necesidad la que me llena. La necesidad de pertenecerte. **

**Quiero eso con cada aliento.**

**Una mano extraña tira de mis manos atadas, y yo silenciosamente protesto cuando soy llevada lejos de ti. Pero tu mirada me sigue, y las promesas arden brillantemente en sus ojos. Vas a poseerme. **

**Tropiezo en dirección adelante del cuarto, cuando alguien en la distancia anuncia que la subasta comenzará. Estoy de espalda a todos, hasta que soy obligado a virar, y hago eso, tímidamente. **

**Examino los hombres juntos con sus miradas lascivos, pero es a ti al que busco, y al que deseo. **

**Mi respiración se queda presa en mi garganta y burbujas diminutas de pánico están en mi estómago. No te veo en ninguna parte.**

**Un hombre hace una oferta y después otro, y aún no te oigo. Por algunos minutos tensos, las ofertas son oídas y el precio es aumentado. Después de una pausa. El silencio cae. Oigo a mi guardián, como si no hay otra oferta, y se prepara para cerrar la subasta. **

**Mis ojos se cierran cuando la desilusión aprieta mi pecho. **

**Entonces te oigo. Tu voz firme por encima de los murmullos de las personas reunidas. Das una suma imposible, muy superior de las ofertas anteriores, y es claro que no tienes intención de abandonar tu premio. **

**La alegría estalla en mi alma, pues ahora percibo qué te pertenezco. Mi piel se vuelve viva, y yo consigo apenas contener mi entusiasmo. Soy reprendida por mi guardián, pero es a ti al que voy a responder y a ningún otro.**

**Hay una agitación sobre tu oferta, pero nadie hace una superior. Mi guardián sonríe, pues tuvo un bello precio por mí esta noche.**

**Golpea el fin de la puja, y empiezas a avanzar. Las personas se alejan de ti mientras pasa enfrente de ellos. Mi guardián me empuja de rodillas y me recuerda que debo mostrarte el debido respeto. No necesito que me lo recuerde, y me dejo caer elegantemente en las rodillas mientras espero tu orden.**

"**Mírame" dices en un tono suave, pero que no tolera ninguna argumentación. **

**Inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba, cuando tú te paras ante mí, fuerte, poderoso.**

**Tu mano acariciando mi rostro, y cierro mis ojos ante el cariño de su palma. **

**Tu toque es mágico. Caliente y sensual, y comienza un incendio profundamente en mi zona lumbar.**

**Separas tu mano y los dedos van a tus pantalones. Desabotonas y abres fácilmente la cremallera. Por un instante, tu mano desaparece mientras bucea adentro. Sacas tu polla de su confinamiento. Y la bombeas frente de mi rostro. **

**Es larga y gruesa, rígida, la excitación y su olor almizclado me rodea. **

**La acaricias una vez y después una vez más, de arriba a abajo por su longitud y lo guía cerca de mí.**

**Mi boca se hace agua, y abro ávidamente mis labios, mi necesidad de probarte es aplastante. **

**Una mano se desliza en mi cabello y tirando firmemente mi cabeza, sosteniéndome en el lugar. Hormigueos de escalofríos bailan en mi espalda, y la carne de gallina se esparce sobre mi piel. **

"**Abre para mí" ordenas.**

**Obedezco. No hay ningún pensamiento de desobediencia en mi mente. Sólo quiero complacerte y tener placer contigo. Sostienes tu pene con una mano y lo deslizas profundamente en mi boca, mientras tiras de mi cabeza hacia ti con la otra mano. **

**Tu sabor estalla en mi lengua. Todo hombre. Tan áspero y terroso. Estás firme y aún suave en mi boca. El contraste me fascina y me hace tener más hambre.**

**Yo te succiono más profundo y paseo con mi lengua sobre su largura, pero te retiras y aprieta mi mandíbula como un recuerdo de que estás en el control, no yo. Relajo y me entrego a tu autoridad. Te permito definir el ritmo y usar mi boca como desees. **

**Empujas más hondo, ahondando hasta el fondo de mi garganta y haces una pausa. Engullo en torno a ti, y siento el placer que te da. Eso me agrada.**

**Mi cuerpo ya no es más mío. Canta bruscamente una melodía que sólo tú tocas. Mis senos están hinchados, mis pezones dolorosamente erectos. **

**Cuando alcanzas hacia abajo para tomar un pico duro, casi me llevas al orgasmo que se estrella a mi rededor. **

**Jadeo, y me controlo, porque no te he llevado aún a la finalización. Mi coño arde como si alguien pusiese fuego. Cada nervio es tan firmemente tenso que cualquier estímulo sería insoportable, me temo.**

**Me llenas una y otra vez, tu verga deslizándose elegantemente sobre mi lengua. Entonces te haces más urgente, empujas más fuerte. Estás cerca. **

**Ambas manos agarran mi cabeza, enmarañándose en mi cabello cuando me tiras para cumplir con tus movimientos hacia delante. **

**Tus murmullos acalorados caen en mis oídos, calientes como la miel y tan dulces. Y entonces inundas mi boca con tu liberación. Tus manos se vuelven más suaves cuando tocan mi rostro. **

**La ternura está en tu toque cuando murmuras cuanto placer te di. **

**Amorosamente limpio cada gota de tu erección antes de finalmente alejarme.**

**Mi cuerpo grita por el tuyo. Tu placer es el mío. Te inclinas hacia abajo y me besas suavemente en la parte superior de la cabeza, y entonces me ayudas a levantarme. Tus manos van para abajo por mi cuerpo y de nuevo exploras mi suavidad.**

**Tomas un pezón entre los dedos, y lo ruedas experimentalmente. Con apenas un mirada, ordenas a mi guardián, y él coloca las manos sobre mis hombros para estabilizarme mientras tus manos siguen hacia abajo.**

**Mi respiración sale fuertemente mientras tus dedos bucean entre mis piernas en la humedad de mi entrada. Rozas a través mis clítoris, y yo gimo. Mis piernas tiemblan y amenazan por colapsar, pero mi guardián me sostiene para ti. **

"**Gozarás para mí" me dices. **

**Ah, sí, yo gozaré. **

**Intento respirar, pero es como inhalar fuego. El aire quema mis pulmones y se pega en mi pecho. **

**Con la otra mano, tiras de mis pezones, primero uno y después el otro.**

"**No la dejes caer" hablas a mi guardián, y él aprieta las manos en mi hombro. **

**Deslizas los dedos por mi humedad, y hacia detrás por encima de mi clítoris dolorido y, enseguida, en mi apertura, donde provocas sin piedad. **

"**¿Fantaseas con tener mi polla enterrada dentro de ti?" Preguntas en un tono sedoso. **

"**Sí" yo suspiro. "Lo deseo más que cualquier cosa."**

**Sonríes y aumentas la presión de los dedos. "Pronto. Pronto tendrás todo de mí. Por ahora quiero que goces con tu guardián agarrándote para mí, pues es la última vez que otro hombre te va a tocar. Eres mía ahora."**

**Tus palabras más de lo que hace tu toque me envían al orgasmo que corre por mi ingle. Es atemorizante, y espléndido, en partes iguales cuando yo me quiebro. Las manos del guardián son firmes en vuelta de mí cuando me resisto y me muevo. **

**Mis rodillas amenazan con torcerse, pero ambos me sostienen derecha.**

**Cuando las últimas olas de mi liberación se desvanecen, ordenas a mi guardián que me libere. Existe la formalidad en tus acciones mientras cambio de propiedad. Aún no fui desatada, pero tomas mi brazo y me llevas. **

**Fuera de la sala, gentilmente desatas mis manos y colocas de nuevo sobre mí un albornoz para proteger mi desnudez de los ojos de los otros. A pesar de no decir nada, siento tu posesividad cuando vienes a mí.**

**Cuando partimos, dices nuevamente que yo soy tuya, y me siento feliz al oír eso, porque soy tuya ahora, y contenta de que sea así.**

**Draco se sentó, atolondrado con la forma como fue afectado por la carta. **

**Raramente había visto algo tan honesto y crudo. No existía ningún embarazo, ni ninguna molestia evidente. Apenas un relato real y sincero de los deseos más íntimos de una mujer. **

**Su mirada siguió hacia abajo por el e-mail donde la información personal de la mujer estaba en la lista. Su frente frunció, y se inclinó bruscamente en su silla. **

**El nombre, dirección y fecha de nacimiento, en la lista de la cliente, era el de Hermione Granger.**

**Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Draco. Así, había sido una farsa. La cliente era ella, todo el tiempo, pero ella había esperado para revelarlo cuando no estaba delante. **

**Algo poderoso subió en sus venas. ¿Excitación? ¿Deseo? ¿O era algo totalmente diferente? **

**Anticipación. Lamió como llamas avaras sobre la madera seca. **

**De repente, no había duda en cuanto al que encontraría para satisfacer la fantasía de Hermione. El infierno congelaría antes de él la entregara a otro hombre. Si ella quería ser la maldita esclava de alguien, entonces ella sería la suya.**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y QUERÍA AVISARLES QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE TODO LO QUE DESEO Y LA APUESTA DE LA NOVIA Y VOY A CREAR UN BLOG POR SI DECIDEN CANCELARME LA CUENTA YA QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS NO LES GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS (ADAPTACIONES) Y ME LO DIJERON DE UNA FORMA POCO AGRADABLE Y POR SI ACASO CREARE EL BLOG BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

Abytutis

SALESIA

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

Kimi Alexa Infinity 


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Hermione salió de su camioneta y se fue corriendo al campo de béisbol, consciente de que llegaba tarde. Cuando dio la vuelta a la tribuna, examinó los asientos casi vacíos, vio a Pansy mirar en su dirección y agitar el brazo. Luna también se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa de saludo cuando Hermione se dirigió hasta donde las mujeres se sentaban lejos de un puñado de personas sentadas en el lado opuesto.**

—**No estaba segura que fueras a hacerlo—dijo Luna, cuando Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento de su lado.**

— **¿Y perderme nuestro pasatiempos favorito de comernos con los ojos a hombres magníficos en pantalones cortos y camisetas sudorosas?—**

**preguntó Hermione con fingido horror.**

—**Amén, hermana—murmuró Pansy mientras miraba al campo.**

**Los hombres que trabajaban con Luna en Lovegood and Sons Security jugaban en una mini liga de cuatro semanas de duración, o como decían los chicos, como vejestorios que vuelven a vivir sus días de gloria. Generalmente era una excusa para hacer el animal y beber mucha cerveza después.**

—**Nunca puedo entender quién es mi favorito—reflexionó Hermione cuando vio a Oliver Lovegood y a Blaize Zabini. — Tu hermano es muy caliente, Luna, pero también lo es Blaize.**

— **¿Qué pasa con Harry?—exigió Pansy.**

**Hermione sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Nada además que tú ya lo has marcado como tuyo.**

**Luna se atragantó con la risa hasta que Pansy tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda.**

— **¿Cuándo vas a hacer un movimiento sobre el hombre?—le preguntó Hermione.**

—**No sé—se quejó Pansy. — Él es… difícil.**

—**Intenta la desnudez—dijo Luna solemnemente. **

— **Hace maravillas.**

**Era el turno de Hermione de reírse.**

—**Dios, como si necesitáramos la imagen de la pequeña y dulce Luna con la afición que atrae a su hombre. Ya veo la forma que Theo te mira vestida. Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo te miraría desnuda.**

**Luna sonrió con serenidad y aplaudió con entusiasmo ya que Theo subió a batear.**

—**Shhh, a las dos. Es el turno de Theo.**

**Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció.**

**Luna se levantó y chilló como una niña cuando Theo conectó un doble contra la pared del jardín central, llevando a casa a Oliver. A medida que se sentó de nuevo, Pansy miró alrededor de Luna y miró fijamente a Hermione.**

—**Todavía espero oír todos los detalles jugosos que dejé pasar el otro día.**

— **¿Quieres decir que no has aporreado a la pobre Luna a muerte para extraer toda la mierda todavía?**

**Pansy resopló.**

—**Puede parecer agradable, pero se parece a un maldito bulldog cuando se pone obstinada. Me informó que era tu historia para contar, pero no por ella.**

—**Vaya, gracias, Luna—dijo Hermione dulcemente. — Aprecio eso.**

—**Shhh, Blaize va a batear.**

—**Ah, por el amor de Dios—dijo Pansy cuando se puso en movimiento al otro lado de Hermione.**

—**Luna, cielo, realmente no venimos aquí para mirar el juego. Venimos a cotillear y a comerlos con los ojos.**

**Se instaló al lado de Hermione y tiró de su pelo castaño sobre su hombro.**

—**Ahora, a lo interesante, Hermione, y no excluya nada o juro que tomaré represalias y los resultados no serán agradables.**

— **¿No vas a dejarme disfrutar totalmente del paisaje, verdad?—dijo Hermione con un suspiro indignado.**

—**Puedes mirarlos y hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo.**

**Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos y luego se inclinó, y en voz baja relató la conversación que había tenido con Luna y su reunión posterior con Draco.**

—**Mierda santa—suspiró Pansy. — Ahora esto es lo que yo llamo una sorpresa.**

—**No estoy segura de que me guste a dónde vas con eso—dijo Hermione en tono seco.**

—**Entiendo los pedazos de fantasías, pero Hermione, ¿una esclava sexual?—preguntó Pansy con incredulidad.**

— **¡Shhh!—silbó Hermione. — Por el amor de Dios, prefiero que la mayor parte del área metropolitana de Londres no se entere de esto.**

— **¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?—preguntó Pansy en un tono más bajo.**

**Hermione hizo una pausa por un minuto, y luego se volvió a su amiga.**

—**Sí, creo que lo haré.**

—**Wow. Tienes pelotas, chica. Me quitó totalmente el sombrero ante ti. Yo soy una mierda de gallina. **

**Ni siquiera puedo conseguir el valor para invitar a Harry a salir, y tú estás aquí trabajando en tus fantasías más oscuras.**

**Había un brillo triste en los ojos castaños de azules de Pansy. La admiración sombreaba su expresión y un poco de envidia también.**

—**Si puedo hablar de esclavitud sexual durante el almuerzo con un tipo que parece un modelo de portada para GQ, entonces creo que tú deberías tener agallas para pedirle a Harry que saliera contigo—dijo Hermione.**

—**GQ, ¡eh! Ese es el amigo de Luna, ¿verdad?—Pansy miró de reojo a Luna que mantenía los labios apretados fuertemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban de risa. — Creo que ha estado resistiéndose en nosotras. No sólo trabaja con una horda de tipos calientes, sino que ahora, ¿cultiva la amistad con calientes propietarios de clubs sexuales?**

**Luna dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. Luego se levantó de un salto ya que Theo corrió a home.**

—**La muchacha tiene que aprender a compartir—se quejó Pansy.**

—**Oye, te entregué en mano a Harry ¿Qué más quieres?—Exigió Luna cuando se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de Hermione.**

—**Ella tiene su punto en eso, Pansy—indicó Hermione. — Lo llevó a ti cuando quiso un masaje, y se enganchó a tus masajes.**

**Pansy suspiró con tristeza.**

—**Apuesto que si te presentaras desnuda para darle el masaje, él te notaría—ofreció Luna.**

—**Hazle darse la vuelta—dijo Hermione con una risita.**

—**No es un maldito perro—dijo Pansy enigmáticamente.**

**Luna murmuró una maldición cuando uno de sus chicos fue echado al principio, terminando su turno. Luego se volvió a Hermione, su expresión era seria.**

— **¿Estás segura de donde te estás metiendo, Hermione? Quiero decir, ¿lo has pensado bien?**

**Hermione inhaló bruscamente y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Sí, es algo que quiero hacer. Y oye, no es que yo vaya a hacer un cambio importante de vida. Es una fantasía temporal. Si lo odio, la acabaré pronto y soñaré en algo diferente.**

—**Confío en Draco—dijo Luna. — Cuidará bien de ti, lo sé.**

—**Así, ¿cómo conoces a Draco de todos modos?—interrumpió Pansy. — Parece que tiene que ser una jugosa historia.**

**Luna se sonrojó y echó un vistazo abajo, a sus manos.**

—**Sólo voy a decir que yo tenía unas fantasías propias, y Draco fue muy servicial en dirigir mi camino.**

— **¡Fuera!—exclamó Panys mientras casi se abalanzaba sobre Luna. — ¿Theo conoces esto?**

**Luna se rió suavemente.**

—**Theo me sacó arrastrando del club de Draco, así que sí, lo sabe.**

**Hermione tuvo un pequeño temblor.**

—**Muchacha, tienes toda la diversión. Lo que yo no daría por un hombre guapísimo para que fuera todo el macho para mí.**

—**Así que, bueno, ¿cuáles fueron esas fantasías tuyas, Luna?—pinchó Pansy.**

**Luna se sonrojó otra vez.**

—**No eran muy diferentes a las de Hermione, que es por la que la envié con Draco.**

**Pansy arqueó una ceja y luego miró de Luna a Hermione.**

—**No os hagáis ilusiones sobre mí, chicas. No tengo ni un hueso sumiso en mi cuerpo.**

—**No queremos convertirte, Pansy—dijo Hermione con una leve exasperación.**

—**Poseemos sólo nuestra sexualidad—dijo Luna firmemente.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Exactamente.**

—**Bueno, maldita sea, quiero poseer la mía propia—murmuró Pansy. — Tan pronto como tenga todo claro.**

— **¿Quieres decir que en secreto eres una lesbiana?—bromeó Hermione.**

**Pansy le dio un codazo en el estómago.**

—**Muy graciosa. Una muchacha no puede ser más hetero de lo que soy yo. De hecho, creo que en mi fantasía podría tomar a Harry y a sus compañeros.**

**Hermione tosió y luego se echó a reír.**

**Los ojos de Pansy se estrecharon.**

—**Oye, que no estaba bromeando.**

—**Venga ya, Pansy ¿Más de un tío? ¿Qué demonios harías con todos ellos?**

—**Ah, te sorprenderías. — murmuró Luna.**

**Tanto Pansy como Hermione volvieron bruscamente sus cabezas en dirección de ella, pero miraba fijamente el campo, con una suprema mirada inocente en su cara.**

—**Dime que no lo hiciste—dijo Pansy en voz baja. **

— **Por qué si lo hiciste, puedo destriparte por la envidia.**

**Luna solo sonrió y siguió mirando el juego.**

—**Maldita sea, lo hizo—dijo Hermione. Siguió la mirada fija de Luna al campo donde los tíos se alineaban para darse apretones de mano. Luego miró de nuevo a Luna, cuyas mejillas estaban sombreadas delicadamente de rosa.**

— **¿Con ellos?**

—**No con Harry—gimió Pansy. — Dime que no estuviste con Harry.**

—**¡Eeeww!—exclamó Luna. — Quiero decir, no es que no esté caliente, pero no, es como Oliver, por el amor de Dios.**

— **¿Quién?—exigió Pansy. — ¿Fue antes o después de Theo? Tuvo que ser antes. Theo no parece que sea el tío que aprecie que otro se lie con su mujer, es muy posesivo contigo.**

**La sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó.**

—**Bueno, tú me hiciste derramar las tripas, Luna—dijo Hermione. — Ninguna retención es justa. Si yo puedo admitir que quiero ser el juguete sexual de un hombre, por el amor de Dios, entonces tú puedes decirnos al menos con quién tuviste un trío.**

—**Oh, Dios, ¿o fue más que un trío?—preguntó Pansy en un estado de shock repentino. — **

**¿Cómo lo llamarías a eso de todos modos?**

— **¿Un gang bang_?—interrumpió Hermione con sarcasmo.**

—**Eran sólo dos—dijo Luna en tono estrangulado.**

— **¡Dios mío!, ¿qué creéis que soy, una aspirante a estrella porno?**

**Pansy saltó.**

— **¿Qué dos?**

—**Theo y Blaize—masculló Luna.**

**Hermione miró a su amiga con admiración renovada. La dulce y tímida Luna Lovegood, era claramente una pollita responsable de su destino sexual. De repente se sintió bien con su decisión de lanzarse hacia adelante con sus propios deseos, y la hizo sentirse aún mejor por haber compartido sus planes con sus amigas. La hizo sentirse no tan sola.**

**Pansy hizo un ruido triste y puso una cara con un ceño fruncido exagerado.**

—**Estoy volviéndome loca de celos. Yo podría estar totalmente de acuerdo con un sándwich entre Oliver y Harry.**

**Luna cerró los ojos.**

—**Pansy, por favor. No necesito imágenes de ti y mi hermano grabadas en mis globos oculares. **

**Dejemos esta conversación cuando todavía estamos en el reino de la decencia.**

—**Decencia—imitó Pansy. — ¿Quién diablos quiere decencia? Quiero decadencia. Hedonismo. **

**Está claro que es necesario introducir ese tipo, Draco.**

**Hermione frunció el ceño.**

—**Aléjate de Draco.**

**Pansy la miró con sorpresa.**

—**Envaina las garras, cielo. ¿Estás clavando una reclamación en el Sr. GQ?**

**Las mejillas de Hermione se apretaron por la vergüenza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? **

**¿Y por qué la irritó el hecho que Pansy quisiera dar un golpe en Draco? No era como si Draco fuera algo de Hermione. Él sólo era un conductor entre ella y cualquiera que fuera el hombre con el que terminara para su fantasía.**

**Sin embargo, la idea de la preciosa Pansy agitando sus pestañas de esos magníficos ojos marrones en Draco, le dio ganas de buscar objetos afilados.**

—**Puedes tenerle después de que haya hecho lo que tiene que hacer para mí—dijo Hermione. — **

**Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir que eres tímida y vas a por Harry? Actúas como si tuvieras un trasplante cerebral, por amor de Dios.**

**Pansy frunció el ceño, pero Luna asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, y dio un codazo a ella cuando los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas.**

**La pobre Pansy, parecía tan esperanzada cuando Harry se acercó, pero él y Oliver estaban metidos en una profunda conversación, y ninguno de ellos ni siquiera miró en su dirección, mientras iban hacia ellas, con las bolsas de deporte sobre sus hombros.**

**Blaize, por otra parte, estaba más que contento de pararse y coquetear. Y era un magnífico espécimen de hombre. Hermione tuvo que admitir eso.**

—**Oye, muñequita—llamó Blaize a Luna.**

**Armada con el nuevo conocimiento de las aventuras sexuales de Luna con Blaize y Theo, Hermione miró la interacción entre los tres con interés.**

**Para su sorpresa, actuaron con naturalidad. Theo alcanzó a Luna cuando salió de las gradas. Ella le sonrió y le dijo hola a Blaize, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Theo cuando la levantó y la besó con un calor que Hermione pudo sentir a varios metros de distancia.**

**Deja de ser una zorra celosa.**

**Luna se merecía ser feliz y merecía un hombre que adorara la tierra por la que pisaba.**

**Hermione sólo quería eso también.**

**Blaize miró a Pansy con interés no disimulado en su mirada, pero Pansy miraba a Harry alejarse con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como el aspecto de un cachorro al que hubieran dado una patada.**

**Hermione se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, atrayendo una mirada curiosa tanto de Blaize como de Theo .**

**Ella sonrió con picardía y aceptó la mano extendida de Blaize. La ayudó a bajar el último escalón, y ella aterrizó en el suelo junto a él, Theo y Luna.**

**Pansy ni siquiera miró la oferta de la mano de Blaize, cuando apartó su mirada de Harry y finalmente bajó de las gradas para estar de pie con los demás.**

— **¿A las damas les gustaría acompañarnos al Cattleman's a tomar algo?—preguntó Blaize con una perezosa sonrisa.**

**Era encantador, esa sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades para deshacerse de los rasgos de Draco. Estaba atrapado en su mente y se negaba a salir.**

—**Sí, vamos a acercarnos todas. Será divertido—dijo Luna cuando Theo la metió a su lado, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.**

—**Yo voy a volver a casa—dijo Pansy desanimada.**

**Luna movió la cabeza con desesperación, ella y Hermione intercambiaron miradas mientras Pansy se alejaba.**

— **¿Fue algo que dije?—preguntó Blaize, mientras metía su rebelde pelo oscuro detrás de su oreja.**

**Hermione le sonrió y le palmeó cariñosamente en el brazo. Hmm, un brazo magnífico también.**

—**No, no eres tú. Ella está haciendo pucheros.**

—**Adoro cuando una mujer pone pucheros—dijo Blaize. — Es la oportunidad para darles lo que quieren.**

**Luna se rió.**

—**Nunca deberías admitir eso, Blaize.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

— **¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta complacer a las mujeres.**

—**Hay algo que decir para satisfacer a una mujer hermosa—murmuró Theo cuando acarició con el hocico el oído de Luna.**

—**Oh, por el amor de Dios—dijo Hermione con repugnancia. — ¿Ya basta a los dos?**

**Blaize se rió y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. Ella se instaló contra su lado y disfrutó su calor y el poder que emanaba de él. Olía agradable incluso con el sudor que mojaba su camisa.**

— **¿Por qué no tiramos a los tortolitos en una cuneta y nosotros volvemos a mi casa?—**

**preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Hermione sonrió. Era divertido y sexy como el infierno, pero por alguna razón, no la afectaba.**

**Una lástima también, porque sabía que sería impresionante en la cama.**

**Ella se inclinó sobre él y susurró en su oído.**

—**No podrías manejarme, cielo.**

**Su agarre se apretó alrededor de ella cuando su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo. Él acarició su mejilla y volvió su cara para mirarla.**

—**Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, muñequita.**

**Ella casi gimió. Dios, ella necesitaba follar de la peor manera.**

—**Tampoco seré usada como segundo mejor plato cuando la mujer que realmente deseabas se escapó de ti.**

— **¿Qué mujer?—le preguntó inocentemente. — **

**¿Hay aquí alguna otra mujer, aparte de ti?**

—**Ejem—interrumpió Luna.**

—**Silencio, Luna, está a punto de acariciar mi ego—reprendió Hermione.**

—**Yo acariciaría más que eso si me dejaras.**

**Hermione se rió y luego se trasladó más cerca hasta que su cuerpo estuvo al ras con el suyo. No avergonzada en lo más mínimo, ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta que vigorosamente la ahuecó en su ingle.**

—**Cuando dejo a un hombre tomarme, esto sería porque esta tan duro por mí que está a punto explotar en sus pantalones—le susurró cerca del cuello de Blaize. — A pesar de lo halagadora que es tu oferta, al menos que tengas algunos problemas de tamaño serio en el departamento del pene, o sólo estemos hablando de oír tu soniquete habitual, es claro para mí que no lo haré por ti.**

**Con esto ella se apartó, guiñó un ojo con descaro en dirección a Luna, y agitó sus dedos en un adiós a ella, Theo y Blaize, y luego se fue, dejando a Blaize con la boca abierta como un idiota.**

—**Maldita sea, acabo de enamorarme—dijo Blaize en voz alta a Luna y Theo.**

**Hermione se rió y siguió caminando.**

* * *

SALESIA ***** gracias por tus reviews y si cambie el nombre a mi nombre real yarely y ya cree el blog lo deje en mi perfil

princess-alice-malfoy-granger ***gracias

Abytutis*** gracias y el libro me encanta la verdad la mayoria de esta autora y al terminar este sigue Dulce Seducion que es un harry pansy

dracoforever*** mi blog ya lo puse en mi perfil y gracias

Lun Black ***gracias

La uchiha**** se llama dulce persuacion y es una serie de 4 historias esta es la segunda su autora es maya banks si puedes leer varias historias de esta autora son buenas esta es la tercera adaptación que hago de ella estar conmigo,Dulce rendición y dulce persuacion espero te guste


	6. Capitulo cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Draco salió de la pequeña muchedumbre con la que había estado conversando, saludó cortésmente con la cabeza a otra pareja, cuando caminó hacia el pasillo. Por lo general estaba contento con hacer las rondas en The House, y asegurarse que sus invitados eran felices, pero en cambio Hermione ocupaba sus pensamientos. **

**Estaba ansioso por iniciar el proceso de llevar a cabo la fantasía de Hermione de la casa de subastas.**

**Su realidad.**

**Cuando comenzó a ir a su oficina, vio a Blaize Zabini salir de la sala de reunión y dirigirse a la salida.**

—**Blaize—lo llamó.**

**Blaize se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Draco.**

—**Hola, tío.**

— **¿Te vas tan pronto?—Draco hizo gestos hacia su oficina. — ¿Quieres beber algo?**

**Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Blaize se encaminara hacia adelante.**

—**Siempre y cuando tengas algo decente. Esa mierda de coñac que bebes es demasiado fina para mi gusto de campesino blanco.**

**Draco esbozó una sonrisa.**

—**Tus papilas gustativas podrían refinarse un poco. Déjamelo a mí.**

**Hizo un gesto hacia el interior, y entraron en su oficina. Draco encendió las luces y se dirigió al mueble bar mientras Blaize se encorvaba sobre una silla de cuero cerca del escritorio.**

**Blaize rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos casi vacío. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Draco para coger el cenicero de madera que mantenía más como decoración que por un uso actual, arrastrándolo hacia él.**

— **¿Te opones?—le preguntó Blaize, justo cuando ponía el cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendía el mechero.**

**Draco se encogió de hombros.**

—**Son tus pulmones. ¿Lo tomo por qué no has tenido suerte, dejando de fumar?**

—**Sólo fumo uno o dos al día—dijo Blaize con aire de indiferencia. — Pop no para de regañarme. **

**Dejaré de fumar. Con el tiempo.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué te ibas tan temprano?—le preguntó Draco cuando tomaba el cuello de una de las botellas. Finalmente echó una agradable medida de un buen whisky escocés añejo. **

**Demasiado sofisticado para Blaize, pero le daba una razón a Draco para burlarse de él.**

**Blaize gruñó en respuesta. Tomó el vaso que le dio Draco y movió los ojos con recelo. Antes de responder, lo olió con cautela y puso sus labios en el borde.**

**Draco se instaló en la silla enfrente de Blaize.**

— **¿Y? ¿Cómo está esto?**

—**No tan malo—masculló cuando tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.**

**Draco sonrió.**

— **¿Y por qué te ibas tan temprano? ¿Alguna cita caliente?**

**Blaize soltó un bufido.**

—**Cómo si hubiera tenido una de esas en mucho tiempo.**

—**Por qué así lo has elegido, estoy seguro—dijo Draco.**

**Una sombra atravesó la cara de Blaize.**

—**Sí, hombre, por elección.**

**Draco elevó una ceja, pero no presionó. Había otras cosas sobre las que quería hablar de todos modos. Miró a Blaize inhalar, saboreando la calada un momento antes de exhalar una larga columna de humo.**

—**Entonces—dijo casualmente. — ¿Qué sabes sobre la amiga de Luna, Hermione Granger?**

— **¿Además del hecho de que es caliente?—**

**Blaize golpeó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomó otro trago del whisky escocés.**

—**Que es caliente, es un hecho. Cualquier tipo con ojos en la cara puede determinar eso—dijo Draco con sequedad.**

— **¿Te interesa?**

—**Por así decirlo.**

—**No es tu tipo—dijo Blaize sacudiendo la cabeza.**

— **¿Qué te hace decir eso?—preguntó Draco con sólo curiosidad. — Creo que podría ser exactamente mi tipo.**

— **¿Qué sabes que yo no sepa?—le preguntó Blaize. — Tienes una de esas sonrisas de aire satisfecho. Hermione… es caliente. Infinitamente caliente. De fuerte voluntad y es muy caliente. He coqueteado con ella, y se la da muy bien, eso seguro.**

—**Por no mencionar que es impulsiva, inteligente, motivada, honesta y segura de su sexualidad.**

—**Pero no sumisa—dijo Blaize. — No vayas llamando a puertas que estén cerradas para ti, tío. **

**¿No fue suficiente una vez?**

**Draco sonrió.**

— **¿Sabes qué clase de negocio dirige Hermione?**

—**Sí, cumple fantasías, y no de la clase divertidas.**

—**Buena, ella quiere cumplir su propia fantasía. **

**Así que vino a mí.**

**Blaize se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. Dejó su cigarrillo y le dio a Draco una mirada penetrante.**

— **¿Estamos hablando aquí de una fantasía sexual?**

—**Ella quiere ser poseída—dijo Draco. — Una esclava. Quiere que haga los arreglos para ser vendida en una subasta en The House.**

—**Y por supuesto no pensaste en mí—se quejó Blaize.**

—**Nadie más la tendrá, salvo yo—dijo Draco en voz baja.**

**Blaize lo estudió durante un largo momento.**

—**Clavando tu reclamación, ¿¡eh!?**

**Draco asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Me intriga. La deseo, y ella quiere lo que puedo darle. Estoy dispuesto a ver a dónde nos lleva.**

**Blaize ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.**

—**No puedo creer que te comprometieras para eso. No con la manera que tú ves los juegos de rol.**

— **¿Quién dice que tiene que ser un papel? Voy a darle algo real…**

—**Y ella te dará una fantasía—le cortó de golpe Blaize.**

—**Tu inquietud está anotada—dijo divertido Draco. — Tengo dudas que la mujer que quiero exista, o si lo hace, no tengo ninguna forma de encontrarla. Por el momento tomaré lo que pueda conseguir.**

**La expresión de Blaize se puso seria. Una línea de pena vaciló en sus ojos antes de que se convirtieran en fríos e ilegibles.**

—**Existe, Draco. Ahí fuera hay mujeres que anhelan lo que podemos darles. Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes dejar alguna vez de renunciar a ella—dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz.**

**Draco lo miro con extrañeza, pero Blaize miró hacia otro lado y se bebió el último alcohol de su copa.**

—**Espero que funcione para ti—dijo finalmente Blaize. — Hermione parece una mujer muy apasionada. No alguien en el que me habría fijado como posible esclava, pero ella en efecto es hermosa y divertida. Sé que cuidarás bien de ella.**

—**Eso planeo—murmuró Draco.**

— **¿Estoy invitado a la subasta?—le preguntó Blaizecon una repentina picardía.**

—**Vete a la mierda—dijo Draco con crudeza. — **

**Sólo harás que yo tenga que sobrepujar y complicarás el asunto.**

**Blaize sonrió.**

—**Una hermosa mujer desnuda, vendida, puede llevar seguramente a la locura a un hombre.**

**Draco dejó su copa ahora vacía sobre el escritorio y vaciló antes de decidir decir finalmente la siguiente cuestión en su mente. Se inclinó adelante, y no era por lo general su estilo, el meterse en la vida de sus amigos. Pero era justo eso. Blaize era alguien que él contaba como amigo.**

— **¿Cuándo vas a dejar de vivir en el pasado, Blaize?**

**Blaize le devolvió una mirada aguda, enojada, y justo así su humor suave y divertido, desapareció. Se transformó en una persona oscura y enfadada. Atormentada. Draco se arrepintió de su impulso justo cuando reconocía la necesidad de pinchar a Blaize.**

— **¿A lo mejor cuando tu lo hagas?**

**Draco sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Me estoy moviendo. Estoy tomando a Hermione como mi esclava.**

—**Estás realizando una fantasía cursi para una mujer que quiere jugar a tener un amo que zurre un poco su culo y tenga a su alrededor alguna autoridad. Tú y yo sabemos que no es real, y aunque finjas lo contrario no cambiará eso.**

**Las palabras salieron furiosas y entrecortadas, pero Draco no lo tomó como una ofensa. Él era probablemente la única persona en la que Blaize había confiado alguna vez sobre los acontecimientos que lo habían traído a Londres en "primer" lugar, un hecho que posiblemente Blaize lamentaba ahora.**

—**Vamos a dejarlo—dijo Blaize, cuando Draco comenzó a responder. — Antes de que ambos digamos algo que lamentemos.**

—**Considera que esto no sucedió—estuvo de acuerdo Draco.**

—**Y para que valga la pena, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando—dijo Blaize.**

—**He dejado ya de buscar—dijo Draco en voz baja. — Es un poco duro seguir buscando algo en lo que has dejado de creer.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews**


	7. Capitulo seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Hermione leyó el archivo del cliente potencial con ceño fruncido, concentrándose mientras asimilaba toda la información en su cabeza. La fantasía era factible, y le encantó el reto de planear los detalles. Los estaba estableciendo ya en su mente cuando terminó el último de los cuestionarios.**

**El caballero de mediana edad quería ser un jugador importante por una noche. Quería ir vestido de un jugador ultra-rico, alguien que mirara después por los casinos, y todos sus caprichos fueran atendidos. Quería un coche caro, y una magnífica mujer en su brazo. Hermione puso los ojos un poco en blanco por eso, pero bueno, el caramelo en su brazo era parte de la fantasía, por lo que haría lo que pudiera.**

**Su mente ya estaba corriendo. Una cita para vestirle apropiadamente. Traje caro, todos los complementos necesarios para pulir la fachada. **

**Tendría que pedir una limusina para llevarlo a, un lugar donde uno de sus contactos en los casinos le cumpliría con toda brillantez lo que se ofrecía a sus jugadores regulares.**

**Tendría que llamar y arreglar un momento en el casino, cuando este no estuviera lleno de jugadores reales. El dinero que el cliente apostaría era propio, y sería su elección si quería gastarlo, pero dinero y las reverencias lo arreglaría ella.**

**Era una situación mutuamente ventajosa, para el casino porque podrían ganar en realidad a un nuevo cliente regular, y, para ella ya que se beneficiaría haciendo a su cliente muy feliz.**

**Si cada una de las fantasías pudiera ser así de simple.**

**Fue interrumpida cuando Laura llamó por el interfono.**

—**Serena, el Sr. Malfoy está en la línea dos para ti.**

**Su corazón se agitó y golpeó contra su pecho mientras cogía el teléfono. ¿Acabaría de haber leído su e-mail? ¿Tendría algo que decir sobre el hecho de ella se había revelado como la cliente? **

**Oh, ¿por qué no se habría atrevido y ser honesta y directa desde el principio?**

—**Sr. Malfoy—dijo suavemente cuando puso el teléfono en su oído. Estaba orgullosa del hecho de que su voz no saliera en un chillido.**

—**Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que me llamarías Draco.**

**Su acento perezoso, le dio una sacudida caliente, y se relajó inmediatamente.**

—**Está bien… Draco. ¿Qué pudo hacer por ti?**

—**Bueno, espero que sea yo el que pueda hacer algo por ti. ¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?**

**Ella sonrió y aflojó su apretón en el teléfono. Tal vez esto no fuera tan malo después de todo. No actuaba para nada diferente ahora que él sabía que era ella la que buscaba un hombre para hacerla su esclava.**

**Encogiéndose relajó sus hombros. Realmente iba a tener que encontrar una mejor descripción para su fantasía.**

—**Estoy intrigada—dijo ella. — Estoy libre. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer por mí?**

**Una sonrisita ligera sonó en su oído.**

—**Encuéntrame para el almuerzo, y te diré.**

—**Un hombre que se burla—reflexionó. — Está bien, tragaré. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?**

—**Enviaré un coche.**

—**No—dijo después de pensárselo un momento. **

— **¿Por qué no te recojo yo a ti esta vez? **

**Comeremos en mi territorio.**

**Hubo una leve pausa.**

—**Ahh, eres un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.**

—**Siempre—dijo con un gruñido ronco.**

**Un temblor sin control bajó por su espalda, y sus pezones se contrajeron contra la seda de su sujetador.**

—**Me gusta darle a un hombre sus opciones en las circunstancias apropiadas—dijo a la ligera. —**

**Te diré lo que puedes hacer. Vienes y me recoges y comemos donde yo elija.**

—**Estaré allí en media hora—dijo con voz suave.**

—**Lo espero con mucha ilusión.**

**Sonreía cuando dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Se recostó en su silla y dobló los dedos de sus pies bajo su escritorio. Qué demonios estaba haciendo coqueteando con Draco Malfoy, cuando él solo estaba planeando conseguirle una lista de hombres para que ella consiguiera su fantasía, pero el diablo acababa de tomar el control cuando llamó el hombre.**

**¿Habría encontrado a alguien ya? El nerviosismo se clavó en su estómago y le dio una sensación ligeramente nauseosa. ¿Podría acostarse con un total desconocido? Más que eso, ¿podría dejarle su bienestar, confianza y su ser entero en sus manos?**

**Tal vez no hubiera estudiado esto de la manera adecuada.**

**Un gesto de preocupación se marcó en sus labios, y se frotó la cara con las manos. No era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Podría reunirse con Draco y decirle que había cambiado de idea, ¿verdad? **

**Por supuesto que puedes, idiota.**

**No era como si esto fuera algún convenio de negocios de todo o nada. Era sexo, y ella podría decir que no en cualquier momento.**

**Sintiéndose mejor sobre sus opciones, se volvió a poner los zapatos y se puso de pie. Un viaje rápido al cuarto de baño le diría si tenía que hacer alguna reparación importante en su peinado o maquillaje.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, entró en el vestíbulo y se alegró de haber elegido sus tacones más elegantes hoy.**

**Estos hacían que la atención se dirigiera a sus piernas, que ella sabía, sin falsa modestia, habían atraído la atención de un hombre en más de un par de ocasiones. Su falda llegaba a la parte superior de su rodilla, así que tenía mucho para mostrar.**

**Para su sorpresa, Draco entraba a zancadas por la puerta del complejo de su oficina. Le sonrió en saludo cuando él entró. Estaba vestido casualmente, tan de sport como un hombre podría lucir en unos pantalones caros y una camisa de polo.**

—**Llegas temprano—le dijo ella mirando su reloj.**

—**Trato de no hacer esperar nunca a una bella mujer—dijo con su fácil encanto. **

—**Es una buena filosofía. ¿Estás listo entonces?**

**Él le ofreció su brazo, pero no esperó que lo tomara. La alcanzó con la otra mano y sus dedos se envolvieron firmemente de la suya, antes de meterla cómodamente bajo su codo.**

**Caminaron en el ambiente cálido, y buscó alrededor al Bentley. En cambio, la dirigió a un coche elegante, un BMW negro, estacionado frente a la entrada.**

**Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a colocarse en el interior, antes de caminar alrededor al lado del conductor. Mientras se deslizaba a su lado, ella echó un vistazo con apreciación al interior.**

—**Tú conduces por ti mismo—dijo innecesariamente.**

—**Eso parece—dijo con una sonrisa divertida. — **

**Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?**

—**Al Cattleman's. ¿Sabes dónde está?**

**Hizo una mueca.**

— **¿Por qué las mujeres hermosas como tú y Luna van a pasar el rato a un sitio como ese? es algo que no comprendo.**

—**Tiene carácter—dijo ella con cara seria. — Pero si no te gusta, podemos ir a otro sitio.**

**Se metió entre el tráfico y maniobró por la calle llena.**

—**No, estuve de acuerdo en ir al sitio que eligieras, por lo que será el Cattleman's.**

—**Eres un esnob—dijo con aire de suficiencia.**

**Él le lanzó una mirada sorprendido y luego vio claramente que ella estaba bromeando.**

—**No soy un snob. Sólo disfruto… digamos que me gustan las mejores cosas.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza.**

—**No hay nada de malo en eso, pero tengo que decirte, que soy una chica de cerveza y de aros de cebolla.**

—**Bárbaro—dijo con fingido horror. — No tengo nada contra un poco de comida grasienta para tomarla con los dedos, y una buena cerveza, pero no le hago ascos a un buen filete y a una copa de buen y añejo vino tampoco.**

—**Mmmm, filete. Adoro el filete. Adoro la carne. **

**Soy una carnívora total. El Cattleman's tiene buenos filetes.**

—**Estaré asombrado si no pides una ensalada de chicas. ¿Qué hay para que las mujeres siempre pidan ensaladas, de todas formas?**

**Ella fingió considerarlo.**

—**Está bien, pediré una ensalada si esta tiene un filete en ella.**

**Él se rió.**

—**Entonces creo que tendremos filete para el almuerzo.**

**Condujeron al aparcamiento, y cuando Hermione alcanzó para abrir la puerta, Draco la paró con la mano en su brazo.**

—**Déjame—le dijo.**

**Salió y caminó alrededor para abrir su puerta. **

**Luego le extendió su mano bajo la de ella. **

**Pequeñas chispas se dispararon por su brazo, cuando ella deslizó sus dedos a través de su palma. El tiró suavemente, y ella salió para estar de pie a su lado.**

—**Gracias—murmuró.**

**Una vez más, metió su mano bajo su brazo, y la condujo hacia la entrada. Cuando pasaron al interior, la anfitriona les dio la bienvenida, y Draco se inclinó para murmurar algo en voz baja a la joven.**

**Ella sonrió y asintió de inmediato. Luego le indicó a él y a Hermione para que la siguieran.**

**Fueron sentados pasada la bulliciosa sala, donde una muchedumbre almorzaba. Hermione se instaló y levantó una ceja ya que la dueña se marchó.**

— **¿La sobornaste?—le preguntó. — Esta área está por lo general cerrada para el almuerzo.**

**Draco sonrió.**

—**Digamos que estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.**

**Hermione resopló.**

—**Ya me había dado cuenta.**

—**Quería un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en privado—dijo. — Tengo algo para ti.**

— **¿Ah, sí?**

**Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho cuando deslizó un sobre a través de la mesa hacia ella. **

**No se había dado cuenta que lo había llevado desde el coche, pero su concentración en esos momentos había estado en otras cosas. En cómo de malditamente bien lucía él.**

**Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el sobre. Antes de desplegar las páginas, lo miró pensativa. Estaba bastante segura de que era lo que ella había pedido, pero ahora que estaba aquí, delante de ella, estaba un poco asustada y totalmente insegura.**

—**Dudas—dijo él en voz baja.**

—**Estoy nerviosa—admitió.**

—**Muy natural. ¿Tienes dudas?**

**Ella se sonrojó.**

—**Nunca dijiste una palabra sobre el hecho de que era yo…**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Me imaginé que tenías tus motivos. No me debes una explicación.**

**Se quedó mirando el papel, y poco a poco lo abrió. Edad, dirección, detalles físicos, apariencia, eran los datos enumerados en primer lugar. Sus ojos pasaron sobre la hoja, mientras trataba de recoger tanta información como pudiera inmediatamente.**

**Ningún antecedente penal, trabajo e ingresos estables. Su mirada volvió a la página, y luego vio el nombre, mirándolo con valentía. Draco Malfoy.**

**Ella jadeó bruscamente, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Draco.**

—**No entiendo.**

**Levantó una ceja mientras la observaba atentamente.**

— **¿No?**

— **¿Por qué?—exigió.**

**Si hubiera tenido la intención de cogerla con la guardia baja, seguramente lo había logrado. Ella estaba tan agitada que sus manos temblaban, y el sudor perló su frente.**

— **¿Por qué no?—le preguntó él con calma.**

—**No juegues conmigo. Este no era nuestro acuerdo.**

—**Nuestro acuerdo consistía en que querías que yo te encontrara a un hombre adecuado para vivir una fantasía sexual. Soy ese hombre. No veo el problema. — Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y la miró fijamente. — ¿Preferirías que fuera un completo extraño el que te tomara y poseyera? ¿Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado como lo hicimos, si otro hubiera llegado a la reunión, te opondrías a que yo fuera el hombre que controlara tu fantasía?**

— **¿Pero, por qué?—susurró. — ¿Por qué no te ofreciste voluntario desde un primer momento?**

—**No sabía que eras tú la mujer—dijo simplemente. — Cuando lo averigüé, sabía que era el adecuado para tenerte.**

**Ella lo miró boquiabierta, como una idiota, sus labios separados por el impacto.**

— **¿Tú me deseas?**

— **¿Por qué te sorprende? Eres una mujer hermosa, Hermione. Te deseé desde el primer momento que entraste en el restaurante. Después de que leí tu elocuente e-mail, y vi que lo habías escrito, nunca se me planteó ninguna duda que sería yo. Ningún otro hombre te va a tener.**

**El calor ardió por su abdomen, quemando un camino a su ingle. Su clítoris palpitó y latía, y sus pezones se endurecieron hasta doler. Sus promesas susurradas en sus oídos llegaron hasta rebotar y resonar, seductoras y atractivas.**

**Había cruda arrogancia en su expresión. **

**Confianza. Más que eso, había conocimiento.**

**Poder. Ella lo anheló con todo su ser. Quería eso y más de lo que había querido otra cosa, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarlo.**

—**Dime, Hermione. ¿Me quieres a mí?—le preguntó suavemente. — **

**¿Quieres que te posea? ¿Te despiertas por la noche deseando a un hombre lo bastante fuerte como para dominar tu sexualidad, acariciarte hasta que ardas en una hoguera, y luego darle rienda suelta, liberándote?**

—**Sí—susurró, su voz atrapada en su garganta. — **

**Sí.**

—**Hay muchas cosas que deberíamos discutir—le dijo. — Pero no aquí. Limaremos los aspectos técnicos y sentaremos las bases, pero para los detalles más íntimos… nos encontraremos en un ambiente mucho más privado.**

**Cuando dijo lo último, la alcanzó y le arrastró un dedo hacia abajo por su mejilla, y luego empujó un zarcillo de su pelo de su cara, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja.**

—**Yo espero con interés esa conversación—murmuró él.**

**El rubor subió por sus mejillas, y ella se apoyó en su contacto antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor.**

—**No sé qué decir.**

—**No hay nada que decir, salvo sí. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión. Yo puedo, por supuesto, encontrar otro candidato apropiado, pero no puedo ser el único que ha sentido la chispa entre nosotros, Hermione, y después de leer tu correo electrónico, no te tomo por una cobarde.**

**Ella estaba simplemente abrumada.**

**Él se inclinó a través de la mesa una vez más y capturó su mano en la suya. Su pulgar frotó distraídamente por encima de sus nudillos, de forma sensual y distraída.**

—**Vamos a discutir los detalles de la realidad básica, para quitarlos de en medio—dijo. — **

**Podemos establecer una cita para discutir los aspectos más… personales después de que hayas tenido tiempo para digerir todo esto.**

— **¿Realidad básica?—graznó ella.**

**Él recogió su mano y la llevó despacio a sus labios. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y se negó a salir por sus labios, mientras esperaba el toque de su boca. Un rayo de electricidad chispeó a lo largo de sus venas. Las corrientes, cálidas y vibrantes, subieron por su brazo y enviaron diminutos alfileres de conciencia de la base de su cuello hasta los diminutos pelos de su nuca que se erizaron.**

**Sus labios se movieron suavemente hasta el pliegue de sus dedos, hasta descansar sobre sus nudillos.**

—**La realidad básica son los detalles desagradables, el lado no tan romántico de nuestro arreglo. Árido quizás, pero necesario.**

**Ella levantó su ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, porque en este momento ella no podría haber hablado aunque quisiera.**

**Él alcanzó una hoja de papel debajo de las demás y se la dio. Con cuidado, ella tiró su mano lejos de la suya, y lamentó la pérdida de su calor. Recogió el papel y exploró su contenido.**

**Era un informe médico. Y luego se dio cuenta.**

—**Ah—dijo suavemente. — Debes pensar que soy la tonta más grande. Yo no hice… Dios, que idiota soy.**

**Él le sonrió suavemente.**

—**No eres idiota, Hermione. Sólo estás nerviosa y querías avanzar antes de que perdieras tu coraje. **

**Habrías pensado en ello, sin duda, y habrías exigido que yo te diera lo que acabo de entregarte.**

—**Pero no lo tengo, quiero decir, realmente visito a un doctor con regularidad, pero no me he hecho pruebas…**

—**Puedo arreglarlo con mi médico si lo aviso en un momento—le ofreció. — Es importante que te sientas segura conmigo, y es importante que nuestra buena salud sea confirmada. Quiero cumplir tu fantasía, Hermione, y no quiero que ninguna fealdad se entrometa.**

—**Llamaré a mi doctor mañana—dijo ella.**

— **¿Significa que estás de acuerdo?—le preguntó Draco.**

**Ella tomó un aliento para estabilizarse, mientras miraba al guapo hombre sentado frente a ella. Sí, era magnífico. Se mostraba confiado, llevaba la arrogancia como una capa, y Dios, ella adoraba a los hombres arrogantes, seguros, pero él no venía como un gilipollas. ¿Este hombre era el verdadero? ¿O estaba simplemente interpretando un papel?**

**Quiso averiguarlo tanto que casi podía saborearlo.**

**Se lamió los labios y luego asintió.**

—**Quiero oír que lo dices—apuntó él.**

—**Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.**

**Su sonrisa fue triunfal, y algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en sus ojos. En ese momento se imaginó lo que sería ser suya, y esto la llenó de un potente deseo.**

—**Cena conmigo este fin de semana—le dijo. No era una petición, y parecía absolutamente nada compungido por lo que era, en esencia, una orden. — Eso te dará tiempo para ver a tu médico y pensar en mí. Y en ti. En nosotros. Entonces podremos encontrarnos para hablar de los detalles más íntimos de nuestro acuerdo.**

**Sólo la forma como dijo íntimo, hizo que todas sus partes de chica vibraran. Y luego esto la hizo darse cuenta que iba a hacerse completamente íntima con este hombre. Con todas las fantasías a un lado, él le ofrecía dar su realidad.**

**Con él.**

**La vería desnuda. La tocaría, tendría sus manos y boca en su cuerpo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sus rodillas entrechocaron juntas hasta que tuvo que poner una mano sobre una de sus piernas para pararlo.**

**¿La comida? Olvidada por completo. No tenía ninguna esperanza de poder comer el almuerzo. **

**cuando lo único que podía imaginarse era a que sabría. Abrasadoras llamas quemaban en sus mejillas, cuando recordó como de descriptivo había sido su e-mail.**

—**Y yo que pensé que Luna era la única mujer en la tierra que podía sonrojarse tan vivamente—dijo con su voz teñida de diversión.**

**Ella gimió y cerró los ojos.**

—**No tengo forma de evitarlo. Has golpeado total y absolutamente mis pies debajo de mí_.**

—**Como lo hiciste tu, cuando leí tu nombre en el e-mail. — Le dijo en voz baja. — No puedo permitir que otro hombre tome lo que yo ya considero mío.**

**Su estómago se apretó y un rubor siguió por su cuerpo.**

—**Ya suenas posesivo—dijo ligeramente.**

—**Y es así, exactamente como me quieres, ¿cierto?**

**Se retorció un poco bajo su escrutinio, pero ella no iba a engañar o fingir ser tímida, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer bajo la mesa. **

**Nada acerca de su enfoque había sido tímido hasta ahora, y no había necesidad de empezar ahora.**

—**Lo es—confesó. — Quiero… quiero pertenecer. **

**A un hombre—agregó después de suspirar profundamente. — Sé que parece muy loco.**

—**Para—dijo con una tranquila autoridad. — No voy a permitir que te degrades por expresar tus deseos. Son los tuyos. Eso los hace importantes. Válidos. No hay nada loco en ellos.**

—**No es sólo acerca de la posesión. — Hizo una pausa un momento, pero estaba decidida a continuar, explicar lo que deseaba incesantemente dentro de ella. — Quiero la seguridad de saber que soy… poseída. Ah, pero es una palabra terrible, y aun así no puedo pensar en una mejor. Quiero ser querida, protegida, mimada… valorada. Quiero que el hombre me conozca tan bien como lo hago yo. Quiero que anticipe mis necesidades y las realice, pero además quiero ser importante para él. Quiero que sea fuerte. Capaz. Dominante, sin ser un gilipollas. Por un rato, quiero estar en sus manos. **

**Entregarme a su cuidado, mantenimiento y ser capaz de confiar en él para ser un refugio, que me de placer y me enseñe como complacerle.**

**De repente se sintió vulnerable, como si se hubiera expuesto del más brutal de los modos. Se sentía desnuda, despojada por sus propias palabras.**

—**Mírame—le dijo suavemente.**

**Su barbilla subió y ella se encontró con su mirada fija.**

—**No confías en mí aún, y no deberías hacerlo ya que acabamos de conocernos. Pero llegarás a confiar, y cuando esto pase, te entregarás a mi. **

**Cuando hagas eso, te daré lo que más deseas. Lo que necesitas. Y voy a adorar cada maldito minuto.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

**Pansy se apresuró por su salón, como una salamandra borracha. Harry llegaría para su masaje en cinco minutos, y ella estaba reconsiderando seriamente su plan de seducción alocado.**

**Se paró delante de uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero, y arregló su camisa por décima vez. Era de corte bajo y envolvía sus pechos, como las manos de un amante. Su hendidura lucía como dos melones maduros y amenazaba con tirar directamente de su escote.**

**Perfecto.**

—**Ah, infierno—murmuró, mientras se reajustaba su camisa otra vez. — Parezco una puta haciendo la calle.**

**Peor que eso, parecía desesperada.**

**Con una mirada triste a su reflejo, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para tener el aceite listo. Los había elegido especialmente para Harry, porque todos los demás eran demasiado femeninos. **

**Harry… mmmm, era todo un hombre.**

**Necesitaba algo que no le hiciera oler muy suave y florido.**

**Empujó de nuevo su escote una vez más antes de dirigirse a la sala de masajes. Una vez se inclinara sobre Harry, se rozaría una o dos veces contra él, tal vez un empujón accidental de su pecho sobre su cara cuando se inclinara a tu través al conseguir una toalla.**

**Seguramente no podría seguir haciendo caso omiso de ella. Sólo tenía que ser valiente. Más contundente. La que mandaba en su sexualidad. **

**Sí, eso era. Luna había tenido la suya (y más), y Hermione estaba trazando su camino hacia la esclavitud sexual.**

**Puso sus ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. **

**Esclavitud sexual, por amor de todo lo que es santo. ¿Qué había poseído a esa mujer? No es que la idea de Harry atándola, fuera mal recibida, haciendo que su respiración se pusiera más pesada, pero tenía algunas fantasías perversas y salvajes, y en medio de ellas, Harry estaba completa y totalmente a su merced.**

**Una sonrisa decadente curvó sus labios cuando su ingle se tensaba y latía. Oh, infiernos, sí. Tenía proyectos para Harry Potter. No se había dado cuenta aún, pero sería suyo. Y nunca sabría lo que lo había golpeado.**

**El teléfono sonó, y lo alcanzó justo cuando ella revisaba la mesa de masaje para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.**

—**Soy Pansy—cantó.**

**Hubo una pausa leve.**

—**Oye, Pansy, soy Harry Potter.**

—**Hola, Harry ¿vas a llegar tarde hoy?—**

**Demonios, su voz salió entrecortada como una enamorada de dieciséis años, de un tipo universitario.**

—**Uh, por eso llamo. No puedo ir hoy.**

**Su corazón se hundió.**

—**Ah. Bueno, está bien.**

— **¿Podemos cambiar la cita?—le preguntó.**

—**Uh, sí, déjame ver mi agenda.**

**Corrió al mostrador donde estaba la adenda, y pasó las páginas, aunque ella se la sabía de memoria.**

— **¿Cuándo quieres venir?—le preguntó.**

**Hubo otra pausa, y le oyó hablando al otro lado con alguien más. Y luego oyó que una voz muy femenina flotaba por la línea. Hubo una risa tonta ligera y luego, "Oh, te daré un masaje, Harry. No tienes ninguna necesidad de pagar a alguien más por ello".**

**Ella se sintió allí diez veces como una tonta. Miró hacia abajo hacia su hendidura y puso una mano sobre su pecho para proteger la camisa de talle bajo.**

—**Estúpida—refunfuñó ella.**

— **¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó Harry.**

—**Nada. ¿Quieres cambiar la cita o no?—preguntó con los dientes apretados.**

—**Te lo diré después. Déjame llamarte en unos días y estableceremos una cita entonces.**

—**Por supuesto—dijo secamente. — Ten un buen día.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, ella colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar su aliento con las mejillas hinchadas.**

—**Mira el lado positivo, Pansy. Te has salvado de hacer un enorme ridículo de ti misma.**

**Hermione salió de su apartamento hacia el estacionamiento donde la esperaba el chófer de Draco. Tuvo que sofocar una risita que amenazaba con salir cuando vio a varios de sus vecinos mirar abiertamente boquiabiertos por la curiosidad.**

**La cita de esta noche con Draco, era en su casa.**

**Este hecho la ponía un poco nerviosa porque no se reunían en un terreno neutral. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de verle en un ambiente más íntimo.**

**Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, a propósito, para no dar un aspecto abiertamente sexy. Ya estaba bien familiarizado con sus deseos, y no quiso presionarle, y hacer todo sobre el sexo. Quería sentirse cómoda alrededor de él, y viceversa.**

**Cuando llegó, Draco la saludó en el camino circular de su mansión. Le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.**

**Para su sorpresa, también estaba vestido de forma informal, y si ella pensó que no podía verse nada mejor que cuando estaba vestido como el Sr. GQ con sus costosos pantalones a medida, camisa de seda y mocasines de cuero, estaba completamente equivocada.**

**El hombre simplemente estaba para morirse con un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que moldeaba sus musculosos brazos y pecho. Su ropa suelta anterior había disfrazado el cuerpo tonificado que tenía.**

**La besó en la mejilla de una forma informal antes de guiarla al interior. El aire más frío cayó sobre ella al entrar en la casa. Lo siguió hasta una lujosa sala donde un fuego ardía en el centro de una gran chimenea de piedra.**

**Ella hizo una doble inspección y luego se volvió hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa.**

— **¿Un fuego? ¿Con este calor?**

—**Me gusta su ambiente—dijo. — Da a la sala una sensación hogareña, ¿no te parece?**

**Hacía eso.**

—**Me encanta. **

—**Me gustan mis pequeñas comodidades—dijo con una sonrisa. — Se podría decir que estoy mal acostumbrado, pero mis necesidades son pocas, y me gusta verlas cumplidas.**

**Oh, sí, se encargaría bien de ella. Lo podía sentir, y Dios, ella no podía esperar.**

—**Por favor, ponte cómoda—dijo mientras le hacía un gesto hacia uno de los sofás de cuero. — **

**¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una copa de vino, tal vez?**

—**Suena bien—dijo mientras se instaló en el suave y cómodo sofá. — Cualquier cosa que elijas estará bien.**

**Él sonrió con esa sonrisa depredadora, que le dijo que le gustaba mucho hacer sus propias elecciones.**

**Le dio un puntapié a sus sandalias lejos y metió sus pies debajo de ella, cuando se colocó adelante en el sofá. Él tenía razón sobre una cosa. **

**El cuarto era hogareño, cómodo, y gracias al aire frío bombeado por el aire acondicionado, y el fuego no calentaba las cosas demasiado.**

**Draco volvió un momento después, y le ofreció una copa. Luego se retiró al sillón que estaba frente a ella y se sentó.**

**Tomo un sorbo tentativo y dejó que el sabor estallara sobre su lengua.**

— **¿Es bueno?—le preguntó.**

—**Perfecto.**

**El asintió con la cabeza y la sonrió.**

**Ella apartó la copa después de tomar otro pequeño sorbo y le contempló sobre el borde.**

— **¿Recibiste el fax que te envié esta tarde?**

—**Lo hice, pero yo no tenía nada más que la certeza de que cuentas con una buena salud.**

**Una sonrisa torció la comisura de su boca.**

— **¿No te habrías sorprendido si yo hubiera dado positivo a alguna temible enfermedad de transmisión sexual?**

**Él se rió entre dientes.**

—**Eso habría sido una lástima, en efecto.**

— **¿Eres un buen amante, Draco?**

**Incluso ella estuvo un poco sorprendida por la facilidad con que la pregunta salió. Para su crédito, Draco no se estremeció ni un poco. Bajó su copa para descansar sobre su rodilla, y sus calientes ojos marrones encontraron los suyos.**

—**Me gusta pensar que sí. Soy exigente, pero generoso, aunque de alguna manera creo que mi parte exigente se entrelazará muy bien con tus deseos.**

**El rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero ella asintió.**

—**Hay cosas que deberíamos hablar antes de que firmemos un contrato—le dijo él.**

**Otra vez ella asintió con la cabeza, pero por su vida, ella no tenía ni idea por donde comenzar. **

**Por suerte él no tenía esta dificultad.**

—**Tú has perfilado completamente bien lo que te gustaría, o al menos por donde te gustaría comenzar.**

—**Sí—dijo con voz ronca.**

—**Entonces quizás debería decir mis expectativas—le dijo llanamente.**

**Sus cejas subieron por la sorpresa, y él le sonrió.**

—**Sé lo que estás pensando. Esta es tu fantasía. **

**Tú tienes el control. Pero en tu fantasía tienes que renunciar a tu propio poder. Tú vas a rendirte a mí y a mis deseos. Mis necesidades y deseos serán los tuyos propios. Tú me complacerás, y a cambio yo te complaceré.**

**Su mano temblaba cuando ella levantó la copa a sus labios otra vez.**

—**Por el tiempo que estés conmigo, espero obediencia completa y respeto.**

**Sus pelos se pusieron de punta por la forma en que dijo obediencia, pero ella pudo verla estudiándola, esperando que protestara, casi como si él esperara llamarla farsante.**

— **¿Eso te molesta?—le preguntó.**

—**Supongo que te quieres decir sexualmente.**

**Su expresión no cambió.**

—**Quiero decir en todos los aspectos.**

**Sus cejas se alzaron.**

— **¿No te sientes segura sobre esto?**

**¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? La persona que tomara decisiones independientemente, esperando que ella retrocediera, y que le obedeciera. ¿Era una idea ridícula, o lo gritaba así su sensibilidad feminista?**

**Y de ser así, ¿por qué no gritaban más fuerte?**

— **¿Es importante para ti?—le preguntó ella suavemente. Porque ella podía sentir que así era. **

**Él la estaba probando.**

**Arrojándole el guante, por decirlo así.**

—**No tienes por qué elegirme—le recordó. — **

**Siempre podrías encontrar a un hombre más… complaciente.**

— **¿Y cómo me complacería él?—preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Fingiendo?**

— **¿No es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Un magnífico pretexto? ¿Un guión escrito?**

**Él la había cogido allí. Había puesto sus condiciones en una lista, pero ahora él ponía la suya. No, ella no tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero que la condenaran si no lo deseaba. Ella lo deseaba mucho.**

—**Es importante para ti—le dijo otra vez.**

—**Lo es—reconoció. — Aún si es una situación temporal, quiero que esto sea verdadero mientras tú decidas vivir esto.**

—**Y por lo verdadero tú quieres que yo me rinda. **

**A ti. Completamente.**

**Su voz pareció aterciopelada, suave, revoloteando a través de su piel cuando pronunció una sola palabra.**

—**Sí.**

**Ella se bañó en la miseria. La necesidad ardía en su corazón, en su alma. No se había percatado de cuanto deseaba esto hasta ahora, hasta que Draco hubiera inspirado tal deseo en ella.**

—**Y si lo que me pides es irrazonable para mí, ¿entonces qué?—le preguntó.**

**Él apoyó un tobillo en su rodilla, y se relajó en la silla.**

—**En muchos círculos, de hecho, para la mayor parte de los que viven, digamos en este 'estilo de vida', el uso de palabras seguras abunda.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que era una palabra de seguridad.**

—**No voy a usarlas—dijo con firmeza.**

**Sus ojos se ensancharon.**

— **¿Me pides que confíe en ti en esto implícitamente?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**No usaré una palabra que anime a un hombre a desatender esa palabra que no venga de labios de una mujer. Si dices que no, si incluso estás pensando que no, entonces eso se acaba para mí. **

**No voy a caer en pequeños juegos tontos, que no significan nada. ¿Cuándo esa palabra salga de tus labios? Se acabó. Si alguna vez te pido algo, que tú no vayas a darme sin reservas, entonces todo lo que necesitas decir es que no.**

**Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo responder a esto porque él tenía razón al cien por cien. Cómo de estúpido había sido descartar la noción de una mujer diciendo que no.**

**El cambió su posición otra vez, volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.**

—**Ven aquí, Hermione.**

**Ella lo miró con sorpresa.**

—**Te has puesto tensa, y quiero que te relajes.**

**Quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo o esto nunca va a funcionar.**

**Él le tendió una mano, y ella se encontró levantándose del sofá, con los pies descalzos tocando el suelo de madera. Cuando caminó hacia él, su mirada cayó en sus pies y él sonrió.**

—**Te gusta estar descalza.**

**Ella sentía una leve vergüenza por que se había sentido un tanto en casa en el poco tiempo que ella había estado aquí, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando le deslizó su mano en la suya.**

—**Entonces nunca llevarás zapatos en mi casa—le dijo suavemente. — Tu comodidad es muy importante para mí.**

**Él tiró de ella hacia abajo.**

—**Siéntate aquí en mis pies, y pon tu cabeza en mi regazo.**

**Torpemente se sentó hasta quedar en el suelo. **

**Sus manos guiaron su cabeza hasta colocarla en su regazo.**

—**He soñado con pasar mis dedos por tu cabello, desde el momento que nos conocimos—murmuró.**

**Cuando sus dedos se perdían a través de las hebras de sus cabellos, ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Sus movimientos eran tiernos cuando acariciaba y masajeaba.**

—**Ahora, relájate—le ordenó. — Y seguiremos hablando mientras te toco.**

**¿Quería que se relajara cuándo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo ardía?**

**Él jugó con las hebras y alternó la dirección de sus manos por los pesados mechones, con toques ligeros y caricias suaves en la curva de su cuello. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, y se apoyó contra él.**

—**Tenemos que hablar sobre el control de natalidad—comenzó. — No me gusta dar nada por supuesto incluso teniendo en cuenta mis preferencias. Dijiste en tu mensaje, que parte de tu fantasía era que tu nuevo amo se corriera en tu boca.**

**Oh, Dios, ahora sabía por qué él le había dejado esconder la cara, porque dulce Señor, ella se estaba quemando.**

—**Relájate—le murmuró. — No debería haber ninguna vergüenza en expresar tus fantasías.**

**Ella se obligó a relajarse otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta que se había tensado completamente contra él.**

—**Prefiero no usar condones, pero los usaré si así lo quieres. Adoro la idea de correrme profundamente dentro de ti, y ver mi semen bajar de tu coño cuando deje tu cuerpo.**

**Ella se estremeció sin control, y su mano se apretó en su pelo.**

— **¿Te gustaría así también?**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

—**No estoy seguro de poder explicar lógicamente el deseo que tengo de marcar a una mujer. Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene que ver con la psique primitiva masculina—añadió él con una sonrisita. — Pero el hecho es, que quiero correrme en tu boca, tu coño, tu culo, entre tus pechos. Quiero marcarte como mía de cada modo concebible. Serás mía. Tu cuerpo será mío para hacer con él lo que desee.**

**Otro suspiro suave salió de ella, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, cuando sus eróticas palabras acariciaron su piel, alcanzando sus lugares más íntimos.**

**Sí, ella lo deseaba también.**

**Sus dedos trabajaban en su pelo y en su cuello, masajeándolo ligeramente.**

— **¿Estás protegida contra el embarazo, Hermione?**

**¿O prefieres que use un condón?**

—**Sigo el control de natalidad. — Dijo en voz baja.**

— **Yo-yo no quiero que uses un condón.**

**Su mano apretó su hombro en aprobación.**

—**Ahora supongamos que hablamos de la subasta.**

**Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Había algo cálido y vibrante en sus ojos, algo que iba más allá de la simple atracción sexual.**

— **¿Harías eso por mí?**

**Él le acarició la mejilla, dejando que sus dedos siguieran el camino hacia la mandíbula, y luego los pasó por su labio inferior.**

—**Por supuesto. Es tu fantasía. Confieso que es un guión lo bastante excitante para mí también.**

**Ella frunció el ceño durante un momento, justo cuando se inclinó adelante por su toque.**

— **¿Así que esta es tu fantasía también?**

**Su expresión se hizo más seria.**

—**No—dijo de forma distante. — Esta no es mi fantasía.**

— **¿Entonces por qué…?**

**Ella dejó que la pregunta se calmara mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.**

**Él seguía acariciando su cara, tocando cada parte de su piel con dedos inquisitivos, mientras le devolvía fijamente la mirada.**

—**Tal vez estoy cansado de esperar por algo que nunca podré encontrar.**

— **¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó en voz baja.**

**Una mirada lejana apareció en sus ojos, y se volvieron casi melancólicos.**

—**Lo que tú deseas como una fantasía, yo lo quiero como algo real. Una mujer que se entregue a mí, que me dé su confianza para cuidarla, mantenerla, y que no le importe renunciar al control en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación.**

— **¿Y no has sido capaz de encontrar a una mujer que cumpla con esos requisitos?**

**Ella no pudo evitar que la sorpresa rezumara a través de la pregunta.**

—**No, no lo he hecho—dijo en voz baja.**

**Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, y él prosiguió acariciando su pelo.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué estás de acuerdo con esto?**

**Se detuvo un momento, con su pelo enredado entre sus dedos.**

—**Porque estoy cansado de esperar, y así durante un poco de tiempo, me gustaría experimentar mi propia fantasía.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era algo que ella podía entender. Con las fantasías estaban a salvo. Era una forma de romper con la realidad. Una oportunidad de actuar sobre sus deseos en un corto período de tiempo.**

—**Ahora, acerca de la subasta. Pareces abierta a estar desnuda en una habitación llena de hombres, de tenerlos incluso tocándote, mirándote y deseándote.**

**Ella cerró los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada contra su pierna.**

— **¿Y quieres que te folle la boca delante de esos hombres?**

**Una vez más, levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, tratando de no encogerse por su franqueza.**

— **¿Eso te molesta?**

**Él sonrió.**

— **¿Molesto porque una mujer hermosa quiera darme placer, mientras cada uno de los otros hombres de la habitación está totalmente comido por los celos?**

**Ella soltó una risita.**

—**Pregunta estúpida, supongo.**

—**Yo estoy más preocupado que molesto—dijo suavemente.**

**Ella trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero él no la dejaría. Le dio un golpecito a su barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a mirarle directamente.**

—**Es una fantasía—dijo ella. — Quiero, por un tiempo, hacer cosas que yo normalmente no haría, ser la persona que no soy. Sé que esta no soy yo, pero aun así lo deseo. Sólo probarlo.**

**Cuando todo se acabe, poder mirar hacia atrás sin vergüenza porque… no es real.**

—**Pareces muy segura de que esta no eres tú—le dijo. — Y sin embargo, articulas tus deseos tan bien. Sabes exactamente lo que quieres.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No, esa no soy yo. Soy más fuerte que esto. No quiero ser débil. Sólo quiero… una aventura.**

**Sus ojos vacilaron y se protegieron.**

—**Entonces, eso es lo que vas a tener. Si confías en mí para hacer los preparativos, voy a crea una noche para tu fantasía que empezará en mi establecimiento. Contaré con la ayuda de algunos de los miembros del club, pero creo que tu fantasía será más potente para ti si no conoces todos los detalles.**

— **¿Y después?—le hizo la pregunta que estaba encima de su mente. ¿Qué pasaría después de que Draco la reclamara?**

**Él inclinó su barbilla aún más hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos. **

**Había un poder latente hirviendo a fuego lento en su mirada. Una corriente firmemente sostenida, sólo pidiendo a gritos ser liberada.**

—**Después de la subasta, tú eres mía.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

LadyMayqui-

alexf1994

Milymu

Diable Dreams

SALESIA


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

—**Pansy, me estás matando—dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados. — Esto se supone que es un masaje, no una lección de hacer masa.**

**Pansy se suavizó y murmuró una disculpa.**

— **¿Qué pasa contigo, Pansy?—le preguntó Luna desde la mesa de al lado. — Parece que estás... malhumorada.**

**Hermione levantó la cabeza.**

—**Ella no ha llegado a ti todavía. Siéntete afortunada. Yo voy a tener moretones.**

—**Harry me dio plantón—dijo Pansy.**

— **¿Que te dio plantón? ¿Teníais una cita?—preguntó Luna con voz excitada.**

—**No exactamente—murmuró Pansy.**

**Continuó el masaje en la espalda de Hermione mucho más suave ahora, sin embargo Hermione todavía podía sentir la tensión en sus dedos.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"?—**

**preguntó Hermione mientras se relajaba en la mesa.**

**Pansy suspiró.**

—**Ha cambiado la cita del masaje después de que yo hubiera comenzado con mi plan de seducción. **

**Bueno, todavía no ha fijado una nueva cita exactamente. Él acaba de cancelarla.**

—**Uh-oh. Eso no suena bien—dijo Hermione.**

—**Luna, ¿Harry está saliendo con alguien?—preguntó Pansy.**

—**No que yo sepa, pero no sigo su vida amorosa. **

**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**Yo quiero oír hablar de ese plan de seducción—dijo Hermione.**

—**Yo llevaba una camisa con la cual mis tetas estaban a punto de derramarse fuera de ella…**

—**Oh—dijo Luna con diversión. — Eso tenía que ser todo un glorioso espectáculo para contemplar. Tienes um, unas tetas impresionantes.**

**Hermione se sentó, y las manos de Pansy se apartaron de su espalda.**

—**No he terminado, cariño—protestó Pansy.**

—**Oh, sí que lo has hecho. Quiero escuchar todo sobre esto, y odio tener una conversación acostada si no es con un magnífico hombre a mi lado.**

**Luna se echó a reír.**

—**Por si no lo sabes tu eres la siguiente, Hermione. Para que lo sepas.**

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Como si yo pensara que podría librarme de vosotras dos. — Se volvió para mirar a Pansy. — ¿Y? Le mostraste la tetas, ¿y entonces qué?**

—**Nada. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de deciros. Aquí estoy luciendo mi escote, planificando cómo plantarle cara a Harry, cuando llama para cancelar su cita.**

—**Ah, vaya, lo siento—dijo Luna, la simpatía asomaba a su bonito rostro.**

—**Pero hay algo peor—dijo Pansy tristemente. — **

**Estoy segura que una joven bonita le informaba, por detrás mientras hablábamos por teléfono, de que no tenía por qué pagar por un masaje, ya que estaría más que feliz de darle uno. Luego, cuando le pregunté si quería volver a programar la cita, me dijo que ya me llamaría.**

—**Oh, ¡vaya!—murmuró Hermione. — En la línea de Ya te llamaré.**

—**Sí—se quejó Pansy. — Colgó antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar. Está claro que necesito centrar mi atención en otra parte. Quiero decir, yo no soy un completo troll_, ¿verdad? Nunca he estado con un hombre que quisiera ponerme una bolsa de papel en la cabeza mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales ni nada parecido…**

**Hermione y Luna se echaron a reír.**

—**Lo siento, Pansy—dijo Luna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos. — No tengo idea de cuál es el problema de Harry . ¡Pero eres preciosa!**

**Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Hablas como le hablaría una amiga leal a una mujer fea.**

**Hermione soltó una risita.**

—**Bueno, no eres tan guapa como yo, pero definitivamente no eres tan fea como para necesitar una bolsa.**

**Pansy empujó a Hermione con el hombro.**

—**Vaya, gracias, eres una amiga.**

— **¿Por qué simplemente no pedirle una cita?—preguntó Hermione. — Deja el plan de saltar sobre él mientras le das un masaje, a pesar de que la idea no era mala en absoluto, y atrévete a pedirle una cita. Si se niega entonces, bórralo de tu memoria y pregunta a Blaize o Oliver. Los dos son chicos calientes.**

—**No puedo salir con alguien que ha dormido con una de mis amigas—murmuró Pansy. — Así que gracias, Luna, por arruinar a Blaize para mí.**

**Luna se echó a reír.**

—**Si supieras lo bueno que fue en la cama, no serías tan santurrona con lo de salir con él.**

**Pansy gimió.**

—**Por el amor de Dios. Deteneros ya. Me estáis matando. ¿Qué no daría yo por un trío con dos chicos calientes? Infiernos, ahora mismo tomaría un chico caliente. O incluso un no-tan-caliente. **

**Sólo quiero echar un polvo, maldita sea.**

— **¿Los juguetes no funcionan para ti?—**

**preguntó inocentemente Hermione.**

—**Vete a la mierda—dijo Pansy misteriosamente. **

**Dice la mujer que está segura de tener sexo mortal ahora que ha firmado para ser la esclava sexual de alguien.**

—**Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema de nuestra conversación—dijo Luna. — ¿Draco ha encontrado a alguien para ti?**

**Hermione se mordió los labios y miró a sus dos amigas, preguntándose si debería contarles todo.**

—**Lo ha hecho, ¿no es cierto?—Se abalanzó Pansy. — Suéltalo, Hermione. Queremos tener más detalles.**

—**No ha encontrado a alguien exactamente. — dijo ella. — Él se ofreció a sí mismo como voluntario.**

**La boca de Luna se abrió, mientras que Pansy sólo parecía confundida.**

— **¿Él hizo qué?—exigió Luna. — ¿En serio?**

**Pansy miró rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Hermione y Luna.**

— **¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? Este es el tipo GQ_, ¿verdad?**

**Luna no le hizo caso.**

—**Pero él no está metido en los juegos de rol y lo que es más en los juegos en general. Quiero decir, que una vez me dijo que si él tenía a una mujer a su manera, le echaría el guante y la ataría a la cama.**

**Un escalofrío delicioso comenzó en los pies de Hermione y subió por todo su cuerpo hasta ponerle la piel de gallina.**

—**Bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para saber a dónde va esto—dijo Pansy secamente.**

**Ahora era el turno de Hermione de ignorar a Pansy.**

—**Bueno, él hizo una especie mención a ello. No en términos tan específicos, que conste, pero eh, a mí me vale, al menos de manera temporal.**

**La preocupación nubló los ojos de Luna.**

—**Nunca me imaginé que Draco quisiera algo temporal. Él está muy centrado en lo que quiere.**

—**Tal vez él pueda hablarte de ello. — bromeó Pansy.**

**Hermione le lanzó una mirada.**

—**Vamos, Pansy. ¿Realmente me ves como esclava sexual de alguien permanentemente? **

**Está bien tener un poco de sexo muy caliente y una fantasía ardiente, pero ¿en la realidad? No es para mí.**

— **¿Por qué no es para ti?—la desafió Pansy. — **

**Obviamente te llama de alguna manera básica o no te habrías ofrecido para que un hombre te ate y siga su mal camino contigo.**

— **¿Alguien te ha dicho lo desagradable que eres?—se quejó Hermione. — Es una fantasía. **

**Todo el mundo tiene una, aunque no es algo que se pueda trasladar al mundo real. Tengo demasiado... un carácter fuerte que nunca me permitiría someterse permanentemente a un hombre.**

—**Theo, una vez me dijo que nunca iría a por una mujer que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterse— dijo Luna en voz baja. — **

**Se necesita ser una mujer fuerte. Nunca lo pongas en duda…**

**Pansy y Hermione se volvieron para mirar a la Luna en estado de shock.**

—**Espera un segundo. ¿Quieres decir que Theo y tu... que tienes ese tipo de relación con él?—preguntó Hermione.**

**Luna se encogió de hombros.**

—**Yo no clasificaría nuestra relación como típica de cualquier cosa, pero si lo que me estás preguntando es si él es el dominante en nuestra relación, entonces la respuesta es sí.**

—**Oh, mierda, y ahora voy y te insulto—dijo Hermione, ella frunció el ceño mientras se disculpaba con su amiga.**

**Luna sonrió.**

—**No, no es así. Yo pensaba como tú. Pero eso me hizo débil para querer que un hombre cuidara de mí, que yo no fuera una tonta pusilánime para someterme a un hombre. Pero era lo que quería, y yo estaba cansada de conformarme con el segundo mejor.**

—**Ser dueña de tu sexualidad—murmuró Pansy. **

— **Yo opino lo mismo, voy a tener que conseguir algo de eso.**

—**Amén—secundó Hermione. — Luna, no pido detalles, pero simplemente tienes que darme más con lo que trabajar aquí.**

**Luna sonrió.**

—**Bueno, me temo que Draco es probablemente un poco más duro que Theo, por lo menos por lo que me dijo. Él desea... quiere una mujer. En sus propias palabras, quiere una esclava, aunque sí hay que decir que hace todo lo posible por oponerse al uso de esa palabra, sino todos los efectos prácticos que conlleva.**

—**Wow—sopló Pansy. — Está haciendo calor aquí, y de repente estoy pensando en cosas que nunca antes pasaron por mi mente.**

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Pansy, tú no tienes de humilde ni un solo hueso en tu cuerpo.**

**Pansy sonrió con picardía.**

—**No… No lo tengo.**

**Hermione se volvió hacia Luna.**

—**Muy bien, así que si Draco no está en los juegos o fantasías, ¿por qué diablos está firmando conmigo... como Amo? Dios, odio esa palabra. Suena tonta.**

**Luna se encogió de hombros.**

— **¿Tal vez se sienta atraído por ti? ¿Tal vez este cansado de esperar a la mujer adecuada?**

—**O tal vez sólo quiere pasar unas cuantas noches de sexo caliente con una esclava—añadió Pansy con una sonrisa pícara. — Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué hombre va a rechazar a una mujer hermosa pidiendo que la posea?**

**Los ojos de Luna brillaban con diversión.**

—**Blaize me informó de que los hombres se vuelven locos por una mujer sumisa.**

—**Ah, mierda, no él también—se quejó Pansy. — **

**¡Dios mío, mujer! Así que ¿dejaste que Theo y él, siguieran sus malas costumbres contigo? ¿Qué hiciste, dejar que te ataran y follaran tu cabeza?**

**Luna fingió interés en sus uñas y reparó en que Pansy la miraba de soslayo.**

—**Más o menos.**

—**Eres una malvada puta—murmuró Panst. — ¿Y Theo estubo de acuerdo con esto?**

—**Aún tienes que preguntarlo—dijo Hermione con paciencia. — Obviamente, él estaba desde antes que ambos estuvieran allí.**

**Pansy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Yo simplemente no lo he asimilado. Quiero decir, Theo es prohibitivamente posesivo con Luna y sin embargo, ¿permite que otro hombre la folle mientras mira? Eso está seriamente mal.**

**Luna resopló.**

— **¿Cómo si tu rechazases un trío con dos chicos calientes?**

—**Por supuesto que no, yo no—exclamó Pansy. — **

**Estoy sorprendida de que tu hombre te permitiese salirte con la tuya.**

—**Fue idea suya—dijo Luna con una sonrisa.**

**Pansy cerró los ojos.**

— **¿Por qué todos los buenos están cogidos?**

—**Tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu postura de dormir con los hombres con los que tus amigas han tenido relaciones sexuales. — dijo Hermione. **

— **Olvídate de Harry y redirige tu atención a Blaize. Si lo que deseas es tener sexo, seguro que podría adaptarse.**

—**Sí, claro, como si yo quisiera que comparara notas con los chicos entre el rendimiento en la cama de Luna y el mío. No, gracias.**

—**No es que te anime a ir por Blaize, pero él nunca haría eso—dijo Luna. — No es así.**

— **¿Así que tu todavía estás durmiendo con él… ellos?—preguntó Pansy.**

**Luna movió la cabeza.**

—**Yo no estoy diciendo que no volverá a suceder, porque es excitante para Theo, pero eso sólo ocurrió una vez.**

—**Está bien, entiendo por qué es excitante para una mujer—dijo Hermione. — ¿Pero para el hombre? ¿Qué sacan de ello?**

—**Al infierno con la conversación. — interrumpió Pansy. — Gracias a Dios que sois mis últimas citas del día.**

**Pansy se apoyó contra la mesa de masaje y miró a Hermione y a Luna.**

—**Las dos estáis sentadas aquí desnudas, y estamos hablando sobre chicos calientes. Hay algo que está seriamente mal con esta imagen.**

—**Tenemos toallas. — corrigió Luna.**

**Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Y cubren mucho…**

— **¿Entonces?—Hermione interrumpió— ¿Qué es lo que un hombre encuentra en ello, Luna? Me tiene totalmente intrigada. Siempre he pensado que la fantasía de un hombre era estar con dos mujeres, no con una mujer y otro hombre.**

—**Ohhh—exclamó Pansy. — Los hombres no lo hacen… no lo hacen con otro hombre, ¿verdad?**

**Luna dejó caer su rostro entre las manos y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**Esta conversación se ha deteriorado gravemente. Por el amor de Dios, Pansy.**

—**Hey, es una pregunta legítima—dijo Hermione.**

—**Gracias, Hermione—dijo Pansy mientras se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Luna.**

—**No, no lo hacen el uno con el otro—dijo Luna con voz estrangulada. — Ni siquiera se tocan entre sí.**

—**Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?—preguntó Pansy.**

**Luna hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

—**El punto es que se trata de que excita a Theo mirar mientras otro hombre folla a su mujer. Le gusta follar conmigo, al mismo tiempo. ¿Ya sabéis, diferentes orificios?**

**Hermione soltó una risita.**

—**Ella dijo orificios…**

**Luna arrojó una toalla en la cabeza de Hermione.**

—**Os lo juro, que me arrepiento de haberos dicho nada a ninguna de las dos. Yo estaba tratando de ayudar a una amiga…**

**Pansy se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.**

—**Así que estás diciendo que es una cosa primitiva y masculina. Algo así como, 'Aquí está mi mujer. Ella es mía, pero puedes tenerla por un tiempo'.**

**Luna puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Creo que se puede decir eso de una forma primitiva. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero en mi caso, los hombres se han centrado únicamente en mí. No se tocan entre sí. Estaban demasiado ocupados tocándome.**

—**Y follándote el maldito cerebro—añadió Pansy.**

—**Eso también—agregó Luna con una sonrisa.**

—**Zorra afortunada—dijo Pansy con tristeza.**

—**Por lo tanto, si somos capaces de dirigir la conversación hacia mí y mi esclavitud inminente—dijo Hermione.**

—**Por supuesto—dijo Pansy con ligereza. — No dejes que mis fantasías de ser colocada entre dos hombres calientes te interrumpa.**

**Hermione miró a Luna .**

— **¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error al permitir que Draco cumpla mi fantasía?**

**Luna apretó los labios por un momento.**

—**Honestamente, no. No estoy segura de que pudieras pedir un hombre mejor. Estoy sorprendida de que esté de acuerdo, o que se ofrezca, supongo aunque no se lo hayas pedido exactamente a él, pero en realidad creo que es perfecto para ti. Y, sin duda ayuda que él sea tan malditamente caliente.**

**Hermione vio que Pansy ponía los ojos en el techo.**

—**Verde es el color, Pansy—bromeó Hermione.**

**Pansy suspiró.**

—**Esa soy yo. Una zorra envidiosa.**

— **¿Por qué no invitamos a Pansy a tomar una copa?—Sugirió Hermione. — Tal vez podamos abastecerla en el proceso y entonces Dios sabe que su estado de ánimo mejorará.**

—**No creo que se suponga que debas verte tan esperanzada, Pansy—dijo Luna mientras se atragantaba con su risa.**

**Hermione descartó su toalla, y se deslizó fuera de la mesa y envolvió la bata alrededor de su cuerpo.**

—**Bueno, vamos entonces. Vamos a adecentarnos y a beber. Teniendo en cuenta lo que acordé ayer, creo que me vendrían bien un o dos tragos.**

—**Sí, bueno, prométeme que me darás todos los detalles sucios de la temporada de esclavitud—dijo Pansy. — Si me vuelvo muy desesperada, firmaré para tener una ronda con el Sr. GQ…**

— **¿Pensé que no ibas a dormir con los chicos que habían tenido relaciones sexuales con tus amigas?—dijo Hermione con una ceja levantada.**

—**Fue muy caritativo que me lo recordaras. — resopló Pansy. — Parece que entre Luna, tú y la rubia tonta que se cierne sobre Harry, todas tenéis los que valen. Es malditamente triste cuando en realidad estoy contemplando las sobras.**

—**Por el amor de Dios, Pansy, cállate—dijo Luna. **

— **Pensé que sólo los hombres se oponían a las sobras de los demás.**

—**Cariño, al parecer, vuestros hombres no—dijo Pansy dulcemente.**

—**Bien chicas, suficiente. Vamos a emborracharnos antes de la pelea de gatas se inicie—interrumpió Hermione.**

—**Emborracharnos y tener sexo—dijo Pansy mientras realizaba un brindis fingido.**

* * *

**Gracias**

alexf1994

Abytutis

SALESIA ... Si el proximo es el de Pansy/Harry

Milymu

* * *

**Chicas queria avisarles que no voy a poder actualizar en estas dos semanas por que me voy a ir de vacaciones y queria decirles que cual de **  
**Estas historias que le pertenecen a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla a Harry Potter y ahora me dio permido para adaptarla a los juegos de hambre cual les gustaria que adaptara la publicaria nadamas al terminar (Todo lo que deseo) y (Una verdadera cenicienta) que nadamas le queda un capitulo y a (La apuesta de la novia) y (Dos pequenos milagros) le quedan dos capitulos **

**Cual les gustaria que adaptara seria un Katniss/Peeta**

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

Prologo

Él es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, casinos, drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Potter era temida en varios ámbitos, James Potter era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Lily era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que James jamás dejaba que la vieran, y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente, Harry es su hijo, él se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Pansy que vivía en Paris y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.  
Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Ethan Krum puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

**Pasion**

Pansy

Hola mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson ustedes se preguntaran y esta quien es?, pues tal vez para muchos no soy nadie en especial , pero aun así les contare sobre mi.

Tengo 26 años, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y soy directora del área de relaciones públicas y valla que eso es lo mío.

Soy soltera, tengo un excelente trabajo , muy buen sueldo , mi departamento propio y mi hermoso bebe un auto un mini cooper descapotable negro.

Tenia pocas amigas , por que la mayoría de las chicas con las que empezaba una amistad yo terminaba cagandola como?

Fácil me acostaba con sus novios o sus maridos.

Si lo se soy un poco zorra tal vez, pero de verdad que intento no serlo , pero si tientan mi auto control que puedo hacer yo mas que dejarme llevar no?, aparte la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido tienen la culpa, para que tiene novios o maridos guapos no?

Pero a pesar de tener la vida perfecta según yo y claro que también tengo hombres babeando por mí, pero a pesar de eso estoy completa y jodidamente sola.

Y las únicas dos personas del sexo femenino que se han acercado últimamente a mi y que son buenas y me aceptarían tal y como soy, estoy a punto de perderlas, por que si tienen unos novios que son unos bombones y mas, pero cada vez que coqueteo con ellos inconscientemente me acuerdo de esas dos mujeres que son lo mas cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me doy cuenta que a ellas no les puedo hacer esto, no a ellas.

Tengo el presentimiento que alguna de estas dos chicas tienen el presentimiento que me he insinuado a sus novios ya que casi ya no me hablan y sus novios huyen de mi y los entiendo si yo pudiera también huiría de mi misma.

Harry

Que puedo decir de mi, mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 28 años, soy dueño de corporación PCuna de las empresa financieras mas grandes de londres, creo que eso resume varias cosas no?

Gracias a todos los cielos soy soltero , aunque mis padres me presionan para casarme, pero tendría que estar loco para hacerlo y creo que ni asi lo haría ja.

Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor , Theo que tiene 30 y Hermione que tiene 26, la verdad es que hay veces en los que los envidio, ambos tienen una pareja que los ama y los adora con toda el alma, pero yo no puedo estar asi con alguien, la carne es débil y la mía es mas, me gusta que cada noche una figura femenina adorne mi lecho aunque al día siguiente no sepa ni su nombre, eso es lo de menos.

Solo que hay algo que me preocupa últimamente , he visto a mi hermana Hermione deprimida y eso me angustia ya que mi madre y Hermione son las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Por lo que logre investigar , todo se debe a otra mujer que busca a Draco y mi hermana tiene miedo de perderlo, y me molesta que se metan con mi hermana.

Esa mujer no sabe con quien se ha metido.

**AMANTES**

Hermione

Soy un mounstro?

Esta es la pregunta que me hago todos los días y sobretodo después de estar con el.

Por que pienso eso?

Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil, el arriesga su familia, su carrera, su futuro todo por mi.

Quien soy?

Eso a veces ni yo misma lo se, pero para la mayoría de la gente , soy Hermione Granger, estudiante de derecho , tengo 23 años, mis padres me creen la hija modelo, y estoy enamorada de un profesor, aunque mucha gente dirá , ese no es problema muchas nos enamoramos de nuestros maestros no? pero el problema no es ese en realidad, el verdadero problema es que el me ama, pero es casado y tiene una hermosa familia, talvez solo talvez si su esposa fuera una mujer , grosera, pedante, que no lo atiende o que por lo menos no lo quisiera no me afectaría tanto , pero ella es todo lo contrario es la esposa perfecta y eso hace que me sienta peor al ser la amante de el.

Quien es el?

Bueno pues el es uno de mis profesores, Harry Potter, un abogado, reconocido que la verdad ni yo misma entiendo como se da tiempo de darnos clases, el tiene 28 años, casado y con dos hermosos hijos, ahora si creen que soy un mounstro no?

Nos conocimos por que el es mi profesor como ya lo había dicho, al principio solo era mera atracción y me sentía como una loca, por el hecho de que el me gustara, pero cuando nos acercamos mas, me di cuenta de que yo no le era tan indiferente y eso me lleno el corazón de alegría, pero de la misma forma se rompió en mil pedazos cuando confirme que era casado, nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo directamente.

Una ocasión me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y oh sorpresa el se encontraba ahí, nos sumergimos en una platica, que no nos dimos cuenta que la biblioteca estaba por cerrar eso indicaba que eran las 12pm, salimos de la biblioteca y caía una tormenta como pocas y yo no llevaba auto, ya que mi departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad, pero el se ofreció a llevarme.

Fue difícil llegar a mi departamento ya que la tormenta no dejaba ver bien el camino, así que sin mala intención lo invite a pasar, para que esperara en lo que la tormenta pasaba.

En el camino del auto a la entrada del edificio, los dos nos empapamos por completo y eso que a lo mucho eran 10 pasos, una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, le ofrecí unas toallas y prepare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Las tormentas nunca me han dado miedo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la oscuridad ese es otro tema, le tengo pánico.

Y esa noche mi peor miedo tenía que aparecer, estábamos sentados en la sala, platicando de cosas triviales cuando la luz se fue, yo solo grite. El de inmediato me abrazo para tratar de calmarme, y se que lo hizo sin otra intención.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que ese abrazo provocaría.

Saben que provoco?

Que desde esa noche soy su AMANTE y de esa noche han pasado 6 meses ya.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

**Cuando Hermione, Pansy y Luna entraron en el Cattleman's, Pansy gimió y trató de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia atrás.**

**Sentado en una de las mesas estaba Harry y un bombón rubio. Luna y Hermione la agarraron un brazo cada una y tiraron de ella hacia adelante.**

—**Nunca dejes que te vean correr.**

**Hermione aconsejó.**

—**Camina por aquí como si fueras la dueña del lugar, tetas artificiales y todo.**

**Pansy miró su pecho y luego miró a través de la habitación a Harry. Con un movimiento rápido del dedo, se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su camisa y lo colocó de tal modo que su sostén de encaje pudiera ser tuvo que admitir, Pansy tenía un escote bastante fantástico.**

**Un destello malicioso apareció en los ojos de Luna . De repente la dulce e inocente Luna parecía satánica, daba miedo. Ella apretó el brazo de Pansy y se quedó mirando a Hermione a propósito.**

—**Venga, vamos allá—anunció la Luna.**

— **¿Qué?—casi gritó Pansy. Ella tiró del brazo hacia atrás, pero Luna la retuvo.**

**Entre Hermione y Luna, la arrastraron por el suelo hacia la mesa de Harry.**

—**Os voy a matar por esto—susurró Pansy justo antes de mostrar una brillante sonrisa.**

**Harry las miró y sonrió cálidamente.**

—**Hola, chicas.**

**Su compañera no estaba tan contenta de verlas.**

—**Hola, Harry—dijo Luna dulcemente. — ¿Has salido temprano del trabajo?**

**Harry se echó a reír.**

—**Sí, pero no se lo digas a Xeno. Él y Oliver se encuentran todavía en un trabajo.**

**Su mirada parpadeó sobre Pansy y luego en Hermione, y entonces Hermione podría jurar que vio interés en sus ojos, sobre todo cuando le dio una buena mirada al escote de Pansy.**

**Pansy sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas calculadas que le debería haber dicho a Hermione que estaba en problemas.**

—**Bien, ha sido agradable verte, Harry. Llámame y cambiaremos la fecha de tu masaje. Nos quedaríamos a charlar, pero nos dirigimos a la barra para discutir la próxima subasta de Hermione—dijo Pansy.**

**Luna tosió y Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió en silencio.**

— **¿Subasta? ¿Qué estás vendiendo?—preguntó Harry.**

**No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo, Pansy.**

—**A Ella—respondió Pansy como si fuera un hecho cotidiano.**

**Las cejas de Harry se dispararon, y volvió su mirada hacia Hermione. Incluso la rubia tonta se mostró sorprendida.**

—**Bueno, esa es una subasta interesante—dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras mientras la diversión arrastró hasta sus ojos. — ¿Está abierta a todo el mundo?**

—**Pansy ha estado bebiendo—explicó Hermione mientras le clavaba los dedos en el costado. **

**Podía sentir a la vaca gorda temblando de risa. — **

**Ha sido un placer verte, Harry. Y a ti…—Ella miró sobre la rubia, que parecía irritada de que Harry no la hubiese presentado.**

—**Es un placer veros también chicas—dijo Harry. — Luna, te veré mañana.**

**Pansy agitó sus dedos y luego echó el pelo a un lado y siguió detrás de Luna hacia la barra.**

—**Yo te voy a matar—siseó Hermione cuando se deslizaron en los taburetes del bar.**

**Pansy se echó a reír.**

—**Eso es lo que consigues por llevarme allí.**

— **¿Yo? Infierno, no fue idea mía—balbuceó Hermione. — Fue de tu dulce amiga aquí presente.**

—**Sí, bueno, se la voy a devolver tan pronto como se me ocurre una manera—dijo Pansy echando una oscura mirada a Luna.**

—**Bien, se dio cuenta de tu escote—dijo Luna. — Aunque me gustaría pensar que quieres que él note algo más que eso.**

**Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Oh, dios, aquí vamos. Luna nos va a dar una charla de él debe quererte por ti misma, no por tus atributos. Lo cual es bueno, pero por el momento, me conformo con que se fije en mi de la manera que sea. Yo no quiero casarme con el hombre. Sólo quiero enrollarme con él un par de veces.**

—**Necesita un par de copas—dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto al camarero.**

—**Una para cada mano—dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.**

**Luna se dio la vuelta en su taburete de la barra.**

— **¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez?**

—**Para que Pansy se emborrache—dijo Hermione.**

—**Y tener sexo—dijo Pansy con una amplia sonrisa. — No te olvides de la parte más importante de la ecuación.**

**Una risa masculina sonó detrás de ellas.**

—**Joder—murmuró Pansy cerrando los ojos.**

**Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver Theo Nott de pie detrás de ellas, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.**

—**Interesante conversación. ¿Interrumpo?**

—**No. — dijo Luna.**

—**¡Sí!—exclamó Pansy.**

**Luna saltó de su taburete de la barra y de inmediato fue envuelta por los brazos de Theo. **

**Hermione y Pansy intercambian miradas, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero ambas sabían que estaban siendo unas perras celosas.**

—**Supongo que estarás aquí un rato—dijo Theo, la diversión seguía siendo fuerte en su voz.**

**Luna sonrió.**

—**Uh, sí, estamos en cierto modo trazado la desaparición de…—Pansy alzó la mano para cortar a Luna. **

—**No te atrevas a decir su nombre, Luna, o juro por Dios que te ahogaré con tu propio cabello.**

**Theo se echó a reír.**

—**No sé si sentir envidia del hijo de puta o sentir pena por él.**

**Se inclinó para besar a Luna de nuevo.**

—**Te voy a dejar hablar con tus chicas. Me voy a reunir Blaize y Harry para tomar una copa. Te veré en casa más tarde.**

**Sus manos se deslizaron posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de Luna mientras capturaba un último beso, y Hermione miraba descaradamente. La química entre los dos era tangible.**

—**Creo que encontrarás a Harry ocupado en otra cosa—dijo Pansy sarcásticamente.**

—**Oh, ¿te refieres a su reunión con una cliente?—preguntó Theo. — Está terminando.**

**Pansy frunció el ceño y luego miró a Luna.**

— **¿Cliente? ¿La chica rubia es un cliente? ¿Por qué no sabías que era un cliente, Luna?**

**Luna se encogió de hombros.**

—**Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no sé todo lo que pasa en la empresa.**

— **¿Son todos vuestros clientes así… de pegajosos?—preguntó Pansy a Theo.**

**Luna frunció el ceño y luego miró a Theo.**

—**Sí, ¿verdad? Tú no tienes ninguna reunión de negocios con rubias guapas, ¿verdad?**

**Theo se echó a reír y le tocó un mechón de los largos y rubios cabellos.**

—**Tú eres la única rubia para la que tengo ojos, nena. — Entonces él se inclinó para besarla una vez más. — Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Él se apartó, pero luego frunció el ceño ante las bebidas que el camarero había puesto frente a las mujeres.**

—**Te diré lo que haremos. Voy a estar aquí cerca y os llevaré a casa cuando hayáis terminado.**

—**Me parece muy bien—dijo Pansy con un encogimiento de hombros. — Vine con Hermione…**

—**Yo no estaba pensando en beber nada—dijo Hermione mientras sonreía a Theo. — Fue amable de tu parte ofrecerte, pero puedo llevar a casa a Pansy…**

—**Sí, pero ahora puedes beber—dijo Luna. — **

**Estoy segura de que a Harry o Blaize no les importaría ayudar a llevar nuestros coches a donde tengan que ir.**

**Hermione casi se rió de lo transparente que Luna estaba siendo.**

—**Bueno, suena como un plan para mí—dijo Hermione. — A beber, chicas…**

**Unas cuantas bebidas más tarde, las tres mujeres se reían, aunque por su propia vida, Hermione no podía entender de qué se reían. Pansy estaba haciendo una imitación de la chica rubia de Harry que se ofrecía para darle sus masajes mientras que Luna trató en vano de conseguir que bajara la voz.**

— **¿Crees que saben que estamos hablando de ellos?—preguntó Pansy mientras se inclinó y señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro a donde Theo, Blaize y Harry estaban sentados a varias mesas de distancia.**

—**Es probable que tengan una buena idea—dijo Hermione con sequedad. — No eres exactamente la imagen de la discreción.**

**Pansy se encogió de hombros.**

—**Oh, bueno, que lo jodan.**

—**Lo estás intentando, ¿recuerdas?—dijo Luna con una risa sofocada.**

—**Nunca más—anunció Pansy mientras se bebía lo último de su bebida. — Si él no le gustan ya mis masajes, entonces voy a encontrar a alguien a quien le gusten.**

—**Seguro chica—dijo Hermione.**

—**Oh, Hermione, no mires ahora, pero Draco acaba de entrar—susurró Luna.**

**Pansy se dio la vuelta en su asiento y rápidamente contuvo el aliento.**

— **¿Es el señor GQ? Maldita sea, es… **

**maravilloso. Es estupendo, Hermione. Creo que podría replantear mi postura sobre la sumisión y los esclavos.**

—**Date la vuelta y pon la lengua en la boca—dijo Hermione. — Estás babeando en mi camisa.**

—**Él viene hacia aquí—informó Pansy mientras se giraba en su silla.**

**El corazón de Hermione latió un poco más rápido, y miró a Luna para confirmarlo. Luna asintió con la cabeza justo antes de que ella se volviera y sonriera.**

—**Draco, vaya sorpresa verte aquí—dijo Luna mientras Draco se acercaba.**

**Finalmente Hermione se volvió tranquilamente en su taburete para ver a Draco de pie unos metros de distancia simplemente. Llevaba vaqueros y una vez más una camiseta. Incluso vestido de manera informal, rezumaba sexualidad de manera positiva. Y confianza. Se quedó allí, como si esperara, como si no tuviera ninguna duda de que sería bien recibido.**

—**Vaya sorpresa—coincidió Hermione. — ¿Vienes a mezclarte con nosotros los bárbaros?**

**Draco se rió entre dientes.**

—**Algunos de mis bárbaros favoritos pasan el tiempo aquí, pero en realidad, yo estaba buscándote. Tu asistente me dijo que te encontraría en este lugar.**

—**Y aquí estoy.**

—**No te preocupes por nosotras—murmuró Pansy. — Podemos llevar nuestros cuerpos de borrachas a otra parte.**

—**No, en absoluto—dijo Draco suavemente. — **

**¿Puedo invitar a las damas a su próximo trago? No me di cuenta que estaría interrumpiendo la noche de las chicas.**

**Pansy hizo un gesto a Luna para que bajara del taburete y luego Pansy saltó y tomó el asiento que dejó vacante Luna.**

—**Toma asiento—ofreció ella a Draco. — Si nos vas a comprar las bebidas, lo menos que puedes hacer es estar cómodo.**

—**Draco, obviamente ya conoces a Luna, pero esta es nuestra amiga Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, este es Draco Malfoy.**

**Pansy le tendió la mano, y Hermione en silencio oró para que Pansy mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre las subastas y la esclavitud.**

—**Encantada de conocerte, Draco. He oído hablar mucho de ti.**

—**El placer es mío, Pansy—dijo mientras le tomaba la mano en la suya. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione. — ¿Te importa si me siento?**

—**No, en absoluto—dijo mientras señalaba el taburete. — ¿Hay algo que necesitas? No es que me importe estar viéndote aquí—se apresuró a añadir— ¿pero había algo en particular que quisieras?**

—**A ti—dijo simplemente.**

**Hermione trago luego volvió a tragar de nuevo cuando el nudo en la garganta no desapareció.**

—**Si no tienes planes para cenar, pensé que podríamos comer juntos y discutir…**

**Él se quedó en silencio, pero su significado era claro.**

**Pansy se inclinó hacia delante.**

—**No te preocupes por nosotras, Hermione.**

—**Pero viniste conmigo—protestó Hermione. — No te puedo dejar aquí.**

—**Yo estaría encantado de llevar a tu amiga a casa—dijo Draco. — Llamaré a alguien para que lleve tu coche a tu casa, si eso te parece bien, y luego te llevaré a casa más tarde.**

**Pansy se echó hacia atrás y miró a Draco con interés y luego volvió su mirada a Hermione.**

—**Está bien, olvidar todo lo que dije acerca de los hombres dominantes, porque me resultan muy atractivos, de repente.**

**Draco sonrió, y Luna se echó a reír.**

— **¿Tienes algún problema con que Draco te lleve a casa, Pansy?—preguntó Hermione. — Tal vez no debería ir. Odio dejaros plantados chicas.**

—**Siempre podemos cenar en otro momento,—interrumpió Draco—O Luna y Pansy son bienvenidas a unirse a nosotros, aunque veo a Theo con el ceño fruncido por allí, por lo que no cabe duda de que no va a estar encantado con la idea de verme saliendo de aquí no con una, sino con tres hermosas mujeres.**

—**Oh, me gusta—suspiró Pansy. Ella parpadeó y pareció enfadarse en su estupor semi-borracho.**

—**Adelantaros. Theo ha prometido cuidar de llevarme a casa.**

— **¿Estás segura?—preguntó Hermione.**

—**No es ningún problema llevarte a casa—aseguró Draco.**

**Hermione sonrió.**

—**Agradezco la oferta, pero estoy segura de que los dos tenéis un montón de cosas de que hablar.**

**Ya sabes, como las subastas, collares de esclavos, cadenas…**

**Hermione cerró los ojos y oró por la salvación, pero Draco se echó a reír.**

—**Vámonos—murmuró Hermione. — Antes de que la mate.**


	11. Capítulo Diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

**Hermione entró en el aparcamiento con la mano de Draco ligeramente en la parte baja de su espalda. A propósito mantuvo el paso con él para que su mano no se deslizara.**

**El atardecer había caído, y una tenue brisa soplaba a través de su pelo. Estaba menos húmeda de lo habitual esa noche, y los sonidos de la ciudad los rodeaban.**

**Después que Draco acomodó a Hermione en su coche, caminó alrededor y se metió en el asiento del conductor. En lugar de encender el motor, sacó su teléfono celular, y ella escuchó como dirigió a su chofer para reunirse con ellos en el restaurante para recoger las llaves del coche.**

—**Derek conducirá tu coche a tu apartamento después que te haya llevado de vuelta a casa esta noche para que te pueda dar las llaves. Me aseguraré que te llame con anticipación para que lo estés esperando.**

**Hermione puso una mano en la muñeca de Draco cuando éste iba a meter la llave al encendido.**

—**No tienes que hacer esto, Draco. Siempre me puedes traer de nuevo aquí para recoger mi coche después que hayamos cenado…**

**Arrancó el coche y luego extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla.**

—**No es ningún problema en absoluto, Hermione. Mejor acostúmbrate a que cuide de ti, porque te aseguro que mientras que seas mía, velaré por todas tus necesidades.**

**La garganta se le atoró, y miles de mariposas alzaron el vuelo en su estómago. Lo hacía sonar tan atractivo, tan hermoso. No, en absoluto, como la imagen sombría que la palabra esclava invocaba.**

—**Creo que me gustará—dijo ella en voz baja.**

—**Tengo la intención de que lo haga.**

**Mientras conducía por el estacionamiento, él se acercó y deslizó su mano sobre la suya. Su pulgar suavemente le frotó de arriba a abajo uno de sus dedos mientras maniobraba por las ocupadas calles.**

—**Me gusta tocarte—dijo cuando la vio mirando su mano. — Tienes una piel infinitamente táctil.**

—**No me importa—dijo ella con voz ronca. — Tus manos son fuertes. Me gustan sobre mi piel.**

**Sus ojos se posaron en el resplandor de los faros fundidos por numerosos autos.**

—**Pronto me sentirás con cada parte de tu cuerpo, Hermione. ¿Estás preparada para eso? ¿Te quedarás despierta por la noche y pensarás en que te toco los senos? ¿Tus labios? ¿Entre los muslos?**

**Sus sentidos cobraron vida como si él les hubiera dado una orden. Un escalofrío erótico corrió de su pelvis a sus pechos, apretando sus pezones hasta volverlos puntos de tensión.**

—**Sí—susurró.**

—**Me encuentro impaciente por poseerte—murmuró él. — Es por eso que te invité a salir esta noche. Quería decirte que los acuerdos para la subasta se han hecho.**

**Ella se estremeció, y él apretó en su mano como para calmarla.**

—**Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucederá después—dijo ella.**

—**Sí, lo haremos. Me gustaría una semana donde te tuviera total y completamente para mí mismo.**

**Mencionaste el marco de un mes de tiempo para tu fantasía, y me doy cuenta que no puedes tomarte todo el mes fuera de tu negocio, pero ¿puedes hacer arreglos para una semana de descanso inmediatamente después de la subasta?**

**Ella se lamió los labios y se encontró aferrando a su mano.**

—**Estoy segura de que sí. ¿Qué sucederá después esa semana, sin embargo? ¿Cuándo volveré a trabajar?**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Vas a trabajar como cualquier otro día. Pero al final de tu jornada de trabajo, volverás a mí y te entregarás a mi cuidado y mantenimiento.**

— **¿Y cuando tenga obligaciones fuera del trabajo?**

—**Las harás, por supuesto, las mantendrás. No soy un monstruo, Hermione. Lo único que pido es que cuando estés conmigo, el tiempo sea mío.**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Está bien. Puedo estar de acuerdo con tus términos.**

—**Esos son los términos—dijo con calma. — Sólo estoy cumpliendo tus deseos más profundos.**

—**Sí, lo sé. Y gracias. Creo.**

**Ella sonrió y su voz salió toda temblorosa. Él sonrió y le apretó la mano tranquilizadoramente.**

—**Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, Hermione.**

**Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.**

—**Sabes, de alguna manera no puedo imaginar no ser feliz contigo.**

**Él levantó la mano y le rozó los labios a través de sus nudillos.**

—**Mi objetivo es que puedas disfrutar de cada momento juntos.**

**Ella se recostó en su asiento, brumosa, con alegría. Draco le hacía eso. La relajaba y la hacía sentir a gusto. Igual podía confiar en él. Lo que era absurdo cuando pensaba en ello.**

**Lo había conocido un período tan corto de tiempo, pero él la tenía. Sin lugar a dudas, sin reserva. No la juzgaba. La aceptaba.**

**Él mantuvo la mano en su regazo durante la duración del viaje. Cuando no estaba acariciando sus dedos, movía la punta de los dedos arriba y abajo de su muñeca y la parte interior de su brazo.**

**Era adictivo. Él era adictivo, y lo que le daba más miedo era que su relación aún no había ido más allá de un simple toque, de una suave caricia o una mirada candente. Eso podría significar un gran problema para ella, uno grande si no tenía cuidado.**

**Él se dirigió al mismo restaurante dónde había tenido su primer encuentro, y fueron llevados de vuelta al comedor privado. Por la noche, tenía un ambiente totalmente diferente. La iluminación era tenue y más íntima. Las cortinas estaban corridas desde el gran ventanal, y la ciudad en el horizonte centelleaba brillante en el horizonte.**

—**Me siento decididamente mal vestida—murmuró ella con tristeza mientras miraba sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta.**

—**Yo no estoy usando nada más elegante—le recordó. — Además, estamos solos, y nadie nos verá.**

**Su expresión se alivió mientras ella sonreía. Lo hacía tan fácil que se relajó y no se preocupó por nada más allá del momento inmediato.**

**Él la acomodó en su silla y se sentó frente a ella. **

**Un camarero rondaba cerca, y Draco pidió una botella de vino.**

— **¿Te gustaría ver el menú?—Draco le preguntó.**

**Ella se recostó en su silla, sosteniendo su copa de vino en los labios.**

—**Tú elige—dijo en voz baja. Sabía que le complacía hacerlo, y ella no pondría en duda su ardiente deseo de adaptarse a sus deseos.**

**Draco le dijo su decisión al camarero en voz baja, y al siguiente momento, los dejó solos.**

—**Cuéntame más sobre ti—dijo ella mientras dejaba su copa sobre la mesa. — Ni siquiera sé lo que haces para ganarte la vida. ¿Tienes familia? **

**¿Estás solo?**

**Él hizo una mueca de auto-conciencia, y esa fue la primera grieta que ella le veía en la manera segura de sí mismo que siempre llevaba.**

—**Tuve la suerte de a una edad temprana haber conseguido un gran local que resultó ser muy lucrativo. Me encantan los retos, y por eso lucho por comprar empresas y hacerlas exitosas.**

— **¿Y alguna vez has fallado?—le preguntó **

**Hermione aunque ya sabía la respuesta.**

**Él la miró.**

—**No. — dijo simplemente.**

— **¿Cuál fue tu última adquisición?**

**Él dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa, y un brillo emocionado entró en sus ojos.**

—**Compré dos fábricas de chips más al este que se encontraban al borde de la quiebra. Confío plenamente en que muestren beneficios en menos de un año. Todo está en contratar personas y hacer buena gestión de decisiones.**

—**Suenas mucho más feroz de lo que soy cuando se trata de negocios—dijo. — Admito totalmente que no siempre tomo las mejores decisiones en los negocios y dejo que mi corazón vaya por delante de mi me dice que soy demasiado blanda y que nunca voy a tener bolas de bronce.**

**Draco sonrió y se recostó en su silla estudiándola.**

—**Y sin embargo, tu negocio es rentable, no tienes deudas y tienes clientes felices.**

—**Has estado comprobándome otra vez—murmuró.**

—**No de nuevo. Sólo una vez. Sólo me aseguré que fuera una investigación muy a fondo. Tengo mucha curiosidad en cuanto a cómo has podido estar en este tipo de negocios. Nunca he conocido otro como él.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar la picazón de emoción que se apoderó de ella cuando hablaba de su negocio y la idea que la había inspirado detrás.**

—**Empezó muy fantasiosa, en realidad. Siempre he sido una especie de soñadora. Bueno, una gran soñadora. Mi madre jura que pasé el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo con mi cabeza en las nubes.**

—**Los soñadores nunca mueren—dijo Draco.**

**Hermione sonrió.**

—**Eso es muy cierto y es un sentimiento tan hermoso. En cualquier caso, incluso a una edad temprana, quería satisfacer los deseos de otras personas. Si por casualidad un amigo o un miembro de la familia expresaba un deseo por algo, si estaba en mi poder dárselo, lo hacía.**

—**Después de graduarme con mi MBA, me pasé un par de años trabajando en gestión de oficinas. Lo suficiente como para saber que me aburría, y no quería trabajar para otros.**

—**Ah, una rebelde—dijo él con diversión.**

**Ella arrugó la nariz.**

—**Me temo que sí. No es que no pueda llevarme bien con la gente o que cuestione la autoridad. **

**Sólo que soy feliz cuando estoy tomando mis propias decisiones y estoy trabajando en algo que me motiva. En resumen, no me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que hago ahora, hace que todo sea muy diferente.**

—**Apuesto a que tienes un montón de peticiones interesantes.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Eso es una subestimación. Algunas son obviamente de chiflados y te ríes, pero lo peor son las inesperadas y locas peticiones serias. **

**Esas provienen de personas que realmente desean y esperan que pueda cumplir sus extravagantes fantasías, y tan raras como puedas encontrarlas, siendo sólo de personas que tienen muchas ganas de algo simplemente fuera de su alcance. Es difícil tener que decirles que no puedo ayudarlas.**

—**Tienes un corazón tierno—dijo con voz suave.**

**Ella hizo una mueca.**

—**Viniendo de ti, no creo que eso sea un cumplido. Mis decisiones de negocios probablemente te horrorizarían.**

**Él la miró con sorpresa.**

— **¿Me encuentras tan cruel? Sinceramente lo entiendo como un cumplido. Y como tu negocio es un éxito, y has hecho a tanta gente feliz, no creo que tus decisiones me horroricen.**

**Un placer caliente impregnó sus mejillas con la aprobación que vio en su expresión.**

—**Lo siento. No quise dar a entender que eras implacable. Es sólo que, como habrás descubierto en tu investigación, he subvencionado más de unas pocas fantasías de mis clientes, cuando estaba claro que no podían pagar los gastos que conllevaban.**

—**Y crees que eso es una debilidad—afirmó.**

**Ella se movió incómoda.**

—**Tal vez no sea una debilidad, pero me digo que debería establecer límites y entonces me veo incapaz de decirle no a un cliente porque su fantasía no se ajusta a su presupuesto. No me malinterpretes, soy exigente. Particularmente no lo siento por un hombre cuya fantasía es organizar una sesión de fotos para la edición de Sports Illustrated, pero es cuando una madre viene porque su hija está enferma y quiere ser princesa en un crucero, no voy a decirle que no puedo porque tiene varios miles de dólares menos.**

—**Creo que lo que percibes como una debilidad es tu mayor fortaleza y atributo—dijo Draco mientras se atravesaba para tomarle la mano. — Tienes un alma generosa, pero también práctica.**

**Ella dejó que le pusiera la mano sobre los nudillos para que descansara sobre la mesa. Él tocó con un dedo la palma de su mano y trazó un camino a través de su piel. A su vez, le acarició cada uno de sus dedos, como si saboreara la sensación de su carne.**

**Cuánto le gustaba su tacto. Podía sentarse durante horas y simplemente dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre sus manos, sus brazos. Se estremeció al recordar cómo sus manos se sentían enredadas en su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y acariciando su cuello.**

—**Dijiste…—Ella se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Dijiste que habías organizado la subasta?**

**Poco a poco, él retiró su mano y se sentó en su silla de modo que hubiera poco espacio entre ellos.**

—**Lo hice. ¿El próximo fin de semana es demasiado pronto?**

**La adrenalina se disparó en sus venas, surgiendo como una inundación repentina. Emoción. Temor. **

**Terror. Todas eran descripciones precisas de las emociones que la maltrataban.**

**Ella se secó la boca y tragó rápidamente.**

—**No. El próximo fin de semana está muy bien. **

**Arreglaré mi horario de trabajo para irme la semana siguiente de la subasta. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**Draco sonrió.**

—**Nada. Haré que mi chofer te recoja y te lleve a la casa donde el portero te esperará. Él te ayudará a prepararte para la subasta. Seguirás estando bajo su cuidado hasta que yo te reclame.**

**El deseo vibró pesado **

**—Es muy simple—dijo con calma. — Te deseo, Hermione. Te he deseado desde el momento en que te conocí. Cuando descubrí que eras la que deseaba, una fantasía para ser cumplida, nunca hubo una posibilidad de que te cediera a otro hombre.**

—**Y seré tuya—murmuró ella, degustando las palabras y su significado.**

—**Sí. Me pertenecerás a mí.**

**La satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos castaños. **

**Habían sido oscuros y cálidos, con promesas.**

—**Dime, Hermione. ¿Te has abierto a la posibilidad de vivir experiencias nuevas y atrevidas? ¿Has pensado precisamente en lo que significa pertenecer a un hombre? Y no a cualquier hombre, ¿sino lo que significará que me pertenezcas?**

**Ella hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba.**

—**Creo que me he preparado para nuevas experiencias. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque no sé hasta qué punto un hombre -tú- te tomes las cosas. Pero confío en ti. Tal vez no debería, pero me haces sentir muy a gusto.**

—**Estoy contento—dijo él en voz baja. — No me gustaría que estuvieras asustada de mí.**

—**Me encuentro entretenida con pensamientos locos—admitió. — Algunos tan lejos del reino de mi experiencia personal que me pregunto si aún debería hacerlos realidad o si serán mejor como una fantasía.**

—**Espero que explorares tus límites cuando estés conmigo y no sea demasiado pronto para retirarte. Quiero que abras tu mente y tu corazón.**

**No juzgues. No creas. Sólo que sientas. Pero…—Agregó—si alguna vez hay un momento en que tengas miedo, quiero que seas sincera conmigo.**

**No haré nada para hacerte daño intencionalmente o asustarte.**

—**Lo sé—dijo ella con voz ronca. — Realmente lo sé.**

**En el fondo, ella quería que él la presionara de su zona de confort. Quería que él tomara el control, para que no tuviera opción. No quería que le preguntara, y quería que él tomara, no que le pidiera, para darse.**

—**Quería verte esta noche, que será la última vez que estaremos juntos hasta que la subasta—**

**Draco dijo.**

**Ella miró con sorpresa.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Me gusta la consternación que brilla en tus ojos. Coincide con la mía. Y a la parte arrogante de mí le gusta que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo.**

— **¿Entonces por qué…?**

—**Porque quiero que pienses de mí durante toda la semana. Quiero que te imagines la noche de la subasta cuando te reclame. Esa primera vez que te toque y te establezca como mi propiedad. **

**Quiero que te anticipes a ella.**

—**Estás muy seguro de ti mismo—dijo en voz baja. Pero tenía razón. Podría pensar en él toda la semana. No podía pensar en otra cosa.**

—**No, sólo estoy esperanzado. E independientemente de lo que vaya a estar en tu mente esta semana, serás la que ocupe mis pensamientos. No he sentido este grado de anticipación en un largo, largo tiempo.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Tu arrogancia iguala la mía—dijo él con una ligera inclinación de boca. — Me gusta.**

— **¿Y los contratos?—preguntó ella.**

—**Te los enviaré por mensajería el lunes a primera hora. Quiero todos los trámites hechos antes de la subasta. No quiero nada inmiscuyéndose en nuestro tiempo una vez que nos embarquemos en tu fantasía.**

**Su respiración se aceleró, y asintió que estaba de acuerdo. Finalmente. Eso era todo. Estaba haciendo eso.**

**Le sorprendía que estuviera sentada a la mesa con un magnífico, fuerte, hombre haciendo planes para cumplir un anhelo de su interior que había pasado de ser una curiosidad a una necesidad plena y directa.**

**En poco más de una semana, ella caminaría en el club de Draco y la subastarían como esclava sexual. Que supiera quién sería su amo no disminuía el temor a la adrenalina y a la emoción mezclada que corría a través de su cuerpo. En todo caso, saber que Draco mandaría en su cuerpo aumentaba su anticipación cada vez más.**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y ya solo quedan dos capitulos mas y sera la subasta.


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, con que Harry te llevó a casa, despertaste desnuda en tu cama a la mañana siguiente y no recuerdas lo que pasó?—**

**preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.**

**Ella apoyó su celular entre la mejilla y hombro mientras buscaba a tientas la documentación que estaba tratando de organizar.**

**Pansy gimió en su oído.**

—**Luna me tendió una trampa. La zorra**

**Hermione se rió.**

—**Oh, vamos, Pansy. Estaba tratando de ayudarte.**

—**Lo sé—dijo Pansy con un profundo suspiro. —**

**Pero fue demasiado obvia. Hizo todo para empujarme hacia Harry y le sugirió que me llevara a casa. Realmente no recuerdo cómo reaccionó porque había bebido demasiado. Recuerdo vagamente que me condujo a casa, pero ¿Después de eso? Nada. Desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, completamente desnuda, y Hermione, no duermo en cueros.**

—**Ah, ¿y te preocupa haberle hecho algo feo a Harry y no recordarlo?**

—**Si tuve sexo con él y no lo recuerdo, me voy a matar—dijo Pansy con tristeza.**

—**Bueno, ¿por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?**

—**Oh sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer. Hola, Harry, soy Pansy. ¿Te importaría decirme si follamos la otra noche?**

**Hermionese rió.**

—**Estoy segura de que podrías ser más sutil que eso, cariño.**

—**Si no dormimos juntos, seguro que no es lo más importante para él llamar al día siguiente. **

**Pero, si tuvimos sexo, y sacó su culo de aquí con el rabo en alto de madrugada, eso me dice que fue porque no fue nada bueno.**

—**Deja de menospreciarte Pansy. De todo lo que has dicho, tengo que pensar que no tuviste sexo. **

**Harry no me parece del tipo que se aproveche de una mujer cuando está borracha.**

—**Pero ¿Qué si yo me aproveché de él?—Chirrió Pansy.**

**Hermione volvió a reír.**

—**Harry es un muchacho grande. Lo más probable es que te haya puesto en la cama y se haya ido. **

**Tan simple como eso. Lo que debes hacer es llamar y decirle que aprecias que te haya llevado a casa y luego te ofrezcas a hacerle la cena como agradecimiento.**

—**Eres un puto genio. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso?**

— **¿Esto significa que finalmente vamos a hacer algún movimiento hacia el hombre?—preguntó Hermione.**

—**Uh, tal vez.**

**Hermione cerró los ojos y negó.**

—**Por el amor de Dios, Pansy. Me haces volverme loca. Luna y yo se supone que somos las pusilánimes, no tú. ¿Recuerdas? Tú eres la señorita bolas de latón, no tomas prisioneros. Así que empieza a actuar así.**

—**Tienes razón. Soy totalmente indigna. Me inclino ante tu gran "lengua".**

—**Cierra la boca y vete a llamarlo—dijo Hermione con exasperación.**

—**Sé que esta llamada ha sido toda sobre mí, pero la razón por la que te llamé fue para desearte buena suerte esta noche. No hay duda que crees que has perdido tus canicas, pero de una manera extraña, retorcida, tengo unos celos enfermizos y espero que tengas un gran momento, eh, en la subasta de esclavos.**

**Hermione sonrió mientras un cosquilleo de excitación revoloteaba alrededor de su estómago.**

—**Gracias, Pansy. Estaré fuera de la oficina la próxima semana así que me tomaré un poco de tiempo después de eso.**

—**Oh, espera, mierda, no, no. No puedes desaparecer durante una semana después de ser vendida como esclava en una subasta—farfulló Pansy. — ¿Y si te arrastra fuera de su cueva a algún lugar, te viola y te mata?**

— **¿Estás tratando de asustarme?**

—**¡Sí! Usa la cabeza. Me llamas por la mañana después de la subasta o llamaré a la policía y golpearé la puerta de Draco. No me importa lo cercano que sea a Luna o cuan magnífico es el tipo. Por todo lo que sé podía ser un asesino en serie.**

—**Gracias por eso—murmuró Hermione.**

—**Lo siento, cariño. No quiero arruinar tu noche, pero alguien tiene que meter algo de sentido en tu cabeza.**

—**Está bien, está bien, te llamaré a la mañana siguiente.**

—**Bien. Ahora ya está. Hablaré contigo mañana y me puedes decir cómo fue tu primera noche de esclavitud.**

—**Irreverente puta—murmuró Hermione.**

—**Me amas.**

—**Adiós, Pansy. — Hermione quitó el teléfono de su oreja y apretó el botón para terminar la llamada.**

**Lo dejó sobre la mesa y miró el reloj. Si quería volver a casa y ducharse y prepararse, tenía que irse ahora. Necesitaba el tiempo de inactividad para controlarse antes que el chofer de Draco la recogiera, porque era una masa caótica de nervios.**

**Amontonó los papeles en un montón y lo metió todo en su maletín mientras su impaciencia por llegar a su casa la cortaba. Después de un vistazo rápido a su oficina para asegurarse que no había olvidado nada, se dirigió por el pasillo para tener una conversación rápida con Laura.**

**Laura había estado encantada con la decisión de Hermione de tomarse una semana de descanso, aunque no sabía por qué. Asumía que Hermione se estaría tomando sus vacaciones por primera vez en años, y en cierto modo, eran unas vacaciones.**

**De la realidad.**

**Después de conseguir las garantías de Laura de que la llamaría si cualquier cosa ocurría que no pudiera manejar, Hermione salió del edificio de oficinas y se dirigió a su apartamento.**

**Primero se entregó a un baño de inmersión mientras trataba en vano de calmar sus nervios sobreexcitados.**

**Luna la había llamado esa mañana y le había descrito su experiencia en The House para que Hermione no caminara totalmente a ciegas, y después de escuchar la que le contó, se sentía mucho más cerca de hiperventilar.**

**No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero la descripción de Luna de la apertura del club, de las actividades sexuales de los asistentes, la hizo sentirse como un pez fuera del agua antes de haber puesto un pie allí.**

**Hola, eres un pez fuera del agua.**

**Un pez fuera del agua a punto de saltar de la pecera al maldito océano.**

**Gracias a un viaje a Pansy's, estaba depilada y exfoliada de pies a cabeza y en todas las partes en el medio.**

**Estaba segura de su aspecto y de que no asustaría a nadie con su desnudez. Tragó ante el mero pensamiento de estar desnuda frente a una sala llena de hombres. Era tan... decadente. Qué chica tan mala que era.**

**Después de una mirada al reloj, se puso en marcha. No se preocupó demasiado por que usar ya que estaría desnuda la mayor parte de la noche, pero se esforzó en especial con sus cabellos. No era que pudiera hacer mucho, porque sabía que a Draco le gustaba mucho que cayera sobre sus hombros, pero se lo cepillaría hasta que brillara.**

**¿En cuanto al maquillaje? Se rió mientras con moderación aplicaba maquillaje y ponía delineador en sus ojos, rímel y lápiz labial. Si las cosas iban de acuerdo con su fantasía, el maquillaje de ojos y el lápiz labial se verían más bien tontos. Draco probablemente no apreciaría lápiz labial de color rojo brillante en su pene.**

**Ella contuvo la respiración mientras se imaginaba tomarlo en su boca. ¿La tomaría literalmente? **

**¿Replicaría todos los aspectos de su fantasía o lo utilizaría como una pauta general?**

**No lo sabía, y eso era un mayor grado de incertidumbre a la emoción que la dejaba sin aliento.**

**¿Qué sabor tendría? ¿Sería grande o pequeño? **

**¿Sería suave o fuerte?**

**No quería la dulzura de él. Quería aprovechar el poder que sentía firmemente sosteniéndose justo debajo de la superficie. Lo deseaba áspero y duro, exigente y contundente.**

**El timbre sonó justo cuando estaba llegando a sus sandalias. Su estómago se tambaleó hasta su garganta al empujar sus pies en los zapatos y con nerviosismo se alisó el pelo con manos húmedas.**

**Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Derek estaba allí, con su cuerpo grande llenando su puerta. Inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Señorita Granger, ¿está lista?**

—**Sí—logró croar.**

**Él tomó su bolso, y ella se lo dio. Rápidamente cerró y lo siguió al Bentley.**

**El camino pareció tomar una eternidad. Con cada kilómetro que pasaba, la tensión crecía en espiral dentro de ella. En el momento en que se detuvo en la entrada de una gran finca, se sintió mareada, y su pulso latía con fuerza en sus sienes.**

**Derek estacionó el coche, y su puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Se encontró mirando la cara de un hombre guapo. Su expresión era enigmática, y simplemente extendió su mano a ella.**

**Ella la tomó con dedos temblorosos y le permitió ayudarla a salir del coche. Comenzó a avanzar, pero el hombre tiró de su espalda con un tirón fuerte hasta que estuvo a su lado.**

—**Soy tu guardián—dijo a modo de introducción. **

— **Seguirás mis instrucciones en todo momento.**

**Ella parpadeó y asintió.**

—**Sí, Guardián—él le ordenó.**

—**Sí, Guardián—balbuceó.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Te voy a acompañar y a prepararte para la subasta.**

**La tomó por el codo en un agarre sorprendentemente suave mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta. El silencio la saludó cuando entró en el vestíbulo oscuro. Antes que pudiera mirar a su alrededor y absorber su entorno, su guardián la llevó por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y la dirigió a su interior.**

**Era una habitación pequeña, pero estaba ricamente decorada. Los muebles eran muy caros, simples, pero de muy buen gusto. Parecía ser una sala de estar, o incluso un vestidor, porque no había cama.**

**Sólo dos sillones, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un tocador. Al lado, había una puerta abierta a un baño medio.**

**Mientras hacía un pequeño círculo, entrando a la habitación, la mano de su guardián le tocó el hombro.**

—**Es el momento para prepararse—dijo.**

**Sus dedos fueron a su camiseta, y ella casi golpeó su mano. Él hizo una pausa por un momento y apuntó con su mirada a ella. No dio marcha atrás, pero tampoco siguió. Ejerció su autoridad mientras le daba tiempo para ajustarse a su toque.**

—**Lo siento—murmuró. — Soy un manojo de nervios.**

**Él no respondió, aunque hizo una media sonrisa con sus labios.**

—**Yo puedo desnudarme—ofreció ella, pensando que lo salvaría de esa tarea difícil.**

**Él levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Eres mía hasta que otro te compre. Es mi deber y mi derecho dejarte lista, como lo considere necesario.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron, y su estómago se anudó y convulsionó. Oh diablos, eso era. Ella trató de relajarse mientras lentamente le levantaba la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Él le ordenó que levantara los brazos y ella lo hizo casi mecánicamente.**

**Le tomó cada onza de su voluntad no doblar los brazos protectoramente sobre su sostén de encaje. En cambio, dejó sus manos caídas a los costados, incluso mientras sus dedos se curvaban en bolas apretadas.**

—**Te venderás a un precio alto, de hecho—murmuró su guardián.**

**Sus dedos se perdieron en sus brazos, levantando la piel de gallina en su carne. Cuando llegó a sus hombros, metió los dedos en los tirantes de su sujetador y poco a poco tiró hacia abajo.**

**Ella contuvo la respiración mientras las copas bajaban hasta que sus pechos estuvieron libres de su confinamiento. Quiso mirarlo, para tener una mejor vista de su apariencia, pero tenía demasiado miedo de levantar la mirada, por lo que la mantuvo enfocada en su abdomen, mientras sus manos hacían un círculo alrededor del cierre de su sujetador.**

**Hábilmente, se lo desabrochó y tiró hasta que el sujetador cayó al suelo a sus pies.**

**Suave y sensual, la palma de su mano le rozó la cintura mientras se movía en torno al botón de sus pantalones vaqueros.**

**Sus pezones estaban arrugados y duros, tensos y de pie pidiendo atención por su tacto.**

**Sus dedos se deslizaron en la cintura de sus pantalones mientras trabajaba en la cremallera y la separaba.**

**Y entonces se oyó el sonido áspero a lo largo de sus caderas y sus piernas hasta que también cayeron en un montón alrededor de sus tobillos.**

**Allí estaba, frente a ese extraño, su guardián, en tan sólo su ropa interior, con sólo un mechón de tela transparente y sin esconder nada de su feminidad. ¿Estaría loca por la oleada de entusiasmo que cortaba con gran nitidez a través de sus venas?**

**Su guardián se apartó por un momento, con su mirada de arriba a abajo de su cuerpo con lo que podría sólo clasificarse como pura apreciación masculina. Ya no trató de esconderse de él, porque se sentía atractiva y seductora, como si tuviera el poder, y no él.**

**Era guapo y atractivo, pero no era Draco. Ella casi negó. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Draco se había ofrecido, ese bien podría haber sido el hombre al que se hubiera entregado para su fantasía.**

**Su guardián se adelantó y puso sus manos en sus delgadas caderas. Hubo un momento de pausa y luego deslizó el fino cordel de su ropa interior hacia abajo. La gasa de encaje revoloteó por sus piernas, ligeramente rozando el interior de sus rodillas.**

**Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó mientras daba un paso libre de sus pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior. Estaba completa y totalmente desnuda.**

**Él se movió al tocador y hurgó en el cajón hasta que sacó un cepillo.**

—**Ven aquí—le ordenó en voz baja.**

**Ella obedeció sin titubear, y una vez que se paró frente a él, le indicó que se diera la vuelta.**

**Empezó a cepillarle el pelo, con golpe tras golpe, hasta que sus rizos estuvieron suaves y tenues cayendo por su espalda. Sus dedos se alternaban con el cepillo mientras trabajaban tanto por el pelo desde la raíz hasta los extremos.**

**Finalmente, terminó y la decepción estremeció todo su cuerpo por la pérdida de su toque.**

**Ella se preguntó si le habría cepillado el cabello para su comodidad y tranquilidad, pero entonces él la agarró del brazo con un control de orden y le dio la vuelta, con todos los matices de delicadeza fuera.**

**Tomó una de sus manos y la puso detrás de ella, y luego sostuvo la otra, tirando de ellas hasta que sostuvo ambas de sus muñecas juntas en la parte baja de su espalda. Una cuerda raspó a través de su piel, abrazando su carne mientras le ataba las manos.**

**Cuando terminó, la dejó por un momento y regresó un segundo después. Llevaba un cinturón de cuero. Parecía más una correa o una cuerda, aunque el anillo era demasiado grande para su cuello. Su pregunta no formulada fue respondida cuando aseguró el cinturón alrededor de su cintura.**

**Había un gancho en la parte delantera del cable conectado, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la guía llegaba al arnés. Su mano le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada.**

—**Hablarás sólo para responder una pregunta directa que se te haga. Respetarás mi autoridad y la del hombre, que en última instancia, te compre. **

**Habrá muchos hombres que te mirarán, deseando tocar la carne por la que van a pujar. Yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte, y confía en que no dejaré que nadie vaya demasiado lejos.**

—**Sí, Guardián—susurró ella.**

—**Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. — Dio un ligero tirón a la correa mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. — Es la hora—dijo, y ella lo siguió con las rodillas temblando.**


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

**Su guardián la llevó por un pasillo oscuro iluminado con candelabros de pared a pared. **

**Había decididamente un ambiente medieval en la casa, y se preguntó si siempre sería así o si Draco había organizado un ambiente más de acuerdo para su fantasía. Por supuesto que no. No habría tenido tiempo para tal empresa, ni tampoco gastaría esa cantidad de dinero, ¿verdad?**

**Un pequeño tirón de la correa la hizo dirigir su atención a su guardián mientras él subía las escaleras de madera. A medida que se acercaban a la cima, podía escuchar los sonidos apagados en la distancia. El murmullo de voces de hombres.**

**Su respiración se hizo menos profunda, y sus miembros comenzaron a hormiguear.**

**En la parte superior de las escaleras había otro pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Al final había otra puerta, ésta abierta con la luz derramándose en el pasillo.**

**Su guardián se acercó a esa puerta lejana, y ella lo siguió detrás, con los dedos apretados en puños detrás de su espalda.**

**Las voces se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a la habitación. Su guardián hizo una pausa justo en el interior y se volvió hacia ella. **

**No habló. Sólo la miró con calma, como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de prepararse para su entrada.**

**Ella miró tímidamente su desnudez mientras la vergüenza se deslizaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo.**

**Su cabeza se volvió para subir mientras su guardián tiraba no muy gentilmente de su barbilla. Sus ojos se concentraron en ella, con expresión severa.**

—**No te avergüences. Tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto.**

—**Sí, Guardián.**

**Él asintió con satisfacción y luego se volvió, y con un ligero tirón de la correa, tiró de ella a la habitación.**

**Había por lo menos treinta hombres reunidos en pequeños grupos, otros estaban solos. Tenían copas, bebiendo sin hacer nada mientras conversaban, y camareros circulaban la sala con bandejas de entremeses variados.**

**Todo parecía ultra-civilizado.**

**Su guardián la metió más en la habitación, y fue entonces cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de Hermione. No hicieron ningún esfuerzo por disimular el evidente interés en sus miradas.**

**Hermione y su guardián dieron círculos dentro y fuera de la multitud de hombres. Manos la tocaron y la acariciaron, deslizándose sobre sus brazos, sus caderas y sus pechos. Se oyeron murmullos de agradecimiento, así como elogios más abiertos, junto con miradas lascivas.**

**Como se lo había prometido, su guardián estuvo sólidamente a su lado y no permitió más que el contacto suave o alguna leve caricia. Cuando uno de los hombres deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, su guardián se apresuró a hacer palanca con la mano del hombre con una advertencia concisamente redactada.**

**Dedos le acariciaron el pelo, separando sus filamentos. Todo era como una neblina provocada por el exceso de alcohol. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, como un mundo de ensueño. **

**Ella escuchó a los hombres, escuchó todos sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Escuchó sus promesas, de que si era de ellos, cómo la iban a complacer y cuidar de todas sus necesidades.**

**Mientras ella y su guardián le daban la vuelta a la sala, las miradas lujuriosas seguían su estela. Tal poder era embriagador cuando ya debería haber renunciado a él. Ella no tenía ninguno. ¿O sí?**

**No había esperado sentir nada realmente cuando Draco entrara a la habitación. Se trataba simplemente de un producto de su fantasía, de su imaginación sobreexcitada. Pero, efectivamente, sintió el cambio en el aire, el aumento repentino de la tensión.**

**Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio allí de pie, con la mirada arrogante buscando en la habitación.**

**Por ella.**

**Su respiración la dejó, y se tambaleó inestablemente. Su guardián puso una mano solícita a la parte baja de su espalda y murmuró una orden para que se mantuviera erguida.**

**Draco la encontró y sus miradas se cerraron. Una conciencia latente bailó entre ellos. Era casi tangible en el aire. La sala estaba llena de ella.**

**Provocó la excitación en sus ojos, y una lenta sonrisa se esculpió en su boca sensual. Se dirigió hacia ella, y la multitud se separó, dejando su paso libre.**

**Era como si las palabras que había escrito hubieran saltado de las páginas. Cada matiz, cada detalle que cuidadosamente había escrito había vuelto a la vida en manos de Draco. Eso sólo podía significar que cuidadosamente había orquestado todos los detalles de acuerdo a su correo. Y eso significaba...**

**Ella tragó y trató de calmar sus nervios temblorosos.**

**Draco se detuvo junto a su guardián y le murmuró al oído. Como había hecho en su fantasía, ella se esforzó por oír lo que Draco decía, pero su guardián tiró bruscamente de su correa. En reprimenda.**

**Ella se enderezó y esperó, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba encadenado tan estrechamente con la anticipación que temía romperse.**

**Draco llegó para pararse frente a ella y luego extendió la mano, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuello.**

**Las hebras de su cabello se enredaron alrededor de sus nudillos, y la atrajo a él, inclinando la cabeza para que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.**

**Su cuello estaba expuesto a él, y ella se sintió vulnerable de pie allí mientras él se alzaba sobre ella.**

**Había una mirada complaciente en sus ojos, como si la encontrara satisfactoria.**

**Su pulso saltó y corrió, porque sabía lo que iba a decir tan pronto como sus labios se entreabrieron. Estaban cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento, el olor de la menta clara en su lengua.**

—**Serás mía, Hermione—dijo con voz sedosa.**

**Ella se estremeció, con su cuerpo vivo con necesidades y deseos. Draco dio un paso atrás y se fundió en la multitud, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no llamarlo, rogarle que no la dejara ni siquiera por un momento.**

**Su guardián tiró de ella con las manos atadas y ella tropezó cuando se la llevaron. Miró por encima de su hombro, buscando desesperadamente a Draco, pero se había perdido en la multitud de hombres que se presionaban cerca a la espera de iniciar la subasta.**

**A lo lejos se oyó a un hombre anunciar que la subasta comenzaría. Su guardián le dio la vuelta y la acomodó para que su cuerpo fuera exhibido. **

**Sus manos se acomodaron a su lado, alrededor de su abdomen y se deslizaron lentamente hacia arriba hasta que tomó un pecho en la palma de su mano. Pasó el pulgar sobre su pezón tenso mientras la multitud lo urgía a continuar.**

**Poco a poco la circuló, con su mano todavía en su pecho. Se lo apretó más, moldeando su pecho desde su espalda. Ella comenzó a temblar en serio cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y con sus manos le moldeó ambos senos, sopesándolos con ventaja, mostrando a cada uno lo que podría ser de ellos si estaban dispuestos a pagar un precio lo suficientemente alto.**

**Frotó sus pezones, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta que estuvieron firmes y palpitantes.**

**La puja comenzó y de inmediato, levantaron la mano. En los primeros minutos se produjo un aluvión de ofertas mientras el precio aumentaba. **

**Luego, a medida que crecía más alto, sólo unos pocos hombres se mantuvieron, cada uno decidido a superar al otro.**

**¿Dónde estaba Draco? No podía verlo a pesar que buscaba frenéticamente entre la multitud. ¿Habría olvidado su fantasía, y que ella había escrito esa parte y sabía muy bien cómo debía terminar? Su único pensamiento era que no podía encontrar a Draco, que de alguna manera la había dejado a merced de otro.**

**Finalmente, todo se redujo a dos hombres. **

**Mientras uno levantaba la mano para aumentar la oferta, el otro permaneció en silencio. El locutor hizo una pausa y luego dijo:**

—**A la una…**

**Hermione contuvo el aliento, con el cuerpo rígido en contra de su guardián.**

—**Cien mil dólares.**

**Draco dio un paso adelante, con su actitud tranquila, pero la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Qué fácil era olvidar que eso era una farsa cuidadosamente orquestada. Parecía tan real. Se sentía real.**

**Hubo unos pocos suspiros y más de una queja, pero nadie subió la oferta.**

**Ella negó con entusiasmo, con alivio. Su pezón fue pellizcado por su guardián y lanzó una orden a su oído para que ella se quedara quieta.**

—**Vendida a Draco Malfoy—dijo el locutor.**

**Ella se apoyó en su guardián, con el alivio tomando su debilidad. Al mismo tiempo, la alegría la inundó profusamente. ¡Eso estaba sucediendo! Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando, que no caería en la fantasía desde la comodidad de sus sueños.**

**Mientras su guardián caminaba a su alrededor, podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Draco avanzó para saludar a su guardián... y para reclamar su premio.**

**Mientras Draco se acercaba, su guardián empujó sus hombros, lo que la obligó a arrodillarse.**

—**Mostrarás a tu nuevo maestro respeto—murmuró su guardián.**

**Hermione cayó de rodillas, más que dispuesta a complacer a Draco. Se obligó a mirar hacia abajo, esperando su orden.**

**La cálida mano de Draco, tan firme y fuerte, le tomó la barbilla.**

—**Mírame—le ordenó.**

**Ella levantó la mirada para verlo elevado sobre ella, fuerte, tan poderoso. Él le acarició la mejilla, y ella le acarició su palma. Su toque encendía el fuego en sus entrañas. Su piel se arrastraba con un hormigueo que no tenía esperanza de alivio. **

**Sólo él podía satisfacer sus necesidades actuales. **

**Había magia en su toque. Cálido y sensual, que avivaba el fuego dentro de ella, que hacía que su clítoris tirara y pulsara con una agonía que sólo él podía calmar.**

**Sus rodillas le dolían por su posición en el suelo duro, pero no pensó en quejarse o en cambiar su posición. Draco deslizó sus largos dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula antes de retirar su mano.**

**Sus dedos a tientas tiraron hasta desabrochar los pantalones.**

—**Me mirarás sólo a mí—dijo con voz ronca mientras mantenía su mirada conectada con la suya.**

—**Sí... — No lo llamaría guardián, para que ella llamara a otro hombre con ese nombre, pero no estaba segura de cómo querría ser llamado. **

**¿Maestro? No le gustaba la palabra. Parecía tonta. Infantil.**

**No toda en consonancia con los sentimientos y sensaciones muy adultas que corrían por su cuerpo.**

**Así que se conformaría con un reconocimiento tácito de su orden y mantuvo su mirada en él mientras él metía la mano en su pantalón y sacaba su pene.**

**Estaba dolorosamente erecto. Duro. Grueso. Su pene llenaba su mano mientras lo bombeaba hacia atrás y adelante. El pelo de su ingle, estaba recortado cerca de su piel. A ella le gustaba un hombre que se cuidaba a sí mismo allí.**

**Mientras sus pantalones caían más abajo sus caderas, ella pudo ver el saco de sus pelotas flexible con los movimientos de su mano. Quiso tocarlo, sentirlo rodar en la mano.**

**Él lo guió a la punta de sus labios y suavemente rozó su boca.**

—**Ábrete para mí, Hermione—le ordenó. — **

**Tómame en tu boca.**

**Ella fácilmente lo satisfizo, e inmediatamente él se sumergió profundamente en su boca. Como terciopelo en su lengua. Sabía a sal, olía ligeramente a almizcle y a cuero.**

**Ella trabajó de ida y vuelta, chupándolo con avidez, dirigiendo su lengua desde la punta hasta la base arrastrando de su pene dentro y fuera de su boca.**

**Él se quedó quieto por un momento y tocó su mejilla con los dedos. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con su pene cerca de deslizarse libre de sus labios. Su mirada le advirtió que tenía la mano en su mandíbula.**

**Ella se relajó de inmediato y le permitió tomar el relevo. Lo dejaría usar su boca a su antojo de la manera que él quisiera. Ella era suya.**

**Sus manos le enmarcaron el rostro, y la atrajo hacia sí, a su ingle. Se deslizó hasta el fondo, su vello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Un gemido se formó en su pecho y su cuerpo se apretó con placer. Ella lo estaba complaciendo.**

**Más y más profundo se empujó. Él la mantuvo en su lugar, follando su boca con un abandono cruel. Si ella había temido que fuera demasiado amable, demasiado suave, había pensado mal. No había nada suave acerca de su posesión. Él la tomaba con un abandono salvaje, abandonando sus dudas en cuanto a saber a quién pertenecía ahora.**

**Sus dedos se deslizaron más profundamente en su cabello de manera que sus manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras él se mecía en su contra. Varias veces pensó que estaba a punto de liberarse, pero era entonces cuando ralentizaba, manteniéndose todavía en su boca hasta que recuperaba el control. Luego reanudó los profundos golpes en la parte posterior de su garganta.**

**La corona contundente de su pene le daba empellones en la suavidad de la parte más profunda de su boca. Ella tragó, y pudo sentir los estremecimientos trabajando a través de su cuerpo.**

**Salado caliente se derramó sobre su lengua, sólo un estallido de su orgasmo. Ella lo lamió con avidez, deseando más, pero él se quedó quieto y le dio un toque de advertencia en la mejilla. Una vez más ella se relajó y le cedió el control a él.**

—**Estoy cerca, Hermione—dijo él. Su voz se deslizó como seda sobre sus sentidos devastados. — Quiero que te lo tragues todo. **

**Bebe de mí. El sabor de mi placer.**

**Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus palabras eróticas parpadeaban sobre su cuerpo hambriento. Tenía tanta hambre. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie.**

**Sus embestidas se hicieron más urgentes. Menos medidas y menos controladas. Golpeó en contra su boca sin piedad y ella quiso aún más. Todo de él. Nada menos.**

**El primer chorro de su liberación golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta como un shock. Por un momento ella lo tenía en su boca, no podía tragar lo suficientemente rápido para su sorpresa. Más se derramó sobre su lengua. Cremoso y exótico. **

**Como una degustación salvaje. Masculina y fuerte.**

**Mientras tragaba, él continuó trabajando dentro y fuera de su boca, con sus movimientos más suaves ahora mientras lo último de su orgasmo a través de sus muslos se estremecía. Él se hundió en el fondo de su garganta una vez más y se quedó allí, encerrado contra su boca.**

—**Traga—dijo con una voz gutural. — Traga de mí, Hermione.**

**Ella obedeció, tragando y escuchando sus gemidos de placer mientras ordeñaba las últimas gotas del semen de su pene.**

**Finalmente, él se deslizó de su boca y soltó su cabeza. La miró, con caliente aprobación brillando en sus ojos. Con el pulgar limpió un hilillo de su semen de la esquina de su boca y luego lo deslizó dentro de su boca.**

**Obedientemente ella le lamió el dedo limpiándoselo y él lo retiró. Se agachó para agarrar sus hombros y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. **

**Sus manos estaban entumecidas detrás de ella, pero ella no ofreció ninguna queja mientras estaba parada delante de él.**

**Él le tocó un pezón y un suave gemido escapó de ella. Entonces le tomó el otro, manipulando su yema hasta que ella se sacudió de pies a cabeza. **

**Él lanzó una mirada apuntando a su guardián, que entonces se puso detrás de ella y le agarró los hombros con las manos firmemente.**

**Sus músculos se contrajeron en previsión de las manos de Draco por su cuerpo a los rizos entre sus piernas. No había una palabra para describir el placer, el dolor agudo, que se estrechó en su cuerpo.**

**Con cuidado desenvolvió los pliegues de su feminidad con un dedo. Deslizándose con facilidad sobre su resbaladiza carne, sobre su clítoris y sobre la apertura después.**

**Cuando las manos de su guardián se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y sus pechos, tomándolos y acariciando sus pezones, sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse. Él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Draco ahondaba entre sus piernas.**

—**No dejes que caiga—le advirtió Draco a su guardián.**

**Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su clítoris, masajeándolo y manipulando el manojo de nervios.**

—**Te correrás para mí, Hermione.**

**Oh Dios, sí, se vendría para él. Trató de respirar, pero era como inhalar fuego. El aire quemaba en sus pulmones, le quemaba el pecho.**

**Más duro y más rápido trabajó en su clítoris y luego bajó a su entrada, donde jugó con ella sin piedad.**

— **¿Tienes fantasías acerca de tener mi pene enterrado dentro de ti?—le preguntó con voz sedosa.**

—**Sí—jadeó ella. — Lo deseo más que a nada.**

**Él sonrió y aumentó la presión de sus dedos.**

—**Pronto, Hermione Pronto tendrás todo de mí. **

**Por ahora quiero que te corras con tu guardián sosteniéndote para mí, porque es la última vez que otro hombre te tocará sin mi consentimiento. **

**Eres mía ahora.**

**Sus palabras más que su toque envió su orgasmo a correr a través de su ingle. Daba miedo y se sentía espléndido en partes iguales mientras se rompía. Las manos de su guardián estaban firmes a su alrededor mientras ella se resistía y se retorcía. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse, pero la mano libre de Draco se disparó a sostenerla en posición vertical.**

**Cuando las últimas oleadas de su orgasmo estallaron a su alrededor, Draco le ordenó al guardián que la liberara.**

**Hubo una formalidad a sus acciones al ver el cambio de propiedad. Ella escuchó aturdida como Draco agradecía a su guardián por su cuidado y prometía ser un buen maestro para ella.**

**Sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda mientras Draco suavemente se la llevaba. Decenas de ojos masculinos la siguieron, con miradas de envidia al ver a Draco sacarla de la habitación.**

**Él se detuvo frente a la puerta y tiró de las cuerdas alrededor de sus manos. Mientras sus brazos quedaban libres, él se agachó y tomó sus dos manos, después se las llevó a los labios. **

**Besó el círculo rojo de la carne alrededor de sus muñecas y calmó la sensación de adormecimiento con suaves dedos.**

**Había una bata echada sobre una silla situada en el pasillo, y él la recogió. Con cuidado la envolvió en torno a ella, ayudándola a poner los brazos en las mangas. Después se aseguró que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera cubierta y cómoda.**

**Le acarició la mejilla con un gesto de amor y luego la metió de forma segura contra su lado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Mientras caminaban lentamente, él se volvió hacia ella.**

—**Eres mía ahora, Hermione.**

—**Sí, soy tuya—susurró.**


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo Trece

**Hermione se sentía un poco extraña saliendo al coche de Draco con tan sólo una bata y sin ropa interior. Peor aún, su chofer esperaba en el Bentley, de pie junto a la puerta de atrás. Cuando ella y Draco se acercaron, Derek abrió la puerta y Draco la dirigió al interior.**

**Draco se deslizó junto a ella y tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó en él, encajando perfectamente bajo su brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él fue cuidadoso de mantener la bata bien cerrada a su alrededor, y estuvo agradecida. Era dudoso que Derek pudiera o quisiera ver destellos de su desnudez, pero apreciaba el respeto de Draco por su modestia.**

**Y entonces se echó a reír. Una risita se le escapó antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y sus hombros se estremecieron con la hilaridad de sus preocupaciones.**

— **¿Algo te divierte?—Le peguntó Draco.**

—**Soy una idiota—dijo ella. — Estaba preocupada sobre caminar por la calle con tan sólo una bata y estoy tan agradecida por que fueras tan cuidadoso protegiendo mi desnudez de Derek cuando acabo de pasar la última mitad de las horas completamente desnuda en una habitación llena de hombres. Mi absurdo no tiene límites.**

—**Eres naturalmente modesta—dijo simplemente.**

— **Una vez que la subasta terminó, volviste de nuevo a tu verdadera naturaleza. No veo nada absurdo en ello. Francamente, me complace que seas tan cuidadosa con quién ve tu cuerpo. Para el próximo mes, sólo yo y los que elija tendrán ese privilegio.**

**Su corazón brincó un poco, y ocultó la sonrisa contra su pecho. Le complacía que él fuera tan posesivo. Si se trataba de un acto o de lo que sentía realmente, le encantaba.**

— **¿Qué pasará ahora, Draco?—le preguntó en voz baja.**

**Lo habían discutido antes, pero todo el conocimiento había huido a la luz de su nerviosismo.**

—**Nos vamos a casa—dijo simplemente.**

—**Tengo que recoger mis cosas de mi apartamento—dijo. — Tus instrucciones fueron que hiciera una bolsa de viaje, pero voy a necesitar más cosas si estaré contigo una semana.**

**Él puso un dedo firme sobre sus labios para calmarla.**

—**En primer lugar, te quedarás conmigo todo el mes. La semana que discutimos fue el tiempo que me dediques exclusivamente a mí, lejos de tu trabajo. Incluso cuando vuelvas a trabajar, todavía volverás a mí todos los días, dormirás en mi cama, estarás unida a mí. En segundo lugar, no tienes necesidad de tus cosas. Mientras seas mía, voy a satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Te vestiré, alimentaré, cuidaré de los detalles más pequeños. ¿Entiendes?**

**Ella asintió y luego, recordando la confusión general de cómo debería llamarlo, con sus mejillas calientes, pero ella lo miró de todos modos.**

— **¿Cómo debo llamarte?—preguntó ella en voz baja. — No puedo llamarte guardián, no cuando he llamado a otro hombre de esa forma, pero tampoco puedo llamarte maestro, porque me parece tan... tonto, y tonta es lo último que me siento cuando estoy contigo.**

**Su mano se arrastró por su pelo, siguiendo fuera de su mejilla con el más suave de los toques.**

—**Me llamarás Draco. No veo ninguna necesidad de títulos dramáticos. Yo, por el contrario, te llamaré hermosa... amante... mía. Voy a llamarte mía.**

**Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su toque, rozando la mejilla a lo largo de su palma.**

—**Cuán bellamente haces eso—murmuró. — Me recuerdas a un gato satisfecho, tan elegante y ronroneando.**

**Ella hizo un sonido bajo de satisfacción con su garganta mientras se acercaba más a él.**

—**Si pudiera ronronear, lo haría, porque eres tan bueno conmigo, Draco.**

—**Me alegro que pienses así. Te voy a presionar, Hermione. Soy exigente. Espero obediencia y complacencia. Pero voy a ser bueno contigo. Eso, te lo prometo.**

**Ella se movió inquieta en su contra, con el hormigueo de su piel y de su vida.**

**Él sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante de satisfacción masculina. Sabía muy bien que ella lo deseaba. **

**Que lo deseaba mucho. Sin embargo, lo expresaba, porque se veía obligada a hacerlo.**

—**Te deseo, Draco. Me voy a volver loca si no me haces el amor pronto.**

**Con su pulgar y nudillo del dedo índice, le levantó la barbilla, doblándose de modo que su boca estuviera a centímetros de la suya. Ella aspiró el aire disponible. ¿La besaría? **

**Finalmente, ¿Le daría un beso?**

**Él apretó los labios en la comisura de su boca.**

**Suave y agradablemente. Sólo un beso, tan ligero, y sin embargo, quemando su piel sensible. **

**Su pecho se hinchó y se le revolvió el estómago, y rápidamente terminó.**

**Él se apartó con los ojos brillantes mientras pasaba el pulgar por encima de su labio inferior.**

—**Pronto,Hermione. Pronto voy a tenerte, y tú me tendrás. La anticipación es la mitad del placer. **

**Por esa razón, no quiero que nuestro acercamiento suceda demasiado rápido. Para poderte degustar, sin prisa.**

**Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, manteniendo su promesa cerca en su corazón. Sí, ella estaba impaciente.**

**Lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero iba más allá del sexo. Deseaba sus cuidados. Su guardia. **

**Quería ser mimada. Quería pertenecer.**

**El cansancio, generado por demasiada emoción, se apoderó de su cuerpo. La adrenalina se había ido de ella con lo último de su explosivo orgasmo; parecía un charco gelatinoso.**

**Cuando el coche se detuvo, ella se quejó en protesta, y Draco se rió bajo, entre dientes, en su oído.**

—**Quédate quieta, Hermione mía.**

**Ella se relajó en sus brazos mientras Derek abría la puerta trasera. Draco con cuidado se desprendió a su alrededor y salió del asiento. **

**Entonces llegó de nuevo a ella, deslizando sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo y levantándola.**

**Un suspiro de satisfacción pasó por sus labios mientras la llevaba hasta las escaleras de su casa. **

**Tan pronto estuvieron más allá de la puerta, él la bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Le dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a él, y llegó a las solapas de la bata que había usado.**

**Su boca se abrió en señal de protesta, pero él la hizo callar con una mirada severa.**

—**Cuando estés en mi casa, te quedarás desnuda a menos que haya elegido que uses ropa.**

**Ella se quedó perpleja mientras le pasaba la bata sobre sus hombros y dejaba que se deslizara hacia debajo de sus brazos.**

**El aire acondicionado sobrevoló en silencio sobre su piel, y ella se estremeció. Llevó sus manos a sus brazos como medida de protección, pero él no se lo permitió.**

—**No tienes nada que temer de mí—le dijo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Él le atrapó los dedos y se los apretó suavemente. — **

**Eres una mujer hermosa, y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que nada de tu belleza permanezca oculta mientras estás en mi poder.**

— **¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para ponerme ropa?—preguntó incrédula.**

**Él se quedó sin palabras, diciéndole sin lugar a dudas lo que pensaba de esa pregunta.**

—**Está bien, está bien—se quejó ella.**

—**Ven conmigo—le ordenó.**

**Él llevó la mano a su espalda y la instó a seguirlo. **

**Sus pies estaban descalzos a través del piso acolchado de madera, y mientras antes había gravitado hacia él, a la calidez y la seguridad de su cuerpo, actualmente conservó un pie lejos entre ellos. Como auto-preservación.**

**No estaba segura de por qué, pero de repente se estremeció con incertidumbre, ahora que estaban en su terreno, la duda estuvo sobre ella.**

**Entraron en lo que, obviamente, era el dormitorio principal. Era enorme, una suite. En el centro, había una cama King size. Era un árbol de caoba con dosel cuadrado que dominaba el espacio. **

**Todo lo demás en la habitación era secundario a ese centro.**

**A la izquierda un armario grande estaba contra la pared. La madera hacía juego con la cama, de hecho, y con todos los muebles de la casa. Con las ricas maderas oscuras. Masculino y lo caliente.**

—**Siéntate en la cama—le dijo.**

**Ella caminó hasta el borde y se sentó con cuidado, con las manos en su regazo. Él se movía con gracia y elegancia lo que era una contradicción con la forma aproximada de animal que había captado en su boca sólo una hora antes. Él era, de hecho, una contradicción que la intrigaba. Por fuera parecía tan civilizado, tan refinado. Era el epítome de la cultura, un caballero consumado. Y sin embargo había un hombre de las cavernas enterrado bajo el pulido exterior. Un hombre movido por sus necesidades y deseos. Un hombre que simplemente no aceptaba menos.**

**Abrió el armario, y ella oyó un leve crujido. Un momento después se dio la vuelta, con un pequeño paquete en la mano. Curiosa, lo miró abrir la caja y sacar un anillo de oro.**

**La cama se hundió mientras se acomodaba a su lado, no con una, sino con dos bandas en la mano.**

—**Date la vuelta y mírame—le ordenó.**

**Ella se movió y se volvió, doblando una pierna colgando y la otra por el lado de la cama.**

—**He optado por no utilizar un collar en ti.**

**Ella se llevó la mano a su cuello mientras sus ojos se abrían. Sabía de la práctica de collares para esclavas, pero parecía tan... bárbaro.**

—**Sin embargo, estoy muy complacido con la idea de que lleves la marca de mi propiedad, por lo que compré estos.**

**Levantó los aros, abriendo uno. La mano libre se perdió en su brazo y se detuvo a medio camino entre su codo y hombro. Luego apretó el manguito alrededor de su brazo, con el frío metal en contra de su carne.**

**Era una hermosa pieza de joyería. Femenina y delgada. No gruesa o abultada. Se trataba de dos pulgadas de ancho con intrincados diseños grabados en el frente. Y le encajaba perfectamente.**

**Él se agachó y tomó su pie en la mano y la llevó a su regazo. Una vez más, sus dedos se perdieron más en su carne, sensual y suavemente. Abrió el otro aro, y lo aseguró alrededor de su pierna, justo encima de su tobillo. El de su tobillo hacía juego perfecto con el de su brazo, y conjuraba imágenes de un harén de chicas, adornadas con oro, mientras ella bailaba para su sultán.**

—**Durante el tiempo que pertenezcas a mí, usarás mi marca—dijo. — No te los quitarás, ni siquiera para bañarte.**

**Ella miró su brazo y luego su tobillo. Se sentía exótica, nada como ella, ¿y no era eso el propósito de todo? ¿Salir de sí misma y vivir una fantasía?**

**Otra risita amenazó con escapársele, y se la tragó de nuevo. ¿Qué absurdo era eso? Estaba sentada desnuda en la cama junto a un hombre que acababa de poner sus grilletes para todos los efectos.**

**Le habían puesto grilletes y le habían ordenado permanecer desnuda mientras estuviera en su presencia.**

**Estaba claro que era descabellado.**

—**En primer lugar, una ducha—dijo Draco mientras la miraba de cerca. — Haré que traigan una bandeja, y comeremos en la cama después.**

— **¿Qué traigan una bandeja?—Dijo ella con voz ronca. ¿Tenía criados que serían testigos de su desnudez? ¿Al hecho de que estuviera actuando como su esclava? Dios mío, ¿Querría tener sexo con ella a la vista de cualquiera que caminara por ahí?**

—**Estás empezando a entrar en pánico—reprendió. — Relájate y permíteme cuidar de ti, Hermione.**

**Ella respiró hondo por la nariz y luego lo dejó salir en una larga exhalación.**

—**Lo siento. No voy a preguntar otra vez.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Sí, lo harás. De eso estoy seguro.**

**Ella levantó una ceja, intrigada por el brillo satisfecho en sus ojos.**

— **¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

—**Tengo mis métodos de castigo—dijo en una sedosa voz sexy-como-el-infierno.**

—**No estás precisamente alentándome a que sea buena—murmuró ella.**

**Él negó.**

—**No hay juegos, Hermione. Eso no es de lo que se trata. Si quieres jugar al gato y el ratón, como una esclava desobediente castigada por tu maestro, es mejor que estés con otro. En la medida en que esto sea una fantasía y no una realidad, en el momento que estás conmigo, será real. En todos sentidos. Quiero tu obediencia. No la espero, te lo exijo. No disfruto ni me gusta la idea de castigarte. Así que si buscas tentarme para disfrutar la emoción de la disciplina, puedes estar segura que te llevarás una decepción.**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Entiendo—Ella miró hacia abajo la banda dando vuelta a su brazo. Sin poder resistirse, levantó la mano para tocar los hermosos diseños. **

— **¿Por qué elegiste esto en lugar de un collar?**

—**Porque quiero que uses el signo de mi propiedad tanto en público como en privado, y un collar... No busco avergonzarte, ni tengo el deseo de hacer pública nuestra relación. Es un asunto privado entre los dos y no está abierto a especulación. Todo lo que me importa es que sepas que perteneces a mí. Lo que otros piensen o no es irrelevante. No soy tan inseguro que necesite gritarle abiertamente al mundo que eres mi esclava.**

**Con el pecho apretado, y sin pensarlo, se inclinó y echó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. **

**Hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

—**Gracias—dijo, aclarándose la garganta para librarse de su atadura.**

**Su mano acarició su brazo con el resto de la banda.**

—**No hay de qué. Me gusta ver la evidencia de mis manos sobre tu cuerpo. Me complace y me gusta cada vez que te miro ver mi regalo en tu brazo y en tu pierna. No necesito satisfacción más allá de eso.**

**Poco a poco la apartó y se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano con él. Tiró hasta que ella se levantó a su lado.**

—**Vamos para que pueda verte tomar una ducha.**

**Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero él se limitó a sonreír a cambio.**

—**Con el tiempo aprenderás que soy muy serio cuando digo que tengo la intención de velar todos los aspectos de tu cuidado y mantenimiento.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	15. Capítulo Catorce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

**Hermione estaba en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua mientras Draco se desnudaba afuera de la puerta de vidrio.**

**Su mirada fue atraída hacia su cuerpo musculoso.**

**Delgado, duro, de piel blanca.**

**Su polla era impresionante, incluso en su estado semierecto, situada entre su pelo de la ingle.**

**Este era un hombre que claramente se cuidaba así mismo, y no desmerecía de su hombría en absoluto.**

**Era, en una palabra, hermoso. Fuerte. Todo hombre. No era un Neanderthal arrastrando los nudillos por el suelo de tipo todo-hombre, con más músculos que cerebro. Él era varios centímetros más alto que ella, pero no tan alto que tenía que esforzarse para mirarlo.**

**Entró en la ducha, y antes que él la tocara, su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Sus pezones se endurecieron y se tensaron hacia el exterior como si rogaran su tacto. Su coño palpitó y se apretó. **

**Ella lo quería. Su necesidad era poderosa y abrumadora.**

**No había nada sexual mientras se disponía a ayudarla a enjabonarse. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron sobre su piel, extendiendo las pompas de jabón a su paso. Cuándo había cubierto cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus zonas más íntimas, volvió su atención a su cabello.**

**Metódicamente, enjabonó su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con dedos firmes. Después que lo enjuagó, utilizó el acondicionador y la empujó suavemente lejos de la ducha.**

**Luego le entregó el jabón.**

—**Ahora tú me vas a lavar. Utiliza únicamente las manos. Voy a sentir tu tacto en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.**

**Su pulso se aceleró y se lanzó como un borracho tratando de jugar a la rayuela. Con dedos temblorosos, tomó el jabón y lo frotó entre sus manos hasta que tuvo una buena cantidad de espuma. Dejó a un lado el jabón y vacilantemente puso las manos sobre el pecho de Draco.**

**Él cerró los ojos en el momento que lo tocó. **

**Envalentonada por su respuesta, y por su propio placer al tocarlo, ella empezó a acariciar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Después, hacia abajo, hacia su tenso abdomen.**

**Se saltó su entrepierna y su creciente erección y enjabonó ambas piernas. Cuando se arrodilló en el piso de la ducha para enjabonar sus pies, su mano tocó su cabeza.**

**Levantó la mirada, preocupada porque hubiera hecho algo mal, pero lo que vio fue su aprobación brillando en sus ojos.**

—**Te arrodillas a mis pies, tan dulcemente mientras los lavas... es muy hermoso, Hermione.**

**Tú eres hermosa.**

**Ella agachó la cabeza, de repente, tímida y cohibida. Terminó sus pies y luego regresó hacia su entrepierna. Su polla se balanceaba frente a ella, y cuando se iba a poner de pie, recordó lo contento que había estado cuando estaba de rodillas. Por lo que, solo se enderezó de rodillas para que su pene quedara a nivel de sus ojos y cerró sus manos a su alrededor.**

**Estaba caliente contra de su piel, más caliente que el agua que caía sobre ellos. Palpitó ligeramente en su palma mientras frotaba una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a la base, deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás, hacia sus sacos. Sus bolas rodaron contra su palma, y se maravilló por la suavidad de la piel, la flexibilidad, y la forma en que estaban hinchados, como su polla se levantaba hacia ellos.**

**Ella quería tenerlo en su boca de nuevo y quería darle placer. Un ligero golpe en la mejilla la hizo parpadear y mirar hacia arriba. ¿Era tan transparente?**

—**Usa sólo tus manos esta vez—dijo con voz ronca.**

**Alzó la mano para dirigir la boquilla lejos de ellos y luego guió su mano de nuevo a su erección.**

**Ella trabajó de arriba abajo, moviendo la piel del prepucio lejos de la cabeza bulbosa lo más que pudo antes de regresarla, dejando al descubierto la parte superior lisa.**

—**Más rápido—instó.**

**Ella accedió rápidamente, apretando su agarre, moviéndose más rápido.**

**Entonces, de repente, tiró de su mano. Con una mano, empujó sus brazos hacia abajo mientras masturbaba su polla con la otra. Jadeó cuando el primer chorro caliente se disparó hacia su pecho.**

**Él siguió tirando mientras se acercaba para dirigir su semen hacia sus pechos. Alguno aterrizó en el hueco de su garganta y se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus pechos y hasta el ombligo.**

**Un grueso hilo viajó hasta la punta de su pecho, cubriendo el pezón rígido y colgó precariamente antes de caer al suelo de la ducha.**

**Draco irguió su polla y se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando a su boca.**

—**Abre—dijo con voz ronca.**

**Ella así lo hizo, y él se deslizó con facilidad. Su semen cubría la cabeza de su polla, mientras el bombeaba hondo en su boca, ella se tragó hasta la última gota. **

—**Eso es—susurró. —Límpiame, Hermione mía.**

**Durante varios segundos siguió balanceándose en las puntas de sus pies, rítmicamente follando su boca mientras su polla se suavizaba. **

**Finalmente, él se apartó y alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.**

**Con una mirada arrogante de satisfacción miró el vestigio de esperma que cubría su pecho.**

—**Báñate a ti misma con él—murmuró. — Frótame por todo tu cuerpo para que sepas que eres mía.**

**Vacilantemente, levantó sus manos y luego miró a la pegajosa crema en sus pechos y por su vientre. **

**Ella puso una mano en su piel y frotó con cuidado en un círculo estrecho.**

**La respiración de Draco se aceleró y su polla se balanceaba hacia arriba lista, ya recuperándose de su orgasmo.**

**Con la creciente confianza, puso la otra mano en su pecho mojado y comenzó a masajear el líquido sobre la piel. Empezó a balancearse sensualmente mientras se frotaba y acariciaba.**

**Su cuerpo estaba hipersensible con solo tocarse. **

**La había llevado tan cerca del clímax con el solo hecho de que él alcanzara el suyo. No la había tocado para llevarla al orgasmo de ninguna manera, pero sin embargo, ella estaba al borde.**

**Elevándose. Desesperadamente. Tan cerca. Tan pero qué tan cerca. Si tan sólo pudiera poner sus manos más abajo...**

**Fuertes manos se apoderaron de sus muñecas, y apartaron sus manos de su piel. Sin una sola palabra, dirigió el agua para que se esparciera sobre su cuerpo, y él comenzó a enjuagar el acondicionador de su cabello.**

**De nuevo, sin ningún intento de excitar, le lavó el pelo hasta que estuvo limpio y los restos de su orgasmo habían desaparecido de su piel.**

—**Quédate aquí—dijo mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la ducha.**

**Observó cómo secaba rápidamente su cuerpo desnudo. Limpió hasta la última gota de humedad de su piel y después sacudió su cabello rápidamente antes de tirar la toalla a un lado y coger otra.**

**Metió la mano para tomar su mano y la sacó de la ducha. Empezó con su pelo, exprimiendo el exceso de agua de su cabello. Luego trabajó hacia abajo, acariciando su piel con la suave toalla.**

**Cuando terminó, dejó caer la toalla y la acercó hacia la calidez de su cuerpo. Él la acunó perfectamente. Ellos encajaron tan bien, su suavidad se ajustó a su dura silueta.**

**Él se quedó allí, su corazón latiendo suavemente contra su garganta. Sus manos se deslizaron deliciosamente sobre su espalda y hacia sus nalgas antes de viajar hasta sus brazos. Su mano derecha fue a parar hacia su brazalete que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, y lo acarició por un momento, como si estuviera complacido por el adorno que llevaba. Para él.**

—**Ven, es hora que te alimente y te lleve a la cama.**

**Se enojó ligeramente porque lo dijo como si fuera una mascota o una niña. Pero cuando sus manos se empezaron a mover sensualmente sobre sus hombros mientras la dirigía en dirección hacia la habitación, esos pensamientos huyeron al igual que su irritación.**

**Para su alivio, la bandeja de comida ya había sido entregada y se encontraba en una mesa junto a la cama, lo cual significaba que no tenía que encontrarse con el personal desnuda .Las sábanas y el cobertor habían sido retirados y las almohadas se encontraban situadas en la cabecera de la cama.**

**Miró hacia atrás con incertidumbre a Draco, pero su expresión no cambió. Esperaba obediencia, y su postura no ofreció ninguna alternativa.**

**Esperó hasta que se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre las almohadas antes de agarrar su mano izquierda. Observó con fascinación sorprendida como tiró de la cuerda con la argolla del poste de la cama y aseguraba la argolla alrededor de su muñeca. En silencio, se apoderó de la otra mano y se la atrajo a su espalda donde aseguró con la otra argolla, para que sus manos estuvieran atadas juntas a su espalda.**

**Ella ni siquiera preguntó lo obvio de cómo diablos iba a comer, porque después de su sin número de discursos y recordatorios de cómo él se haría cargo de todas sus necesidades, ya sospechaba como iba a consumir su comida.**

— **¿Te sientes cómoda?—preguntó mientras permanecía de pie junto a la cama.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y era verdad. La cama era maravillosamente suave. Sin embargo, no era demasiado blanda. Moldeaba el contorno de su cuerpo, perfectamente, ya que la acunaba. Sería celestial dormir en ella.**

**Satisfecho con su respuesta, caminó alrededor hacia el otro lado donde la bandeja de la cena se encontraba, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. **

**Después de pasar unos momentos preparando un plato de lo que se encontraba en el carro, prosiguió a sentarse, se recostó contra las almohadas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y con el plato descansando en su regazo.**

**Olía maravilloso.**

**Había pollo asado con patatas gratinadas y un decadente postre de chocolate esperando al lado.**

**Draco cortó el pollo, dejando porciones pequeñas en el plato. Cuando terminó, el pinchó una y lo sostuvo cerca de sus labios.**

**Por un momento, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose por qué ella no se sentía incómoda por lo que el proponía hacer. Esperó con paciencia, el pollo ligeramente apoyado en su labio inferior. Finalmente, ella abrió su boca, y él deslizó cuidadosamente el tenedor dentro de su boca.**

**Qué extraño que pudiera hacer que el acto de darle de comer, mientras estaba indefensa, fuera tan íntimo y cariñoso. Había tanta ternura en sus acciones, tanta atención hacia ella, que no podía juntar suficiente inquietud hacia él por estarla alimentando mientras ella estaba sentada allí, atada y desnuda en su cama.**

**Incluso más curiosa era la forma en que hacía que anhelara su atención. Tan pronto como él le daba un bocado, ella ansiaba otro, no por la comida, sino por su atención.**

**Alternó alimentarla mientras se alimentaba a sí mismo. Observó los bocados deslizarse en su boca, miraba como sus labios recorrían los dientes del tenedor que su boca habían tocado. **

**Su calidez aún estaba en el metal cuando la colocaba en su boca.**

**Cuando lo deslizó de su boca, limpio, lo arrastró suavemente por su barbilla, hacia la columna de su cuello y hacia su pecho. Los dientes eran ligeramente abrasivos, rasgando su piel, provocando un escalofrío por su paso.**

**Él igualó el ascenso de su pecho y ligeramente rozó la punta sobre su pezón. Sus hombros se sacudieron, provocando que sus pechos se mecieran, induciendo que el pezón se rozara con el tenedor rápidamente.**

**Cuando se apartó, su respiración salía superficialmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar atormentándola antes que la necesidad del orgasmo la volviera loca? Le dolía. Su coño le dolía.**

**Sus pechos se tensaron, tan duramente sensibles que cada roce encima de ellos fue agonizante.**

**Regresó a su plato, recogiendo cuidadosamente el resto de los alimentos. Le dio tres pedazos más antes de empujar el carro lejos de la cama.**

**Cuando se volteó para encararla de nuevo, extendió sus manos detrás de su espalda para liberar sus manos. Pero antes que pudiera poner sus manos delante de ella, el sólo se limitó a reposicionar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y asegurar las esposas en sus muñecas.**

—**Encuentra una posición cómoda—ordenó.**

**Lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue deslizarse hasta que estaba acostada de espaldas, con la cabeza entre las almohadas. Puso a prueba sus ataduras y le dio instrucciones para que rodase hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Satisfecho porque podía moverse libremente, se alejó y pasó su mano libremente por su cuerpo.**

**Él se recostó junto a ella, la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras la miraba con satisfacción en los ojos.**

—**Antes de ir a dormir, pensé que deberías saber más acerca de mis expectativas, de manera que no te tomen por sorpresa—dijo.**

**Ella levantó una ceja ante eso. Había estado jodidamente claro lo que él esperaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber? Pero no dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba, y esperó a que continuara.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Querías objetar. Admiro tu autocontrol, pero más que eso, me complace tu deseo por complacerme.**

**Sin saber qué decir al respecto o si quería una respuesta, ella permaneció en silencio.**

—**Sexo—dijo. — Tu cuerpo es mío para hacer lo que quiera. Esto significa que te voy a tomar cuando quiera, como quiera, a veces con tu placer en mente, a veces con el mío. Está en mi criterio cuando vas alcanzar la satisfacción.**

**Esperó, como si esperara que hablara, pero ella estaba entendiéndolo todo con bastante rapidez. **

**Él quería docilidad, por lo que le daría lo mejor de su capacidad.**

**Una vez más, parecía contento cuando ella se limitó a esperar por él para continuar.**

—**Es un placer particular para mí tener sexo cuando despierto, cuando mi mente está todavía nublada por el sueño, pero mi cuerpo pide la dulzura de una mujer. Te voy a montar mientras estés atada a mi cama, incapaz de hacer algo, y aun así darme lo que quiero.**

**Cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos para tratar de aliviar el calor. Iba a hacerla llegar al orgasmo con solo su voz.**

**Un dedo viajó por su voluminoso pecho y luego circuló su arrugado pezón.**

—**Me preguntaste por qué quería que estuvieras desnuda todo el tiempo. Una parte de la razón es porque me parece que el cuerpo de la mujer es verdaderamente una forma de arte. Me gusta disfrutarlo. Me gusta mirarlo, sobre todo cuando sé que me pertenece a mí. La razón principal, sin embargo, es que tengo la intención de disfrutar de un acceso a tu cuerpo sin problema alguno. **

**Me encanta la idea de poder follarte cuando quiera, y como quiera. Puedo disfrutar tu boca, coño y culo con el más mínimo esfuerzo que se necesita, que ponerte en el sofá o la silla, o en mí regazo. Mientras caminas, puedo agarrarte y tomarte. Puedo presionarte contra la pared y tomarte por detrás. Y no vas a negarte. Yo no lo voy a permitir. A menos que estés lastimada o enferma. O si dices que no. Una vez que digas que no, se termina. Así que ya ves, Hermione, a pesar de todo el poder que me has cedido, aun así todo se encuentra en tus manos. Tú tienes un total y completo control y absoluto sobre tu fantasía, ya que con una palabra, todo termina.**

**Ella estaba balanceándose precariamente sobre el borde del más poderoso de los orgasmos. Ella iba a tener un orgasmo a pesar que él no la había tocado más íntimamente que en sus pechos. **

**Flashes de imágenes de él mientras la tomaba de todas las maneras que él describía se amontonaban en su mente. Su cuerpo se hinchó y se estremeció.**

**Oh Dios, iba a tener un orgasmo, y no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudiera hacer al respecto.**

**Mientras luchaba contra lo inevitable, de repente Draco estaba sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas con manos urgentes. Él la embistió, y su grito de sorpresa pronto se convirtió en un agudo grito de liberación. Tan pronto su polla llegó a lo más profundo dentro de ella, su orgasmo estalló con atroz ferocidad.**

**Su visión se volvió borrosa mientras él seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, sus caderas estaban golpeando con las de ella con velocidad y fuerza. Su cuerpo no era suyo. Se había roto en pequeños pedazos, irregulares y angulosos.**

**El placer se espumó en su ingle, hinchándose y fragmentándose hacia el exterior, y aun así él empujaba. Más profundo. Más duro. Despiadado.**

**Su coño estaba tierno y extremadamente sensible, ya que había bajado de su orgasmo, protestaba mientras el pene de Draco seguía entrando y saliendo sobre los tejidos inflamados. **

**Ella gimió bajo en su garganta, sin saber si era dolor o placer que punzaban en ella.**

—**Por favor—dijo con voz ronca, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pidiendo que se detuviera o no parara.**

—**Tu cuerpo es mío—dijo. — Yo tomo lo que es mío.**

—**Sí, tuya—murmuró.**

**Más rápido se movió contra sus caderas, obligando a su cuerpo a que se elevara de la cama hasta que sus manos atadas golpearan con la cabecera de la cama con cada embestida.**

**Alcanzando por debajo de ella le tomó las nalgas, inclinándola hacia arriba, mientras se impulsaba hacia delante de nuevo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó a yacer profundamente dentro de ella.**

**Calor líquido lleno su vientre. Sus caderas se sacudieron espasmódicamente en su contra mientras se estremecía. Durante mucho tiempo permaneció encajado en su interior mientras absorbía lo último de su esperma en su vientre.**

**Su cuerpo cayó sobre ella como una manta. **

**Hundiendo la cara en su cuello, mientras luchaba por respirar.**

**Allí estaba, con las manos sobre su cabeza, las piernas abiertas con el hombre que la poseía entre sus piernas, su cuerpo lleno de su semen.**

**Él seguía estando duro dentro de ella, y no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse de su coño. **

—**Duérmete, Hermione—murmuró él contra su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo cariñosamente su piel. — Esta noche voy a dormir dentro de ti para recordarte que eres mía. Por la mañana, después de haberte tomado de nuevo, te voy a bañar y lavar mi semen de tu cuerpo.**


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Quince **

**Durante el transcurso de la noche, Draco salió de ella y rodó hacia un lado. Ella lo registró en un nebuloso letargo, antes de caer dormida.**

**Cuando volvió a despertar, fue por manos que oscilaban con urgencia en su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su pecho y hasta las caderas. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Draco se acercó a ella y le separaba las piernas e impacientemente introducía su polla en su abertura.**

**En su impaciencia chocó contra su clítoris antes de reposicionarse así mismo. Luego encontró su entrada y se deslizó profundamente, provocando que jadeara despertándose completamente. Los restos del interludio de la noche anterior estaban secos en el interior de sus muslos, pero lo que quedó dentro de su coño, cálido y húmedo, facilitó su paso.**

**Sus brazos se tensaron en sus ataduras, pero él se mantuvo firme, y ella estaba indefensa debajo de él mientras buscaba servirse de su cuerpo.**

**No había ninguna delicadeza en sus movimientos, ningún intento de complacerla, pero curiosamente, se sentía excitada por la aspereza y la crudeza de sus movimientos. **

**Incluso mientras empujaba más profundo y más, y más duro, con los ojos bien cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, su coño empezó a arder.**

**Vio cómo la tensión de sus músculos en cada movimiento ondulaba a través de él. Sus manos apretaron desesperadamente su cintura, sus caderas, y luego de nuevo su cintura, mientras se adentraba repetidamente en su cuerpo.**

**La vulnerabilidad de su posición, lo impotente que se sentía, prendió con éxito un incendio intenso. La estaba usando. No había otra palabra para describir sus acciones, y sin embargo se sentía extrañamente contenta. Poderosa, incluso.**

**Él la apretó más en la cama mientras sus nalgas subían y bajaban sobre de ella. La carne en contra de carne, era el único sonido que resonaba por toda la habitación, era el golpe duro de su cuerpo contra el suyo y los suaves gruñidos que de alguna manera escapaban de su boca bien cerrada.**

**Él la extendió mientras se arqueaba sobre ella por última vez. Ella ya no pudo controlar su llanto cuando embistió imposiblemente profundo.**

**En lugar de retirarse, la sostuvo firmemente mientras se vaciaba en ella. Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su coño. Ella ya estaba extendida tan apretadamente alrededor de su polla, y su cuerpo ya estaba sensible y dolorido de la noche anterior.**

**Su clítoris se estremeció y pulsó, ansiaba la liberación, pero ella se quedó allí en silencio, su cuerpo ya era un receptáculo del suyo.**

**Con un sonido, finalmente se deslizó de ella en un torrente de líquido. **

**Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, estiró sus rodillas, extendiendo su coño.**

**Él la miró, la satisfacción suprema brillando en sus ojos oscuros.**

—**Eres tan hermosa—dijo. — Tu coño está tan hinchado, rojo y brillante con mi semen.**

**Deslizó un dedo dentro de su apertura y luego lo retiró, mostrándolo hacia arriba para que ella pudiera ver.**

**Luego se inclinó y trazó una línea alrededor de la boca, dejando un rastro húmedo en sus labios.**

—**Lámelos—susurró. — Lame mi semen de tus labios, Hermione mía.**

**Lentamente ella obedeció y pasó la lengua por sus labios, primero la parte inferior y luego por la comisura y hacia arriba a su labio superior.**

—**Me has complacido—dijo.**

**Ella sonrió trémulamente, demasiado débil, demasiado excitada para hablar.**

— **¿Te gustaría correrte, Hermione?—preguntó en voz baja y sedosa.**

—**Por favor—susurró.**

**Estiró por encima de su cabeza sus manos para liberar sus brazos. Las agarró y las bajó, dejándolas suavemente en su vientre.**

— **¿Estás bien?—preguntó.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras flexionaba las manos para devolver la sensación a sus dedos.**

**Le tomó la mano izquierda y la bajó a su coño.**

—**Tócate a ti misma—dijo con voz ronca. —**

**Córrete mientras te miro.**

**Se deslizó hacia abajo de la cama hasta que se bajó al pie de la cama, su mirada no la abandonaba. Un poquito nerviosa, ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y separó sus labios.**

**Su piel estaba manchada con su semen y sus dedos se movían con facilidad a través de sus pliegues.**

**No era como si ella fuera extraña a la masturbación, pero nunca lo había hecho ciertamente con una audiencia. Sin embargo, ella quería-necesitaba-correrse tanto que no le importaba que estuviera mirando.**

**Ella puso el dedo medio sobre su clítoris, gimiendo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. **

**Encontró su punto dulce y empezó a rotar en un círculo cerrado mientras su coño apretaba y pulsaba en respuesta.**

**Draco caminó alrededor de la cama, con la mirada fija en su entrepierna. Cuando llegó a su lado, bajó la cabeza oscura y agarró su pezón con los dientes.**

**Su espalda se arqueó en la cama**

Después, sus dientes se hundieron bruscamente en su pezón, y ella simplemente se rompió. En una explosión repentina que la catapultó por encima del borde y su orgasmo brilló como una bomba a su alrededor.

**Por un momento su mano se movió en frenesí y luego la sensación fue demasiado. Y ella desaceleró sus movimientos y se frotó más pausadamente mientras bajaba de su orgasmo. **

**Draco levantó su boca de su pecho y luego simplemente puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.**

**Con la mano libre, tentativamente le tocó la frente, deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel y su pelo. **

**Cuando trazó una línea a su sien, y bajando hacia su mandíbula, a la boca, el besó las yemas de sus dedos cuando ella rozó sus labios.**

—**Ah, como me complaces, Hermione mía—murmuró contra su pecho.**

**Ella sonrió débilmente, demasiado desmadejada para hacer más.**

—**Tú también me complaces, Draco.**

**Él levantó la cabeza con desgana evidente.**

—**Ven y te voy a bañar. Después vamos a ir abajo a desayunar.**


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**Después de una relajante ducha en la que Draco volvió a hacerse cargo y lavó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la secó y luego la colocó entre sus piernas en la cama mientras le cepillaba el cabello.**

**Que crepitaba y brillaba en el momento en que puso el cepillo hacia abajo, y pasó sus manos a través de sus cabellos.**

—**Tu cabello es hermoso.**

**Ella sonrió de placer mientras seguía acariciando su cabello con ligeros toques.**

**Se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano hacia ella. La puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás para examinarla. Su desnudez no le molestaba tanto como la noche anterior. Así que fue, hasta que se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde se acordó que él empleaba un personal completo.**

**Cuando se encontraron con Derek en la sala, rápidamente se escondió detrás de Draco y se pegó detrás de él. Derek se limitó a asentir cuando Draco le dio los buenos días y continuó hacia la puerta de la entrada.**

**Cuando se fue, Draco dio la vuelta y suavemente quitó su mano de su espalda.**

—**Me doy cuenta que esto es nuevo para ti, y es por eso que voy a ser paciente, pero nunca debes ocultar tu cuerpo.**

—**Pero me dijiste que tú eras el único que disfrutarías, que verías...**

**Levantó un dedo a sus labios.**

—**Solamente yo te voy a tocar. Solamente yo te voy a poseer. Mis empleados son discretos y no van a mirar. Con el tiempo, no te va a molestar estar desnuda delante de ellos.**

**Ella abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero eficazmente la calló.**

—**Estos son mis deseos. Y los va a obedecer.**

**La palabra no se cernía peligrosamente sobre sus labios, pero recordó también que había dicho que en el momento en que ella dijera que no, todo había acabaría. Él había sido honesto con ella. Le dijo que la iba a provocar, que sería exigente y arrogante. Pero ella podía decir que no. Y si lo hacía, él se echaría atrás de inmediato. La desventaja sería que lo perdería todo. Su fantasía. **

**Su oportunidad de satisfacer sus deseos más profundos y sus antojos.**

—**Sí—susurró.**

**Él sonrió y tomó su mano en la suya mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios contra los de ella. **

**Él le apretó la mano cuando la besó, mostrando más que con palabras que ella lo había complacido con su respuesta.**

**Una emoción vertiginosa revoloteó en su pecho. **

**Ella quería complacerlo. Realmente lo quería.**

**Le dio a su mano un último apretón y luego tiró de ella hacia la cocina. Pasaron junto a un formal comedor en su camino hacia la cocina gourmet de gran tamaño. Que era absolutamente magnífica y casi hacía que deseara saber cocinar. **

**Casi. Esa fue una habilidad que nunca había dominado, y ella no estaba muy desilusionada por eso realmente.**

**Había una mesa pequeña en una pequeña y acogedora alcoba frente a un ventanal que afortunadamente tenia portezuelas, cerradas. El desayuno estaba previsto ya para ellos, una selección de panecillos, pan tostado, sémola de maíz, huevos y galletas. Y zumo. De naranja y uva.**

**Luego vio que sólo había una silla. Ella frunció el ceño y miró al suelo. Ciertamente él no se esperaría que se sentara en el suelo.**

**Suspiró y la condujo hacia adelante. Tiró de la silla y se sentó antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara sobre su regazo. La acomodó transversalmente para que reposara de costado sobre su pecho.**

— **¿Siempre me vas a dar de comer?—preguntó. **

— **Me parece bien, a veces, ¿pero siempre?—**

**Tarde o temprano irritaría sus nervios, después de un tiempo.**

—**Te voy a dar de comer cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo—dijo simplemente. — Y esta mañana tengo ganas.**

**Ella tuvo que sonreír. Podía ser exasperante, si ella dejaba que la afectara. Era un bastardo tranquilo. Calmado y seguro. Ella simplemente amaba a un hombre con seguridad. Rayando en lo arrogante era aún mejor, pero después de todo nada en él era limitado. Él era absolutamente arrogante y sexy como el infierno y follaba como un sueño.**

**Hizo un pequeño ruido de satisfacción y se acurrucó en su pecho.**

— **¿Prefieres el zumo de uva o de naranja?—preguntó.**

—**Me encanta el de uva.**

**El vertió el zumo en un vaso pequeño y luego se lo llevó a sus labios, inclinándolo hacia ella lo suficiente para que pudiera saborear el líquido sin derramarlo. Después de varios tragos largos, lo retiró.**

— **¿Suficiente?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza y lamió el zumo de sus labios.**

**Alternó dándole bocados de huevos y de sémola de maíz. Después rompió un pedazo de biskuit_ y lo sostuvo en sus labios. A menudo limpiaba delicadamente sus dedos en su lengua, e incluso eso se convirtió en un ejercicio de lo sensual. **

**¿Quién sabía que el acto de alimentarse podía ser tan íntimo?**

**Se dio cuenta que él no había comido mucho todavía, y ella estaba casi llena, lo cual le dio una idea. Ella después de todo, se suponía que era su esclava, pero hasta ahora la había tratado como si él fuera el esclavo y ella fuera de la realeza o algo así. **

**La próxima vez que le ofreció un pedazo del bísquet, alargó la mano para detener la suya. La sorpresa se mostró en su rostro cuando ella tomó el pan de sus dedos y lo llevó a sus labios.**

**Él abrió su boca, y ella deslizó sus dedos, dejando que el pan se desmoronara en su lengua y las puntas de sus dedos rozaran su calor. A medida que se retiró, cerró la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupó ligeramente.**

**Maldita sea, pero ahora sabía por qué le gustaba darle de comer tanto. Alentada por su respuesta y el hecho de que no había indicado que se había excedido en sus límites, ella tomó el tenedor y pinchó un trozo de huevo.**

**Guió el tenedor a su boca y suavemente le dio de comer un bocado.**

—**Los dedos—dijo mientras sacaba el tenedor. —**

**Usa tus dedos.**

**Con una sonrisa, ella se inclinó y recogió con su dedo la sémola de maíz y rápidamente lo llevó a su boca. Algunos se resbalaron en su barbilla cuando ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y después que le había chupado el dedo dejándolo limpio, ella se inclinó y lamió la mancha de su piel.**

**Él contuvo el aliento y se tensó en su contra. Ah, sí, le gustaba esto de alimentarlo.**

**Cuando alargó la mano para alcanzar el zumo para dirigirlo hacia a su boca, le puso una mano en la muñeca.**

— **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó. No había reproche en su voz, sólo curiosidad.**

—**Yo soy tu esclava—dijo. — ¿No se supone que debo cuidar de ti? ¿Mirar por tus necesidades?**

**Algo brilló en sus ojos. Primitivo y oscuro. Sus pupilas se dilataron y destellaron por un breve momento antes de volver a su tamaño normal.**

**Mientras movía el vaso cerca, el separó sus labios para que ella le diera de beber. Su mirada no se apartaba de la suya mientras sorbía el jugo. **

**Cuando lo retiró, ella levantó la mano y suavemente limpió una pequeña gota en la comisura de su boca.**

**Él le agarró la mano y le besó la palma.**

—**Te gusta que te den de comer—dijo.**

**Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una sonrisa.**

—**Nadie se ha ofrecido cuidar de mí antes. **

**Encuentro que realmente me gusta.**

**Tocó su mejilla y acarició suavemente su fuerte mandíbula.**

—**Entonces espero que podamos hacer de esto algo mutuo. Tengo muchas ganas de complacerte, no sólo por ceder a tus deseos, sino al cuidarte y mirar por tus necesidades como tú miras por las mías.**

**Parecía sorprendido por su declaración. La confusión se arremolinó por un momento antes que él parpadeara y se esfumara. Parecía que lo había dejado sin habla, pero también parecía excesivamente satisfecho con su petición.**

—**Eso me gustaría mucho—dijo en voz baja.**

**Ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Él extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por sus labios.**

—**Tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, y abierta—dijo—Se ilumina todo tu rostro.**

**Durante mucho tiempo se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, sus miradas se encontraron, como si cada uno buscara profundamente en el alma del otro.**

**Finalmente, le acarició la mejilla y bajó la cabeza, moviéndose primero de una forma y, cuando ella se movió, cambio de dirección para ajustarse de nuevo para que sus labios estuvieran alineados.**

**Cuando la tenía justo donde quería, puso sus dos manos en su cara y la sostuvo mientras bajaba sus labios a los suyos.**

**Fue mucho más de lo que había previsto. El primer contacto de sus labios fue como una descarga eléctrica a lo más profundo de su ser. **

**Fue el más ligero de los toques. Tan exquisitamente suave que suspiró en su boca.**

**Él la trataba como a un fino pedazo de vidrio soplado. Su lengua, tentativa en un principio, lamió sus labios, persuadiéndola a que se abriera a sus avances. Ella rápidamente lo complació, separando sus labios para permitir la entrada.**

**El sabor dulce del zumo de uva llenó su boca mientras sus lenguas estaban batiéndose en duelo. Esto no era un apasionado, y urgente beso, maltratándose las bocas. Más bien, era caliente y lento, perezoso como un día de verano ardiente.**

**Comodidad. Si hubiera una palabra para describir el sentimiento que inundaba su corazón, sería la comodidad.**

**Compañía. Confianza. Qué raro era que esas fueran las cosas que le venían a la mente mientras se daba a si misma a las deliciosas sensaciones que sus labios ejercían sobre ella.**

**A ambos les faltaba aire, pero no se apartaron. **

**Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello mientras las manos de él enmarcaban su cara para acercarla más. Ligeros sonidos de besuqueos sonaban, del suave clic de labios en labios, y de lengua contra lengua.**

**Esto fue más que amo y esclavo, sexo caliente, vividas fantasías. Había una tangible conexión que se forjó en este momento, que ella no quería separarse. Había tantos sentimientos en ese beso que ella quería que durara por siempre.**

**Hambrienta de aire, se separó lo suficiente como para tragar una bocanada de aire antes que él reclamara su boca.**

**Sus labios rozaron los de ella y descendieron en la esquina de su boca. El salpicó una línea de besos hacia abajo, hacia su mandíbula y la delicada piel debajo de su oreja y bajando hasta su cuello.**

**Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para darle un mejor acceso mientras se dirigía al frente de su garganta. Poco a poco, deslizó la lengua y los labios hacia arriba otra vez hasta que mordisqueó su barbilla y luego finalmente regresó a la boca, donde la besó más fuertemente esta vez, con más ferocidad.**

**Este fue un beso como ninguno que jamás había recibido. No fue un beso rápido. No había sido un descuidado revoltijo de lenguas. Sin golpes de labios. El hombre seriamente sabía besar.**

—**Podría hacer esto todo el día—dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Comiste suficiente?**

**Ella asintió.**

— **¿Tu?**

**Él acaricio su brazo y su mano.**

—**Sí gracias, creo que podría ser un hombre mantenido.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Eres un completo controlador del orden para serlo.**

—**Dudas de tus habilidades, Hermione mía. Un hombre tendría que estar loco para objetar a que una mujer como tú cuidara de él. Me encuentro esperando más que nunca este mes.**

**Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se deleitaba con sus palabras. Había tenido su buena porción de relaciones. Había tenido aventuras amorosas y cosas por el estilo pero jamás se había sentido tan apreciada como lo hizo en el poco tiempo que había estado con Draco. No tenía ningún sentido que pudieran tener este tipo de conexión tan rápido, pero no dudaba de que fuera verdadera.**

**Él la hacía que quisiera esforzarse al máximo por él. Quería su aprobación, quería ver sus ojos brillar con satisfacción.**

—**Necesito vestirte—anuncio él.**

**Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y levanto su ceja.**

— **¿Qué pasó con quererme mantener desnuda todo el tiempo?**

**Él se echó a reír.**

—**Aunque encuentre atractivo ese camino. No te puedo llevar a la calle usando solamente las joyas que te di—Su mano se deslizó hacia su trasero, y le dio un leve apretón. — Te voy a llevar de compras por ropa apropiada para este mes.**

—**Hmm un hombre al que le gusta ir de compras. **

**A que ha llegado el mundo.**

—**No solo me gusta comprar sino también me gusta gastar dinero en mi mujer—Dijo guiñándole el ojo.**

—**Solamente por eso con gusto me voy a vestir—dijo ella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.**

**Cuando empezaba moverse de su regazo, recordó que se suponía que tenía que llamar a Pansy. Y conociéndola, si no la llamaba seguramente iba a tener a los policías tocando la puerta de Draco, si Hermione no se reportaba.**

—**Mierda—masculló—Draco necesito usar tu teléfono. Mi amiga Pansy. La conociste en Cattleman´s. Estaba algo preocupada, pensando que me ibas a matar anoche, así que a menos que la llame por teléfono, va tener a la policía tocando tu puerta.**

**Draco echó su cabeza hacia atrás.**

—**Por favor llama a tu amiga, parece ser toda una tigresa.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Sus intenciones son buenas, y tiene un gran corazón, aunque a veces su boca es más grande.**

—**Entonces te dejo para que hagas tu llamada. **

**Voy a subir a preparar una muda de ropa de tu maleta. — La levantó de su regazo y se paró. — **

**Te voy a llevar a mi oficina para que tengas algo de privacidad.**

**Esta vez ella rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos cuando la acompañó afuera de la cocina hacia la sala. La llevó hacia una pequeña habitación fuera de la sala y señaló hacia su escritorio.**

—**Toma el tiempo que necesites. Estaré en la sala, así que sal cuando estés lista.**

**Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

pansy pattinson

SALESIA

Queen Scarlett


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete **

**Satisfecha porque su amiga estuviese todavía viva y coleando, Pansy colgó el teléfono. Hermione no le había dado ningún detalle, pero sonaba demasiado malditamente alegre para alguien que había pasado su primera noche de esclavitud. No por primera vez, Pansy se preguntó si le había dado a la completa sumisión mala fama.**

**Nah.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y miró al teléfono con temor. **

**Hermione había preguntado si Pansy ya había llamado a Harry, y por supuesto, Pansy había mentido y dicho que sí. No podía tener a Hermione creyendo que era una gallina, incluso si le estuviesen saliendo plumas y cacareando.**

**¿Cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde?**

**Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que Harry había dejado como contacto personal cuando cubrió su tarjeta en el salón. No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba llamando. Solo esperaba que fuese privado.**

**Maldiciendo su nerviosismo, puso el teléfono en la oreja y lo escuchó sonar. Después del tercer tono, se estableció la llamada, y ella contuvo el aliento.**

—**Harry Potter.**

—**Harry. Uh, hola, soy Pansy Parkinson de, eh, el salón... el lugar de masajes.**

**Dios, ¿podía sonar como una mayor idiota? Para empeorar las cosas, hubo una larga pausa en la línea, como si estuviese tratando de situarla.**

—**Pansy, hola. Hey, siento no haber llamado para volver a quedar. He estado ocupado.**

—**No—dijo rápidamente. — Quiero decir, no es por eso por lo que te estoy llamando. Yo, um...**

**Quería agradecerte por traerme a casa la otra noche.**

—**No hay problema. Fue un placer hacerlo—dijo con encanto.**

—**Hay otra cosa—dijo.**

—**Te escucho.**

**Ella cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza.**

— **¿Ocurrió algo esa noche? Quiero decir... **

**¿actué de forma inapropiada?**

**Jesús, María y José, sonaba como un sórdido político disculpándose por ser atrapado con una prostituta.**

—**No entiendo—dijo Harry. Podía sentir verdadera confusión en su voz.**

— **¿Salté sobre ti? ¿Te violé? ¿Tuvimos sexo?—preguntó con impaciencia.**

—**Santo Dios, no.**

**Bueno, no tiene por qué sonar tan horrorizado.**

—**Entonces ¿cómo... por qué terminé desnuda en mi cama?—preguntó en voz baja.**

— **¡Maldita sea!—Rugió Harry.**

**Pansy saltó y sostuvo el auricular lejos de su oreja.**

**Más maldiciones murmuradas, apagadas, sin dejar duda de que tenía el auricular contra su camisa. Entonces más ruidos y volvió.**

—**Lo siento, no era a ti. — Entonces se separó y volvió a gritar. — Blaize, hijo de puta, te voy a patear el culo esta vez.**

—**Mira, obviamente te he pillado en un mal momento—dijo Pansy en voz alta, con la esperanza de que la hubiese oído.**

—**No, lo siento. Blaize y sus malditas bromas. **

**Sobre la otra noche... no sucedió nada, Pansy. Si hubiera sabido que estabas preocupada, te hubiese llamado. Estabas como fuera de ti, así que te puse en la cama. Alguien derramó cerveza en tu camisa y por eso te desnudé. Ni siquiera miré, lo juro.**

—**Bien, y ¿por qué infiernos no?—preguntó con exasperación. — ¿Soy tan fea?**

— **¿Qué? No. Infiernos, ¿qué diablos?—farfulló.**

**Era obvio que no tenía ni una pista sobre si hacerse una paja o quedarse ciego_. **

—**Te dejaré ir. — murmuró.**

—**Espera Pansy, no te vayas todavía.**

**Alejó el auricular de su oreja y apretó el botón Finalizar. Entonces, la mortificación bulló en ella, apagó el teléfono, por si acaso él tenía la idea de devolver la llamada.**

**Dejando el teléfono a un lado, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. ¿Dónde había un gran agujero en la tierra cuando ella lo necesitaba?**

**Hermione se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche de Draco, cerca de él, mientras se dirigían a la Galleria. Se veía... y sentía... hermosa.**

**Draco había elegido un sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y un par de sandalias, de los dos vestuarios que había traído con ella. Lo había usado antes, pero el vestido nunca la había hecho sentirse tan absolutamente femenina.**

**Los brazaletes que llevaba en su brazo y en su tobillo se veían magníficos. Se sentía exótica y vibrante con las joyas de oro adornando su piel. **

**El que fuesen el símbolo de propiedad de un hombre solo añadía más a su emoción secreta.**

**No tardó mucho en averiguar el tipo de ropa que Draco prefería. Había tenido que llevársela, tenía un excelente ojo para lo que complementaba su figura y color. Eligió faldas de seda, casuales, como pareos de playa. Camisetas simples. Varios vestidos elegantes y un formal vestido ajustado negro.**

**Después de elegir los zapatos adecuados, la llevó a un spa donde ordenó al encargado que le dieran un paquete de cuidado de cuerpo completo. Incluso sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rosa femenino.**

**Para el momento en que terminó, no había un músculo tenso en todo su cuerpo. Estaba floja y sin fuerzas, y lo que más deseaba era enroscarse en los brazos de Draco y tomar una siesta.**

**Él cargó las bolsas con sus cosas en la mano izquierda, y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura mientras salían del spa. Ella se apoyó en él y se maravilló de lo cómodos que se veían y sentían juntos.**

— **¿Te das cuenta que Pansy te va a matar por llevarme a otro lugar para el cuidado de mi cuerpo?—dijo con una sonrisa en dirección a Draco.**

**Draco sonrió.**

—**Fue por ti que no te llevé allí. Me imaginé que te interrogaría sin piedad y, posiblemente, te secuestraría por tu propio bien.**

**Hermione se echó a reír.**

—**Oh, Dios mío, probablemente tengas razón. Ella es completamente dominante, pero su corazón está, sin duda, en el lugar correcto.**

—**Yo diría que sí. — él estuvo de acuerdo. — Ella mira por tus intereses, así que no puedo culparla por ello.**

— **¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó mientras él la dirigía hacia su coche.**

**Se instaló a su lado y dio a Derek la orden de llevarlos a casa. Luego se volvió para mirarla.**

—**Ahora, te llevaré a casa y quitaré la ropa de tu cuerpo. Tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer, pero espero contar con tu compañía mientras me encargo de algunas cosas.**

— **¿Estás seguro que puedes concentrarte en el trabajo mientras yo estoy desnuda?—preguntó inocentemente.**

**La diversión brillaba en sus ojos.**

—**Si tengo que trabajar, preferiría que te sentases a mis pies desnuda y no con la ropa puesta.**

**Ella rodó los ojos.**

—**Eres todo un hombre de las cavernas bajo toda esa educación y sofisticación.**

— **¿Y tú eres mi chica de las cavernas? ¿Obligada a someterse a cada uno de mis deseos?**

—**Sí, supongo que los soy. — Murmuró.**

—**Es bueno saberlo. — dijo. — Abre mis pantalones.**

**Ella parpadeó sorprendida y echó una mirada al bulto de su entrepierna.**

—**Ponte de rodillas delante de mí y usa tu boca para darme placer—ordenó.**

**Las burbujas de emoción crecieron y rompieron en su pelvis. Su clítoris estaba teniendo un pequeño baile de espasmos entre sus piernas, pulsando con una necesidad insaciable.**

— **¿Tendré que ponerme rudo?—Murmuró. — Chúpame, Hermione mía. Mira mi placer, y cuando termines, lame cada rastro de semen de mi polla.**

**Poco a poco se arrastró sobre sus rodillas y se mantuvo entre los asientos. Sus rodillas raspaban el entarimado mientras él separaba sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso. Nerviosa, miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Derek, pero la mirada del conductor se centraba en el parabrisas.**

—**Me oyó, lo sabes. — Dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa. — Él sabe exactamente lo que vas a hacer.**

**Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.**

— **¿Por qué te burlas de mi? Sabes que no me siento cómoda con otra persona viendo o escuchándonos.**

**Él le tomó la barbilla.**

—**No me burlo de ti, Hermione. Te estoy aclimatando. Te estoy enseñando que de la única persona de la que debes preocuparte soy yo. No importa lo que Derek vea o escuche. Son mis necesidades las que verás y en mi en quien te concentrarás. Debes aprender a bloquear todo lo demás. Ahora, desabróchame el pantalón y dame placer.**

**Ella parpadeó ante el poder de su voz, con el hilo de autoridad tejido en cada una de sus palabras. **

**Con un apretón de manos, llegó a la bragueta y desabrochó los pantalones. **

**Su polla empujó con impaciencia en sus calzoncillos, y ella los bajó. Su erección salió libre, flotando, y extendiéndose hacia arriba, hacia su estómago apretado. Sus dedos se perdieron entre los pelos que rodeaban la base mientras ella rodeaba su eje con sus dedos.**

**Su cabello cayó hacia delante mientras ella se inclinaba para tomarlo en su boca. Él enredó en sus dedos en su cabello mientras retiraba el pelo de su cara. Sabiendo que él quería mirar, ladeó la cabeza para que pudiese ver su polla desapareciendo en su boca.**

**Ella amaba su sabor. No era novata en hacerle una mamada a un chico, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido su placer sexual favorito. **

**Para ser honestos, lo había hecho con un sentido de obligación, un trato recíproco, cuando había recibido sexo oral por parte de uno de sus amantes.**

**Pero con Draco lo disfrutaba, lo saboreaba, e incluso tenía ganas de ello. ¿Tragar? Um, nunca. **

**No con ninguno de sus amantes anteriores. De alguna manera, con Draco, era un rechazo que no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. Incluso aunque él no se lo había pedido, ella voluntariamente había tomado todo lo que él tenía para dar.**

**Se humedeció los labios otra vez mientras deslizaba su boca por su longitud. Inhalando por la nariz, eliminó sus náuseas y lo sostuvo en la parte posterior de su garganta antes de liberarlo hasta que solo la punta su pene descansaba sobre su lengua.**

**Su saco estaba pesado e hincado en la unión de sus piernas. Salpicado de pelos cortos, que hacía contraste con la suave longitud de su erección. **

**Ella acariciaba sus bolas, amando la ligera rugosidad, y luego se apoderó de la vaina de terciopelo que cubría su pene.**

**Arriba y abajo, trabajaba con su mano, moviéndose junto con su boca. Siguió el movimiento de sus dedos con los labios persiguiéndolos hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia arriba.**

**Sus manos agarraron su cabeza. Tomó un puñado de su cabello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras ella chupaba y prodigaba atención a su polla.**

**Su espalda encorvada en su asiento, sus muslos contra su cintura. Su saco hinchado y endurecido, y su pene endurecido hasta que fue una rígida pieza de acero en su mano.**

**Mientras ella alejaba su boca, una gota de líquido pre-seminal brillaba desde la ranura en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se hizo más grande y luego, lentamente, babeó sobre la corona y chocó con su mano.**

**Ella se lanzó hacia delante y la lamió. Él se quejó y reclamó su cabeza de nuevo hacia abajo, levantando sus caderas a su encuentro a mitad de camino.**

—**Haz que me corra, Hermione mía. — Dijo con voz ronca.**

**Lo tomó duramente. Tan implacablemente como él había tomado su coño por la mañana. Apretó su polla y tiró hacia arriba y abajo, mientras su boca lo rodeaba y lo tragó. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se entregó al placer que ella le daba.**

**Su dedo se enroscó en su pelo, y de repente le dio un tirón hacia abajo, empujándose duro y profundo en su boca. Semen caliente salpicó en su boca, cubriendo su lengua. Tragó y todavía disparó más en su garganta.**

**Mientras que se estremecía y temblaba bajo ella, aliviado, suavizó sus movimientos. Tiernamente ella lo lamió y calmó con su lengua, lamiendo cada gota de humedad de su polla.**

**Todavía con su polla palpitante en la mano, lo liberó de su boca y bajó la cabeza para deslizar su lengua por la piel arrugada de su saco. Sus bolas rodaban bajo su boca mientras ella capturaba gota perdida de semen que se había derramado por su piel.**

**Él gimió y le pasó las manos por el pelo, por su cuero cabelludo y luego por su rostro. La tocaba y acariciaba como si no pudiese obtener lo suficiente. La aprobación estaba ahí, en cada caricia, y cuando por fin levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con alegría.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo más, Derek?—Draco dijo al frente.**

**Hermione se estremeció, pero controló su bochorno. Ella sabía por qué Draco había prestado atención al conductor. Como él mismo había dicho, quería que ella se acostumbrase a ser utilizada en cualquier momento y lugar donde su estado de ánimo lo estableciese. Un rizo curioso, casi un cosquilleo, dio un giro lento a través de su vientre con la idea de que Derek podía oír pero no ver todo lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero.**

—**Quince minutos, señor.**

**Un montón de tiempo—murmuró Draco.**

**Ella levantó las cejas en interrogación mientras volvía a encontrarse con su mirada.**

—**Un montón de tiempo ¿para qué?**

—**Quítate las bragas, Hermione. — dijo, ignorando su pregunta. — Hazlo rápido.**

**Ruborizándose, ella se agachó, titubeante con su vestido hasta llegar a su ropa interior. **

**Agarrándose una pierna con una mano, deslizó las bragas hacia abajo con la otra. Era difícil, estando encajada entre los asientos, pero finalmente dejó sus piernas libres de la materia y dejó caer la ropa interior en el asiento.**

**Draco sonrió.**

—**Ahora, chúpame duramente otra vez. Tienes cinco minutos. Cuando esté listo, quiero que subas a mi regazo, levantes tu vestido y te envaines en mi polla.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**La polla de Draco formaba un ángulo, la punta descansaba sobre su abdomen masculino. Con cuidado, ella enrolló sus dedos a su alrededor, trayéndola en posición vertical hacia su boca.**

**Estaba más cálido y suave en el interior de su boca que hacía un momento, pero con el primer toque de su lengua, se movió con un espasmo. **

**Amorosamente, ella lo acarició y chupó, sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecía de nuevo. Le tomó más tiempo esta vez, pero ella lo engatusó y lamió hasta que estuvo duro y erecto.**

**Sin embargo, ella esperaba su orden.**

— **¿Estás lista para mí, Hermione?**

**Asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la boca de su polla.**

— **¿Estás mojada?**

**Asintió con la cabeza otra vez.**

—**Muéstrame. Coge tu mano. Deslízala entre tus piernas. Tócate y luego muéstrame tus dedos.**

**Ella liberó su polla y se agachó, revolviendo su vestido. Estaba definitivamente mojada. Muy mojada, y su coño anhelaba su liberación. **

**Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su clítoris, sus hombros temblaron.**

**Más abajo, a donde su centro húmedo pulsaba, avanzó con un dedo hasta que estuvo adecuadamente cubierto.**

**Retiró su mano y se la tendió a Draco.**

**Él capturó su muñeca con una mano y suavemente llevó sus dedos a su boca. Puso un dedo en su boca y lo chupó hacia dentro.**

—**Ven a mí—dijo él con voz profunda y melosa. **

**Hipnotizándola.**

**Agarrándose a su pierna con su mano libre, se levantó desde su posición en el suelo. Él alargó su mano hasta el extremo de su vestido, levantándolo mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre él. Él dejó caer su muñeca y se apoderó de la parte superior de sus muslos, separándolos mientras ella se situaba en su regazo.**

—**Pon tus manos en la parte superior del asiento—ordenó. — Álzate para que te pueda penetrar.**

**Ella hizo lo que le dijo y se levantó un poco hasta que se situó sobre su polla.**

—**Ahora tómame, Hermione.**

**Descendió y la cabeza de su polla chocó contra su núcleo antes de que finalmente bordease su entrada y se deslizase dentro. Su mano la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia abajo para encontrarse con su empuje hacia arriba.**

**El primer choque de su posesión estuvo cerca de enviar a su orgasmo a estrellarse a su alrededor, pero él le tomó el mentón y tiró hacia abajo hasta que encontró su mirada.**

—**Te correrás solo cuando yo te diga que puedes. **

**Por ahora, mirarás mi placer.**

**Ella contuvo el aliento y asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si sería capaz de evitar algo que era tan inevitable como su liberación.**

—**Móntame—dijo él.**

**Agarrándose a la parte superior de asiento, detrás de sus hombros, se levantó y cayó, tomándolo más profundo con cada una de sus embestidas. **

**Él era grueso, y estaba tan apretada a su alrededor. Su coño se extendía para acomodarlo, y ella podía sentirlo en cada terminación nerviosa.**

**Él soltó su cintura y deslizó ambas manos por su vientre hasta sus pechos. A través del material de su vestido, dio un tirón y pellizcó sus pezones hasta que sobresalieron hacia delante, duros y erectos.**

—**Más duro—instó. — Se está acabando el tiempo. Estaremos pronto en casa y follando en mí entrada mientras Derek nos espera para salir.**

**En lugar de sofocar su pasión, la imagen que él le evocó envió un decadente estremecimiento a través de su sistema. Un caliente arrebato subió por sus venas, y por un momento, se sintió tentada a retrasar su orgasmo hasta que estuviesen, en efecto, follando en la entrada de su casa.**

—**Te excita—murmuró él, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo ver que parecía contento.**

**Dejó de jugar con sus pezones y la tomó por los hombros, moliéndola sobre su polla.**

**Después de unos momentos, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar al borde arrugado del vestido apoyado en sus piernas.**

**Tiró hasta que el material se soltó, y luego llegó más abajo para ahuecar su trasero. Sus manos no eran tan suaves cuando se apoderó de los globos. Sus pulgares escarbaban en sus costados mientras la levantaba y luego la bajaba. **

**Su polla martilleaba su coño, que se extendía con cada embestida.**

**El coche disminuyó la velocidad, y ella contuvo el aliento mientras miraba frenéticamente por la ventana para ver que se acercaban a la casa de Draco.**

—**No pares. — Advirtió Draco. — Terminarás esto antes de salir.**

**El coche se detuvo y Derek salió. El coche se movió un poco cuando él cerró la puerta, pero no abrió la puerta trasera. Ella podía ver que él estaba de espaldas a su ventana, simplemente esperando a que terminasen.**

—**Fóllame, Hermione. Fóllame duro.**

**Ella lo montó, rápido y más fuerte mientras miraba por la ventanilla trasera de su coche.**

—**Usa tu mano—dijo él. — Tócate mientras me follas. Quiero sentir que te corres alrededor de mi pene antes de que yo me vacíe en tu útero.**

**Demasiado contenta para acomodarlo, ella se agachó y tiró con impaciencia de su vestido para sacarlo de su camino. Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y de inmediato comenzó a acariciar la hinchada protuberancia.**

**Las manos de él se apretaron alrededor de su culo, y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia arriba, follándola con salvaje intensidad. A pesar de su calma y control, cuando se trataba de sexo, era un animal.**

—**Córrete. — dijo con voz entrecortada. — Córrete para mi, Hermione. Déjame sentirte mojada a mi alrededor.**

**Ella gimió. Se le secó la boca y tragó rápidamente a medida que su mano se movía más rápido, y bombeaba más fuerte.**

—**Sí. — gimió ella. — Por favor, no pares Draco.**

**Se volvió loca en sus brazos, retorciéndose y sacudiéndose mientras el fuego ardía más fuerte. **

**Una insoportable presión se construyó en su interior, forzando su punto álgido.**

**Y luego estalló. Diseminada como hojas al viento. **

**Volando en un centenar de direcciones diferentes. Vagamente se daba cuenta de que él la sostenía, tranquilizándola con manos suaves mientras le susurraba al oído. Cada parte de ella se estremecía y temblaba, casi de forma violenta y fuera de control.**

**A medida que ella se hundía en su pecho, él la embestía hacia arriba una vez más, moviendo su cuerpo con su fuerza.**

**Y luego se calmó. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, ambos cansados y temblando.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, él se limitó a sostenerla, sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Ella no podía moverse. Apenas podía procesar lo que había sucedido.**

**Entonces él la levantó un poco y se deslizó fuera de su coño. La rodó hacia un lado para que se sentase en el asiento con sus piernas sobre su regazo. Él arregló su vestido para que cubriese su carne desnuda, y luego movió las piernas para poder sujetarse y apoyarse.**

**Se acercó y tocó a la ventana, y Derek se volvió inmediatamente hacia la puerta. Draco salió primero y luego extendió la mano para ayudar a Hermione.**

**Sus pies descalzos golpearon el pavimento caliente, y se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Pero Draco no le dio tiempo a recuperar el equilibrio antes de tomarla en brazos y dirigirse hacia la casa.**

**Ella solo podía imaginar lo que parecía, y gracias a Dios Draco la protegía bien. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su cuello, y la levantó y la volvió hacia él para que le proporcionase tanta modestia como fuese posible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.**

**Ella no vio quien abrió la puerta, sólo que estaba abierta de par en par cuando Draco llegó allí. **

**Entró de sopetón y la llevó hacia el dormitorio.**

**Cuando la dejó sobre la cama, ella estaba como un fideo mustio, cansada y saciada.**

**Unos cálidos labios acariciaron su sien mientras unas manos suaves alisaban el pelo de su cara. Él sacó el vestido de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda sobre la cama. Luego se fue. Sin instrucciones, ella optó por quedarse donde estaba, de todos modos no era como si pudiese haberse movido. **

**En un momento, Draco volvió con un paño húmedo. Con ternura, bañó sus muslos y limpió su semilla de entre sus piernas.**

—**Gira sobre tu vientre—dijo en voz baja.**

**Con su ayuda, se las arregló para rodar hasta que su cara estuvo enterrada en las sábanas, con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho de la cama. Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Te he agotado, Hermione mía?**

—**Mmmm. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir.**

—**Pronto descansarás. — murmuró.**

**¿Pronto? Eso significaba que tenía algo en mente. Ella solo esperaba que para ello no fuera necesario que ella se moviese.**

**Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus manos rodando y amasando. Ella gimió de placer, los sonidos pasaban desapercibidos a través de los labios cansados.**

**Arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, del cuello y los hombros hasta los globos de su trasero, la tocó, acarició y masajeó. Alejó sus manos y ella escuchó una tapa abrirse. Plástico.**

**Un líquido caliente goteó por su espina dorsal, y luego regresó él con las manos, frotando el aceite en su piel.**

**La cama descendía a medida que él se arrastraba hasta llegar a su lado. No había un centímetro de su piel que él no hubiese marcado de alguna manera. Su toque marcaba su carne, caliente y sensual.**

**Frías sacudidas burbujeaban y estallaban por sus brazos mientras un placer exquisito bañaba su cuerpo.**

**Los masajes de Pansy no tenían nada de la magia que Draco les daba.**

**Sus manos la tomaron por su trasero, apretando y amasando, sus dedos trabajaban cada vez más cerca de la hendidura. Ella respiró profundamente cuando un dedo recorría el borde de su entrada anal, como una suave pluma, buscando.**

**De nuevo escuchó la tapa abriéndose. Dos dedos separaron las mejillas de su trasero, dejando al descubierto su apertura. El aceite cayó en la grieta, deslizándose por su piel. Sus dedos limpiaron el lubricante, extendiéndolo y luego presionando su ano.**

**Sus manos tomaron las sábanas en una pelota y cerró los ojos. ¿Iba a follar su culo ahora, cuando ella posiblemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para formular algún tipo de protesta? Ella sabía que no le haría daño, pero esto era algo ajeno a ella. Nunca antes había tenido sexo anal. Ni siquiera había pasado por su radar.**

—**Relájate—le dijo suavemente, mientras la sondeaba delicadamente con su dedo.**

**Su dedo se deslizó, y ella exclamó en voz alta. **

**Adelante y atrás, lentamente, trabajó con su dedo.**

**No lastimaba. Se sentía... No estaba segura de lo que se sentía. Era nuevo. Prohibido y emocionante. A medida que su dedo continuaba golpeando dentro, él dejó caer más lubricante en su apertura hasta que estuvo suave. Luego añadió otro dedo.**

**Ella gimió entre dientes mientras él la estiraba y manipulaba. ¿Se suponía que se sentía bueno? El calor florecía en su culo y se irradiaba hacia su coño hasta que, a pesar de su cansancio, sus paredes se apretaron, su clítoris se hinchó y el dolor de un nuevo orgasmo se escondía en el horizonte.**

**Cuando él alejó su mano, maldijo casi gritando su protesta. Antes que pudiese volver la cabeza para ver si la dejaba, otra cosa remplazó a sus dedos. Le faltaba su calidez y era mucho más duro. Se sentía... de plástico.**

**Sus dedos se abrieron mientras abría su apertura, resbaladiza con el lubricante pero duro y rígido.**

**Dentro y fuera, apenas bordeando la entrada, Draco trabajó pacientemente el objeto.**

**Su apertura se amplió, extendiéndose para ajustarse al plástico mientras él lo empujaba más adentro. Era más pequeño en la punta, pero más largo, ya que ganó profundidad.**

**Sin poder contener más su curiosidad, levantó la cabeza y le preguntó:**

— **¿Qué es?**

**La mano libre de Draco se asentó en la parte baja de su espalda.**

—**Está bien, Hermione. Confía en mí. No te lastimaré. Estoy insertando un tapón. No quiero que sea doloroso para ti, así que llevarás esto durante un momento.**

**Con eso le dio otro pequeño empujón y su apertura se estiró aún más.**

—**Oh—exclamó ella.**

—**Solo relájate y no luches contra él—murmuró. **

— **Confía en mí, no te haré daño. Disfrútalo.**

**Por unos segundos más, continuó el movimiento de entrada y salida, cada vez presionando un poco más. Y luego, con un empujón firme, lo alojó en su ano.**

**Su cabeza se levantó de la cama, y ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Su culo latía y ardía en torno al tapón semejante a un mamut. Sus piernas se agitaban y parecían actuar por propia voluntad mientras ella luchaba contra la intrusión.**

**Los labios de Draco presionaron la parte baja espalda mientras la besaba y murmuraba palabras de consuelo para ella.**

—**Va a estar bien. Respira, Hermione. Va a mejorar.**

— **¿Sí?—Murmuró ella mientras aspiraba en respiraciones profundas. — ¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de estos en tu culo?**

**Él se echó a reír.**

—**No, yo no.**

—**Entonces no me digas lo que se siente—gruñó.**

**Él la hizo rodar hasta que estuvo de lado, frente a él. Tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras la miraba.**

—**Muy bien, entonces dime tu lo que se siente.**

**Ella tragó mientras algunos de los zumbidos calientes disminuían en su culo. Sustituidos por un calor... hum. Bajo y filiforme, a fuego lento en sus venas, como el café justo antes de hervir. Tan cansada como estaba, podía tener otro orgasmo ahora.**

—**Se siente... punzante. Agudo, pero no tan desagradable. Me siento llena. Hay una presión ahí que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina y se siente hormigueante, como si yo quisiera algo, pero no estoy segura de qué. ¿Tiene sentido?**

**Él posó su mano en su cadera.**

—**Tiene perfecto sentido. ¿Te gusta? ¿Puedes imaginarte mi polla dentro de tu culo?**

**Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la imagen de Draco montándola, hundiéndose profundamente en sus entrañas.**

—**Se siente tan grande—dijo ella.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Yo soy más grande.**

**Ella cerró los ojos y gimió.**

— **¿Cómo diablos crees que vas a meter tu polla ahí dentro si eres más grande que el maldito tapón?**

—**Oh, lo haré—dijo con voz profunda y ronca. — **

**Y tu amarás cada minuto de ello, lo prometo.**

—**Yo no esperaba placer—dijo ella mientras arrugaba su frente con confusión.**

— **¿Es agradable entonces?—preguntó.**

—**Honestamente, no sé si el acto en sí es agradable o si se debe a quien lo está haciendo, pero sí que se siente... bueno. Es emocionante y me siento inquieta y molesta, como si tuviese una necesidad incumplida.**

**Entonces él se movió sobre ella, empujándola hasta que estuvo tumbada sobre su espalda. La presión en su trasero se intensificaba a medida que su peso caía sobre el tapón. Él la situó a su gusto debajo de él, y luego se movió lentamente por su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza estuvo encima de su montículo.**

**Él separó sus piernas, doblando las rodillas hasta que golpearon el colchón. Su coño estaba abierto a él, y de repente se sintió pequeña y vulnerable.**

**Él deslizó un dedo a través de sus pliegues, bromeando, hasta que llegó a la entrada de su coño. Deslizó dentro un largo dedo, presionando hacia abajo hasta que pudo sentir el plug a través de la fina barrera de carne que separaba la vagina de su entrada anal.**

—**Por mucho que quiero enterrar mi polla en tu dulce coño, no voy a hacerlo ahora. Estás cansada y probablemente lastimada y si te tomo ahora, se sentirá apretado por el tapón en tu culo. **

**No quiero causarte ninguna molestia. Pero más tarde... más tarde vas a ver lo bien que se siente al tener dos pollas al mismo tiempo.**

**Ella se estremeció y tembló bajo sus dedos buscadores. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca del orgasmo otra vez?**

**A medida que retiraba su dedo, bajó su boca, acariciando entre sus pliegues hasta que su lengua se deslizó sobre su clítoris. Sus caderas se desbocaron hacia arriba mientras un rayo poseía su ingle.**

**Él la separó más hasta que estuvo indefensa y abierta para su boca. Suaves corrientes de aire soplaron sobre su carne más íntima, junto con las ráfagas cálidas de su aliento. Su lengua se deslizó eróticamente desde su entrada hasta el capullo que protegía su sensible núcleo. Él lamió suavemente su clítoris, llevándolo a un pico de tensión. Luego lo aspiró en su boca, y ola tras ola de sensación eléctrica explotaron a través de su ingle.**

**Ella se arqueó hacia él, cada movimiento balanceaba el tapón profundamente en su culo. **

**Cada sensación, como una ola de mar, rodaba hacia su interior, se rompía y luego se extendía, surgiendo como un líquido a través de sus músculos.**

**Con hambre, le lamió y chupó el coño como si estuviese hambriento de dulzura. Rodeó su entrada una vez y luego otra antes de deslizar su lengua hacia dentro.**

**Ella se estremeció y convulsionó, pero él la agarró por las caderas y la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar mientras le daba placer.**

**Dentro y fuera, la tomó con su lengua. Lento y sensual, como si estuviese saboreando el mejor de los vinos y saborease cada sorbo.**

**Su orgasmo empezó como una ola lenta, un caliente bucle giratorio en lo profundo de su núcleo luego se extendiéndose mientras crecía y se elevaba, una tormenta que ganaba poder.**

**Inflamándose como una sinfonía en la cúspide de su crescendo, su liberación se construyó hasta que no lo pudo soportar por más tiempo.**

—**Por favor—rogó. No estaba segura de qué era por lo que abogaba. ¿Misericordia? **

**¿Satisfacción? ¿Alivio de la insoportable tensión tirando de su cuerpo?**

**Y luego él le susurró, suave y dulce contra su carne húmeda.**

—**Córrete, Hermione mía. Córrete para mí.**

**La dulce agonía brilló y corrió a través de su pelvis. Sus movimientos ya no eran suyos. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra la cama, sus piernas envueltas de repente alrededor de los hombros de él.**

**Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y ella se preguntaba cómo llegaron allí. Flotaba al borde de la consciencia, luchando por unos pocos segundos de lucidez, para no dejar de lado los fragmentos de su orgasmo.**

**Pero el frenético placer poco a poco se desvaneció, remplazado por un dulzor más perezoso, se dejó ir, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.**

**Un pulgar rozó su mejilla, limpiando la humedad de las lágrimas, y entonces oyó su suave orden.**

—**Duerme, Hermione mía. Yo cuidaré de ti.**

**Confortada por esa promesa silenciosa, ella se permitió abandonarse a la bienvenida que el sueño le ofrecía.**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

pansy pattinson

SALESIA

Queen Scarlett

alexf1994 


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve **

**Él vio como sus ojos revoloteaban al cerrarse e inmediatamente su respiración se hizo más suave y pausada. Estaba exhausta. **

**Sonrió y cuidadosamente deslizó los brazos por debajo de ella. Cuando la levantó de la cama, ella gimió en protesta. **

—**Shhh— la tranquilizó. — Te quiero conmigo, Hermione mía. Podrás descansar tan pronto como te haya puesto cómoda.**

**Y la deseaba junto a él. La ferocidad del deseo que tenía de sentirla cerca lo asustaba. Pero como ella, estaba cayendo en una fantasía. No era real, no importaba que deseara que fuera diferente. La llevó de la habitación a la sala de estar, donde ardía el fuego en el hogar. Un colchón suave ya estaba extendido a los pies del sillón y se encontraban a varios pies del fuego. **

**De rodillas, puso su cuerpo sobre el plumón que cubría el colchón. Murmuró somnolienta pero se hizo un ovillo y cayó en un profundo sueño. Él acarició con la mano su pelo, apartándolo de su cara. Luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por su cuerpo hacia su cadera y por último, a sus pálidas nalgas. **

**El tapón de color carne dividía las mejillas de su trasero, y su polla se endureció ante la idea de meterse en el lugar de ese tapón. **

**Poniéndose en pie, recogió su ordenador portátil de la mesa y se acomodó en el sillón. Se quitó los zapatos y los deslizó por el suelo, lejos de Hermione. Estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron la esbelta espalda. Ausente, frotó los dedos de los pies en su columna vertebral hasta la suavidad de su pelo. Le gustaba tocarla, tener todo el contacto posible con ella. **

**Abrió su portátil y dejó sus pies ligeramente apoyados a un lado. Mientras trabajaba a través del correo electrónico levantaba de vez en cuando la mirada buscando a Hermione. De vez en cuando, ella suspiraba y su cuerpo subía y bajaba más trabajosamente que antes del sueño, un susurro satisfecho salió de sus labios y se acomodó de nuevo. **

**Cuando estaba escribiendo a su última dirección de correo electrónico, su teléfono móvil sonó. **

**Frunció el ceño y tiró de él sin mirar siquiera el número en la pantalla LCD, y apretó el botón de responder de modo que el tono no molestara a Hermione. **

—**Draco— dijo brevemente **

—**Draco, hola, soy Luna.**

**Su expresión se suavizó y se relajó en la silla.**

—**Luna, es un placer saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás? **

**¿Y cómo esta Theo?**

—**Los dos estamos bien.**

**Él pudo oír una sonrisa en su voz, podía imaginarse sus dulces rasgos. **

— **¿Cómo esta Hermione?—preguntó Luna. **

**Hubo una ligera vacilación después de la pregunta, como si no estuviera segura de cómo dar voz a su preocupación. Él sonrió y miro a Hermione, incluso cuando frotaba el pie ligeramente con su cadera. **

—**Está dormida a mis pies—replicó. **

— **¿A tus pies? Por Dios, Draco, realmente estas llevando esta cosa de los esclavos demasiado lejos. ¿Piensas ponerle collar y atarla a la cama?**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

—**Solo por la noche.**

**La oyó murmurar algo en voz baja. **

—**Hermione está bien, Luna. Seguro que no crees que la trato mal.**

—**¡No, por supuesto que no!—se defendió rápidamente. — Espero que no creas que pienso eso. No puedo imaginar que hicieras daño a una mujer. No intencionadamente, de todo caso.**

**La frente de Draco se alzó.**

—**Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.**

**Luna hizo una larga pausa. Y cuando por fin habló, hubo un destello de acero en su voz. Una contradicción directa de su carácter normalmente dulce. **

—**Mira, Draco, eres mi amigo. Te cuento entre mis amigos más queridos.**

**Sonrió. Él la consideraba una querida amiga también. **

—**Pero también lo es Hermione—continuó. — **

**Estoy un poco preocupada. Por los dos.**

—**No tienes que preocuparte, Luna. Hermione y yo somos adultos conscientes y los dos sabemos lo que es un juego y lo que no.**

**Luna hizo un sonido de impaciencia.**

—**Tú odias los juegos, Draco. Tú más que las otras personas quieres las cosas a tu gusto. Me atrevo a decir que estás un poco consentido y usas eso para hacer las cosas como quieres. Esta fantasía completa…Solo espero que no quieras algo que Hermione no puede o no quiere ofrecerte.**

—**Creo que estas tratando de proteger mi corazón—dijo divertido. — Soy un chico grande. **

**Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo.**

—**Simplemente no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido—dijo suavemente. — Especialmente tú, Draco.**

**Una ola de calor se extendió por su pecho. **

**Luna…era como un rayo de sol en un día frio, sombrío. No había otra manera de describirla. Ella tenía un corazón de oro y era tenazmente leal con la gente que amaba. Incluso en su perjuicio, como Theo Nott podía efectivamente atestiguar. **

—**Aprecio tu preocupación, Luna. Realmente lo hago. Pero esto es algo entre Hermione y yo—dijo gentilmente. — Ambos hemos establecido nuestros términos de forma clara. Nadie ha entrado a ciegas.**

**Luna soltó una risita.**

—**Es una forma de decirme con tacto que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos.**

—**Sí, lo es—dijo con una sonrisa. **

—**De acuerdo, lo capto. Me preocupo por ti, Draco. Solo quería decirte eso.**

—**Malgastas tu preocupación en mí.**

**Él sonrió mientras ella le decía de nuevo lo buen amigo que era y luego colgó. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando puso el teléfono entre su pierna y la silla. En silencio, cerró su ordenador portátil y lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesa, al lado de la silla. Durante un buen rato, clavó la mirada en las llamas que oscilaban en el hogar y absorbían la sensación de estar contento en su hogar, con una hermosa mujer a sus pies. **

**Estaba…feliz. **

**Unos momentos más tarde, su ama de llaves, Carol, entro en la habitación aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención. Levantó la vista para verla de pie en la puerta, con la mirada castamente alejada de Hermione. **

— **¿Hay algo que necesites, Draco?preguntó. **

—**Me gustaría un vaso de vino ahora—dijo después de un momento de consideración. — **

**Dentro de una hora, me gustaría la cena servida aquí, en la sala de estar.**

**Hermione tendría hambre, y fácilmente se la imaginaba cómodamente instalada entre sus piernas, su cabeza en su regazo, mientras le daba de comer con los dedos. Luego acariciaría su cabello y hablarían mientras se relajaban y disfrutaban de la noche. Más tarde… se metería en eso más adelante. Sentado con una erección y sin forma de bajarla no era precisamente divertido. **

**Después que Carol se retirara, Draco alcanzó la novela que estaba leyendo y la abrió para leer, después de mirar de nuevo a Hermione. **

**Estaba contento por la confianza que le había demostrado hasta el momento. Ella tenía sus reservas, como él esperaba, pero las había manejado con valentía y con gracia. No era una cobarde, ni una desertora. **

**Y ella le complacía. Cómo le complacía. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, porque quería que estuviera segura de su aprobación, pero no había ninguna explicación para el aumento de placer que su presencia le había proporcionado. No estaba seguro que quisiera que ella supiera el alcance de sus confusos sentimientos. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber ordenarlos. **

**Frunció el ceño al recordar las preocupaciones de Luna. Su preocupación no era por Hermione. Era por él. ¿Era tan transparente? ¿No tenía la fortaleza de disfrutar de un breve romance sin la participación emocional? **

**Su ceño se alivió y se volvió más pensativo que irritado. Sus emociones estaban ya involucradas. **

**Nunca había visto el sexo como un proceso rígido, mecánico, de dos cuerpos en apareamiento participando y todo lo demás ausente. Incluso cuando sabía que no había futuro para él y la mujer que se llevaba a la cama, todavía la trataba con respeto y mantenía una pequeña parte de su corazón reservada para cada una. Él se sabía todos sus nombres, su aspecto físico, lo que les gustaba, sus sueños y aspiraciones. Incluso cuando esos sueños las llevaban más allá de él. **

**Cada vez, se armaba de valor, sabiendo que lo que él disfrutaba con sus compañeras no podía durar, y al final del asunto, veía su partida con solo una pequeña cantidad de pesar y tristeza. **

**Se quedó mirando a Hermione por la parte superior del libro del que aún no había leído ni una palabra hoy. La idea de que ella se fuera le provocó sentimientos extraños. Le inspiraba una especie de pánico profundo en su alma. Una agitación, una protesta, un grito de un hombre por su pareja. **

**Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de tales absurdos. **

**Esto era sexo. Sexo con emociones, pero solo sexo y fantasía. No era real. Nada de eso era real. **

**Dejar ir a Hermione sería difícil, pero lo haría.**

**Tener a una mujer atada a él cuando no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí no era algo que quería, más de lo que quería contemplar la idea de que nunca iba a encontrar una mujer que le pudiera amar y aceptar incluso sabiendo lo que pedía de ella. **

**Carol regresó con su vaso de vino, y se sentó bebiendo mirando fijamente el fuego. Su libro, ahora olvidado, estaba colocado descuidadamente en su regazo, marcando un lugar al que no tenía intención de regresar. **

**Sintiendo la necesidad de tocar a Hermione, deslizó la punta de sus pies sobre su piel satinada, trazando la línea de su espina dorsal y luego la curva de su cadera y su pequeña cintura. **

**Su pelo hacia atrás alejado de ella, un toque de medianoche, como la tinta, y suave, como la seda líquida. **

**Definitivamente, querría ver su cabello todos los días. Era una alegría que no tenía intención de negarse a sí mismo. Él sería el único que lo lavara cuando ella se bañara, se lo secaría y peinaría cada hebra. **

**El fuego se había apagado en un lecho de brasas, pero no pudo levantarse para agregar más troncos. Estaba contento donde estaba, sintiendo a su mujer a sus pies, donde podía sentir cada respiración, cada suspiro y cada contracción. **

**Las sombras cruzaron la habitación al anochecer, barriendo suavemente la luz del día que se desvanecía. Una sola lámpara iluminaba la habitación, arrojando un resplandor sobre la forma dormida de Hermione. Como si despertara bajo los cálidos dedos de la luz, ella movió los pies. **

**Le vio sacudirse la red del sueño, y poco a poco, levantar la cabeza. Ella se volvió de inmediato, buscándole. Sus miradas conectaron y la satisfacción anidó en su pecho al darse cuenta de que su primer pensamiento al despertar había sido él. **

—**Ven conmigo—le susurró alargando la mano hacia ella. **

**Ella parpadeó con los últimos vestigios de fatiga, y sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron con una suave luz. Se puso de rodillas y deslizó una mano en las suyas. **

**Por un momento, simplemente disfrutaron del primer toque, el cosquilleo que se deslizaba por su brazo, su baño en la piel de espinas de la conciencia. Luego la izó y la colocó en su regazo. **

**Ella se acomodó en su pecho, apretándose como un gatito que busca calor. Le envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola. Para su sorpresa, acarició con sus labios su cuello, presionando su piel con besos pequeños. **

— **¿Tienes hambre?—murmuro. **

—**Estoy muerta de hambre.**

—**Carol traerá nuestras comidas en un momento.**

**Deslizó una mano por la curva de su cadera y la suavidad de sus nalgas. Sus dedos rebotaron sobre su tapón y la apretó contra él. **

— **¿Te duele?—le preguntó mientras trazaba el borde de plástico. **

**Ella negó con la cabeza contra él.**

—**Lo quitaré cuando nos vayamos a la cama—le dijo. **

**Incapaz de resistirse, rozó con sus labios su frente. En respuesta, inclinó la frente, una clara invitación para que probara sus labios. **

**Dulce, como lamer una gota de sirope de una cuchara. Su gusto era familiar para él, pero cada vez era como la primera. Apasionante y electrizante. **

**Los dedos de ella se agitaban contra su mandíbula, acariciando y tocando, lo que profundizó el beso. Cuando se comenzó a retirar, él cubrió su mano con las suyas, empujándola de nuevo a su cara. Él disfrutó de su tacto. Lo necesitaba. **

**Una parte de él enterrada bajo hielo durante mucho tiempo se estaba descongelando por el calor. El dolor de su alma se aliviaba. Ella era su consuelo cuando siempre había dicho que no quería saber nada. Un sonido detrás de ellos le hizo alejarse. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Carol de pie con el carrito de la cena. **

**Le indicó que pasara y puso a Hermione en una posición que le permitiera más molestia, a pesar de su afirmación anterior que iba a ignorar la presencia de los demás. **

**Carol vertió el vino en las copas, destapó los platos y salió rápidamente de la habitación. **

**El aroma tentador de la comida flotó hasta su nariz. Junto a él, Hermione cambió y suspiró de alegría, cuando también sintió el olor. **

**Estiró la mano para tirar del carro un poco más cerca de la silla. Tal y como lo había solicitado, Carol había preparado una gran variedad de bocadillos. Gambas. Piezas de vieira y langosta bañada en mantequilla. Cangrejos y salmón asado. **

—**Mmm, adoro el marisco—dijo Hermione. **

**Tomó un pedazo de langosta y lo acercó a su boca. Le hizo abrir los labios y dejó el bocado en su lengua. Antes de que pudiera tomar otro pedazo de comida, se incorporó y busco en otro plato dentro de la oferta. **

**Ella tomó una gamba y la acercó a su boca. Abrió y le permitió darle de comer, sus dedos corriendo como fuego en su lengua. **

**Se alimentaban uno al otro en silencio, turnándose para ofrecerse comida con los dedos. **

**Sus miradas no se dejaban por mucho tiempo, solo para tomar el siguiente bocado y regresar con un resplandor ardiente. **

**Cuando por fin la comida desapareció, Hermione puso la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro de satisfacción. **

— **¿Llena?—le pregunto acariciando su pelo. **

—**Mmmm-hmmmm.**

—**Suenas… contenta.**

**Ella levantó la cabeza sólo para poder verlo. Su mano quedó enredada en su pelo y continuó su recorrido a la baja. **

—**Lo estoy.**

**Su dulce voz ronca despertaba un deseo dentro de él que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo o enterrarse en su interior. Era más. Algo justo fuera de su alcance que estaba a punto de no poder explicar. **

—**Me alegro.**

**Se puso de espaldas a él, dejando que moldeara su suave cuerpo. Contra su cuello bostezó y se quedó adormilada en sus brazos. **

— **¿Por qué no te llevo a la cama y te quito el tapón? Puedes tener un baño largo. Lavaré tu cabello y nos acostaremos temprano.**

**Se acurrucó contra él y luego, una vez más, se apartó para mirarle con ojos confusos. **

— **¿Estás preguntando?**

**Él sonrió.**

—**No todo es una orden, Hermione mía. Soy un hombre razonable cuando quiero.**

**Ella respondió a su sonrisa con otra.**

—**Entonces sí. Adoro los baños largos y calientes.**


	21. Capitulo Veinte

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte **

**Draco miró a Hermione dormir a su lado en la cama. Solo la lámpara de su lado iluminaba la habitación y aun así la movió para que la luz no incidiera sobre ella y perturbara su sueño. **

**Le había quitado el plug y preparado un baño caliente. Ella había estado en remojo durante media hora antes de que él la ayudara a salir, la secara y después se dedicara a su cabello. Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando simplemente se metieron en la cama sin ninguna insinuación sexual. **

**Miró sus muñecas atadas y sintió endurecerse su pene. Esperar a mañana para tomarla haría que su noche fuera larga, pero estaba claramente agotada y no tenía ningún deseo de tomar demasiado de ella muy pronto. **

**Se volvió de nuevo a su portátil abierto en su regazo. No era el trabajo lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Era la fantasía de ella. **

**Mientras revisaba de nuevo el e-mail que le había enviado con los detalles de su fantasía de la subasta, con otras también, frunció el ceño. Era como si hubiera pensado una larga lista de cosas que un maestro haría a su esclavo. Era como si hubiera creado un manual de esclavo/maestro y estuviera usando una lista para ir tachando lo que fuera haciendo. **

**Negó con la cabeza. Incluso tenía la fantasía de ser atada y azotada por otro hombre mientras Draco miraba. Como si tuviera que permitir que otro hombre pudiera tener ese dominio sobre ella. **

**Cualquier castigo, cualquier dolor, cualquier placer llegaría de sus manos o con su supervisión. No iba a ser espectador pasivo respecto a ella. **

**No había mención de un grupo de tres o más, pero no podía descartarlo de su pensamiento, mucho más a su pesar. Él no compartía. Nunca. **

**Si otro hombre la tocaba, sería porque Draco lo permitía, pero nunca más allá de la preparación. **

**Solo Draco gozaría de su cuerpo, de su dulzura. **

**Sin embargo, había muchas otras fantasías que enumeraban clichés de libro de texto para el rol del macho dominante en relación con la mujer sumisa. Todo lo que quería hacer era cumplírselas, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, no podía hacerlo todo en el acto. **

**Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer con las fantasías sexuales de Hermione? **

**Había algunos escenarios que, sin duda, le atraían y los esperaba con interés. Le dio la satisfacción de que ella estaba abierta y la aceptación de los deseos, que aunque ella aun no lo sabía, compartían. **

**Guardó el portátil y apagó la lámpara. Cuando se acomodó en la cama y se acercó a Hermione, ella se agitó y encontró su cuerpo con el suyo, buscándolo, incluso en sueños. **

**Sonrió en la oscuridad. Hoy había estado a punto de cumplir su fantasía. No moviéndose demasiado rápido. Pero mañana, daría un paso más y la empujaría. Tenía la sensación de que no tendría solo que tomarla, sino que podía pedirle más. Y eso le excitaba como el infierno. **

**Hermione se despertó con el movimiento de los labios contra su cuello. Manos impacientes enmarcando sus caderas, el calor difundiéndose en ella cuando Draco se puso entre sus piernas. **

—**Buenos días—murmuró cuando se introdujo profundamente en ella. **

**Ella gimió con un sentimiento de plenitud. Un latido bajo empezó en la ingle, caliente y doloroso. Él no podía esperar hasta que se ajustase. Se retiró y empujó hacia delante de nuevo, gimiendo de satisfacción en su oído. **

**Sus movimientos eran rápidos y urgentes. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de sus piernas y empujó más alto los tobillos hasta que descansaron en sus hombros. **

**La posición la dejaba más vulnerable, su coño abierto a sus embates. Cada movimiento hacia delante apretaba la carne caliente a la suya. Sus caderas golpeaban la parte inferior de sus muslos y sus nalgas mientras se introducía profundo y duro. **

**Todavía atrapada en la niebla del sueño, cerró los ojos y se entregó a él. Su placer envuelto, cálido y fluido a su alrededor, la llevaba en una corriente perezosa. Estaba demasiada aletargada para participar, por eso dejó que la tomara, que hiciera lo que quisiera. **

**Y luego se deslizó desde su coño, su polla hinchada chocó contra su estómago. El fluido caliente surgió contra su vientre mientras él continuaba como una roca. **

**Con dedos torpes, guió de nuevo a su polla dentro de su coño y se deslizó de nuevo, cálido y palpitante. **

**Empujó más lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, mientras los últimos vestigios de su liberación fueron arrancados. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y ella lo miró fijamente mientras él acababa en su interior. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, sobresalía en la parte superior y tenía una sombra de barba en algunos puntos de la mandíbula. Sus ojos grises brillaban con profunda satisfacción y eso era lo que buscaba. Ella le había complacido. **

**Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió y se inclinó a besarla mientras se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo. **

**Revisó sus ataduras y luego se levantó para caminar desnudo hacia el baño. Tenía un buen culo. Firme y musculoso. Al igual que el resto de él. **

**No demasiado musculoso. Ningún tipo de Neandertal con camisa que flexionaba un músculo cada vez que se movía. Estaba más delgado, pero duro. **

**Se relajó en el lujoso colchón y se quedó mirando el techo mientras esperaba que Draco la liberara. **

**Había una extraña paciencia en su estado de ánimo que no se ajustaba a su personalidad. No le gustaba esperar para nada. Y, sin embargo, lo esperaba con una alegría que no hubiera pensado que sentía. **

**Varios minutos después, Draco salió del cuarto de baño, con el pelo aun húmedo de la ducha. **

**Ella volvió la vista hacia un lado y lo vio irse al armario y vestirse. En un momento, caminó hacia el lado de la cama y cogió las esposas. **

**Tiro suavemente de sus brazos hacia su vientre, y le frotó las muñecas, sus dedos suaves y acariciantes. Primero sacó una y después la otra, dándole un suave beso con los labios. **

**Había traído un paño húmedo y limpió cuidadosamente su piel, sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves. **

—**Vuélvete sobre tu vientre—le dijo mientras le daba un suave empujón. **

**Obedeció y se hundió un poco más entre las sábanas. Sus ojos se cerraron y se echó a reír involuntariamente sobre ella. **

—**Estabas somnolienta esta mañana—le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la suave curva de su espalda y luego por la curva de sus nalgas. **

**Luego la dejó por un momento y ella escuchó un ruido en la habitación. Los cajones se abrían y después se cerraban, y sus pasos de vuelta. La cama se hundió bajo ella mientras se acomodaba de rodillas. **

**La palma de su mano tomó su parte inferior amorosamente, apretando y acariciando la nalga regordeta. Las puntas de sus dedos, como plumas, se enterraron en la hendidura hasta que rozó la unión estrecha de su culo. Ella se puso rígida y las palabras de persuasión se derramaron sobre ella. **

—**Relájate, Hermione—le dijo. — Sólo voy a poner el tapón de nuevo.**

**Se obligó a relajarse, arrullada por el placer de su tacto. Fue paciente, acariciándola y dilatándola. **

**Cada roce de sus dedos con su entrada fue añadiendo más y más lubricante hasta que su cuerpo estaba lleno con una necesidad de fuego. **

**Un solo dedo incursionó en la estrecha abertura, y ella gemía suavemente. No había dolor, solo una necesidad nerviosa que la dejaba temblando contra su mano. **

—**Ponte de rodillas—ordenó. — La cabeza hacia abajo en la cama y las piernas abiertas.**

**Poco a poco hizo lo que le ordenó, colocándose de manera que su culo estaba en el aire y su cara enterrada en el colchón. **

**Más lubricante aliviándole su entrada, dentro, fuera, caricias suaves. Y luego, la firme presión del plug, presionando con fuerza implacable. Su cuerpo se estiraba y protestaba, pero fue sujetado firmemente. **

**Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para contener el suave gemido de protesta cuando su apertura se estiró para acomodar el espesor del plug anal. **

**Lo fue metiendo y sacando, aflojándose, cada vez ganando más terreno hasta que finalmente, con impulso firme, quedó alojado en el fondo de su recto. **

**Su cabeza se levantó de la cama y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y se apretó. Ella aspiró aire por la nariz y trató de estabilizar su reacción. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, la sábana apretada entre sus palmas. **

**Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la parte posterior, y luego se levantó de la cama. **

—**Date una ducha y luego baja. Trae un cepillo para que pueda cuidar de tu pelo. Voy estar en el comedor.**

**Ella asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados. **

**Cautelosamente salió de la cama, la sensación desconocida del tapón se extendía por su trasero, haciendo que fuera más cuidadosa. Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se encaminaba al baño. Lo que quería realmente era darse un baño caliente, pero no quería hacer esperar más a Draco. **

**Se duchó rápidamente y se secó. La banda de oro en el brazo brillaba en el espejo, y se detuvo para examinar su intrincado diseño. El uso de la banda que marcaba su reclamación la hizo sentir como una esclava egipcia. **

**Un estremecimiento delicado le recorrió mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la banda que hacía juego en el tobillo. La había reclamado públicamente. La había marcado como suya. Había hecho todo sobre lo que había fantaseado y más. **

**Cuando la fantasía llegó, fue sin duda uno de sus trabajos más exitosos. Todo había salido como estaba previsto y sin problemas. Si tan solo todos sus clientes pudieran sentirse tan satisfechos. **

**El recordatorio de que esto era un asunto de negocios ponía freno a la emoción decadente que la había invadido momentos antes. Draco tenía una manera de hacerle creer que no era así. Aun cuando todo había sido orquestado, incluso el detalle más nimio. Él le hizo creer que era real. Se secó el pelo como pudo, y colocó lo que estaba por fuera en su cara. La toalla había sido una tentación para secarse. Ella quería dejarlo así para ir abajo, pero sentía que dejándola sola en la ducha y bajar sola era una prueba. Había especificado que no tenía que vestirse a menos que él se lo dijera, y difícil, ya que se sentía rara desnuda y con un tapón en el culo, pero ella lo haría. **

**Con un rubor tiñendo su piel temiendo encontrarse al ama de llaves de Draco, o con Derek en su camino al comedor. **

**Cogió ritmo andando cuando no vio inmediatamente a nadie y se apresuró por el pasillo donde Draco le esperaba. En la puerta, se detuvo bruscamente y pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, pero Draco alzó la vista y la vio. **

**Había dos hombres sentados a la mesa con Draco. Estaban todos en una conversación y sonaba seria. ¿Habría estado mal que bajara desnuda? ¿O es que Draco no sabía que tenía visitantes cuando le pidió que bajara con un tapón en el culo? Draco la miró y extendió la mano. Dios, él quería que se acercara a él. Los otros hombres, al ver los gestos de Draco, se volvieron y la vieron en la puerta. No hubo sorpresa en sus expresiones, pero sí un destello de lujuria. **

**Cuando ella no se movió de inmediato, Draco alzó una ceja y siguió manteniendo cogida su mano.**

**Demonios. Él quería que se uniera a ellos. **

**Se adelantó, sintiendo las miradas de los hombres sobre su carne desnuda. A medida que se acercaba, algo de la vergüenza que sentía desapareció bajo la mirada de aprobación de Draco. Él capturó su mano y la acercó a él. **

—**Hermione, me gustaría que conocieras al señor Black y al señor Riddle, dos socios de negocios. Señores, ella es Hermione. Me pertenece.**

**Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, fuerte, recordándole el e-mail en el que le había escrito sus fantasías cuando todo había sido vivo y fluido en su mente. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que esta, como la subasta, era la encarnación de una de sus fantasías. **

**Sus rodillas temblaban, y el nerviosismo se deslizó por su espalda como un trozo de madera astillado que enganchaba a la seda. **

**Draco tiró de su mano y la guió hasta el suelo entre sus piernas. Había un montón de espacio entre la silla y la mesa, y se instaló con cautela sobre los talones, teniendo cuidado con el tapón que tenía en su culo mientras ella se movía. **

**Él acarició su cabeza en su regazo mientras proseguía la conversación con los dos hombres. **

**Ella no trató de dar sentido a todo. Sus nervios estaban saltando como ranas a toda velocidad. **

**Todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con los hombres, su mano acariciaba su cara, posicionándola cerca de su entrepierna. Con su mejilla apoyada en el interior del muslo. De repente se abrió los pantalones y se sacó la polla. **

**Sin perder el ritmo de la conversación, tomó su cabeza con una mano y la polla con la otra y la guió hasta su boca. **

**Estaba duro y erecto, llenando su boca y empujando su garganta. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que sus manos se enredaran en su cabello y la apretó contra él. **

**No habló con ella, no le dio instrucciones pero la demanda estaba clara. Darle placer. Allí, mientras conversaba con sus socios, ella iba a actuar como la esclava que quería ser. **

**Movimientos largos y duros. La dejó sin aliento. **

**Su sabor la llenaba. Y luego, mientras disfrutaba de su líquido pre-eyaculatorio, él la tomo del cabello y la mantuvo alejada de su polla. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, para que su cuello estuviera expuesto, y ella le miró, impotente entre sus manos. **

**Y entonces lo oyó. La línea de su fantasía, cómo uno de los hombres, con calma, preguntó si Draco prestaría los servicios de su esclava para que él también pudiera disfrutar. **

**Su corazón latió violentamente. Se acordó de esto, había sido casi una vergüenza ponerlo en papel. En su fantasía, Draco le ordenaba arrodillarse entre las rodillas de los otros dos hombres y turnarse para darles placer con su boca, mientras él miraba. **

—**No comparto, señores—dijo Draco con voz seca. **

**Parpadeó sorprendida. Aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas a los dos hombres, Draco la miraba a ella todo el tiempo, como si su declaración se refiriera solo a ella. **

—**Sin embargo, son libres de observar cómo mi esclava me da placer—finalizó suavemente. **


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno **

**Hermione contuvo el aliento, pero eso solo le hizo que se le apretase el pecho. La polla de Draco estaba dura y extendida, alzándose hacia arriba, hacia su cintura, fuera por completo de sus pantalones. **

—**Levántate—ordenó en voz baja tirando de su pelo. **

**Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se empujó para levantarse. La mano de él cayó de su cabello cuando ella se puso de pie delante de él, de espaldas a los dos hombres sentados a la mesa. **

**Se agarró la polla y se la acarició para mantener la erección, mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo su cuerpo. **

—**Date la vuelta.**

**Con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, se dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a la mesa. Detrás de ella, Draco se puso en pie, con sus manos deslizándose por la espalda de ella. Le tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre la mesa, con el culo en el aire y las piernas colgando, en una posición vulnerable. **

**Sus pechos se apretaron contra la madera pulida, la fría superficie contra su piel. Su mejilla estaba contra la mesa, la mirada ahora centrada en los dos hombres que se habían levantado de las sillas. **

**Eran hombres atractivos, uno sobre la edad de Draco y otro un poco mayor. Las protuberancias en sus entrepiernas le dijeron a Hermione que la deseaban, que deseaban que les diera placer con su boca y su cuerpo, solo que Draco se había mostrado inflexible en su negativa. **

**Y luego, para su sorpresa, uno de los hombres cogió su brazo y tiro de él hacia arriba, hasta que la palma se apoyó en la mesa y sus dedos formaron una prisión ajustada a su muñeca. **

**Había perdido de vista al otro hombre, pero luego su otra muñeca fue atrapada contra la mesa. Se quedó sin aliento, y los nervios le recorrían. **

**Estaba cautiva e indefensa, atrapada contra la mesa y vulnerable. **

**Los dedos de Draco se apoderaron del tapón, y antes de que pudiera respirar, el todavía lubricado dispositivo se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo. Su ano se estremeció como reacción, que seguía extendido por el tapón. **

**Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera relajarse y retomar su forma, la cabeza chata de la polla de Draco presionaba con fuerza su esfínter. Los hombres la retenían con fuerza, como si esperaran que se resistiera. Ella podía oír sus rápidas respiraciones. Podía sentir la chispa tangible de su excitación mientras veían como Draco la esclavizaba. **

**Con un impulso, Draco la inmovilizó contra la mesa, deslizando su polla profundamente en su culo. La sensación de aspereza a través de los delicados tejidos de su ano era más de lo que casi podía soportar. Gritó, intentando separar su cabeza de la mesa, pero uno de los hombres la empujó de nuevo, la palma de la mano firmemente contra su mejilla. La fuerza y la dominación enviaron una gran cantidad de excitación a través de su cuerpo tembloroso. **

**Él la extendió hasta lo imposible, sus huevos apretaban contra su coño mientras se esforzaba hacia delante. Ella fue llenada por completo, la mordedura del dolor haciéndola que su cabeza nadara en los límites del éxtasis, llamándola a seguir el camino de la decadencia. **

**La mano de él se deslizó por la espalda enredándose en su pelo, pelo que aún no había cepillado, como había prometido. El otro hombre movió su mano de su cara, y los dedos de Draco, atraparon su pelo húmedo y tiró, obligándola a mover la cabeza. **

**Ella sabía lo que quería, sabía que querría ver a los hombres sujetándola, para entender, que si bien podían ver y tocar, pero nunca podrían tenerla. **

**Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, la montaba posesivamente, una muestra de su propiedad. Por un largo momento, se quedó asentado en ella, sujetándola a la mesa mientras los dos hombres miraban con los ojos brillantes, sus dedos clavándose en sus muñecas. **

**Entonces, él comenzó a moverse. Suavemente al principio, se retiró, deslizándose por el agujero distendido, la apertura ampliada para él. **

**Entonces, cuando la corona de su pene llego de nuevo a su esfínter, se lanzó de nuevo hacia delante, golpeando sus caderas contra su culo. **

**Intentó procesar el aluvión de sensaciones. Trató de poner nombre a la emoción deliciosa de tener a un hombre enterrado profundamente en su culo. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual, entre la mordedura del dolor y el beso del placer, mezclados tan bien, que cuando acababa uno y empezaba el otro, no sabría decirlo. **

**El alivio cuando se retiraba, y cuando llegaba a la plenitud arrolladora, era intensamente placentero. **

**Pero cuando empujó de nuevo hacia delante, la volvía a abrir a sus avances, el remolino oscuro del dolor cortaba el placer, y esperó hasta que se quedó sin aliento para respirar. Por misericordia. **

**Su mano dejó su pelo, y sus dedos se apoderaron de sus nalgas, apretándola cuando su gorda polla trabajaba dentro y fuera de ella. **

**Ella estaba allí, indefensa ante su pasión, y vio a ambos hombres a su lado tan tenues como los contornos de lo demás. Solo existía Draco y el placer que le daba, el placer que le obligaba a tomar. **

**Se retiró, saliendo del todo de ella, dejando la cabeza de su polla entre sus nalgas. **

—**Dime qué quieres—dijo con voz gutural, áspera y ronca por la necesidad. — Dime que quieres mi polla en tu culo.**

—**Por favor—murmuró. **

—**No puedo escucharte—dijo duramente. **

— **¡Por favor!**

—**Dime qué quieres Hermione. **

—**Tu polla. En mi culo. Por favor—pidió. **

**Colocó su glande contra su entrada arrugada y empujó hacia delante, reabriéndola suavemente.**

**Luego se retiró. Por completo. Su culo dolía con un dolor pulsátil y palpitaba. **

**Las manos dejaron sus muñecas en libertad. **

**Draco se apoderó de sus caderas y la volcó sobre la mesa de manera que su espalda estaba pegada en la mesa. Por primera vez, ella le miró a los ojos, y lo que vio, le quitó el aliento. Había una luz salvaje. Intensa, implacable, como si el hombre tranquilo, culto, hubiera sido sustituido por un animal gruñendo para dominar a su cautiva. **

**Él le abrió las piernas y los dos hombres la cogieron de los brazos, obligándolos a subirlos por encima de la cabeza. Esa nueva posición ponía sus pechos hacia arriba, y Draco se inclinó, con los labios hambrientos, para devorar los rígidos picos. Su boca era áspera, hambrienta, con los dientes raspando los pezones mientras mordía fuertemente. Ella se movió inquieta, con muchas ganas de tocarlo, pero sus captores la sujetaban con fuerza contra la mesa. **

**Cuando Draco se alejó, él empujó bruscamente las piernas y los dos hombres agarraron cada uno un tobillo, y tiraron hacia arriba y hacia fuera, dejando su culo y su coño desnudos, incapaz de hacer nada, a merced de Draco. Él tomó sus nalgas, amasándolas con fuerza. **

**Los hombres la forzaron hasta lo imposible cuando Draco apoyó su gorda polla contra su nuevamente cerrado recto. Oh, Dios. Él no era suave. La volvió a abrir con una presión implacable, y su nueva posición hacia que estuviera en un ángulo para el que no estaba preparada. Gritó y empujó hacia arriba, pero incluso cuando el dolor hizo mella en ella, dio paso a un placer oscuro, nervioso, envuelto en un abrazo de dolor. Su mirada se mantenía ahora en ella, mientras flexionaba las caderas y se hundía más en ella. Empujó hasta que estuvo completa y totalmente abierta para él. **

**Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso de agonía. De placer. Del más dulce y oscuro éxtasis que hubiera conocido jamás. Que la abrumaba. Que la hacía hervir una y otra vez, él envió la espiral de placer hacia abajo, hasta que ella no pudo pensar. Solo sentir. **

**Él la tenía en ese momento. No solo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo de la forma más primitiva, sino que poseía su alma. Suya. Tomada. Poseída. **

**Los otros hombres fueron olvidados, y ya no eran parte de su fantasía. No significaban nada, no se mantenían en sus deseos. Solo existía Draco y la forma en que le hizo sentir. Apreciada. Protegida. **

**Poseída. **

**Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y barrió con su lengua los pezones que había asolado pocos minutos antes. Los labios calientes le acariciaron, lamieron y besaron mientras murmuraba palabras dulces contra su piel. **

**Sus músculos apretados y por encima de ella, fueron recorridos por un escalofrío. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura aun cuando el agarre de los hombres la apretaban y tiraban con fuerza de sus brazos y piernas. Sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar, bombeando contra su culo, forzando violentamente contra ella como si tratara de insertarse en cada rincón de su alma. **

**Se abrió a él. Se soltó y lo abrazó, permitiéndole verla vulnerable, sus esperanzas y temores, sus más secretos deseos. **

—**Voy a correrme, Hermione—susurró mientras levantaba la cabeza de su pecho. — Voy a correrme tan profundamente dentro de ti que sabes que voy a estar ahí. Una parte de ti…**

**Cerró los ojos e inhaló, permitiendo que esas dulces palabras que fluían como miel sobre su cuerpo. Él se movía más rápido y más fuerte, sus caderas empujando sobre su culo, el sonido de unión de la carne con la carne resonando fuerte en el aire. **

**Y luego se calmó. Enorme e hinchado dentro de ella, impulsándose con su polla le partió el culo y se derramó en su interior. **

**Los dos hombres a su costado la dejaron ir tan abruptamente que Draco se quedó allí, su eje duro y grueso dentro de ella. Oyó los impacientes tirones y las suaves maldiciones, llenando sus oídos. **

—**Mírame a mí, Hermione—dijo Draco con fuerza mientras permanecía de pie entre sus piernas, insertado profundamente dentro de ella. — No quites la vista de mí.**

**Asintió con la cabeza, su letargo la hacía lenta y confusa. **

**Oyó suaves gemidos y vio a los dos hombres en su periferia. Tuvo la tentación de mirar, pero Draco se lo había prohibido, envió una onda a la carne viva de su entrada anal, estirándola de tal manera que se ajustó a su alrededor. **

—**A mí, Hermione. Solo a mí.**

**Líquido caliente la salpicó en el pecho y emitió un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los dos hombres se corrían en su piel. Salpicaron sus pechos, pezones y el revestimiento suave del interior de sus muslos. Un chorro cayó sobre su mejilla y otro en los labios. La cálida ducha de la parte superior de su cuerpo, incluso mientras su ano exprimía el último semen de Draco. **

**Se percató de la diferencia. Draco se había corrido en su interior. A los hombres solo se les habían permitido correrse sobre su cuerpo, y no se les había permitido entrar en ella. **

**Finalmente, los suaves gemidos se disiparon y el líquido caliente que le caía sobre su cara y sus pechos cesaron. **

**Cuando el último chorro de semen de Draco fue expulsado, se apoyó fuertemente sobre ella, su respiración en rachas irregulares. Todavía incrustado en su culo, su polla se estremeció, y finalmente, se suavizó en un estado semi erecto. **

**Se levantó sobre ella, enviando a su polla más profundamente. Ella gimió suavemente mientras su entrada se extendía y protestaba. **

**Suavemente, se retiró dejando salir un poco de semen. La ayudó a levantarse de la mesa para quedarse de pie con piernas temblorosas. El líquido corría por la parte posterior de sus piernas, pero aun así, se puso de pie, esperando sus órdenes. **

**Miró su cuerpo con satisfacción, y se preguntó qué veía él, con su cuerpo cubierto con los fluidos de otros hombres, y el semen de Draco corriendo por la parte de atrás de sus piernas. **

—**Ve a limpiarte—dijo suavemente. — Y después vuelve.**

**Cuando Hermione regresó media hora más tarde, los hombres ya se habían ido y Draco estaba sentado en la sala de estar, el colchón donde había dormido la noche anterior colocado a sus pies. Se acercó sin decir nada y se arrodilló sobre la almohada. Las manos de Draco encontraron su cabeza y la guiaron a su regazo. Cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla contra la pierna mientras con la mano le acariciaba el pelo. **

—**Date la vuelta, que voy a cepillarte el pelo—dijo después de varios minutos de silencio. **

**Ella obedeció y se instaló entre sus piernas mientras el cepillo corría por su pelo largo. Un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapó mientras el placer de su atención se establecía como una neblina caliente. Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron en silencio, reacios a romperlo con sus preguntas. Cuando tiró de su pelo por última vez y puso el cepillo a un lado, se volvió para mirarlo. **

**Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, no estando segura de darle voz a su curiosidad.**

**Acarició su mejilla, trazando una línea desde su sien a su mandíbula con el dedo.**

—**Haz tu pregunta, Hermione mía. La veo a punto de estallar en tus impacientes labios.**

**Ella sonrió y se inclinó ante ese toque.**

— **¿Por qué te desviaste de la fantasía?**

**Hizo una pausa, su dedo en la comisura de la boca.**

— **¿Te molesta que no quisiera sus pollas en tu boca o dentro de ti?**

—**No—admitió. — No creo que me hubiera gustado la fantasía como yo imaginaba. Quiero decir, en teoría, parecía sexy, atrevida incluso. En realidad, la idea que…—No se atrevía a decir que chupar pollas no era tan atractivo como le había parecido en la intimidad de sus fantasías. **

—**Me complace—dijo simplemente. — Traté de seguir siendo fiel a tu fantasía, pero quería que supieras que yo no comparto lo que considero mío.**

**Ella frotó la mejilla contra su palma.**

—**Estoy contenta—dijo con sinceridad. — Yo pensé…creo que lo que hice, fue interesante. — **

**Suspiró cuando Draco le acarició la cara con la palma de la mano mientras la escuchaba con atención. — Sonaba… No sé, como que podría ser excitante, cuando hable con Luna de ello. **

**Tener a más de un hombre centrado en mí o verme obligada a atender sus necesidades de más de un hombre.**

**Tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, se la llevó a sus labios, la única necesidad de tenerle cerca. **

—**Cuando llegó el momento para ello… esta mañana, cuando pensé que me mandarías que le diera placer a esos hombres, porque era algo que yo quería hacer… estaba asustada. Yo no quería eso. Yo sólo te deseaba a ti.**

**Draco sacó las manos de su agarre y la instó a subir a su regazo. El acarició la barbilla abrazándola estrechamente.**

—**Si hay algo que te dé miedo, me lo dices. No voy a ser parte de algo que te asusta. En cuanto a los otros hombres, me alegro de que no tengas deseo de sus atenciones, porque es algo que no voy a tolerar.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Suenas muy posesivo. Me gusta.**

**Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su expresión era grave. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel y le dio una punzada en el corazón. Ningún hombre la había querido jamás de esa forma. **

**La verdad la golpeó con una fuerza desgarradora. **

**Esto no era real. **

**Se trataba de una elaborada farsa. Eran actores en una obra. Un guion escrito por ella. Él actuaba en un papel que ella le había pedido. Su lujuria podía ser real pero solo era sexo.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo**

pansy pattinson

SALESIA

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

Queen Scarlett 


	23. Capítulo Veintidós

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós**

**Draco no le había dicho a dónde iban, sólo que iban a salir después de una cena tranquila en casa. Él había elegido su atuendo, una falda vaporosa y un top de seda sin mangas, y le dio instrucciones de no usar sostén ni ropa interior. **

**Entonces la introdujo en su BMW plateado y condujo personalmente fuera de su casa. **

**Media hora después, cuando ellos abrieron la puerta de The House, la adrenalina se estrelló a través de sus venas. Miró a Draco, pero su expresión era inescrutable. **

**Como si sintiera la emoción y su nerviosismo, se estiró y capturó su mano en la suya.**

**Le dio un suave apretón mientras paraba el coche al lado de los otros coches estacionados. **

—**Tú te quedarás a mi lado en todo momento. Los hombres buscarán tu atención. Van a hablar contigo y a coquetear. Me vas a hablar sólo a mí y a nadie más sin mi permiso.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella le devolvió la mirada. La orden la molestó, y de repente se sintió como un niño siendo disciplinado en lugar de una mujer adulta. **

**Esperó, como si esperara que ella dijese que no, pero ella chasqueó los labios y desvió la mirada. **

**Esto era lo que ella había pedido. Él sólo le estaba dando lo que ella quería.**

**Draco salió del coche y caminó para abrirle la puerta. Ella puso su mano en la suya y salió graciosamente de su asiento.**

— **¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?—Murmuró mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.**

**Ella sonrió, su irritación de antes olvidada.**

—**No, pero es agradable escucharlo.**

—**Voy a ser la envidia de todos los hombres aquí.**

**Tu pelo brilla y es hermoso.**

—**Tú no eres un desconocido a las palabras bonitas—bromeó.**

—**Las palabras son sólo bonitas cuando se aplican a una mujer hermosa. Sin punto de referencia, son sólo palabras**

—**Me siento incapaz de discutir con tu lógica—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

**La introdujo al interior, donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo. Draco la dirigió a un pequeño camerino al lado de la entrada principal.**

—**Quítate la ropa. Las únicas cosas que quiero adorar de ti son mis marcas de posesión.**

**Ella inhaló en sorpresa, pero llevó los dedos temblorosos a la cintura de la falda. Sí, había ido desnuda la noche de la subasta, pero de alguna manera esto era diferente. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería la noche de la subasta, después de todo, había creado esa fantasía. Esta noche, sin embargo, ella estaba trabajando con un guion en blanco, aprendiendo mientras caminaba. Era desconcertante.**

— **¿Te gustaría que te desnudara?— preguntó Draco. — Estás temblando.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada. **

**Su mirada afilada.**

— **¿Hermione, tienes miedo? Podemos ir a casa. **

**Solamente di la palabra.**

**No. **

**Se cernía como una nube negra. Había crecido el temor de la palabra y lo que significaba. Que iba más allá de la negativa de que era el fin de una fantasía que estaba desesperada por vivir. No cualquier fantasía. Ésta fantasía. Con Draco. **

**Empujó la falda sobre sus caderas, dejándola caer en un charco a sus pies. Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, se pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza y lo tiró a un lado. Una brisa fresca de las aberturas de aire acondicionado por encima sopló suavemente sobre su piel desnuda, y se estremeció. **

**Draco capturó un mechón de su pelo, tirando de él por encima del hombro para dejarlo caer sobre su pecho. Su pezón, duro y arrugado, se asomó eróticamente desde las hebras. **

**Le tocó el pezón, a la ligera, con sólo la punta del dedo. Un frote de seda a través de la punta, pero ella saltó como si hubiera sido sorprendida. **

—**Recuerda tus instrucciones—murmuró, y luego se volvió para salir de la habitación. **

**Ella lo siguió afuera y al final del pasillo. Pasaron varias salas más pequeñas donde la gente se mezclaba y disfrutaba de cócteles y conversación. **

**Caminó rápidamente para que ellos no tuvieran la oportunidad de levantar los ojos y verla.**

**Draco continúo hacia las escaleras, y se acordó de una caminata similar sólo noches atrás cuando ella siguió a su guardián a la gran sala común de arriba. **

**Esta noche la habitación no se veía como la noche de su subasta. Al entrar, se quedó mirando, sorprendida por la agitación de la actividad. A diferencia de las habitaciones de abajo, donde las personas vestían con modestia, aquí los participantes se encontraban en diversas etapas de desnudez, desde elaborados disfraces eróticos a la desnudez simple y todas las tonalidades intermedias. **

**Cada sección de la sala hospedaba un diferente... fetiche. Era la única palabra que podía pensar, y ella estaba segura de haberse equivocado. Nunca antes había visto tanta carne desnuda y la carnalidad total fuera de una película porno. Es probable que no le gustara la comparación, pero era su límite de experiencia en la materia. **

— **¿Te gustaría un recorrido?—preguntó Draco en voz baja. — Aquí a nadie le molesta ser observado. — Por lo menos no se esperaba que ella participara. Draco había dejado claro su punto de vista hacia los demás tocándola excesivamente. Armada con ese conocimiento, asintió con la cabeza. Buscando no lastimar a nadie. El bombardeo de imágenes eróticas la golpeó desde todos los ángulos. Había una multitud de escenarios sexuales, desde un simple uno a uno follando como un par de conejos, a una orgía directa con nada menos que ocho personas unidas como Legos. Todo parecía un poco... extraño. **

**El factor de perversión era alto y ciertamente no era una falta valiosa de conmoción, pero fracasó para el fuego de los sentidos de Hermione. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con muda confusión a los cuerpos girando y escuchar los gemidos y gritos. Y entonces Draco la había tocado. Sólo hacía falta el frote suave de los dedos por su piel y la excitación estalló bajo en su ingle. **

**Hormigueó en sus pechos, pesados y doloridos, tirantes hacia afuera, en busca de su atención. **

—**Estoy muy satisfecho de que sólo mi tacto te excite—dijo mientras le acariciaba un pecho. **

**Luego pasó la palma de la mano sobre el otro, rellenó la mano con la carne suave. El montículo suave en el hueco de su mano, le rozó con dedo pulgar hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el brote sensible. —Ahora ven, mi placer y el tuyo, espera.**

**Mientras lo seguía hacia el centro de la habitación, vio a otros parar y dar la vuelta para mirar. **

**Los sonidos de placer cesaron y un silencio extraño cayó sobre la habitación en la que momentos antes, el golpe sobre la carne, calientes gemidos y gritos de pasión habían aumentado y se hizo eco en las paredes. Una estructura de metal estaba en el centro de la habitación, y ya se ha reunido una multitud a su alrededor. Era simple, y por esa razón, no podía distinguir su propósito. **

**Era modesto, una pieza rectangular de metal que estaba de pie, pero a medida que se acercaba, ella podía ver que giraba, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo para que el rectángulo pudiera colocarse horizontal en lugar de vertical y todos los ángulos en el medio. Un hombre en vaqueros y una ajustada camisa se paró con indiferencia, con la mano en el marco, moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras observaba a Draco acercarse. Su mirada recorrió apreciativamente sobre la forma desnuda de Hermione, pero una mirada aguda de reproche de Draco lo cortó.**

**Le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Draco.**

— **¿Tu esclava está disponible para juegos esta noche?**

—**Mi esclava hace lo que yo le digo—contestó Draco uniformemente. **

—**Suertudo. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda de contención y preparándola? Hermione miró fijamente a los hombres de pie al lado del marco. **

**¿Contención? ¿Preparar? Draco miró entre Hermione y el hombre desconocido y luego asintió.**

—**Hermione, este es Cedric. Haz lo que te mande. **

**Hermione tragó y dio un paso adelante y Draco le indicó con un gesto. — Volveré en un momento. **

**Tengo que escoger mi equipo. — Equipo. **

**Contención. Empezó a temblar, aunque sabía que no era de miedo. La emoción corría por sus venas junto con una dosis fuerte de la incertidumbre. **

**Cuando Cedric le tomó del brazo, instintivamente se encogió de su contacto.**

—**No voy a hacerte daño—dijo con dulzura. Miró a su alrededor, pero Draco había desaparecido. **

**Cedric le tocó el brazo, y buscó tentativamente de tranquilizarla. Ella realmente no tenía miedo, pero tampoco mostró entusiasmo. Aún. Aprensiva describía mejor la corriente que se arqueó a través de su cuerpo como un rayo. **

**Se obligó a relajarse y se fue voluntariamente con Cedric cuando la dirigió hacia el dispositivo. **

**Cuando lo volteó, ella podía ver lazos de cuero, uno en la parte superior en el centro y dos en la parte inferior de cada lado. **

—**Párate encima—dijo mientras la agarraba por el codo para ayudarla. Ella pasó por encima de la base de la estructura y se quedó en el interior del rectángulo, a la espera de lo que viniera después. **

**Cedric la retrocedió hacia el borde inferior del marco, donde los dos lazos se encontraban. **

**Cuero suave rodeó su tobillo derecho y luego se apretó cuando Cedric ciñó la correa. Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta para qué eran los lazos. Contención. Él sonrió al ver a su comprensión. — Abre las piernas para que el otro alcance la segunda correa. — Ella casi tropezó y tuvo que agarrar su brazo para sostenerse. — No voy a permitir que te caigas—dijo. **

**El cuero rodeó su tobillo y se apretó. **

—**Brazos por encima de tu cabeza—dirigió él mientras se ponía derecho.**

**Alzó la vista y vio un lazo y se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de lo que él propuso. Lo miró, pero vio una expresión que no admitía discusión. **

**Poco a poco, levantó los brazos y puso sus muñecas juntas, muy por encima de su cabeza. **

—**Muy bien—dijo, pero su aprobación no significaba nada para ella. Era a Draco a quien buscaba complacer. **

**Aseguró muñecas, apretando hasta que ella se estiró de puntillas. Vulnerable ni siquiera empezar a cubrir cómo se sentía. Y luego su pie izquierdo dejo el suelo mientras él giró el marco para que yaciera suspendida de las correas en un ligero ángulo. Ella se quedó mirando el suelo, y su boca se secó. Se lamió los labios para aumentar la humedad.**

**La sala giró, y se encontró mirando el techo cuando Cedric dio la vuelta al marco hasta que se estiró sobre su espalda. Ensartó un cinturón de un amplio apoyo por debajo de su espalda, lo envolvió alrededor de su vientre y lo unió a los lados de la estructura con ganchos. Tomó parte de la tensión de los brazos y las piernas, y le dio algo de alivio muy necesario. No iría tan lejos como para decir que estaba cómoda, pero fue un infierno mucho mejor que antes.**

**Ella se sacudió en sorpresa cuando Cedric le tomó un pecho. Le frotó su pulgar sobre el pico rígido, su expresión nunca cambio. Luego inclinó la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, chupó la corona entre sus dientes y lo mordió fuertemente. **

**Cuando lo soltó, se levantó y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

—**Mucho mejor.**

**Ella lo miró fijamente con confusión, pero antes de que ella pudiera cuestionar, sintió un pinchazo agudo seguido de una oleada de dolor y un adormecimiento sobre su pezón. Ella se retorció y jadeó en señal de protesta y luego llevó su mirada hacia el dolor palpitante. **

**Él había asegurado una pinza de pezón a su pecho. Tiraba de la carne arrugada y guio el pezón hacia afuera. Se retorció y tiró contra sus ataduras, pero se mantuvieron firmes. **

—**Por favor—susurró. — Sácalo.**

**Cedric ignoró su petición y caminó hacia el otro lado. Ella gimió suavemente, porque ahora sabía lo que estaba por venir. Le dio al otro seno el mismo tratamiento, amasándolo suavemente con la mano antes de inclinarse a chupar la punta en su boca. **

**Ella gimió de hipersensibilidad. A través de la otra pinza de pezón, se sentía cada línea de contacto de los dientes como si fueran las garras diminutas de metal. **

**Después de una fuerte picadura final, bañó con su lengua con dulzura sobre la carne endurecida y se apartó. **

**Él esperó este momento. El hijo de puta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, tan pronto como su boca se retiró. Y él seguía esperando, una paciente sonrisa en su rostro. **

**Él la dejó verlo venir, guiando su mano con la pinza abierta hacia el punto de expansión. **

**No hubo persuasión suave, sin deslizamiento gradual hacia el pezón. Lo sujetó fuerte y lo dejó ir. **

**Apretó los dientes para evitar el grito de sorpresa y dolor. Los hambrientos dientes mordieron su carne con afán codicioso. Al principio era más de lo que podía soportar, y arqueó la espalda, tirando contra sus contenciones. **

**Entonces, el dolor disminuyó a una quemadura caliente y, por último, un bendito entumecimiento.**

**Estaba allí, jadeando, casi abrumada por la avalancha de sensaciones, primero la boca de Cedric en sus pechos seguido por los afilados dientes de las pinzas. Sus pezones se estremecían con el menor de los movimientos, empujando de nuevo lo entumecido. **

**Y de repente, ella se movió de nuevo con un impulso firme de Cedric. Sus pies giraban por debajo de ella a una posición vertical. Empujó un poco más hasta que ella se encontraba en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados hacia adelante. **

**Sus pechos se balanceaban, y las pinzas que colgaban de sus pezones ejercieron una presión de arrastre que envió afilados dardos directamente a su coño.**

**Estaba mojada. Podía sentir la humedad cremosa reunirse entre sus piernas, sentía la manera en que su clítoris palpitaba y le dolía por la tensión aplicada a sus pezones.**

**Manos ahuecaron sus nalgas, amasando un poco antes de extender las mejillas. Una sacudida corrió por su espalda, endureciendo los músculos mientras ella formaba una protesta en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Cedric aplicó suavemente lubricante a la apertura. Sus dedos suavizaron la hendidura, esparciendo una generosa cantidad a su paso. **

**Sus hombros se sacudieron y su cuerpo tembló. **

**Pequeños temblores, alternando caliente y frío. **

**Ella bailaba en una fina línea entre el miedo y el deseo. Confusión. Caliente, nerviosamente necesitada. No queriendo ser excitada por las manos de un extraño.**

**Un dedo grueso se deslizó dentro de su ano. El aire se precipitó pasando por sus labios mientras inhalaba con dureza. Adentro y afuera su dedo raspaba a través de sus delicados tejidos, abriéndola más amplia mientras esparcía más del gel.**

**Otro dedo se unió al primero, extendiéndose hasta que se abrió a él. Sus dedos eran grandes, y en un primer momento, su paso fue ajustado alrededor de sus nudillos, pero siguió frotando y acariciando, añadiendo más lubricante para facilitar su camino.**

**Su visión se empañó y cerró los ojos para no perder el equilibrio. Luchó contra las olas... ella no diría de necesidad. O el deseo. Ella no deseaba a este hombre. Disfrutaba de sus dedos expertos, le gustaba el asalto que daba sobre sus sentidos, la perversa melodía pecadora que el tocaba en su cuerpo. Fue en parte dolorosa, y si fuera honesta, temía su respuesta a este dolor. A ella no le resultaba desagradable. Quería, ansiaba, más. **

**Y luego, tan rápido como había llegado a ella, se retiró y se fue. El silencio que ella no había notado antes zumbaba en sus oídos. No había un ruido en la habitación, y cuando levantó la cabeza, pudo ver que, como en la noche de la subasta, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. **

**Un cálido chisporroteo se inició en su vientre, agrupándose en la ingle y extendiéndose rápidamente por sus venas, un zumbido bajo y dulce. Draco. Ella lo sentía, aunque no podía ver detrás de ella. **

**Ella suspiró cuando sus manos le tomaron las nalgas y las amasaron, amable y cariñosamente. **

**Hubo una marcada diferencia entre su tacto y el de Cedric. Había más sentido, el respeto y la ternura de las que carecían las clínicas maniobras de Cedric, con un enfoque metódico para su preparación. **

**Algo suave, pero firme, con la frescura de plástico o tal vez caucho, corrió suavemente por su espalda, provocando un temblor en los músculos tensos. Bajó sobre sus nalgas luego de vuelta hasta su lado y en el hombro. Draco caminó lentamente alrededor hasta su frente y ahora podía ver que él llevaba un látigo largo en su mano. La punta le tocó su oreja, trazó un círculo alrededor de su lóbulo antes de acariciar suavemente sobre su mejilla a sus labios en un beso suave.**

**Se detuvo allí, mirándola con ojos grises obscurecidos, sosteniendo el látigo entre sus labios entreabiertos. **

—**Lámelo—ordenó, bajo y ronco. — Actúa como si fuera mi polla. Muéstrame cómo lo chupas.**

**Sus ojos volaron hacia arriba para que ella pudiera ver su reacción. Metió la lengua por el borde del látigo, absorbiendo el sabor y la textura de la piel. Cada vez más audaz, limpió el lado plano con una larga chupada antes de coger el colgante entre los dientes y chuparlo en el interior de su boca. **

**Él lo metió más profundo con un deslizamiento rápido de su mano, y saboreó la flexibilidad mientras que rodaba sobre su lengua. Cuando él lo retiró, ella lo equilibró delicadamente en su labio inferior antes de que finalmente el dejara caer el látigo. **

**Ajustando su control, él pasó la punta en su pierna mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Lo perdió en su visión, y su aliento contenido y borboteando en la garganta al entrar en lo desconocido. **

—**El dolor puede ser muchas cosas—dijo Draco justo a su izquierda. — O puede ser simplemente el dolor. ¿Cómo será para ti, Hermione mía?**

**El látigo silbó mientras cortaba el aire. Antes de que pudiera tensarse, brillante y explosivo, cortando como un rayo sobre su piel. Su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta, y ella gritó. Antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra que brotara de sus labios, el calor a fuego lento sobre sus nalgas, donde antes el fuego había brillado. **

**Un zumbido caliente, fuerte y agradable, invadió sus venas, haciéndola pesada y perezosa. Era difícil de procesar este dolor extraño que se convirtió tan rápidamente en placer. Ella quería más. Le temía, pero ansiaba en igual medida. **

**Fuego atravesó la mejilla del culo mientras el golpe de cuero encontraba la carne. Antes de que pudiera aspirar su aliento y esperar a las consecuencias, Draco golpeó el látigo a través de las nalgas de nuevo. **

**Se estremeció, y él golpeó de nuevo, no tan duro esta vez y sobre la piel sensible justo debajo de la curva de su culo. Cintas como hojas de afeitar corrían en círculos sobre su piel. **

**Sorprendentemente, cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que dejara, ella se encontró pidiéndole más. Por favor. Más. Ella oyó las palabras viajar precariamente de sus labios como si ellas hubieran sido arrastradas de una recia lengua. **

**El látigo encontró piel intacta. El cuero cubría cada centímetro de su culo hasta que el calor se derramó fuera su carne como fuego líquido. **

**Draco cesó y ella dio un pequeño gemido, sea de alivio o de arrepentimiento, no estaba segura. **

**Moviéndose detrás de ella, se apoyó en contra de su espalda, buscando y encontrando su pecho. **

**Movió ligeramente el pezón torturado, y su reacción fue instantánea. Sensación de vértigo, blanco caliente, dejándola sin aliento y mojando sus ojos. Pero así como el golpe en el culo se convirtió en un placer lento, dulce, también lo hizo el fuego en muerte rápida en el pezón y en su lugar floreció placer. Rizado con el deseo y empujando hacia arriba como buscando el sol. **

**Se apartó, dando un último pellizco en el pezón hipersensible. **

—**Me gustaría que pudieras ver lo hermosa que te ves—murmuró. — Extendida ante mí, abierta y dando. Tu piel está radiante con mi marca. Es como un rubor caliente, rojo en algunos lugares, de color rosa en los demás.**

**Ella cerró los ojos contra la seducción de su voz. **

**Se sentía bella cuando hablaba así. **

**Apreciada y valorada. **

**Un chasquido fuerte hizo eco a través de la sala, sorprendiéndola primero el sonido, y entonces el crepitar de dolor al rojo vivo la hizo agitar su cuerpo hacia adelante, lagrimeó y luchó contra las ataduras que la retenían con fuerza.**

**Las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos, pinchaban en los párpados y amenazaban con derramarse. **

**Una y otra vez el látigo cayó sobre su culo, sus caderas, la parte baja de la espalda y hasta los hombros. **

**No hubo piedad, ni misericordia, sin tregua por el dolor. Y entonces, como un amanecer, la luz cálida y brumosa de placer indescriptible aumentó y se extendió a través de su piel. Un velo de gasa de seda envolviéndola. ¿Estaba loca para querer algo tanto? ¿Para sufrir por el éxtasis supremo? **

**La habitación se empañó, sea por el abrazo narcótico del placer o de sus lágrimas, no estaba segura. Ella flotaba, ligera y libre. Ya no estaba contenida. Voló. Rodeada de un resplandor cálido y confortable. Sonrió en sueños y dejó caer la barbilla contra el pecho. **

**Aunque parezca increíble, un orgasmo se agitó, despertó y se extendió como un estiramiento en la madrugada. Cobró impulso y se apoderó de su cuerpo exhausto, el endurecimiento de cada receptor nervioso, haciendo el dolor del látigo aumentar hasta que no pudo decir la diferencia entre un latigazo y el más dulce de los besos.**

**Y entonces el dolor desapareció, y ella gimió en señal de protesta. Su orgasmo estaba suspendido, esperando en la orilla, a punto de lanzarla sobre un acantilado irregular.**

**Las manos se apoderaron de su cintura. Una polla le dio un codazo a su culo. Su coño apretado, sintiéndose descuidado. **

**Draco empujó con impaciencia, y se introdujo a sí mismo dentro de su culo en una estocada contundente. **

**Su culo, tan sensible del látigo, se estremecía cada vez que deslizaba sus manos sobre los elevados verdugones. **

**Su agarre era fuerte, y él comenzó a follarla con una intensidad brutal. **

**La fuerza de sus golpes sacudía su cuerpo, la hizo sacudir los pechos, y cada movimiento hizo que los dientes de las pinzas mordieran con más fuerza en sus pezones.**

**Sabía que estaba siendo observada, que los hombres y mujeres por igual la miraban con lujuria en sus ojos. **

**En ese momento no le importaba. Era sólo ella y Draco, follándola, poseyéndola, mostrándole que aquí ella no tenía ningún poder, salvo el que él le dio. **

**Ella estaba más allá de sus límites. No tenía ningún control de las peticiones irregulares que salían de su boca. ¿Estaba rogando que se detuviera o rogando más? La única palabra que mantuvo celosamente guardada, atada a ella tanto como ella estaba atada a el marco era no. No la diría. No quería que terminase.**

—**Suéltenla—dijo Draco mientras chocaba contra su culo de nuevo. **

**Unas manos tomaron sus pechos y de repente las mandíbulas de las pinzas se abrieron, liberando sus pezones. **

**Una sensación, fuerte y dolorosa, regresó a sus pezones que se habían adormecido, rasgó a través de ella y la envió en espiral a un abismo. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron y ampliaron, sus labios formaron un grito. **

**La polla de Draco, gruesa y pesada, rasgó en su culo, una y otra vez. Ella estaba impotente, abierta para él, sin poder e indefensa frente a su ataque. **

**Sus manos la rodearon. Sus dedos encontraron sus pezones y rodaron los puntos, apretándolos ligeramente. **

**Era demasiado. **

**Como si él sintiera la ruptura de su orgasmo, él siguió golpeando con furia dentro de ella, su cuerpo temblando y oscilando en el marco. **

—**Ven, Hermione—le ordenó con voz ronca. — **

**Dame tu placer.**

**Pellizcó fuertemente en sus pezones, enviando una nueva ola de agonía a través de su pecho. **

**Que coincidía con la insoportable presión en el culo mientras se enterraba a sí mismo tan profundamente como podía. **

**Ella necesitaba, solo necesitaba algo más... una embestida, tirar, algo que le enviara esa pulgada extra. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar mucho más el estrés. Cada músculo se tensó, su cuerpo estirado y tirando en una docena de direcciones diferentes.**

**Y el fuego caliente rasgó por su espalda. El látigo cayó a escasos centímetros por encima de donde Draco estaba enterrado en su culo. Sus manos todavía le cubrían los senos, jugando sin piedad con sus pezones doloridos, así que sabía que no podía ser él. Cedric. Tenía que ser Cedric. **

**Como la lava cayendo del cielo, las cuerdas del látigo cayeron. Draco bombea con furia contra sus nalgas. Ella cerró los ojos, y la sala se quedó inmóvil a su alrededor. El silencio, tan dulce y feliz, se estableció como una lluvia suave. Se limitó a dejarse ir, entregando el control, dejando de luchar en contra de sus necesidades y temores.**

**Su orgasmo retumbó como un tren de carga fuera de control. Se inició en la ingle, ondulando, en estampida hacia el exterior hasta que su cuerpo se sacudió incontrolablemente. Ella gritó. **

**Una vez. Dos veces. Perdió la cuenta. **

**Placer, mucho placer. Era demasiado y no lo suficiente. Incluso saciada, y completamente exhausta, quería más. Al igual que un adicto desesperado por una dosis. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba, en busca del látigo que ya no estaba allí. **

**Manos suaves calmaron su espalda destrozada. **

**Dulces palabras flotaban sobre ella, revistiéndola como caliente caramelo. Unos labios tocaron el centro de su espalda. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, sosteniéndola hasta que otra persona liberó sus brazos y piernas. **

**Luego se hundió, su fuerza se había ido, en los brazos de Draco que la esperaban. La abrazó cerca, envolviendo su camisa alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. Le secó suavemente en las mejillas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban llenas de lágrimas. **

**Mientras la llevaba de la sala con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello, y lo sostenía con tanta fuerza como él la sostenía. Más lágrimas se filtraban de los párpados, corriendo por sus mejillas. **

**Apenas era consciente de él subiéndose a un automóvil y guiando a Derek para llevarlos a casa. **

**Lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de aprobación que murmuraba Draco en su pelo mientras la besaba y acariciaba. **

—**Duérmete, Hermione mía. Yo cuidaré de ti.**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

alexf1994

sjrodgers23

pansy pattinson

hachikohina ES UNA SERIE DE CUATRO HISTORIAS DE MAYA BANKS SERIE DULCE Y LA DE HARRY Y PANSY QUE ES LA QUE SIGUE SE LLAMA DULCE SEDUCCIÓN

Queen Scarlett

SALESIA

princess-alice-malfoy-granger 


	24. Capítulo Veintitrés

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés **

**Hermione se despertó con las primeras luces tenues del amanecer. El cuarto estaba bañado en color lavanda pálido mientras el sol se extendía y se abría camino en el horizonte.**

**Se quedó allí tumbada por un momento, procesando su entorno, feliz de saborear esos cómodos primeros momentos de felicidad.**

**Lo primero que registró fue que sus brazos no estaban atados, como de costumbre. De hecho, estaban doblados sobre el brazo de Draco, que rodeaba su cintura. Una mirada hacia abajo recogió el hecho de que las piernas de Draco estaban sobre las suyas, y su cuerpo estaba escondido de forma segura en el refugio del suyo.**

**Incapaz de resistirse a la libertad de moverse como deseaba y tocar a Draco, rodó y se movió hasta que se enfrentó a él. Abrió los ojos y la miró con cariño.**

**Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó oyendo el ritmo constante del suave latido de su corazón contra su sien, inhalando y saboreando su aroma, antes de finalmente exhalarlo.**

**Ella besó su pecho y luego se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia arriba, inclinando la cabeza a la altura de sus labios. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla, que estaba áspera por la barba.**

**Se quedó allí mirándola, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detenerla o para dirigirla de cualquier manera. Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en los labios. Poco a poco, con gran parsimonia, le tocó la boca con la suya.**

**Suspiró en su boca, incapaz de devolver la profunda satisfacción por un simple beso. Le encantaba tocarlo, y hasta ahora no había tenido tantas oportunidades como le hubiera gustado para hacerlo. Esta mañana parecía dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, y ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.**

**Sus manos revolotearon sobre la barba, la áspera piel de su mandíbula, y besó una línea desde sus labios a su cuello, disfrutando de la resistente aspereza contra sus labios. Su pulso saltó violentamente en el cuello mientras su boca se cerró sobre él y lo mordió ligeramente con los dientes.**

— **¿Estás intentando seducirme, Hermione mía?—dijo cerca de gemir. — ¿Quiere la esclava convertirse en ama y seductora?**

**Ella sonrió y lo empujó, girando su cuerpo hasta que se tumbó sobre la espalda debajo de ella.**

—**Ya sabía yo que no debería haberte dejado desatada—murmuró, aunque no hubo verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz.**

—**Hazme el amor, Draco—susurró. La necesidad era fuerte en su voz. — Sólo nosotros. Sin cadenas. Sin juegos. Sólo dos amantes disfrutando, despertándose el uno al otro.**

**Él rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, tirando de ella contra su pecho. Ella sintió su boca aterrizando cerca de la de él. Él reclamó sus labios, devorándolos con avidez. No fue una succión casual, no era fácil dar y recibir. Se limitó a tomar, desatando su pasión en un beso que la dejó temblando y desnuda.**

**No podía ocultar su necesidad, su deseo urgente por ella. El poder la recorrió, arqueándose en el aire, eléctrico y chispeante. Que la deseara tan desesperadamente, sólo a ella, no a la esclava, ni los juegos o los esquemas elaborados, le quitó el aliento.**

**Se dio la vuelta, llevándosela con él hasta que la metió debajo, con las piernas extendidas, lo acunó en su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, agarrándose a su delgado cuello mientras la guiaba hacia su ansiosa boca.**

— **¿Te duele la espalda?—Dijo con voz entrecortada.**

**Realmente tenía que pensar, para tratar de recordar la razón por la que la espalda le dolía. **

**Después, la pasada noche, comenzó a llegar a ella de nuevo en forma de tormenta de pasión y lujuria. Imágenes de cómo le había hecho sentir. **

**El dolor. El deseo mezclado con la furia de su orgasmo.**

—**No, no la tengo dolorida. Por favor, no te detengas, Draco. No me harás daño. Nunca me has hecho daño…**

—**No, Hermione mía. Nunca te haré daño—dijo en voz baja, mientras él reclamaba su boca.**

**Sus labios se deslizaron sobre ella y bajó su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la sensible oreja. Lo mordisqueó ligeramente, luego lo chupó entre los dientes. A continuación, se mudó para reclamar la delicada piel de su cuello, con golpes fríos bailando y corriendo sobre sus hombros y apretando su nuca.**

**Hizo pleno uso de sus manos, profundizando en su pelo castaño, disfrutando de la frescura de las hebras como plumas a través de sus dedos. Su mirada buscó la de ella mientras se levantaba de su cuello y luego se trasladó a sus pechos.**

**Había algo salvaje en sus ojos, donde antes había parecido restringido, en control y paciente, ahora había urgencia, un profundo deseo en sus calientes ojos marrones que derritieron su corazón.**

—**Ven a mí—susurró ella. — Estate conmigo. **

**Hermione. La persona, no la fantasía.**

**Se detuvo, su cuerpo aún contra su carne. Su mirada penetró en ella, oscura y amenazante.**

**Apoyándose sobre un brazo al lado de la cabeza de ella, le tocó con los dedos los labios como si fuera a callarla.**

—**Nunca fuiste una fantasía para mí, Hermione mía.**

**Su pecho se hinchó y se expandió por la emoción que le cogió con la guardia baja. ¿Por qué estaba tan atrapada entre el lío de la fantasía y la realidad? ¿Estaba teniendo dificultades para separar las dos en su mente? ¿Por qué era tan importante que de repente lo que quería ella y no la esclava sexual obediente?**

**Dejó caer la cabeza y la besó, largo y dulce. Su lengua bailó con la de ella, tocando, lamiendo, amando su boca profunda e íntimamente.**

**Había una reverencia en cada uno de sus toques, casi vacilante, como si temiera que ella se rompiera con sus caricias. El cuidado con que pasó la mano por la curva de su hombro. El dorso de los nudillos rozando la piel suave por encima de su pecho y luego se deslizó sobre su pezón.**

— **¿Están doloridos?—le preguntó cuándo se detuvo y toqueteó por encima del punto.**

—**Un poco—admitió. — Son más... sensibles. **

**Todavía hormiguean…**

— **¿Te han gustado las pinzas?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**Se inclinó y puso su boca sobre el tenso pico. **

**Cálida y húmeda, su lengua tiraba sobre la punta mientras los labios se cerraron alrededor de la aureola. Su coño se apretaba mientras chupaba suavemente con movimientos rítmicos.**

**Llevó su mano libre, entre ellos, deslizándola entre sus muslos abiertos. Se encontró con su humedad, y sus dedos tocaron su apertura. Su polla estaba rígida en la parte interna de su muslo, y se abrió mientras se colocaba de modo que su longitud fuera acunada por sus pliegues.**

**Él sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron mientras frotaba arriba y abajo, la vena gorda en la parte inferior de su pene presionando contra su clítoris. **

**Sus bolas llenaban la entrada de su coño, y recordó cómo se había sentido intercalada entre ellos cuando la folló por el culo.**

**Ella se agachó y levantó su trasero más arriba sobre sus rodillas para darle acceso. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos de modo que su pene golpeaba la punta cada vez que buscaba a través de sus pliegues.**

**Se frotaba arriba y abajo, absorbiendo su respiración cada vez que ella le acariciaba la contundente corona.**

**Sus jugos lo cubrieron y se trasladaron a la mano de ella. Ella se retiró y llevó los dedos a la boca de él en un desafío descarado. Él no lo dudó. **

**Cogiéndola de la muñeca, capturó sus dedos y procedió a chuparlos uno a uno.**

**Sin soltarle la mano, se inclinó hacia adelante, forzando su brazo a su lado. Encontró la otra mano libre y entrelazó los dedos antes de presionarlas contra el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza.**

**Se echó encima de ella, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su pene entre los muslos. Mordisqueó juguetonamente en su barbilla, y cuando ella se echó a reír, él capturó el sonido mientras su boca cubrió la de ella.**

**Él sacudió sus caderas, moviéndose arriba y abajo hasta que encontró su entrada. Se deslizó profundamente, acomodándose dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo, manteniéndose con fuerza contra ella mientras devoraba su boca.**

**Ella retorció las manos, solo lo suficiente para comprobar cuánto la agarraba. La soltó de inmediato, y ella lo tocó con avidez, con manos persuasivas primero sobre sus brazos hasta los musculosos hombros y luego por la espalda.**

**Le encantaba la aspereza masculina, las caídas y las curvas de cada músculo y la rigidez mientras ella los acariciaba como plumas. Le encantaba sentirlo respingar, como si su tacto fuera demasiado intenso y placentero para él.**

**Se retiró, deslizando su dolorida y llena polla de la pulsante carne. A continuación, se balanceó hacia delante de nuevo, lento y fácil. Ella suspiró y movió sus caderas, impaciente por el placer que le daba.**

**Una sonrisa curvó sus sensuales labios, y sus ojos brillaban mientras se introducía una vez más dentro de ella.**

—**Estas tomándome el pelo miserablemente—reprochó ella.**

— **¿Qué prisa tienes?—Murmuró mientras la besaba rápido y ligero y luego procedió a acribillarla desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta la garganta.**

—**Mmmm. — Se arqueó hacia él, buscando esos labios pecadores, que necesitaba sentir en su piel.**

**Empujaba y se retiraba. Impuso un ritmo perezoso, su ritmo era pausado y relajado. Cada golpe ponía sus sentidos en llamas, arrastrándola lentamente a la cúspide. Como un columpio en el calor del verano, comenzando lentamente, balanceándose en el viento, más y más, hasta llegar al cielo azul.**

**Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su sol. Sus manos recorrían libremente su cuerpo, ahuecando y moldeándola, su toque era ligero buscándola. **

**Cada caricia le dijo más que las palabras, le pertenecía a él. Era suya y que él la conocía mejor que cualquier otro amante con el que jamás había estado.**

**Cuando sintió que su ritmo se aceleraba, como se hinchaba dentro de ella, extendiendo hasta sus límites, tiró de la cabeza de él hacia abajo hasta la suya. Ella fusionó sus labios, derramando todo lo que sentía en su beso.**

**Bajó su cuerpo, fundiéndose con ella mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos alrededor del de ella. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, ahuecó sus caderas sobre ella, empujando repetidas veces entre sus piernas.**

—**Hermione—susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en su cabello.**

**Su respiración estaba entrecortada en sus labios como un hipo. Ella voló alto en el columpio hasta que el sol bañó su rostro y cerró los ojos con su brillo. Calor, un dulce calor inundó su alma. Un regocijo cruzó su corazón cuando su orgasmo creció y luego rompió a su alrededor como flores abriéndose con los rayos del sol.**

—**Draco—le susurró a su vez, con voz ahogada.**

**Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían y se sacudían después de haber hecho el amor. Se acostó, cálida y suavemente sobre su cuerpo, que la cubrió como una manta. **

**Le frotó la palma de la mano distraídamente sobre su espalda mientras él se suavizaba en su interior.**

**Finalmente, se alejó, tirando de ella con él para acunarla en sus brazos.**

**Ninguno habló, tal vez no querían arruinar el momento con algo tan duro y difícil de manejar como las palabras. Hermione se contentó con yacer en sus brazos, escuchando el suave golpeteo de su corazón cerca de su oído. **


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticuatro **

—**Despierta, dormilona. **

**La voz de Draco retumbó en sus oídos, y ella movió la cabeza en señal de protesta acurrucándose más entre las sabanas. Él se rió y le golpeó cariñosamente en el culo. Ella hizo una mueca mientras un cosquilleo de incomodidad zumbaba sobre su dolorida carne. Casi al mismo tiempo una espiral de placer hervía en las profundidades y la llevaron de nuevo a la noche anterior.**

—**Vamos, Hermione. Levántate y vístete. Nos vamos de viaje.**

**Abrió un ojo para mirarlo con recelo.**

— **¿Siempre estás desagradablemente alegre por la mañana?**

**Sonrió.**

—**Ya no es de mañana. Has dormido hasta el mediodía. Y el sexo de buenos días le hace esto a un hombre.**

—**Bueno cualquier sexo le hace eso a un hombre—le corrigió.**

—**Es cierto, pero los hombres no son conocidos por su profundidad—dijo con un guiño sexy. — **

**Levántate y vístete. Ya he preparado una bolsa para ti.**

**Se incorporó y se limpió el sueño de los empañados ojos cuando trató de concentrarse en él.**

— **¿A dónde vamos?**

—**Pensé en ir a ver a mi madre—dijo él a la ligera. **

— **Ha pasado... mucho tiempo desde que no la he visto y es hora de volver a casa.**

**Se arrastró por el cobertor y enganchó las piernas por un lado.**

— **¿Tu madre? ¿Dónde vive? Y, bueno, ¿voy como esclava o como una amiga, o qué?**

**Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y los apretó suavemente mientras tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie frente a él. La besó largamente luego paso un dedo sobre su nariz.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con ir como qué, Hermione mía?**

**La pregunta la confundió, no por su falta de claridad. Sin duda era directa y sin bastantes complicaciones. Pero era una de esas preguntas en las que le pedía que expusiese sus intenciones y no estaba segura de ellas hasta el momento, y peor aún, le pidió que las declarase antes de que ella supiese sus sentimientos.**

**¿Sentimientos?**

**Se apartó bruscamente, desesperada por poner distancia entre ellos. ¿Quería que él tuviese sentimientos por ella? ¿Cuándo mierda esto había ido más allá y había convertido una simple fantasía en grandiosos pensamientos de una relación?**

**Era difícil pensar en una relación cuando el alcance de su "relación" había consistido en azotes, esclavitud, y sexo anal.**

**Casi se quejó en voz alta. Por lo tanto, no era tan crudo, y se reducía a lo que había sido una experiencia sexual muy satisfactoria a algo barato y obsceno.**

— **¿Hermione?**

**Miró hacia arriba a Draco, que la miró con ojos confundidos.**

— **¿Qué pasa? Si prefieres no ir, puedo ir en otro momento.**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Me encantaría—dijo con voz ronca. — Quiero tomar una ducha. Puedo estar vestida en una media hora.**

**Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.**

—**Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a cargar el coche.**

**Iban volando por la autopista interestatal 10 en el BMW de Draco. Conducido con la facilidad y la práctica de alguien muy familiarizado con los horrores del tráfico de Londres.**

**Durante el primer par de horas fueron en silencio, la mirada de Draco fija en la carretera.**

**De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su perfil, estudiando su tensa expresión. Había parecido deseoso de visitar a su madre antes, pero ahora, ya habían cruzado la frontera del estado de Londres, su mandíbula se apretaba con firmeza.**

**Queriendo aliviar un poco la tensión, se inclinó tentativamente en el asiento sobre la mano de él. **

**Él la miró y sonrió, aliviando alguna de las líneas de su frente.**

**No quería entrometerse demasiado en lo que pudiera o no ser lo que le molestaba, ella optó por algo fácil y aligerar el ambiente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió.**

—**Dime algo sobre ti.**

**La diversión brillaba en sus ojos y pareció relajarse.**

— **¿Cómo qué?**

—**Oh, no sé. Soy toda oídos.**

**Le frotó el pulgar sobre la palma de la mano mientras agarraba el volante con la otra mano.**

—**Está bien. Me gusta el buen vino, la buena comida y las mujeres hermosas.**

**Hermione soltó un bufido.**

—**Dime algo que no sepa. Estás horriblemente consentido. Hábleme de tus últimas amantes.**

**Tosió.**

—**No estoy loco. Un hombre nunca debe hablar de otras mujeres cuando está en presencia de otra, particularmente con la que actualmente está teniendo relaciones sexuales.**

—**Vamos, esto no es como si yo fuera tu novia—dijo ligeramente. — ¿Cómo es que no tienes una esclava permanente para complacer tus perversas demandas?**

**Su expresión se puso seria.**

—**No es tan fácil.**

— **¿No?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Hay un montón de mujeres que están en la fantasía. No tanto en la realidad.**

— **¿Te refieres a mí?—dijo en voz baja.**

**Se quedó mirando hacia ella, pero no lo afirmó. Él no tenía que hacerlo. Era la pura verdad.**

— **¿Nadie querría hacerlo... de forma permanente?—preguntó. — ¿Les preguntaste?**

—**Sólo se lo pregunté a una de ellas—dijo mientras miraba en la distancia. — Las otras... era obvio que eran una aventura, y yo estaba bien con ello. Nunca quise algo permanente o simplemente no creía que fuera a largo plazo.**

—**Con excepción de una—dijo.**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿La amas?**

**La esquina de su boca se torció.**

— **¿Tal vez? Ella era la única mujer que pensé que podría ser la elegida. Conoces la frase una entre un millón, eso es lo que significó para mí. **

**Toda esa mierda que las mujeres leéis en las cursis novelas románticas.**

— **¿Tan amargado?—le respondió con una ceja levantada.**

**Se echó a reír, y sus hombros se hundieron de nuevo mientras se relajó.**

—**Tú eres divertida, Hermione. No dejas que me tome a mí mismo demasiado en serio.**

—**Bueno, alguien tiene que mantenerte a raya—bromeó. — Te puedes volver muy consentido si no se te controla.**

**Él sonrió y le estrechó la mano.**

— **¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer? ¿Decidió que la cosa de esclavos no iba con ella o qué?**

**Expiró su aliento.**

—**Disfrutamos de una vida sexual muy excitante. **

**Ella estaba en cada retorcido giro. No podía creer mi buena suerte. Estaba conmigo, no parecía muy impresionada por mi dinero y quería complacerme. A su vez, yo quería complacerla. **

**Hablamos sobre el estilo de vida, me aseguré de decirle que no era un juego. No fue algo que hice al azar. Ella estaba a bordo de esto. Quería casarme con ella. Yo quería pertenecerle. Quería que fuese la dueña de mi corazón.**

—**Oh chico—murmuró Hermione. Tenía en la punta de la lengua decir lo idiota que esa mujer había sido por alejarse de Draco, pero ¿en qué gran hipócrita la convertía eso a ella?**

—**Sí, puedes adivinar el resto. Un día decidió que pertenecerme a mí, no era lo que quería. Quería libertad, aunque nunca trate de cortársela. Su tiempo conmigo era mío, pero nunca traté de interferir en sus intereses fuera de eso. Yo sabía que para que funcionase, ambos necesitamos tiempo y espacio fuera de una agotadora odisea sexual.**

**Hermione asintió lentamente.**

—**Así que se fue.**

**Draco asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Y la dejé ir. Era mi esclava, la mujer que amaba, pero quería libertad, y no podía hacer otra cosa que concedérsela.**

**Le tocó el turno de apretar su mano.**

—**Lo siento.**

**Sonrió.**

—**Si yo todavía estuviera con ella, nunca me hubiera embarcado en nuestra propia odisea.**

—**Es cierto. Supongo que no lo siento, después de todo. Lamento que te hiriesen.**

**Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.**

—**Gracias por eso, Hermione mía.**

— **¿La llamaste eso también?—preguntó en un repentino destello de irritación.**

**Draco la miró con asombro.**

— **¿Llamarla qué?**

—**Mía.**

**Él movió lentamente la cabeza.**

—**No. Nunca he usado ese apelativo cariñoso especial con nadie. ¿Te molesta?**

—**Sólo si lo utilizas para todas tus mujeres—dijo con sinceridad.**

—**No, sólo contigo.**

**Era ridículo que la satisficiera oírlo, pero ella no quiso mentirle y decir que no le habría molestado si lo hubiese utilizado tan a la ligera. Le encantaba el cariño. Le encantaba la forma en que la hacía sentirse. Especial. Como si ella realmente le perteneciera.**

— **¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Por qué me buscaste? ¿Tus anteriores amantes no satisfacían tu hambre?**

**Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró.**

—**Es difícil de explicar, la verdad. No voy a decir que mis amantes fueran malos. Todos ellos eran diferentes. Algunos mejores que otros, pero todos satisficieron mis necesidades en su momento. Fue sólo más tarde cuando yo sentí que algo faltaba, que quería algo más, pero no podía saber lo que era exactamente. Mis amigos eran todo lo que podía pedir. Amables, generosos. Dispuestos a complacerme. Supongo que simplemente no congeniamos a largo plazo. **

**Uno de ellos me lo propuso, pero la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con él me dejó fría.**

—**Sé cómo se sintió el pobre desgraciado—dijo Draco con tristeza.**

**Hermione se estremeció.**

—**Eso probablemente sonó cercano a lo que te sucedió y no muy diplomático por mi parte.**

—**No, por lo menos fuiste honesta, al igual que Astoria fue honesta conmigo. No me puedo quejar de eso contigo. Hubiera sido peor si hubieras mentido. A la larga, hubiera sido más difícil para todos.**

—**Lo sé—dijo en voz baja. — Pero parte de mí también se pregunta cómo podría haber sido. Si he cometido un error. Si ahora mismo no sería más feliz en un matrimonio con hijos y alguien con quien poder envejecer.**

—**Es fácil jugar al si hubiera, pero si tenías reservas suficientes para poner fin a la relación desde el principio, es porque probablemente tenías razón. Juré que nunca me volvería a establecer. No sería justo para mí, ni para la mujer con la que estoy involucrado.**

—**Yo creo que tienes algunos puntos de vista muy sólidos sobre las relaciones—le halagó ella.**

**Él hizo una mueca.**

—**Sí, es así, me gustaría tener una relación seria con tal vez uno o dos hijos. Aunque, no tengo prisa para los niños. Quiero tiempo con mi esposa. La quiero para mí mismo, es una actitud que suena egoísta.**

—**Si eres egoísta, entonces yo también lo soy, voy a hacer una confesión yo nunca me he entregado a nadie.**

—**Oh, ahora me intrigas.**

**Ella se rió suavemente.**

—**Antes, cuando te he dicho que tal vez ahora tuviera un marido e hijos. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he tenido prisa por tener niños tampoco. Es fácil decirlo cuando no hay posibilidad de ello, ¿sabes?**

—**Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres tener hijos?**

— **¿Tal vez? No lo sé. Creo que no he conocido a un hombre que me hiciera pensar seriamente en establecerme y tener descendencia. No estoy convencida de que sea muy buena en eso. Y como tú, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con mi amante. Sólo nosotros dos. Tengo sueños de ir a lugares juntos. Ver cosas nuevas y emocionantes...**

**Calló y miró tímidamente a Draco. Él le sonrió cálidamente.**

—**Creo que tenemos mucho en común, Hermione mía…**

**Su cuerpo vibraba de placer, y ella le apretó los dedos. Tenían mucho en común, excepto el único obstáculo que se avecinaba. Y era una gran cosa.**

**Ella quería una fantasía. Él quería que la cosa fuera real.**

**Con un suspiro de resignación, se volvió para mirar por la ventana el paso de los cipreses del pantano. No serviría de nada que ella se liara demasiado emocionalmente por Draco. Querían cosas diferentes. Y nunca podría entregarse sin reservas, a un hombre de forma permanente.**

* * *

pansy pattinson Gracias por leer dime cual es tu correo para poder mandartelo o si quieres agregarme arelyz18 hotmail . com

SALESIA


	26. Capitulo Veinticinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

**La madre de Draco estaba sentada en un balancín del porche esperando por ellos cuando llegaron al atardecer. Hermione no estaba segura de lo que había estado esperando, tal vez una agradable señora de cabellos plateados en delantal. Ahora se sentía bastante tonta enfrentándose a la hermosa y joven mujer que estaba de pie y sonreía mientras Draco salía del coche.**

**Ella llevaba vaqueros azules y una camiseta, y su pelo colgaba hasta los hombros. Sin un solo cabello de plata estropeando el color rubio, tan parecido al propio de Draco. Donde sus ojos eran de color gris, los de su madre eran azules.**

**Draco caminó alrededor y ayudó a Hermione a salir del coche, luego deslizó su mano en la suya mientras caminaban hacia su madre. Ella les dio la bienvenida mientras se acercaba, abriendo sus brazos a Draco. **

**Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo, y Hermione sintió que su propia garganta se apretaba con el emotivo rencuentro. **

—**Es bueno tenerte en casa, hijo—Dijo mientras se alejaba. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Hermione y sonrió cálidamente. — Soy Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco.**

**Hermione sonrió a su vez, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Draco puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. **

—**Mamá, esta es Hermione Granger.**

—**Estoy encantada de conocerte, Hermione.**

—**Estoy encantada de conocerla también, Sra. Malfoy.**

—**Por favor llámame Cissy. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada.**

—**Mamá, si llevas a Hermione dentro, cogeré nuestras maletas.**

—**Me encantaría. ¿Hermione? Si vienes conmigo. **

**Tengo té hecho, y la cena estará lista en media hora. Hice la favorita de Draco. roast beef_.**

— **¿Entonces qué comeras tú y Hermione?—**

**Preguntó Draco inocentemente. **

**Cissy se echó a reír y plantó ambas manos en las mejillas de Draco y lo besó profundamente. — **

**Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí. Has estado lejos demasiado tiempo.**

—**Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento. — Dijo él suavemente. **

**Ella sonrió un poco tristemente y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.**

—**Sé cuán difícil es para ti.**

**Él la besó en la palma luego retiró la mano y la apretó antes de dejarlo ir.**

—**Ustedes dos vayan adentro. Estaré justo detrás.**

**Hermione siguió a Cissy dentro de la extensa casa. El porche la rodeaba completamente y se unía a una terraza de madera detrás de la casa. **

**Hermione se quedó de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, al pantano que serpenteaba su camino por la propiedad de los Malfoy. **

—**Gran vista, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Cissy a su lado. **

**Se dio la vuelta para tomar la taza de té que Cissy le ofrecía y asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Tienen caimanes?**

**Cissy sonrió. — Unos pocos. Draco solía ir a cazarlos cuando era un adolescente. Siempre juró que conseguiría uno. Él y su padre pasaron muchas horas de arriba abajo por estos pantanos. **

**Atraparon un montón de siluros_, pero nunca ningún caimán.**

— **¿No estarás contándole todos mis secretos no, mamá?—Preguntó Draco mientras se ponía detrás de Hermione. **

**Pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Hermione se tensó, no muy a gusto con la muestra de afecto ante una mujer que acababa de conocer, pero Cissy sonrió abiertamente de alegría. **

—**Pensé que podríamos cenar en la terraza esta noche. Podemos ver la puesta de sol y mirar las luciérnagas sobre el pantano. — Dijo Cissy. **

**Draco se apoyó contra ella y ella se dio la vuelta para ver una triste sonrisa cruzar su cara.**

—**Al igual que en los viejos tiempos.**

**Hermione miró a Cissy, cuya rostro reflejaba una intensidad triste a pesar de que también sonreía. **

**Extendió la mano y apretó la de Draco.**

—**Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**Luego se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la mano de Hermione apretándola.**

— **¿Por qué no dejas que Draco te muestre los alrededores mientras pongo la cena a calentar? **

**Los llamaré cuando sea el momento de poner la mesa.**

—**Sigues siendo una negrera, por lo que veo. — **

**Dijo Draco.**

—**Malditamente correcto. Yo lo cocino. Lo menos que puedes hacer es poner la mesa y limpiar después.**

**Se inclinó y rozó un beso en la frente de su madre.**

—**Por la forma como cocinas, yo consigo la mejor parte del trato.**

—**Siempre fuiste un encanto. Igual que tu padre.**

**Los dos intercambiaron una mirada triste antes de que Draco tomase el codo de Hermione y la empujase hacia las puertas francesas de triples cristal que daban a la terraza. **

—**Te llevaré a ver mis sitios favoritos para pescar.**

— **Dijo mientras abría la puerta. **

**El aire caliente y húmedo sofocó la respiración de Serena mientras seguía a Draco fuera. Era una buena hora antes del atardecer, y la temperatura estaba cerca del punto más alto del día. **

—**Mi padre construyó esto. — Dijo Dracomientras pasaba su mano a lo largo de la barandilla de cedro del porche. **

—**Es hermoso. — Lo observó durante un largo momento antes de morder la bala_ y dar el paso. **

— **¿Supongo que tu padre falleció?**

**Draco asintió lentamente.**

—**Hace dos años. Estaba pescando. — Se dio la vuelta y señaló una curva en el pantano. — Ahí mismo. Mi madre le encontró desplomado. Tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió en el acto. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad.**

**Ella le tocó el brazo.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Era el mejor. — Dijo Draco en voz baja. Aunque no reconoció abiertamente su gesto, puso su mano sobre la suya y la dejó allí. **

— **¿No has estado en casa desde entonces?—**

**Pregunto. Él parecía estar tan cerca de su madre. **

**Parecía raro que se alejara tanto tiempo. **

**Una mirada triste, cansada entró en sus ojos, volviéndolos de un gris apagado.**

—**No. Lo intenté. Pero era demasiado doloroso. **

**Lo puse todo en la carretera, y me di la vuelta y conduje de regreso a Londres. Bastante cobardemente.**

**Se movió a la barandilla y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera, inclinándose por encima mirando el ciprés que crecía cerca del pantano.**

—**Eso hizo daño a mi madre. Lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía obligarme a mí mismo a regresar. **

**No podía soportar estar aquí sin él.**

— **¿Por qué ahora?—Preguntó en voz baja. ¿Por qué con ella? **

—**No lo sé. — Admitió. — He echado de menos a mi madre. Necesitaba hacerle frente a ella, a esta casa. Necesitaba darme cuenta que quedarme lejos no cambia el hecho que él se ha ido. Y tal vez parecía más fácil contigo.**

**Ella respiró hondo, incapaz de controlar la sorpresa por su declaración. **

**Él le tocó en la mejilla luego deslizó su mano detrás de su cabeza y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella se meció en su contra mientras la inclinaba hacia arriba para encontrarse con su beso. **

**Fue gentil, fue suave. En pocas palabras, fue exquisito. Eso la afectó hasta la médula. **

—**Gracias por venir conmigo. — Susurró él contra sus labios. — Significa mucho para mí.**

**Ella sonrió y se apartó.**

—**Me alegro de que me quisieras contigo.**

**La llevó a la orilla del pantano y observaron la superficie de un siluro, como si esperase ser alimentado. **

—**Mi madre les da de comer cada noche. — **

**Explicó. — Están mal acostumbrados.**

**Continuaron a lo largo de la orilla ya que el terreno rodeaba la propiedad de su madre. Un muelle desvencijado estaba situado en el hueco de una de las curvas, y una vieja balsa estaba amarrada. Se balanceaba suavemente con las ondas del agua. La pintura verde estaba descolorida y escamada. Escrito con pintura negra en un lado decía Malfoy. **

—**El barco de mi padre. — Dijo Draco. — **

**Perteneció a su abuelo. Es viejo como Matusalén pero todavía sirve. Mamá lo saca de vez en cuando sólo para mantenerlo en marcha.**

—**Ella le echa de menos también. — Dijo Hermione, recordando la tristeza en sus ojos. **

**Draco suspiró. Se volvió hacia el agua y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Por un largo momento se quedó en silencio. Sus labios se movieron como si tuviera dificultades para formar las palabras. **

—**Fue duro para ella y aún más cuando me alejé aunque ella lo entendiera.**

**Miró sus pies, y sus hombros se hundieron.**

—**Fue egoísta por mi parte y es algo que lamento. **

**Ellos estaban... estaban tan enamorados. Fueron novios en el instituto, y se casó con él cuando tenía dieciséis años. La gente por aquí no les daba posibilidades de durar o alguna vez ascender a algo, pero demostraron que estaban equivocados. Él construyó esta casa para mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Crecí aquí. Es el único hogar que he conocido.**

**Sonrió y miró de reojo a Hermione.**

—**Mi padre hizo su fortuna y se retiró temprano. **

**Él y mamá se suponía que iban a viajar. **

**Divertirse. Vivir, amar y disfrutar de la vida. Murió sólo una semana después de que regresaran de un viaje a París. Que era donde mi madre había soñado con viajar desde que era una niña.**

**Hermione parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que picaban en sus párpados.**

—**Al menos tuvieron un último viaje juntos antes de su muerte. — Dijo ella. **

**Draco asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Tuvimos muy buenos momentos juntos. **

**Durante mucho tiempo me dolió pensar en ellos, recordar la vida con mi padre sabiendo que no estaba más aquí. Pero ahora... Ahora sólo se siente bien recordar.**

**Ella extendió la mano, agarró su muñeca y sacó su mano de su bolsillo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le tiró de la mano hacia su lado. **

**Ambos se volvieron al oír a Cissy llamándolos. **

**Estaba de pie en la terraza agitando los brazos y señalando la cena. **

—**Vamos. El roast beef no está tan bueno cuando está frío. — Dijo él. **

—**Una carrera. — Hermione le desafió mientras salía corriendo. **

—**¡Tramposa!—Gritó Draco mientras corría detrás de ella. **

**Había llegado a las escaleras, pero justo cuando dio un salto, él la arrancó por el aire y la hizo girar en sus brazos. Ella gritó indignada y él respondió tirándola en el suelo y después siguiéndola para hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. **

**Cuando ella respiró con dificultad entre carcajadas, él finalmente se detuvo y la levantó. **

—**Declárame el vencedor. — Exigió él. **

— **¡Nunca!**

**Ella se lanzó por las escaleras luego se dio la vuelta e hizo una imitación de Rocky, con las manos en el aire mientras bailaba de un lado a otro. **

—**Pequeña estafadora. — Se quejó mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la mesa donde su madre esperaba. **

—**Draco siempre ha sido un mal perdedor. — Dijo Cissy mientras le sonreía a Hermione. — Siempre fue el niño más competitivo. El mejor en todo.**

— **¿Y de quién lo heredé? dime—Dijo Draco con sequedad. **

—**Tu padre, por supuesto.**

**Draco soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

—**Vosotras señoras quédense aquí. Volveré con los cuencos y la cubiertos. ¿Quieres que saque el roast beef, Mamá?**

—**Por favor. — Dijo ella. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione. — ¿Te gustaría vino o té con la cena?**

—**Tomaré lo que tú y Draco tome. — Dijo Hermione. **

—**En este caso, será vino. Es un lujo de los nuestros. Incluso durante los dos años que estuvo fuera, cuando llamaba y yo me sentaba aquí en la terraza, compartiríamos una copa de vino y hablábamos por teléfono.**

—**Suena como si estuvieseis muy unidos. — Dijo Hermione. **

—**Él es mi único hijo. — Dijo Cissy a modo de explicación. **

**Draco volvió a salir con los tazones y las cucharas luego volvió y regresó un momento después con el roast beef. **

—**Trae el arroz si no te importa. Es al vapor. Y coge la botella de vino que he preparado. — Dijo Cissy cuando Draco dejó la olla. **

**Ella y Hermione se sentaron y cuando Draco volvió con el arroz, Cissy sirvió la cena. A pesar de que estaba caliente.**

**Después de la cena, se recostaron con una copa de vino y miraron las luciérnagas saltando sobre el agua. Los grillos cantaban en la distancia y las ranas croaban. Las langostas de árbol se añadieron a la cacofonía, pero era relajante para Hermione. Después de tanto tiempo oyendo sólo los sonidos de la ciudad, estaba siendo arrullada por la tranquilidad de esto. **

— **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos y cómo se conocieron?—Preguntó Cissy, rompiendo el silencio. **

**Hermione se puso rígida y envió a Draco una mirada de pánico. Él le tomó la mano bajo la mesa y se la apretó de modo tranquilizador. **

—**Nos presentó un amigo común. Sólo hemos estado viéndonos poco tiempo, pero espero convencerla de que me mantenga durante un tiempo.**

**Cissy sonrió.**

—**Un bastardo con facilidad de palabra, igual que tu padre. Y esperan que caigas a sus pies por sus esfuerzos. — Le dijo a Hermione. **

**Hermione se rió, pasándosele el malestar.**

—**Creo que lo hacen. Y debo admitir, que hace girar mi cabeza. Como le he dicho antes, no es ajeno a las palabras bonitas.**

—**Señor no. Juro que todos los hombres Malfoy tienen la mayor parte de encanto. A veces sólo tienes que decir una tontería, sin embargo. — **

**Hizo un guiño a Hermione mientras decía esto último. **

**Hermione se rió entre dientes mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco. **

—**Si tengo encanto, esto seguro como el infierno que nunca influyó en ti. — Dijo Draco a Cissy. **

— **Y es absolutamente seguro que nunca me sacó de un problema.**

**Cissy sonrió.**

—**Tienes que culpar a tu padre de eso. En el momento en que llegaste, yo ya estaba bien familiarizada con la lengua de plata Malfoy y me había inmunizado. — Se volvió hacia Hermione. **

— **¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿De dónde eres y qué hace tu gente?**

**Draco la miró con curiosidad también, y se dio cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de ella. O para el caso, hasta este viaje. Habían estado demasiado ocupados hablando de otras partes de su anatomía. **

**Se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada de Draco.**

—**Nací y crecí en Londres. Mi padre son dentistas pero mi padre ya se retiro.**

**Soy hija única también.**

—**Ah, entonces tú y Draco estan igualmente estropeados. — Dijo Cissy. **

—**No lo niego. — Dijo Draco mientras se tomaba su vino. **

—**Maldita cosa buena. No me gustaría estar sentada cerca tuyo cuando el rayo caiga.**

**Hermione se rió otra vez, disfrutando de la fácil relación entre madre e hijo. Esto la hacía echar de menos a sus propios padres, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había visitado la última vez. Era muy fácil quedarse atrapada en el trabajo, demasiado ocupada para coger el teléfono o parar para decir hola. Después de presenciar el dolor de la pérdida de Draco y Cissy por el padre de Draco, iba a hacer una prioridad de ver a su familia tan pronto como regresase. La vida era corta. El repentino fallecimiento del padre de Draco era sin duda un testimonio de ello. **

—**Mi madre es genial—Dijo Hermione, de repente obligada a hablar de sus propios padres. — **

**Probablemente esté estropeada, pero me crió para ser independiente. Pensar y actuar por mí misma. **

**Fue la primera de nueve hermanos, y la única en graduarse en la escuela secundaria. Ella se mantuvo en la universidad. Siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ella. No aguanta ninguna mierda de nadie.**

—**Suena como mi tipo de mujer. — Dijo Cissy. **

—**Creo que se llevarian bien. — Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. **

— **¿Y qué haces tú?—Preguntó Cissy. — Si no te importa que pregunte.**

—**Esto no es un interrogatorio, Mamá. — Dijo Draco suavemente. **

—**No, está bien. — Dijo Hermione. Durante mucho tiempo había sentido molestia al explicar sobre su negocio a otras personas. Pero la felicidad que había llevado a sus clientes rápidamente eliminó cualquier inquietud que sintiese sobre la legitimidad de Fantasy Incorporated. — Poseo mi propio negocio. Cumplo fantasías. — Dijo. **

**Cissy parpadeó sorprendida.**

— **¿Qué tipo de fantasías?**

—**Mamá. — Dijo Draco en advertencia. **

—**No el tipo que estás pensando. — Dijo Hermione ocultando su sonrisa. No, a menos que su propia fantasía sexual cumplida contase. — **

**Creo escenarios para la gente. Una situación de fantasía. Por ejemplo, uno de mis últimos clientes soñaba con ser chef en un restaurante de categoría en Londres. Él no sabía cómo conseguirlo, quería que yo arreglase los detalles, así lo hice.**

— **¡Oh, qué divertido! Así que es casi como un día de juego. — Dijo Cissy. **

—**Bueno, supongo que se podría llamar así. Es una oportunidad de hacer algo que de otra manera no podrías hacer. Mi último cliente quería ser una princesa en el barco de su propio crucero.**

**Hermioneapretó la cara, y lamentó mencionar a Rose. **

—**Creo que es maravilloso, Hermione. ¡Y qué creativo! Nunca he oído hablar de otra empresa así.**

—**Gracias. Yo lo disfruto.**

**Cissy alcanzó su plato, pero Draco se puso de pie y le hizo señas para que se alejase. **

—**Señoras quédense sentadas, y yo recogeré los platos.**

—**Criaste a un buen hombre. — Dijo Hermione con un suspiro mientras él desaparecía en el interior. **

—**Sí, bueno, no le dejes saber que lo sabes. — **

**Murmuró Cissy. — Porque entonces es imposible vivir con ellos.**

**Hermione se rió y se recostó en su silla, inhalando el aire de la noche. Miró hacia el cielo, que estaba claro y salpicado con las primeras estrellas. Y pidió un deseó. Deseó lo imposible. **

**Deseó que la fantasía no tuviese fin.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	27. Capítulo Veintiséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

**Draco estaba de pie en el fregadero, mirando por la ventana a su madre y Hermione sonriendo y riéndose como viejas amigas. No estaba seguro de por qué había decidido volver ahora a casa o por qué le había pedido a Hermione que le acompañase. Le había parecido correcto. Ahora que estaba aquí, estaba contento de haber venido. No debería haberse alejado nunca, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera. Su madre había estado sufriendo también, y lo había necesitado. **

**Las preguntas de su madre sobre Hermione indicaban lo poco sabía de ella. Sí, había hecho una verificación de antecedentes. Conocía los detalles superficiales, pero no sabía nada de lo que importaba. Lo que la marcaba. Lo que soñaba. Lo que la hacía feliz y lo que la ponía triste. Y esto le molestó un infierno. **

**Haría su misión: descubrir todos los matices de lo que la convertían en la persona que era. **

**Cogiendo una botella llena de vino y el abridor, se dirigió hacia el exterior. La risa fresca se encontró con sus oídos cuando abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía al escuchar la risa de su madre otra vez. **

**Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista, cálida bienvenida en sus ojos. Se sentía condenadamente bien. Movió la silla más cercana a Hermione y se instaló a su lado. Echó un brazo por sus hombros y tiró de ella hacia el hueco de su brazo. **

— **¿Estás divirtiéndote?—Murmuró mientras su madre servía más vino. **

—**Muchísimo. — Contestó mientras le miraba, sus ojos castanos destellaban por el brillo de las luces interiores. **

—**No vamos a ser capaces de quedarnos fuera mucho más tiempo. — Advirtió Cissy. — Los mosquitos se nos comerán vivos. La citronella_ parece funcionar peor después del anochecer, y entonces convergen en un frenesí alimenticio y ningún humano está a salvo.**

—**Uf, me está comenzando a picar sólo con pensar en ello. — Dijo Hermione. **

**Draco se inclinó hacia Hermione hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja. Sonrió cuando sintió el pequeño estremecimiento que subió hasta su columna vertebral.**

— **¿Por qué no entramos ahora? Ha sido un día largo**

**Se volvió hacia él, su sonrisa iluminando la noche.**

—**Estoy cansada.**

**Él se volvió hacia su madre, que ya estaba levantándose de su silla.**

—**Vamos a entrar, mamá. Gracias por la cena. **

**Estaba maravillosa como siempre.**

**Cissy se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la frente.**

—**Me alegro de que finalmente volvieras a casa, hijo. — sonrió y alisó una mano sobre su mejilla al igual que había hecho cuando él era un niño. **

**Caminó hacia la puerta y luego se volvió.**

—**Serviré el desayuno en torno a las ocho de la mañana. Vosotros dos podréis comer antes de poneros en camino.**

**Cuando su madre desapareció en el interior, Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente. **

—**Le dije que sólo podríamos quedarnos una noche. No estaba seguro... — Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por su incertidumbre. **

— **¿No estabas seguro de qué?—Preguntó suavemente. **

—**No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de quedarme. — Admitió. **

**Ella sonrió y se inclinó hasta que rozó con sus labios los suyos.**

—**Creo que lo has hecho maravillosamente, y que has hecho a tu madre muy feliz.**

**La apretó contra él entonces se puso de pie, moviéndola con él.**

—**Entremos y preparémonos para la cama. Fui duro contigo ayer, y debes estar agotada.**

**Se estremeció contra él mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas francesas. Él pasó su mano por la curva de su parte inferior, recordando el brillo logrado la noche anterior. Había reaccionado como había esperado, queriendo y pidiendo más. **

**No podía recordar haber visto nunca una vista más hermosa que ella atada ante él, su piel roja y rosada por los azotes de su fusta. Se había ofrecido totalmente a él, y él se había sentido humillado por su regalo. **

**La guió por el largo pasillo a su antigua habitación que su madre había convertido en una habitación de invitados. No se parecía nada al retiro adolescente de sus años de universidad. En cambio, estaba decorada con buen gusto en colores neutros con su propio toque de luz del sol. **

—**La cama no es tan grande como la mía. — Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. — Lo que significa que tendremos que dormir más cerca el uno del otro.**

— **¿Y eso te molesta?—Preguntó con una ceja levantada. **

—**No en esta vida. — Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. **

**La besó larga y duramente, liberando toda su hambre acumulada. Incapaz de tocarla durante todo el día, estando tan cerca y oyendo su risa, viendo su sonrisa, sin ser capaz de hacerle el amor le había llevado más allá de su resistencia. **

—**Quítate la ropa. — Ordenó, su voz ronca e irreconocible. **

**Como sintiendo cuán cerca estaba del borde, poco a poco ella se quitó la ropa, realizando un striptease erótico que le tenía hirviendo a fuego lento con la impaciencia. Ella lo había llamado cavernícola, y en este momento, se sentía como tal. Estaba listo para arrancar cada jirón de ropa de su cuerpo, tirándola en la cama y follarla hasta la inconsciencia. **

**El brillo dorado apareció cuando su camisa desapareció, y la banda que le había dado brilló. **

**Él la tocó, trazando su contorno con el dedo. **

—**Me perteneces. — Dijo él. **

—**Te pertenezco. — Afirmó en voz baja. **

**Tiró de ella hacia él, aplastando su suavidad contra su cuerpo duro. En algún punto entre besos interminables y suspiros desesperados, Se sacó irregularmente su propia ropa, empujando hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos. **

**Al igual que esa mañana, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para someterla o impedirle tocarle. Él lo quería y anhelaba con una ferocidad que no podía explicarse a sí mismo. Sus manos acariciaban sobre su pecho, un camino caliente que fundía su interior. **

**Su pene estaba duro, dolorosamente, y estirado hacia el exterior, chocando contra la suavidad de su vientre. **

**Y luego sus manos bajaron, encerrándolo en su asimiento de seda. Cerró los ojos y gimió, ya fuera por placer o dolor, no sabía. No le importaba. Sólo sabía que quería que siguiera tocándole. **

**Ella tiró de su cintura, impulsándole hacia la cama. Cayeron juntos, ella por debajo hasta que estuvieron tirados en el colchón en una maraña de cuerpos. **

—**Dime lo que quieres, Draco. — Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos. — Soy tuya. Te pertenezco. **

**Sólo quiero complacerte.**

**Él cerró los ojos saboreando la dulzura de su declaración. Era como si supiera exactamente lo que decir, lo que él necesitaba escuchar. **

—**Ábrete para mí, Hermione mía. Tómame dentro de tu cuerpo. Ya que te pertenezco, así como tú me perteneces.**

**Sus muslos delgados se separaron, y ella se abrió a él mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla, poseer su boca como poseía su cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la suya mientras su polla se envainaba en su calidez femenina. **

—**Podría quedarme aquí para siempre. — Dijo él contra sus labios. — Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. **

**Nunca he tenido a otra mujer como tú. Dudo que alguna vez la tenga.**

**Las palabras sonaron incluso peligrosas hasta para sus propios oídos, pero no podía retirarlas. **

**Sabía en la esquina más profunda, más oscura de su alma que cuando llegase el momento de dejarla ir, eso lo mataría. **

**Por ahora, empujó, plantándose tan profundamente en su cuerpo y su corazón como pudo. **

**Marcándola, reclamándola. Se olvidó de sus fantasías, de que se trataba de un juego perverso construido en torno a deseos prohibidos. Aquí y ahora, él le hacía el amor como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer. **

**Él saboreó cada jadeo de placer, cada suspiro que brotó de sus labios. Bebió a sorbos y saboreó su néctar dulce mientras la montaba con delicioso abandono. **

**Cuando sintió que su orgasmo se avecinaba, se calmó dentro de ella, queriendo hacer que durase tanto como fuera posible. No quería que esto se terminara todavía, no antes de que ella encontrase su propia liberación. **

**Sus manos se agitaron en sus mejillas, acariciándole la mandíbula y tocando sus labios. Él besó cada uno de sus dedos a su vez mientras descansaban contra su boca. **

**No tuvo que preguntarle si estaba cerca. Sintió acelerarse su cuerpo, su coño apretándose más alrededor de su pene. Su respiración acelerándose y ella volviéndose más frenética debajo de él, girando y retorciéndose mientras buscaba alivio. **

—**Juntos. — Susurró él mientras se meció contra ella. Empujó más y más profundo, más y más rápido hasta que sus rasgos se volvieron borrosos en su visión. **

**Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se esforzaba, luchando contra el fuego que asolaba en sus pelotas. **

**Su polla palpitaba y se hinchaba. La presión se construía y crecía, corriendo hacia la línea de meta. **

**Ella se volvió líquido alrededor de él, bañándolo en su dulzura. Y luego explotó dentro de ella. Sus caderas se movieron casi dolorosamente con cada chorro de su liberación. Se sacudió y gimió antes de colapsar finalmente en los brazos que le esperaban. **

**Ella lo abrazó, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sus labios estaban presionados en su cuello, y le besó el punto donde su pulso latía con fuerza. **

**Él se encontró abriendo la boca para decir las palabras que era mejor no decir. A regañadientes, cerró sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. **

**No queriendo sofocarla, rodó un poco, manteniendo un férreo control sobre ella de modo que fuera con él. Cuando ambos estuvieron de lado, ella se acurrucó apretada contra él, su cuerpo cálido y suave. Dulce. **

**Se quedó dormida casi al instante, pero él se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, contento de sostenerla y agarrándose a ese momento mientras pudiera. **


	28. Capítulo Veintisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

**Pansy salió de su coche fuera del apartamento de Luna y se quedó allí de pie durante un buen rato antes de finalmente comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta. **

**No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan gallina, y estaba malditamente segura no estar acostumbrada a carecer de confianza en sí misma. **

**Sin embargo, todo esto con Harry le había lanzado una grave bola curva_. Que era por lo que iba a hacer algo al respecto. Y esperaba que Luna pudiese ayudarla. **

**Llamó a la puerta y dio un paso atrás, las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. **

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y Theo se quedó mirando inquisitivamente a Pansy.**

—**Uh, hola, ¿está Luna aquí?**

—**Hola, Pansy. Claro, pasa. — Dijo Theo mientras sonreía cálidamente. **

—**Perdón por interrumpir. Habría llamado pero estaba cerca y decidí parar un momento. — Dijo sin convicción. **

—**No interrumpes. — La dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de estar y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo. — Pequeña, Pansy ha venido a verte.**

**Se volvió hacia Pansy.**

— **¿Quieres algo de beber? Haré un poco de té helado.**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Me encantaría. Gracias.**

—**No hay de qué. — Sonrió otra vez y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Casi chocó contra Luna que llegaba por el pasillo. — Voy a hacer un poco de té para Pansy. ¿Quieres un poco?**

—**Mmmm, sí, suena genial. — Dijo mientras le sonreía. **

**Pansy miró hacia arriba cuando entró en la sala de estar y suspiró cuando Luna le dio una inquisitiva mirada. **

**Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y se volvió enfrentándose a Pansy.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Tienes una de esas miradas que me asustan.**

**Pansy sonrió débilmente.**

—**En realidad soy yo la que está asustada como la mierda.**

—**Uh-oh.**

—**Sí, bueno, ¿recuerdas lo qué dijiste sobre Draco ayudándote con tus, um, fantasías?**

**Luna arqueó una ceja.**

—**Uh-huh.**

—**Y que enviaste a Hermione en su dirección para su fantasía, porque él es dueño de ese club sexual o lo que sea.**

—**Escúpelo, Pansy. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

—**Bueno, pensé que tal vez que él me podría ayudar. Quiero decir, no personalmente, porque Hermione podría patear mi culo si hiciera un movimiento hacia su hombre, y tan caliente como es, no es lo suficiente duro en los bordes para mi gusto.**

**Los labios de Luna formaron una O. **

—**Pero primero...**

—**No me gusta la manera que acabas de decir eso. — Dijo Luna con cautela. — Estás tramando algo.**

**Sonrió. Luna no era ninguna tonta.**

—**Primero sólo tengo la intención de mostrarle a Harry Potter lo que se está perdiendo. Justo antes de que yo le deje hecho polvo, y me pase a un caliente, sudoroso, sexo salvaje, con el cual espero el Sr. GQ me pueda ayudar.**

**Theo se aclaró la garganta, y Pansy miró hacia arriba para ver que la contemplaba con diversión. **

— **¿Supongo que no te vas a olvidar de todo lo que acabas de escuchar?—Preguntó Pansy con esperanza. **

—**Lejos de mí negar nunca nada a una dama. — **

**Dijo Theo mientras ponía las tazas de té en la mesa de café. — Pero me siento obligado a sermonearte sobre ese maldito club sexual. — Se irguió en toda su altura y la miró con severidad. **

— **No es un lugar por el que necesites vagar.**

**Luna sofocó una risita con la mano y puso los ojos en Pansy.**

—**No es tan malo. — Defendió. **

**Theo la fulminó con la mirada.**

—**No volverás nunca allí, así que no te hagas ilusiones acerca de llevar a Pansy. Y Pansy, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea implicar a Draco en cualquier clase plan. No digo que no sea un buen tipo. Ha sido muy bueno con Luna, y por ello le estoy agradecido, pero los miembros de su 'club' son otro asunto. Quién demonios sabe en lo que podrías estar metiéndote.**

—**Al menos él no escuchó la parte de Harry. — **

**Murmuró en voz baja hacia Luna. **

**Theo sonrió.**

—**Oh, sí, pero me imagino que estará consiguiendo lo que se merece. Sólo deseo ser una mosca en la pared para la ocasión.**

**Luna lo ahuyentó con la mano.**

—**Déjanos hacer nuestra charla de chicas. **

**Prometo no planear una incursión en The House sin decírtelo primero.**

—**Sabes condenadamente bien que no irás lo sepa o no. — Murmuró Theo. Pero se volvió y caminó hacia el dormitorio después de otra mirada en su dirección. **

— **¿Y este es el tipo que accedió a que otro hombre te follase?—Preguntó Pansy con incredulidad. **

— **¡Pansy! Por el amor de Dios, baja la voz. —**

**Susurró Luna. **

**Levantó las manos.**

—**Sólo lo decía.**

**Luna movió la cabeza.**

—**Está bien, así que dime qué clase de fantasía deseas que Draco te ayude a cumplir, y luego puedes decirme lo que has planeado para Harry. **

**Y no te dejes ni una palabra.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **


	29. Capítulo Veintiocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

**Hermione se reclinó en su silla y miró por la ventana de su edificio de oficinas. Primer día de regreso al trabajo después de una semana de ser la esclava de Draco.**

**Esclava.**

**Era un término ridículo cuando consideraba como había sido su experiencia. Todas las lecturas, todo el misterio y fantasía. Lo que había esperado estaba más allá de lo que había recibido.**

**Mimada. Apreciada.**

**Tal vez había esperado una verdadera esclavitud. **

**Ser humillada o degradada. ¿Habría querido eso? **

**Algunos de los escenarios con los que había fantaseado ahora la sonrojaban. La hacían sentir avergonzada.**

**Recapituló, tratando de racionalizar lo que la había llevado a la necesidad de someterse al dominio un hombre. Pero las respuestas no llegaron. Y ahora que estaba lejos de Draco, de nuevo en el reino normal de la realidad, se sentía separada de su experiencia como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.**

**La idea de volver a la fantasía parecía extraña, como si las cortinas hubiesen sido retiradas, exponiendo la verdad, la luz brillante sobre una sombra. **

**Pansy y Luna habían llamado, con ganas de encontrarse con ella después del trabajo para tomar unas copas y cotillear, y obviamente, para sonsacar todo lo sucio de la semana de Hermione en cautiverio, si se puede llamar a una semana de decadente placer y mimos sinfín, cautiverio.**

**Había protestado, diciendo que Draco la esperaba en su casa, y era la verdad. Por qué seguía aquí sentada en su escritorio mientras avanzaba la noche, con su móvil apagado, era un misterio que no trataba de resolver.**

**Una parte de ella estaba tentada de llamar a Draco y decirle que no volvería, que el acuerdo había terminado. Esto la convertiría en una cobarde, por no hablar de que quería ver a Draco de nuevo.**

**Quería estar con él. Y le debía más que dejarlo por teléfono.**

**Se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. Mientras sus pantalones se adaptaban y bajaban para cubrir la banda alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, frunció el ceño con tristeza. Durante un largo rato se quedó mirando el lugar donde nadie sabía que llevaba la banda, ahora cubierta por sus pantalones. No había llevado deliberadamente una falda porque no había querido que la extraña pieza de joyería se viera. La blusa que había elegido era de media manga para ocultar el brazalete.**

**Nadie podía saber lo que significaba la joya, nadie salvo ella. Pero no se había sentido cómoda fuera de la fantasía que ella y Draco habían creado, no había querido traerla a su mundo. Eso cruzaba un peligroso umbral.**

**El sexo confundía la cuestión. Tan trillado como sonaba, cuando la emoción entraba en escena, y lo había hecho, el sexo ya no era sólo sexo. La lujuria ya no era sólo lujuria. Y la fantasía ya no era sólo fantasía.**

**Lo sabía, advertía a los clientes sobre ello cada día, y sin embargo allí estaba ella, hasta el cuello en una fantasía que desdibujaba la línea tanto que hasta ella tenía dificultades para saber cuánto era real y cuanto no lo era.**

**No se mentiría a sí misma y juraría que no había una verdadera atracción entre ella y Draco, o que ella deseara con ferocidad dolorosa algo más profundo que sexo ocasional y un rol de fantasía.**

**Pero él había dejado claro lo que quería, y ella había sido igualmente clara acerca de sus deseos y necesidades.**

**Destinos opuestos con un breve cruce.**

**Eso los describía a ella y a Draco.**

**Miró su reloj y dio un respingo. Estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Había una decisión que tomar. Ya fuese que volviera a Draco o que lo abandonara. Pero estar aquí estando indecisa no era la respuesta, y no la acercaba a la solución.**

**Recogió su maletín, sus llaves y de mala gana se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Era raro cuán extraña parecía toda la situación tan pronto como ella se retiró de la fantasía. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba allí, viviéndola, queriéndola y deseándola, no había nada como el momento. Nada como la necesidad de más.**

**¿Era esto a lo que se parecía la adicción? **

**¿Querer algo que no es bueno para ti y perder toda objetividad en el proceso?**

**Cuando se metió en su coche, no se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Draco, tampoco se fue a casa. Condujo. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, estaba asustada. Asustada de cuán fácilmente podría perderse a sí misma si se lo permitía. Durante la semana que había estado con Draco, se había encontrado haciendo cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, sin ofrecer pelea.**

**Daba miedo la facilidad con que se convertía en otra persona. Pero lo más desconcertante era la idea de que tal vez no era que se hubiera convertido tanto en otra persona sino más bien que se había aceptado como siempre había sido.**

—**No. Esa no soy yo. — susurró. — Y no quiero serlo.**

**Agarrando el volante un poco más apretado, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Luna.**

**Un momento después, la voz de su amiga llenó la línea.**

— **¿Dónde estás?—exigió antes de que Hermione pudiese decir incluso hola.**

—**Estoy en el coche. — dijo Hermione con calma.**

—**Draco está loco de preocupación. Dijo que había sido incapaz de llamarte y que no estabas en la oficina o tu casa.**

—**Mierda. — murmuró Hermione.**

— **¿Qué está pasando?—exigió Luna.**

**Hermione tomó una respiración profunda. Sólo escuchar que Draco estaba preocupado la hizo sentirse una necia desconsiderada.**

—**Luna, sólo tengo una pregunta.**

—**Vale.**

— **¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Theo te dijo que nunca podría estar implicado con una mujer que no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterse?**

**Hubo una breve pausa.**

—**Sí, por supuesto.**

— **¿Lo crees?**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione?—preguntó Luna suavemente.**

—**Sólo quiero saber si lo crees. Que se necesita a alguien fuerte para dejar el poder último, y permitir que un hombre cuide de ella, tome decisiones por ella.**

—**Sí, lo hago.**

**La convicción de la voz de Luna la movió más que las palabras reales.**

—**Gracias. — dijo Hermione silenciosamente. — **

**Tengo que irme. Tengo que llegar a casa, a Draco.**

—**Hermione, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Luna.**

—**Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Pulsó el botón de finalizar antes de que Luna pudiera ofrecer más argumentos. Por un momento, sostuvo el teléfono en su mano, tentada de llamar a Draco, pero no estaba del todo segura de que le diría, y ahora, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo donde terminaría, se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo a unos minutos de su casa.**

**Apretó el botón de encendido para apagar su teléfono otra vez y lo arrojó en el asiento. Unos minutos más tarde, giró en la entrada de la casa de Draco y frunció el ceño cuando vio varios coches aparcados en el frente. Se detuvo detrás del último y apagó el motor.**

**Dejando su maletín y el teléfono en el asiento, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Tan pronto como pisó el escalón más alto, la puerta se abrió de golpe.**

**Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una furiosa mirada de Draco. Sus ojos estaban casi negros, y la ira apretaba sus labios.**

— **¿Dónde demonios has estado?—exigió.**

**Sus palabras arremetieron sobre ella, encendiendo su propia rabia impotente.**

—**No tengo que darte explicaciones. — le espetó. **

— **Nuestro acuerdo es para cuando estoy aquí.**

**Él extendió la mano y la sujetó por el hombro, tirando de ella dentro de la casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, y dio un respingo.**

—**Esto no tiene nada, nada que ver con ningún acuerdo. — soltó. — Esto tiene que ver la educación común. Estaba preocupado, Hermione.**

**Pensé que podrías estar en una cuneta en algún sitio, herida y sola. O en el hospital. O en el jodido depósito de cadáveres.**

**Se estremeció por el borde crudo de su voz. **

**Había más que ira. Había verdadera preocupación y frustración.**

—**No contestabas al maldito teléfono. Incluso envié a Derek a tu oficina, luego a tu casa y luego de vuelta aquí para que pudiera trazar tu posible ruta.**

**Ella cerró sus ojos en contra de su censura porque tenía razón. Había sido una completa imbécil irresponsable porque no tenía una maldita columna.**

—**Lo siento—dijo con voz cansada.**

**Él levantó su mano. Su mandíbula marcada como si estuviera tratando de aferrar su carácter.**

— **¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sin rodeos. — ¿Dónde has estado? y ¿estás bien?**

**Por un momento deseó realmente haber estado en algún tipo de accidente sólo para no tener que decirle que se había estado escondiendo. De él. **

**De sí misma. De esta inflamable atracción entre ellos.**

—**Estaba pensando.**

— **¿Pensando? ¿Estabas pensando? Y en todo ese pensamiento, ¿nunca pasó por tu mente que podría estar preocupado, que por lo menos me debías la cortesía de una llamada telefónica para decir que llegarías tarde? No como tu amo, Hermione. No como algún tipo que lo que te considera es una esclava, sino como alguien que se preocupa por ti.**

**Ella cerró los ojos mientras la fatiga se centraba entre sus hombros. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Draco arrastraba una mano por su pelo en un gesto supremo de agitación.**

—**Ve y ponte la ropa que he dejado para ti. — dijo con voz controlada. — Después vuelve a la sala de estar. Tenemos invitados.**

**Él la miró como si esperase que una palabra cruzase sus labios. La estaba obligando a tomar la decisión porque había estado vacilando durante el día entero. Si decía que no, se marcharía, y no volvería atrás. Si hacía su voluntad, se comprometía a permanecer, a continuar la farsa.**

**Ninguna opción parecía atractiva ahora mismo. Lo que realmente quería era estar sola, y podía estar sola si sólo decía no.**

**En cambio, asintió con la cabeza y pasó por delante de Draco hacia el dormitorio. No la tocó, no la retuvo o dijo nada más. Cuando miró hacia atrás mientras entraba en el pasillo, él ya había dejado el vestíbulo.**

**Siguió por las escaleras, la fatiga y confusión crecían con cada paso. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, vio que Draco había dejado uno de los exquisitos vestidos que había comprado para ella junto con un sujetador negro y bragas a juego, medias de seda y un par de tacones caros.**

**Incluso había joyas para acompañar el look sofisticado.**

**A medida que miraba la ropa, se dio cuenta rápidamente de algo. Esta noche no era su esclava. La invitaba a su mundo. Su verdadero mundo, donde esperaba que se mezclara con sus invitados. Normalidad. Un paso de los roles que desempeñaban, y sin embargo, que sólo existían en el reino de su fantasía. Un mundo que ella había creado.**

**Él hacía que fuese real. El temor corrió por su columna. Miedo e incertidumbre. Él estaba cambiando las reglas y los parámetros. ¿Cómo podía esperar que ella abrazara su realidad y luego se apartara? Dios, no necesitaba que fuese más real entre ella y Draco. Si había algo que necesitaba era la protección de la fantasía y la evasión que ofrecía. No había ninguna posibilidad de perder su camino cuando las cosas no estaban a su alcance.**

**Pero esperar que ella se relacionase con él como si tuviesen una posibilidad, como si las cosas fueran normales... eso estaba a la altura de la crueldad.**

**Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el pánico y la angustia apretaban todos sus músculos. No podía asistir como su cita, una mujer con la que él tenía una relación. No, si asistía, sería como su esclava. No habría ninguna violación de las paredes de su fantasía cuidadosamente construida.**


	30. Capítulo Veintinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

**Draco volvió a la sala después de tomarse un tiempo para recomponerse. Estuvo distraído durante todo el tiempo que pasó entreteniendo a sus invitados, porque estaba preocupado por Hermione.**

**Usó tantas veces su móvil que pasó de ser molesto a una grosería total.**

**Cuando la oyó subir, el alivio hizo temblar sus piernas. Eso lo irritó casi tanto como su abandono. Y entonces vio su cara pálida y sus enormes ojos castanos, la fatiga al acecho en las sombras. Ella dijo las palabras que cada hombre temía.**

**Había estado pensando.**

**Él se había preocupado por su primer día fuera de la fantasía que habían construido durante su semana juntos, y con razón. Ella ya comenzó a apartarse, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.**

**Atendió a la conversación cuando dos de los camareros que había contratado para esa noche hacían rondas con bandejas de canapés y vino.**

**La música del piano, generalmente algo que le gustaba, sonó como cristales rotos en sus nervios.**

**Parte de él quería castigar a Hermione por la preocupación que le causó. Por un momento consideró decirle que se desnudara y fuera hacia él así, tan sólo con las joyas que le había dado adornando su piel. Ninguno de sus clientes se quedaría pasmado o sorprendido.**

**Pero no quería avergonzarla, había jurado que jamás haría nada para humillarla, y era malditamente cierto que no lo haría como venganza.**

**No, lidiaría con el castigo más tarde. Si ella hiciese las maletas, si dijese que no, entonces acabaría más pronto de lo que había esperado, pero el resultado sería el mismo ahora o de aquí a tres semanas. No podía quedarse con ella para siempre, y la mirada asombrada en su cara cuando llegó a su puerta lo confirmó.**

**Una carcajada resonó por la habitación, y Draco miró hacia arriba para ver el motivo de la diversión de su huésped. Él enrojeció cuando vio a Hermione de pie en la puerta, y ni un trozo de ropa en su lindo cuerpo.**

**Lo miró desafiándole, sus ojos brillantes con desafío. No respondiendo al obvio cebo, colocó la copa de vino a un lado y la ignoró por un momento, mientras terminaba la conversación en la que estaba.**

**La vigiló de reojo. Se quedó quieto, pero cuanto más tiempo estaba ella de pie, más su voluntad menguaba. Cuando estaba convencido de que tenía intención de girar e irse, él comenzó a atravesar la sala, su ritmo lento, su expresión a propósito ilegible. **

—**Hermione—dijo, cuando iba hacia ella. — Qué bueno que pudieses venir. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por conocerte.**

**Ella lo miró atentamente, e inmediatamente, retorció sus manos delante de ella nerviosamente. **

**Una decisión por impulso, que ya estaba lamentando, aparentemente. Él ya había intentado hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella. No haría nada más.**

—**Ven—dijo, cogiéndola por el brazo. Mientras caminaban hacia la gente reunida, se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído. — Esto hacen dos castigos que te debo ahora. Uno por la desconsideración y uno por tu flagrante desobediencia.**

**La conversación paró y todos miraron abiertamente hacia él y Hermione. Sonrisas enmarcadas en las caras de sus amigos, pero eran una mentira. Ellos estaban felices por él cuando no deberían estarlo. Pensaron que finalmente había encontrado una mujer dispuesta a comprometerse enteramente a él.**

**La presentó alrededor, la creciente confusión de Hermione era algo tangible. Su frente estaba fruncida, y era obvio que la sonrisa que formaban sus labios estaba a punto de caer.**

—**Felicidades, Draco—Robbie habló cuando ellos abordaron a uno de sus amigos más antiguos. — **

**Tu mujer es muy bonita. Tienes suerte de poseerla.**

**Hermione miró hacia entre Robbie y Draco, los labios fruncidos. Entonces, su mirada bajó sobre la mujer a sus pies, parada al lado de Robbie, y Draco vio el instante en que la comprensión la golpeó.**

**Se tensó, y se puso roja desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Su boca se apretó y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Draco no le dio la oportunidad de hacer mucho con su descubrimiento.**

**En vez de eso, la dirigió al frente. Ella no se iba a emocionar cuando llegasen a la siguiente persona en la fila para presentarla. Ellos ya se conocían. Pero hizo su elección y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.**

**Mientras caminaban en dirección a la ventana, donde dos hombres estaban de pie, uno se giró y sintió como Hermione se ponía rígida a su lado.**

—**Blaize—dijo calmadamente Draco. — Me gustaría que conocieses a Hermione. Creo que vosotros dos ya os conocéis. Hermione, ya conoces a Blaize Zabini. Él es un buen amigo mío.**

**Blaize le sonrió a ella levantando una ceja mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo.**

**Draco se agachó para que sus labios estuviesen a un centímetro de distancia de su oreja. Su mano envolviéndose firmemente alrededor de su brazo incluso hasta que su dedo tocó toda la joya.**

—**Te habría evitado este malestar—murmuró. — **

**Tú te hiciste esto a ti misma, pensando en avergonzarme delante de mis invitados. Nadie se va a sobresaltar por que estés desnuda. Todos los hombres aquí, a excepción de Blaize, están acompañados por su esclava. Por lo tanto, puedes ver Hermione, sólo conseguiste avergonzarte.**

**Temblaba pegada a él, pero asintió con su cabeza en reconocimiento de sus palabras. Dio una tímida sonrisa a Blaize aunque tuviese el mentón elevado, cuando recuperó su maltratado orgullo.**

—**Claro que me acuerdo de Blaize—dijo tranquilamente.**

—**Hermione, debo decir que estás adorable esta noche—dijo Blaize. — Draco es afortunado.**

—**Me gusta pensar así—dijo Draco en voz baja.**

**La miró de reojo para ver que ella aún estaba rígida, su expresión cerrada.**

**Ella no iba a dar el paso, pero tampoco lo daría él. **

**Era mejor enfrentar la cuestión aquí y ahora, porque no iba a perder las próximas tres semanas construyendo un sueño con esperanzas prestadas.**

**Él se irguió y miró hacia Blaize.**

—**Ya que eres el único aquí esta noche sin una esclava, te agradecería si pudieses ayudarme a disciplinar a la mía.**

— **¿Qué?—escupió Hermione.**

**Se giró y la miró fijamente.**

— **¿Quieres que se conviertan en tres, mi Hermione?**

**Apretó sus labios cerrados, pero él podía verla loca por decir algo para poder escapar, para acabar aquí y ahora. Por lo que él esperó. Y esperó.**

**Para su sorpresa, los hombros perdieron un poco de su rigidez. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.**

— **¿Hermione?—preguntó Blaize.**

**Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.**

— **¿Estás de acuerdo?—preguntó Blaize gentilmente. — ¿Con todo, quiero decir?**

**Draco no contradijo la pregunta o a Blaize quebrantando su relación con Hermione. Blaize amaba a las mujeres. Punto. Él era su protector, flirteaba con ellas incansablemente, pero al final del día, se quedaba cerca de alguien que se estaba aprovechando de una mujer. Y ahora, era una pregunta a la que Draco quería saber realmente la respuesta que daría.**

—**Yo herí a Draco—dijo ella con una voz clara. —**

**No reflexioné, cuando él no fue nada más que atento. Y entonces, lo confronté con mis acciones, en mi rabia intenté avergonzarlo. Yo acepto su castigo.**

— **¿Aunque no sepas cuál es?—insistió Blaize.**

—**No me va a lastimar—dijo ella. La convicción absoluta en su voz resonó en toda la habitación, y hubo varios sonidos de aprobación de sus amigos.**

**Blaize miró hacia atrás a Draco, evidentemente convencido de que Hermione estaba actuando por voluntad propia y no necesitaba ser salvada. **

**Los labios de Draco temblaron con diversión.**

— **¿Habrías peleado conmigo si ella hubiese dicho que estaba aquí en contra de su voluntad?—preguntó a Blaize**

—**Ciertamente—le dijo dando una carcajada. — Solo para poder ser el héroe y llevarla hacia la puesta de sol.**

**Draco giró formalmente a Hermione y la miró, sin emoción o inflexión.**

—**Te ganaste dos castigos. Uno lo voy a administrar ahora, en presencia de las personas que intentaste ofender. El otro, que es por tu falta de consideración hacia mí, será administrado en privado.**

**Ella lo miró tranquilamente y asintió en aceptación, pero él podía ver su cuerpo temblar y los nudillos de sus dedos blancos, mientras apretaba sus puños.**

—**Sígueme—ordenó cuando fue al centro de la habitación. **

**Le hizo una señal a Robbie para que presionara el botón para liberar las restricciones del techo.**

**Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron cuándo visualizó cómo los dos puños individuales suspendidos, descendían lentamente.**

**Cuando bajaron lo suficiente, cogió las muñecas de Hermione y ató cada una, verificando para asegurarse que no estaban muy apretados y lastimaran su piel. Entonces, asintió hacia Robbie, que levantó los puños hasta que sus brazos estuvieron estirados sobre su cabeza.**

**De uno de los armarios, cerca de la televisión, Draco cogió una barra de extensión con puños para los tobillos. Aseguró sus piernas en ambos lados, abriéndola para que ella dejase los talones en el suelo. Estaba ahora completamente vulnerable e indefensa.**

**Él no pudo evitar una onda de excitación, aun cuando se recordaba la razón para el castigo. No sería nada bueno permanecer con esos pensamientos oscuros, cuando una experiencia tan agradable lo esperaba.**

**Hermione era bonita estando cautiva. Su sumisión absoluta, la aceptación de su autoridad sobre ella, lo humilló e hizo tener esperanza de nuevo. Incluso cuando la maldijo por inspirar esa esperanza. Reuniendo sus largos cabellos sueltos en su mano, cuidadosamente los colocó por encima de su hombro para que quedasen apartados de su espalda. Entonces dio la vuelta hasta situarse delante de su cara, sus manos en su cinturón.**

—**El castigo es un golpe de cinturón por cada uno de mis invitados a los que ofendiste. Eso hace que sean una docena. Por cada una de esas personas, yo conseguiré uno para mí, a su vez. **

**Eso hace veinticuatro en total. No voy a hacerlo suavemente. Me vas a dar placer y no recibir nada a cambio. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme antes de empezar?**

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO LE QUEDAN COMO SIETE CAPITULOS A SI QUE LA OTRA SEMANA TERMINAMOS **

pansy pattinson

Kirisuke

SALESIA


	31. Capítulo Treinta

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta**

**No.**

**Hermione sabía que esa era la palabra que Draco esperaba oír. ¿Querría oírsela decir? ¿Quería empujarla hasta que no tuviera otra elección más que desistir y decir basta?**

**No, había otra cosa en sus ojos. Se esforzó en esconderlo, pero ella podía ver un deslumbre de… ¿esperanza? No quería que ella lo dejara, pero no le dejó verlo.**

**Intercambió la mirada con él, esperando que sus ojos hablasen más de lo que las palabras lo hacían. Balanceó la cabeza en silencio, preparándose para el dolor y la vergüenza que estaba por venir. Era de ella. Él le pertenecía, y ella a él con gracia y humildad.**

**Él desabrochó su cinturón y lo sacó de sus pantalones. A la vista de todos, cuidadosamente lo dobló y entregó a Blaize, que una vez más miró interrogativamente hacia Hermione.**

**Ella cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pero después los abrió y asintió hacia él, así sabría que ella aceptaba. Blaize tomó el cinto y circuló por detrás de ella.**

—**Tú me miras a mí y solo a mí—dijo Draco.**

**Sus brazos ya dolían por las restricciones, y los dedos de los pies estaban dormidos de estar estirados de modo que su peso descansaba sobre las puntas de sus pies.**

**De nuevo balanceó la cabeza, solo esperando que acabase con eso. Pero ella debería haber pensado mejor.**

**Draco no sería nada si no fuese paciente y exigente.**

**El primer golpe del cinturón la asustó. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, gritó cuando el dolor estalló sobre su espalda.**

**Fuertes dedos apretaron su mentón y lo forzaron a levantarse de su pecho, donde había caído.**

**Su mirada se encontró con la Damon, dura y penetrante.**

—**A mí, Hermione mía. Mírame a mí. En todo momento.**

**Ella levantó el mentón de su mano y se preparó para el próximo golpe. Vino como fuego. Esta vez, a través de su trasero.**

**Cuando no hizo ningún sonido y mantuvo su mirada fija en él, vio la aprobación brillando en sus ojos. Era obvio que la última cosa que quería era que se convirtiese en una masa de lloros histéricos.**

**La próxima azotaina vino rápida, a través de sus hombros, donde la piel de sus brazos estaba estirada encima de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aliento en un largo suspiro.**

**El dedo de Draco le empujó el mentón, y abrió los ojos para ver la reprimenda.**

—**Añade otro golpe por su desobediencia—dijo Draco a Blaize.**

**Ella aguantó la respiración y miró hacia él con dolor en los ojos.**

—**A mí, Hermione. Mírame a mí. Cada vez que desobedezcas voy a añadir otro golpe de cinto.**

**El siguiente golpe cayó en medio de la espalda, y ella hundió sus dientes en su labio inferior, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y dirigidos hacia Draco.**

**Blaize golpeó espaciando igualmente sobre la espalda y las nalgas, cuidando de no golpear dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio. Llegó a once, su espalda pulsaba y dolía con roja intensidad.**

**En el doce, Draco pidió que parara. La esperanza creció dentro de ella. Tal vez le había agradado lo suficiente para que perdonase las trece restantes, que había prometido.**

—**El resto lo quiero en el culo y sólo en el culo—dijo Draco. — Lo quiero rojo. Lindo, como ella. **

**Alternando las nalgas, pero no reduzcas la fuerza.**

**Con su cuerpo rígido, ella aguantó la respiración, su protesta en la punta de los labios.**

—**Solo va a doler más si te quedas tensa—dijo suavemente Draco. — Relájate y no va a doler tanto.**

**Respiró profundamente y forzó a sus músculos a que se relajaran. Así como ella se relajó contra sus ataduras, el primer azote, más fuerte que los anteriores, rasgó su culo.**

**Vinieron rápidos y furiosos, sin intervalos entre ellos. Blaize estableció un ritmo implacable, destinado a probar los límites de su resistencia. **

**Fijando los ojos en la amorosa mirada de Draco, su fuerza se derramó dentro de ella, reforzándola, el dolor disminuyó. Lo que fue dado como un castigo se tornó intensamente placentero, y aun así ella sabía que no debía serlo.**

**La habitación quedó silenciosa alrededor cuando se deslizó más allá de la inmediatez de sus obligaciones, de los moretones apareciendo en su culo. Un suave suspiro se le escapó, y ella dejó de contar mentalmente mientras caían.**

**Draco era todo lo que podía ver. Su mano alrededor del mentón, apoyándola, aun en el castigo. Su mirada era dura, pero orgullosa, y ella se deleitó por el orgullo. **

**Haz esto por mí.**

**Era como si oyese las palabras en voz alta. Como si él le pidiese que le comprendiera, para que lo tomara porque él lo exigía, porque quería agradarlo.**

**Y lo hizo.**

**La tristeza se derramó a través del placer. **

**Lamentaba haberlo decepcionado.**

—**Lo siento mucho—susurró ella cuando el golpe de cinto final descendió.**

**Draco acarició su rostro con sus manos y delicadamente besó las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que se le habían derramado.**

—**Mi Hermione.**

**Él dijo su nombre como una bendición, y todo lo que sentía en aquel momento era su calurosa aprobación. El dolor disminuyó. La tensión disminuyó en sus brazos y las puntas de sus pies encontraron nuevamente el suelo.**

**Las manos de Blaize tocaron la cima de sus hombros, y apretó firmemente hacia abajo. Al principio no entendía lo que él quería. Aún estaba abrumada, con la espalda hipersensible. Se estremeció. La luz trabajó sobre su cuerpo al más leve toque. Su piel estaba viva, arrastrándose, irritada por la necesidad no satisfecha.**

**Draco fue más paciente en este momento, mientras esperaba por ella.**

—**De rodillas—murmuró Blaize cerca de su oído.**

**Sus rodillas se doblaron instantáneamente, y la cogió por debajo de sus piernas para evitar que las rodillas golpeasen en el suelo.**

**Delante de ella, Draco aflojó los pantalones, abriéndolos con precisión deliberada. La mano de Blaize se lió en sus cabellos, forzando su cabeza mientras Draco abría sus pantalones y liberaba su polla.**

**Draco se adelantó, su erección palpitó en su mano. Con las manos de Blaize en la base del cuello forzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Draco colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella y guió la polla a través de sus labios.**

**Al contrario que en la lección, donde él tuvo que reprenderla por asumir el control, esta vez ella estaba exhausta y dejó que usase su boca como quisiera. **

**Blaize presionaba el cuello mientras Draco presionaba varias veces hasta el fondo de su garganta. Las palabras de Draco se repetían en su cabeza.**

**Me vas a dar placer y no recibir nada a cambio.**

**Pero él estaba equivocado. Su placer estaba ligado al suyo.**

**Se entregó a él totalmente, su mirada en busca de la de él. Los ojos de Draco brillaban sobre ella cuando Blaize cambió el ángulo, girándola aún más para que Draco entrara del todo, cubriendo más la cara de ella.**

**Él profundizó en su boca hasta que sus labios tocaron en los claros pelos de la base de su polla.**

**Permaneció allí por un largo momento, su saco presionando firmemente el mentón.**

**Ella luchó, pero las manos de Blaize apretaron su pelo, y Draco presionó con más fuerza. Su mirada voló nuevamente, buscándolo y ella se calmó inmediatamente.**

**Se retiró, deslizando su polla congestionada sobre su lengua hasta que la corona reposó sobre el labio inferior.**

**Él extendió la mano y cubrió su mentón, su polla estaba lista para volver a entrar.**

—**Cuanto más te resistas más voy a hacerlo durar—dijo Draco. — Eres mía, Hermione. Tu cuerpo es mío. Tu boca es mía. Te poseo. Estoy en tu boca porque me pertenece. Voy a usarte durante el tiempo que quiera antes de correrme, y tú vas a tragar todo lo que te dé.**

**En respuesta, ella simplemente abrió la boca más ampliamente para mostrarle su sumisión. **

**Inmediatamente empujó hacia delante, obligándose a aceptarlo profundamente.**

**Controló el impulso de luchar, de ahogarse y rechazar la polla tan profunda en su garganta. Le llevó todo lo que tenía, pero se concentró en los ojos de Draco, agarrándose al calor y la aprobación que encontró allí, y bloqueando todo lo demás.**

**Tan pronto como ella cedió, dejó de prolongar su orgasmo y aceleró el ritmo hasta que jodió su boca como lo haría en su vagina. Sus mejillas excavadas y los sonidos de la succión llenaron la habitación mientras él golpeaba dentro y fuera de su boca.**

**Pre-semen se derramó y recubrió su lengua mientras él se endurecía más. Dos hombres aseguraban su cabeza. Ella estaba impotente e inmóvil. De rodillas, las piernas separadas y amarradas, una polla que poseía su boca con fuerza implacable. Era casi como si estuviese teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea, como ocurrió con los azotes, salió de los límites de su cuerpo y flotó libre, en la cima de un placer que no entendía, pero que abrazó con todo su ser.**

**La cara de Draco permanecía en una niebla, pero lo sentía. Sus manos, su fuerza, su polla, y finalmente, la propia esencia de él. Masculina, primitiva.**

**Ella bebió ávidamente, determinada a no rechazar nada de su ofrenda. En sus manos encontró un consuelo que nunca había imaginado. La seguridad y el refugio seguro que nunca conocería fuera de sus brazos. Ella sabía eso, lo aceptó como una verdad irrefutable.**

—**Hermione.**

**Oyó su nombre. Suave y satisfecho, a la distancia.**

—**Mi Hermione.**

**Amoroso. Aprobándola tiernamente.**

**Una soñadora sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, y fue entonces que notó que Draco se había resbalado de su boca. Las manos de Blaize habían dejado su pelo. Manos gentiles fueron levantándola mientras unos dedos quitaban las restricciones de sus tobillos.**

**Sus piernas temblaban, y se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero fue atrapada contra un duro pecho.**

**Palabras susurradas se derramaron sobre sus orejas. La cara de Draco entró en foco. Ella pestañeó. Una vez y después dos veces.**

—**Te vas a arrodillar al lado de mi silla—dijo Draco en voz baja. — Vas a permanecer allí hasta que nuestros invitados se vayan. Voy a traerte comida y bebida, una vez que todo el mundo esté servido.**

**Torpemente, ella se aproximó. A pesar de que Draco la dejó andar sola, él seguía cerca y sabía que no la dejaría caer.**

**Cuando cayó de rodillas sobre el blando suelo, se le escapó un suave gemido antes de que pudiese retenerlo. La oleada caliente de placer embriagador desapareció y fue sustituido por un dolor pulsante en la espalda y las nalgas que le latían.**

**La consciencia la inundó nuevamente, mientras observaba la actividad en la habitación volver a la normalidad. Fue ignorada salvo una mirada curiosa ocasional lanzada en su dirección.**

**Se quedó rígida, determinada a no decepcionar a Draco delante de sus amigos. Su boca le dolía muy duramente, pero no permitió que un sonido de disgusto se le escapara.**

**¿Cómo podía haber estado indecisa pocas horas antes de la completa y total aceptación de las exigencias de Draco? ¿Se alteró su perspectiva? **

**¿Sería que la proximidad la cegaba de toda razón?**

**¿Qué la había poseído para incitar a Draco como lo había hecho? En el momento había estado rabiosa, peleando, más por su propia indecisión y frustración que por cualquier cosa que Draco hubiera hecho. Ahora solo se sentía tonta.**

**Y aun le quedaba por sufrir un castigo.**

**Sus hombros cedieron, no por miedo, sino lamentándolo.**

**En el otro lado de la habitación, Draco permaneció con Blaize y otro hombre. Ellos conversaban en voz baja, parando ocasionalmente cuando otros se les juntaban. **

**Draco estaba a gusto con esas personas. **

**Sonreía con facilidad y hacía gestos con las manos.**

**El rubor recorrió su cara cuando, en un determinado momento, obviamente ella se convirtió en parte de la conversación, porque todos se giraron para mirarla. Un hombre hizo un gesto en su dirección y sonrió largamente a Draco. Este cambió su expresión rápidamente, volviéndose cerrada.**

**No tardó ni un minuto en descubrir lo que quería el hombre.**

**Ella bajó la cabeza, negándose a mirar a los que la miraban.**

—**Tu vergüenza se convierte en la de él.**

**La cabeza de Hermione se levantó para ver a Robbie de pie, cogiendo una bebida mientras miraba hacia Draco.**

—**Mantén tu cabeza levantada para que él pueda mantenerse en alto. Dale orgullo.**

**Ella se resistió ante la idea del hombre diciéndole cualquier cosa, pero tampoco quería disgustar a Draco más de lo que ya lo hizo.**

**Su mirada se deslizó con calma por la cara de Robbie, antes de asentir brevemente en aceptación de su orden.**

**Evidentemente satisfecho, él se apartó para encontrarse con una bonita mujer al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Era su esclava? Su toque era posesivo cuando deslizó la mano por su espalda y rápidamente alrededor de su cintura. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, y él se inclinó para acariciarle su oreja. Había un claro afecto entre ellos, aunque la postura fuese sumisa.**

**La hora siguiente fue una prueba de su poder de permanencia. Su espalda dolía, sus piernas dolían por estar de rodillas.**

**Su columna estaba rígida en esa posición y ella no quería nada más que acostarse y enrollarse en una bola.**

**Draco la había ignorado en su mayor parte, dándole apenas una mirada ocasional antes de volver a sus invitados. Hubo risas y conversación y en la mayor parte Hermione dejó de existir.**

**Entonces, la llamada para cenar fue dada y Hermione pensaba que estar en exposición delante de todos había sido difícil, el súbito silencio en la habitación vacía fue peor. Los invitados llenaron el comedor y ella solo podía oírlos en la distancia.**

**Podía levantarse e irse. Nada la mantenía allí. **

**Podría irse a la habitación y enroscarse en la cama, o podría simplemente marcharse, entrar en su coche e irse a casa. Para el apartamento, de vuelta a su vida. Cumplir la fantasía de otras personas. Vender mentiras y medias verdades. **

**Tonos de ceniza, sueños y un día al sol.**

**Pero aun así, permaneció arrodillada, dirigiendo su determinación implacablemente. Ya no era sobre la fantasía. Si se marchase, si se apartaba, su fracaso se convertiría en el de Draco. Él no merecía eso, cuando le había dado lo que ella quería.**

**¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

**Le llegó como un susurro, una suave cinta abriéndose camino a través de su conciencia. Era una pregunta que ella no podía responder. O tal vez no quisiese responder.**

**Perdió la noción del tiempo, y se asustó cuando los invitados comenzaron a entrar de vuelta en la habitación.**

**Draco se acercó, agarrando un plato. Sin decir nada, se instaló en la silla a su lado. Con una mano suave, dirigió su cabeza hasta que reposó en su regazo.**

**Un suspiro de alegría, de cansancio y alivio, fue expulsado de la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.**

**Él la alimentó, pequeñas mordidas, persuadiendo sus labios. Ocasionalmente, paró para ofrecerle una bebida de la copa a su lado.**

**Había una tranquilidad e intimidad en sus movimientos. No la alimentó mecánicamente. La tocaba con frecuencia, cortas caricias en su cara, o apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara. **

**Cuando el vino se le derramó en una esquina de la boca, se lo limpió con el pulgar y después lamió el dedo.**

**Ella cerró los ojos y su cara se recostó en su pierna. Él no hizo ningún intento de alimentarla más. En vez de eso, simplemente acarició su mejilla. Mientras hablaba, hacia los que lo rodeaban, sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo y su nuca, donde gentilmente la había masajeado.**

**Estaba casi dormida cuando oyó a Draco decir adiós. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y él cuidadosamente empujó su cabeza mientras se levantaba. Ella vaciló, y rápidamente se enderezó al verlo llevar a sus amigos hacia fuera.**

**Luego, solo estaban los dos. Él paró en la puerta de la habitación, mirándola.**

**En ese momento, ella deseó poder leer sus pensamientos, deseó que se transmitieran por su cara, pero estaba inexpresivo.**

**Los nervios vibraron profundamente en su estómago cuando recordó que le había prometido un castigo en privado, después de que los invitados se fuesen.**

**Tragó en seco cuando finalmente caminó hacia ella. Paró a una corta distancia y simplemente le ofreció su mano. Extendió la mano y deslizó los dedos por la caliente palma de su mano. Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en sus pies y rápidamente giró en dirección al dormitorio.**

**Caminaron en silencio, su temor creciendo a cada paso. El dormitorio estaba oscuro cuando entraron, pero Draco no hizo ningún movimiento para encender la luz.**

— **¿Necesitas usar el baño antes de dormir?—**

**preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio con su voz profunda.**

—**No—dijo ella bajito, sin tener la certeza de lo que le vendría a la mente si ella se agitase.**

**La dejó a pocos metros de la cama y fue a retirar las sábanas. Cuando terminó, se giró y tomó su mano. Incierta sobre lo que él quería o lo que haría, lo dejó guiarla hacia el colchón. Pero entonces solo la puso en la cama y empujó las mantas encima de ella cuando la cabeza se recostó sobre la almohada.**

**Sin decir ni una palabra o gesto, simplemente se giró y salió, dejándola allí en la oscuridad.**

**Por un largo tiempo, ella quedó allí, esperando, esperando. La fatiga se estableció en sus piernas pero luchó contra el velo del sueño, a la espera de que Draco regresara.**

**La soledad la envolvió. Quería que él estuviese allí, aunque eso significase su castigo. Lo quería de vuelta y resolver esto para que ellos pudiesen volver al compañerismo que habían disfrutado fácilmente durante la semana, que había dedicado exclusivamente a él. Quería decirle que estaba arrepentida.**

**Vio el reloj, vacilando con cada minuto que pasaba. Después de una hora, la desolación la cubrió como si fuera niebla. ¿Dónde estaba?**

**Se enrolló en una bola, apretando las sábanas a su alrededor en un intento de apartar el frío que la invadió. No la había acompañado. No fue a la cama.**

**Mientras se recogió allí, en la oscuridad, solo con recuerdos que la incomodaban insidiosamente, una sombría certeza le vino. Este era su castigo, y era peor que la paliza del cinturón.**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EL VIERNES TERMINAMOS ESTA Y EMPEZAMOS DULCE SEDUCCIÓN EL HARRY & PANSY

Queen Scarlett

alexf1994

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

pansy pattinson

SALESIA

Kirisuke 


	32. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno**

**Draco estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de su cama, viendo a Hermione dormir cuando la madrugada atravesó la ventana por encima de su hombro. Durmió poco, optando por trabajar hasta tarde por la noche. Tomó algunas horas en el sofá de su estudio antes de venir aquí para poder estar con ella cuando despertase.**

**Su cara estaba vuelta hacia él, y podía ver la prueba de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. La idea de que la había lastimado con su deserción no lo hizo sentir mejor. El castigo era necesario.**

**Ella estaba oscilando entre los dos mundos, uno por decidir y otro por elección. Pero no lo tranquilizó saber que le había causado dolor. El dolor de ella era su propio dolor. Del mismo modo la alegría era su alegría.**

**Él… La amaba.**

**Negó con la cabeza, pero no había nadie para verlo. Un hombre inteligente aprendía de sus errores. Ya amó a una mujer que no podía retener, sólo que no lo había sabido hasta ser demasiado tarde. Desde el principio sabía que no podría tener a Hermione, y para ella debía ser fácil mantener sus emociones fuera del acuerdo.**

**Debería haber sido siquiera otra manera de decir que lo tenía jodido.**

**Arrastró una mano por su cabello e inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer durante las próximas tres semanas? **

**¿Continuar viviendo una mentira y perder una gran parte de sí mismo en el proceso?**

**Bajó la cabeza hasta que nuevamente encontró el suave contorno aniñado en su cama. Su cama. Su mujer. Lo que él no daría porque fuese verdad.**

**Tres semanas. Podía tomar lo que ella ofrecía o no tendría nada. Eran tres semanas, ¿valdrían la pena sabiendo que se marcharía después de que éstas acabasen? Ya estaba cerca de hacerlo ahora.**

**Lo había visto en sus ojos, aun cuando esperaba con todo lo que tenía, que ella se quedara.**

**Todo o nada era mentira. Nunca funcionaba de esa manera. La vida era todo sobre la elección que hicieses cuando podías tenerla y sobrevivir cuando no era suficiente.**

**Sí, él tomaría las tres semanas, porque cuando todo acabase, sería todo lo que tendría de ella. **

**Los recuerdos de cuando, por algún tiempo, ella fue suya.**

**Hermione despertó de un sueño profundo, con los ojos pesados e hinchados. Por un momento, simplemente miró por la ventana, cuando percibió que aún estaba sola en la cama. Entonces su mirada centelló en el sillón al lado de la ventana, y parpadeó cuando vio a Draco sentado, inclinado a un lado.**

**Estaba dormido.**

**Apartó las sábanas, y sus pies tocaron el suelo, al salir de la cama. Ignorando el dolor de sus músculos y el entumecimiento de su espalda, voló por el suelo.**

**Paró delante de él, las manos extendidas para tocarlo. Pero se contuvo simplemente bebiendo de su apariencia.**

**Parecía cansado, sus cabellos enredados con una sombra de barba en su mentón. Usaba la misma ropa que usó en la fiesta de la noche anterior. La misma ropa, menos el cinturón que usó en su espalda.**

**Se lo veía vulnerable mientras dormía. Una oportunidad de ver su expresión oculta.**

**Lentamente, se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas y recostó la cabeza contra su muslo.**

**Él se removió, y ella tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos juntos. Entonces llevó la mano a los labios y la mantuvo allí.**

—**Hermione—susurró.**

**Aunque era difícil, y temía lo que iba a ver en sus ojos, levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada. **

**No le gustaba pensar en lo que parecía, tan abierta y desprotegida, sus sentimientos y la incertidumbre tan evidentes, pero ella le debía esto.**

—**Lo siento mucho—dijo en voz baja. — No te merecías como te traté ayer. Has sido tan bueno conmigo, Draco.**

**Él levantó la mano hacia su mentón y frotó cariñosamente un dedo en su cara.**

—**Hablas como si estuvieses diciendo adiós—dijo, y ella se sorprendió al oír una nota de tristeza en su voz.**

—**Creo que tú quieres que me vaya. No estoy resultando ser una buena esclava—dijo irónicamente.**

**Él acarició su cara, sus dedos sobre su mejilla.**

—**Quiero quedarme contigo, mi Hermione. Lo quiero más que nada.**

—**Entonces voy a quedarme.**

**La determinación en sus palabras la sacudió. **

**Parecían tan definitivas, cuando tenía tantas dudas.**

**No quería hacer una promesa que no podría mantener. Tenían un contrato, por el amor de Dios. Una historia que podría acabarse si una o más de las partes lo desease. No debería ser personal. Eran negocios.**

— **¿Qué estás pensando?—preguntó él. — Una sombra cruzó tu cara, y de repente pareces triste.**

**Ella suspiró y frotó su cara contra su palma.**

—**Esto no debería ser…**

— **¿Envolvente? ¿Emocional? ¿Doloroso?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él usó las palabras correctas. De que otra forma describiría la crudeza y el dolor que no tenían nada que ver con el beso del cinturón.**

—**Tal vez no deberíamos continuar… esto—dijo.**

—**No voy a tomar la decisión por ti—dijo Draco. **

— **Quiero que te quedes, pero no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.**

—**Quiero quedarme aquí—dijo ella mientras tragaba devuelta el temblor en su voz.**

—**Entonces debes quedarte.**

—**Lo haces parecer tan simple.**

**Él empujó su mentón y le frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior.**

—**Es simple. Si quieres quedarte, entonces no te vayas.**

—**Me siento como si hubiese perdido algo. Una parte de mí. Pero no se lo qué es, entonces ¿cómo puedo desear esto?**

— **¿Y lo que ganaste?—preguntó bajito.**

**Miró hacia él ampliando los ojos, su pregunta la golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para parar su respiración. Ganar. Perder. ¿No era la vida un proceso que nunca terminaba para ambos?**

**Ella miró hacia abajo, sin saber qué decir. Él giró la muñeca para mirar el reloj y, de pronto, hizo un sonido de lamento.**

—**Te vas a retrasar si no tomas un baño y te vistes ahora, mi Hermione.**

**Ella recostó la cabeza en su regazo por un largo tiempo mientras sus dedos resbalaban en su pelo. Entonces asintió con la cabeza y se empujó hasta quedar en pie delante de él. Y esperó.**

**Él llevó la mano a los labios y la besó.**

—**Ve ahora, Hermione. Voy a hacer tu café de la mañana, mientras te preparas para el trabajo. **

**Estaré en el comedor.**


	33. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos**

—**No puedes evitarnos para siempre, Hermione. **

**No pienses que no me apareceré en tu oficina y te arrastraré fuera dando patadas y gritando si tengo que hacerlo—dijo Luna cuando Hermione respondió a su línea en la oficina. **

**Hermione suspiró y puso su mano en su cabeza dolorida. Se desplazó hacia adelante en su asiento, porque cada vez que rozaba el cuero, se irritaba su todavía sensible espalda.**

—**Estoy ocupada, Luna. Tratando de ponerme al día después de estar ausente del trabajo durante una semana. **

**Luna resopló.**

—**Me estas evitando y ambas lo sabemos. **

**Alégrate que sea yo la que llama y no Pansy.**

—**Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no es ella?—preguntó Hermione. — No es como que pierda la oportunidad de ser entrometida.**

—**Está demasiado ocupada planeando.**

—**No quiero ni saber—dijo Hermione. Y no lo hacía. Estaba demasiado cansada y tenía mucho más en su mente que preocuparse de si Pansy iba a hacer o no alguna vez un movimiento con Harry.**

—**Creo que está desistiendo con Harry. Bueno, después de que lleve a cabo su plan para mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo. **

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, divertida a pesar de la pesadez que colgaba sobre ella.**

—**Probablemente deberías saber, que planea acercarse a Draco. **

— **¿Qué?**

—**No es personal y no hasta después de que tu mes termine—dijo Luna rápidamente. — Ella quiere que él establezca una fantasía para ella. **

—**Por el amor de Dios—murmuró Hermione. — No es un maldito proxeneta.**

— **¿Dice la mujer que se acercó a él por la misma cosa?—señaló Luna. **

—**Tú no me resultas divertida ahora mismo, Luna.**

—**Si te hace sentir mejor, tanto Theo como yo tratamos de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por diferentes razones, ya sabes. No tengo problema con que Draco intervenga, sólo con la motivación de Pansy. Theo odia a The House y yo creo que tiene miedo de que Pansy me arrastre con ella—terminó, con una risa.**

**Hermione no quería pensar en el final de su tiempo con Draco o que Pansy le fuera a pedir ayuda. ¿Quién iba a decir que no sería voluntario para la fantasía de Pansy?**

**La culpa la fastidio cuando lo pensó. Nunca Draco alguna vez había dicho o hecho algo que le hiciera pensar que se aprovecharía del sexo casual, saltando se su cama a la de su amiga. Y hablando de amigos... **

—**Luna, sobre Blaize.**

— **¿Qué pasa con Blaize?—preguntó Luna. **

— **¿Tú y él... bueno, tú, él y Theo tenéis un acuerdo?—Dios, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que tenía que preguntar esto de todos modos?**

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?—preguntó en voz baja Luna. **

**Mierda.**

—**Él me vio desnuda. Draco no lo planeó de esa manera, claro está. Fue mi culpa. Pero luego él más o menos participó en mi castigo, y bien, después, me acordé de que tú y él... es decir, tú y él y Theo.. Bueno, me sentí mal por ello.**

—**Hermione, no hay nada entre Blaize y yo, excepto una profunda amistad. Yo lo quiero mucho, y sí, tuvimos sexo. Una vez. No hay acuerdo. Theo tendría un infarto si alguien lo sugiriera. Pero ahora, sabes que vas a tener que decirme todo acerca de este castigo en el que Blaize participó, porque parece malditamente caliente.**

**Hermione gimió.**

— **¿Mira, podemos hacer eso en otro momento? **

**Te has asegurado de que estoy viva y bien, y realmente tengo trabajo para ponerme al día, y seguro como el infierno no quiero llegar tarde esta noche y que Draco me cause el mismo dolor que me causó ayer por la noche.**

—**Pero, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Luna despacio. **

— **No me da la impresión de que las cosas estuvieran bien ayer. Estoy preocupada por ti, Hermione. Me he preocupado por ti desde el principio de esto. Y estoy preocupada por Draco. **

**No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.**

—**No quiero que nos lastimemos tampoco—dijo Hermione suavemente. — Pero me temo que podría ser demasiado tarde.**

—**Oh, Hermione. — la voz infeliz de Luna se filtró sobre la línea. — ¿Quieres que me encuentre contigo para el almuerzo? **

—**Realmente aprecio que trates de ayudar, Luna. **

**En realidad, lo hago. Pero esto es algo que tengo que trabajar por mi cuenta.**

—**Entiendo, pero tengo que decir una última cosa. Si tú no puedes dar a Draco lo que quiere, lo que necesita, entonces dejarlo ir.**

**Hermione se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo tiempo después de que Luna colgó. Dejarlo ir. Sonaba tan fácil. Y así debía serlo. ¿Quién diablos formaba una relación después de sólo una semana? **

**Bueno, había sido más de una semana. Pero no mucho, y aún era demasiado pronto para tener sentimientos tan profundos por otra persona.**

**Pero eso no era lo importante. Ellos querían cosas diferentes, y no cosas insignificantes como alimentos favoritos o marcas de pasta de dientes. **

**Draco quería a una mujer como la que Hermione había fingido ser la última semana, y él la quería de manera permanente. **

— **¿Hermione?**

**Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Laura de pie en su puerta de la oficina. Frunció el ceño. Laura había estado llorando. **

— **¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con brusquedad. **

—**La señora Zeller acaba de llamar.**

— **¿Algo va mal con el crucero?—preguntó Hermione. **

**Los ojos de Laura se llenaron de lágrimas frescas.**

—**No, de hecho, era perfecto. La señora Zeller dijo que nunca había visto a Rose tan feliz. Tenían previsto regresar al puerto hoy. Rose murió durmiendo la noche anterior.**

**Hermione se quedó completamente quieta. Su pecho le dolió, cuando la presión aumentó.**

—**Sólo quería darte las gracias—dijo Laura con voz ahogada. — Dijeron que las últimas horas de Rose estuvieron llenas de alegría y maravilla. La fiesta de princesa que organizaste fue el punto culminante de su vida.**

—**Averigua cuándo será el funeral cuando los arreglos estén hechos—dijo Hermione. — Envía flores.**

**Laura se quedó allí, con una expresión de sorpresa.**

— **¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?**

—**Solo hazlo, Laura. Y sí, eso es todo, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo.**

**Laura se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de Hermione, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por un largo momento, Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia su escritorio, enterró su cara entre los brazos.**

**Sus hombros se sacudieron incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas venían. Se estaba engañando. Lo que daba a sus clientes no era real. Ni siquiera era un sustituto de la verdad. Ella daba juegos y engaño. **

**Pudo dar a una pequeña niña de la parafernalia de ser una princesa, pero ella no podía darle lo que más importaba. Una vida larga y saludable con los padres que la amaban. Draco estaba equivocado. Los soñadores realmente morían. **

**Morían todos los días.**

**Draco estaba sentado en su silla cuando Hermione entró por la puerta esa tarde. Él se retiró del portátil y miró hacia arriba, se dispuso a llamarla. Su bienvenida murió en sus labios cuando la vio la cara pálida y tensa. Dejó caer su maletín por la puerta y se quitó los zapatos casi mecánicamente. Luego caminó lentamente hacia él, sus ojos espesos por el dolor. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, pero sus ojos estaban completamente secos ahora. Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para encontrarse con ella. Tan pronto se cómo se acercó, un pequeño grito estalló de sus labios y se echó en sus brazos. **

**La trajo cerca y la abrazó mientras los sollozos salían de sus labios, cayendo duramente en sus oídos. **

**La guió hasta el sofá, mitad llevándola y mitad ayudándola y luego se sentó, tirando de ella hacia abajo en su regazo. **

—**Hermione, dime lo que está mal. ¿Estás herida? **

**¿Qué pasó? **

**Hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos se clavaron en su piel. Sus sollozos siguieron saliendo, por lo que simplemente la sostuvo, hasta que finalmente se calmó y se quedó lánguidamente contra su pecho, su fuerza agotada.**

— **¿Hermione?**

**Ella se puso tensa, respiró ligero, su cuerpo se sentía pequeño y frágil contra el de él. El terror apretó alrededor de su garganta, porque no podía dejar de saber lo que iba a decir.**

—**Me voy, Draco—dijo con voz ronca y tranquila. **

— **Rompí el contrato. El acuerdo acabó. Eres libre.**

**Él se quedó inmóvil. El dolor de su anuncio le sorprendió con ferocidad cuando no debía hacerlo. Sabía que iba a venir, y sin embargo, sentía cada palabra como un borde dentado sobre el corazón.**

— **¿Por qué?—exigió. **

**Ella comenzó a alejarse, casi violenta en sus movimientos mientras intentaba librarse de su abrazo. Pero no la dejaría levantarse. No, iba a hacerle frente y decirle el motivo, maldita sea.**

**No lo haría más fácil para ella cuando ésta era la cosa más difícil que él alguna vez había tenido que enfrentar. Juntó sus muñecas en sus manos y las mantuvo cerca de su pecho.**

— **¿Por qué, Hermione? Me debes una explicación.**

—**No te debo ninguna—dijo con voz fría. — Cualquiera de las partes puede rescindir el contrato a voluntad.**

—**Me importa un carajo el contrato de mierda. No se trata de un maldito pedazo de papel, Hermione. **

**Somos tú y yo, y lo que hemos compartido, y tengo derecho a saber por qué lo estás tirando a la basura.**

—**No puedo vivir una mentira más—susurró. — **

**Me duele. Todo lo que hago es una mentira. No es verdad. No puede ser verdadero. No puedo dar a la gente lo que realmente quieren o necesitan, y tú no eres diferente. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas, Draco, así que te dejaré ir. **

**La miró mientras la confusa explicación salía de sus labios. Ella se apartó de él de nuevo, y esta vez él la dejó ir. **

**Ella se volvió para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso, él dijo su nombre. Ella dudó, pero no se giró. **

—**Te quiero, Hermione.**

**Esta vez se detuvo. Podía ver sus hombros temblar, ver las manos apretadas en forma de puños a sus costados. **

—**Quédate—dijo en voz baja. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta, la devastación escrita en su rostro. Su boca y garganta apretada trabajaba de arriba a abajo mientras tragaba.**

—**No—susurró. Y allí estaba. La única palabra que nunca había dicho. La única palabra que le había dicho que la liberaría. Su dolor era impresionante y feroz. El carácter definitivo de ello lo derribó hasta que apenas podía soportarlo.**

**Su mano voló a su boca y ella hizo un sonido, herido, el sonido afligido que solo un animal podría hacer. Y luego corrió.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y ya solo quedan tres capitulos**


	34. Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres**

**Hermione sabía que se estaba presionando demasiado, sabía que estaba evitando a sus amigos, y sabía sin duda alguna que ninguna oración le ayudaría a olvidar a Draco.**

**Era una cobarde, una perra, y tenía el corazón destrozado. No había asistido al funeral de Rose.**

**Laura se puso lívida y la había llamado despiadada. Hermione no lo negó. Si tenía alguna especie de corazón, no habría engañado a Draco haciendo promesas que no podía mantener.**

**Oh, ella no había hecho ninguna promesa abiertamente, pero había comprado la fantasía entera. Se perdió en algo que no era real. Ella lo había deseado y deseado tanto. **

**No, ir al funeral no era algo que pudiera manejar, pero aun así, se encontró caminando lentamente hacia la lápida de Rose mientras las sombras del atardecer se alargaban.**

**La tierra recién cavada puesta encima del pequeño montículo y una enorme variedad de flores decoraban el área. **

**La mirada de Hermione cayó en la piedra brillante, todavía tan nueva, donde el nombre de Rose fue grabado. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando vio que debajo de su nombre sus padres habían añadido una inscripción. Siempre nuestra princesa. **

**Hermione se arrodilló y con cuidado se inclinó para colocar una tiara encima de la cabeza de la tumba. **

—**Si hay alguna justicia, estarás reinando en el cielo con un vestido de princesa color rosa, una tiara de diamantes y un cetro de color púrpura—susurró Hermione. — Siento mucho si no pude hacer por ti lo único que más importaba.**

—**Pero lo hiciste.**

**A Hermione le golpeó la culpabilidad y vio a la señora Zeller allí de pie, con lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas. **

—**Lo siento—murmuró Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie. — No tenía la intención de molestar—empezó a alejarse, pero la señora Zeller tocó su brazo mientras ella se alejaba. **

—**Por favor, no te vayas.**

**Hermione dudó, dividida entre la necesidad de estar fuera antes de que sucumbiera a las lágrimas a punto de ebullición en sus ojos y el dolor que vio reflejado en los ojos de una madre.**

—**Escuché lo que dijiste, y estás equivocada. No había nada que pudieras hacer por la salud de Rose. Dios sabe que lo intentamos. Hemos visto un sinnúmero de médicos, intentamos tratamiento tras tratamiento, pero sabíamos... nosotros sabíamos que no tenía mucho tiempo. **

**Lo que tú hiciste fue dar a una pequeña niña que sólo había conocido tanto dolor y pesar una razón para sonreír, reír, ser feliz, aun cuando sabía que se estaba muriendo. Por eso, señorita Granger, siempre tendrá mi eterna gratitud. **

**Su voz se quebró en un sollozo, y se tapó la boca con dedos temblorosos. **

—**Nunca podré pagarte por ver la cara de mi hija iluminada como un millón de soles mientras bailaba en la ceremonia de su coronación a bordo del crucero. O por la expresión del rostro de su padre cuando él giraba con ella alrededor en la pista de baile. **

**Ella envolvió a Hermione en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras los sollozos se acumularon en su rostro.**

—**Siento tu pérdida—susurró Hermione, sabiendo que no era suficiente, que nunca sería suficiente. **

—**Gracias. Gracias de mi parte y de su padre. **

**Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por nuestra hija.**

**Hermione trató de sonreír y no pudo. La señora Zeller le apretó la mano y luego, lentamente, pasó junto a ella, lejos de la tumba. **

**Una ligera brisa sopló las lágrimas secas en el rostro de Hermione y no las remplazó mientras ella miró hacia atrás la tiara que estaba delante de la piedra.**

**La realidad y la muerte de los sueños. Vida. Ella podía decir la mierda sobre cómo eran las cosas cíclicas, pero no le traerían paz, y maldita sea seguro que no la haría sentirse mejor sobre una pequeña princesa que quería tan poco y le dio mucho.**

**Exhausta y dolorida, comenzó el camino de vuelta a su coche. A pesar de que estaba cálido y húmedo con apenas una brisa para romper el opresivo calor, Hermione abrazó sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba por el sendero cuidado del cementerio.**

**Sus dedos estaban sobre la banda de brazo que Draco le había dado, oculta por la manga. No se la había quitado ni el brazalete del tobillo. No podía soportarlo. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, rebuscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros las llaves, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Pansy y Luna al lado de su coche.**

**No esperaron a que ella reaccionara, decir hola o desaparecer. Convergieron, flanqueándola y envolviendo un brazo por la cintura y los hombros. **

—**Theo dijo que él y Oliver llevarían tu coche de camino a casa—dijo Luna mientras conducían a Hermione hacia su vehículo. — Tú te vienes conmigo y Pansy, incluso si tenemos que patear tu culo.**

**Cuando ni siquiera ofreció un argumento, Pansy le dio una mirada de preocupación.**

—**Te ves agotada, Hermione. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?**

—**No lo he hecho—cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. — No desde que dejé a Draco.**

**Luna suspiró y la empujó suavemente en el asiento delantero. **

— **¿A dónde me llevan?—preguntó Hermione suavemente mientras Luna se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.**

**Pansy se inclinó desde el asiento trasero.**

—**Bien podría decir que es una mierda cursi como intervenir, pero yo prefiero llamar patear tu culo tonto.**

**Hermione se rió, pero sonó áspero y feo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento mientras las calientes lágrimas dejaban rastros de sal por sus mejillas. **

**Pansy le apretó el brazo mientras Luna se retiraba del estacionamiento. Siguieron en silencio, y Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver la compasión o preocupación en los ojos de sus amigas. Todavía no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero si se trataba de comer y dormir, podía hacerle frente sin duda. **

**Se durmió y cuando despertó de nuevo, Luna y Pansy la estaban sacando del asiento delantero.**

**Cuando se tambaleó sobre sus pies, el olor de la sal y la brisa del mar flotaban suavemente a través de sus sentidos.**

— **¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, mientras trataba de parpadear la niebla de sus ojos.**

—**La casa de playa—dijo Pansy. **

**Hermione frunció el ceño mientras subían los escalones de la casa grande. Una sola luz brilló desde el porche, cálida y acogedora.**

— **¿De quién es la casa?**

— **¿Importa eso?—preguntó Luna con exasperación. **

—**Supongo que no—murmuró Hermione. — **

**Siempre que haya comida y una almohada.**

—**Yo diría que es hora de que empecemos a hablar de comer y dormir. Te ves como si no lo hubieras hecho en una semana —dijo Pansy. **

**Hermione suspiró. Había perdido la cuenta de los días. No importaba. Luna abrió la puerta, y entraron en el interior. Pansy volvió a salir por sus bolsas, mientras que Luna dejó caer a Hermione en el sofá con instrucciones para quedarse. **

—**Sí, mamá—murmuró Hermione. **

**Ellas la mimaron, intimidaron, pincharon y cansaron hasta que comió cada cosa que se le puso en el plato que habían preparado para ella. **

**Le daba miedo el final de la comida porque sabía que era cuando comenzarían con la demanda de respuestas. Pero para su sorpresa, ellas la mandaron a la cama. **

—**Duerme un poco, Hermione—instó Luna. — **

**Vamos a estar aquí cuando despiertes. ¡Ya que has abarcado más de lo que puedes manejar! **

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza para reconocer que había oído, pero ya estaba pasando por debajo.**

**Pansy miró a Luna y mantuvo su dedo en los labios luego ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. **

**Ellas salieron fuera y cerraron la puerta de la habitación antes de regresar a la sala de estar. **

—**Tengo que llamar a Draco—dijo Luna. — Ha estado muy preocupado por ella.**

—**Y Theo. No estaba contento porque viniste aquí sin él —dijo Pansy. **

**Luna se estremeció.**

—**No estaba tan loco por mí, pero al menos no es la misma casa en la playa. Draco vendió la otra donde le pegaron el tiro a Theo.**

— **¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?—preguntó Pansy. — No puedo decidir, y sin embargo, sé que no podíamos estar paradas y ver su auto-destrucción. Demonios, Luna, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando despierte? No tengo las respuestas.**

**Luna hizo una pausa en el acto de sacar su teléfono celular.**

— **¿La verdad? No creo que Hermione vaya a mejorar hasta que ella y Draco estén juntos de nuevo.**

— **¿Te he dicho que no me gusta la intromisión de los amigos?—se quejó Pansy. — No me gusta ser uno más. Fue su decisión, Luna. No podemos hacerla volver con Draco.**

—**Le dije que lo dejara—dijo Luna dolorosamente. — Ojalá, me hubiera quedado fuera de esto.**

—**Oh, cállate. Hermione no dejó a Draco, porque le dijiste que lo hiciera, y si lo hizo, ella es más tonta de lo que pensaba. **

**Luna niveló la mirada en ella.**

—**Sabes, Pansy, es increíble que Hermione y yo no hayamos cortado tu garganta. Si yo fuera tú, me gustaría dormir esta noche con la luz encendida.**

—**Llama a tu hombre y luego llama a Draco. No creo que alguna vez haya visto un hombre tan preocupado por una mujer. Me hizo derretirme por dentro hasta ser una masa pegajosa. **

—**Esperemos que esto funcione—dijo Luna y golpeó el teclado de su teléfono.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro**

**La luz del sol se clavó directamente a través de su ojo tan pronto como Hermione lo abrió.**

**Con un gemido, se dio la vuelta para apartar el sol fuera de su cara. Su mirada se posó en el reloj y vio que era cerca del mediodía.**

**Cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeció cuando trató de moverse, por lo que sólo se quedó acostada allí escuchando los sonidos distantes del golfo. El llanto de una gaviota hizo eco fuera de la ventana seguida por otra y otra más.**

**Paz. Una criatura tan difícil de alcanzar, dulce.**

**Que se burló de ella en todo momento. **

**Pansy y Luna esperaban fuera de la puerta y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ir todavía. **

**Excavando más profundo bajo las sábanas, el sueño todavía al acecho cerca en el horizonte. **

**Esto la tentaba a retirarse y dormir hasta que olvidara, hasta que el dolor y la tristeza se marcharan. Pero ya se había demostrado a sí misma ser la mayor cobarde del mundo. **

**Con un suspiro, sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se levantó. Vio que estaba todavía con la ropa de ayer, al tiempo que vio los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta tirada en el vestidor contra la pared. Al parecer, debería agregar el allanamiento de morada a la lista de delitos que Pansy y Luna acumulaban.**

**Obviamente, allanaron su apartamento antes de secuestrarla y meterla en el coche para llevarla a la playa. **

**Una sonrisa suavizó la tensión alrededor de los labios. Eran las mejores. La habían arrastrado de nuevo al mundo pateando y gritando, la escucharían llorar, insultar y lamentarse, pero luego le dirían que se callara la puta boca y lo superara. Recogió su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio que lindaba con el dormitorio. Después de una ducha rápida, se sentía casi humana otra vez. Se vistió y luego se metió de nuevo en su habitación para coger la cazadora que había usado la noche anterior.**

**Su mano encontró la banda para el brazo de nuevo, y trazó las líneas a través de la manga de la chaqueta. Cerró los ojos, decidida a no ceder a la pena que se lanzaba por su mente. Estabilizó su compostura y luego arrastró los pies por el pasillo, lista para enfrentar a sus secuestradoras.**

**La sala estaba en silencio y vacía, pero cuando Hermione miró por la puerta de cristal que conducía al porche de madera con vistas al mar, vio a Pansy y Luna tendidas en hamacas, con bebidas en las manos.**

**Enderezó los hombros, respiró y se dirigió a la puerta. Tan pronto como la deslizó abriéndola, Pansy y Luna ambas se sentaron y se volvieron para mirarla.**

—**Bueno, te ves mejor—dijo Pansy sin rodeos. — **

**No es que te veas muy bien, pero definitivamente es un paso por encima de mierda de caballo aplastada.**

**Hermione sonrió con ironía.**

—**Gracias, Pansy.**

**Luna se levantó y la tomó del brazo y de inmediato la condujo hacia una tumbona.**

—**Siéntate—insistió. Luego se volvió hacia Pansy. **

— **Tráele un zumo y algo para comer. Luego, vamos a hacerla hablar. **

**Hermione se rió y se maravilló de lo extraño que sonaba.**

— **¿Habrá dolor implicado?**

—**Sólo si cierras tu boca a nosotras—dijo Pansy mientras se dirigía adentro. **

**Hermione tomó la tumbona que Pansy había abandonado y se echó hacia atrás, dirigiendo su rostro hacia el sol.**

**Sintiendo el calor sobre su piel, pero, curiosamente, todavía sentía frío en el interior.**

— **¿Que pasó, Hermione?—preguntó Luna suavemente. **

—**Dejé de tratar de vender el arco iris y los deseos.**

— **¿Qué diablos significa eso?**

—**Significa que estoy dejando de negociar con las fantasías, Luna. **

—**Pero ¿qué pasa con tu negocio? ¿Tus clientes? Hermione, has hecho a tanta gente feliz.**

**Hermione cerró los ojos. A excepción de a ella. En eso había fracasado estrepitosamente y herido a un buen hombre en el proceso. **

—**Bueno ¿y qué me perdí?—preguntó Pansy cuando volvió a salir. Luego dejó caer un plato en el regazo de Hermione, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Y le tendió un vaso de zumo. **

—**Al parecer, Hermione terminó con Fantasy Incorporated—dijo Luna misteriosamente.**

— **¿Qué dijo qué?**

—**Voy a vender el negocio—dijo Hermione con calma. **

— **¿Pero por qué?—exigió Pansy. — Esta fue tu idea, tu bebé.**

—**Ya no es así—dijo Hermione con suavidad. — **

**Alguien más puede hacerse cargo y hacer lo mismo. Ya no es para mí. Estoy harta de la... Fantasía. No es real. Nada lo fue.**

—**Bueno, ¿estamos hablando aquí de tus clientes o estamos hablando de Draco y tú?— preguntó Luna. **

**Las manos de Hermione temblaban alrededor de su vaso de zumo, haciendo que salpicara peligrosamente cerca del borde. Se sentó hacia delante y puso el vaso en el brazo de la tumbona y puso el plato cubriéndolo.**

—**Draco se merece a alguien que no juegue juegos—susurró. — Alguien que no esté con él por fantasías y emociones baratas. **

**Luna suspiró.**

—**Hermione, sólo le diste una semana. Entonces corriste como si los perros del infierno fueran detrás de ti.**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cara.**

—**Lo amo, Luna.**

—**Whoa, vuelve—intervino Pansy. — Yo estaba siguiéndolas hasta esa parte. Tú amas al tipo, después de sólo una semana, te molesta… pero en vez de pegarte alrededor para ver cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿tú lo dejas? No tiene mucho sentido para mí.**

—**Tú no lo entiendes—dijo Hermione cuando levantó la cabeza. **

**Luna se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y tomó las manos de Hermione en las suyas.**

—**Entonces, haznos comprender, Hermione. **

**Porque eres, obviamente, miserable. Nos has estado evitando. No estás comiendo. No estás durmiendo. Y Pansy tiene razón. Te ves como si el infierno te hubiera quemado. Esto tiene que parar.**

— **¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien?—preguntó Hermione. — Yo no sé si es él a quien amo o si estoy enamorada de la fantasía que me dio. ¿Ves mi problema ahora? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo creer que él me ama a mí, cuando yo nunca le di mi verdadero yo, la verdadera Hermione? Él ama a una fantasía. Él ama el ideal que le vendí.**

**Luna expulsó un largo suspiro. Incluso Pansy no tenía nada que decir por una vez. Finalmente Luna se deslizó más cerca de Hermione y la miró duramente a los ojos. **

— **¿Segura de que no le diste la verdadera Hermione?—preguntó con suavidad Luna. — ¿Es el pensamiento de lo que quieres tan detestable para ti?**

—**Ha sido un juego—dijo Hermione. — Un papel que jugué, un papel que él jugó.**

**Luna levantó la mano.**

—**Pienses lo que pienses acerca de sus acciones, pero permíteme asegurarte que Draco nunca ha jugado un papel. Lo que viste, lo que obtuviste, fue a Draco. Él no juega. Sí, él entró en el acuerdo, pero fue porque querías lo que sólo él podía darte. Él no tiene que actuar, Hermione. Ese es el verdadero Draco.**

—**Mira, yo aprecio lo que vosotras estáis tratando de hacer. Creedme. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. **

**No quiero hacer un refrito de ello porque eso es todo lo que he hecho durante la semana pasada. **

**Yo sólo quiero olvidar.**

**Incluso mientras lo decía, un escalofrío serpenteaba a través de sus venas, y agarró la chaqueta más estrecha a su alrededor. Tal vez se estaba viniendo abajo con un error. Dios sabía que ella no había estado cuidando de sí misma. **

**Draco habría cuidado de ella.**

**Él nunca habría permitido que se deteriorara. **

**Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No era responsabilidad de Draco cuidar de ella. Era la suya. **

— **¿Puedes olvidar?—preguntó Luna. — ¿En serio? ¿O en vez de eso vas a estropear lo mejor que te ha pasado, porque tienes miedo?**

**Hermione le dio a su amiga una mirada sorprendida.**

— **¿Miedo? **

—**Sí, miedo. Miedo de que si pones tu fe, tu bienestar, todo tu ser en las manos de Draco, él va a defraudarte, que te engañará, que te joderá.**

—**Hermione, si ese es el caso, entonces nunca tendrás una relación con un hombre—dijo Pansy con un suspiro. — Créeme, lo sé. No estoy segura de sí el miedo alguna vez desaparecerá. Somos mujeres. Estamos condicionadas a tener miedo a la traición, creo. O por lo menos se siente de esa manera.**

—**No es eso—dijo Hermione en silencio. — **

**Draco no me haría daño. Ya lo sé. Me temo que no puedo ser lo que necesita. Me temo que voy a hacerle daño.**

**Luna suspiró.**

— **¿No deberías dejar a Draco decidir si quiere o no tomar el riesgo?**

**Hermione no tuvo respuesta para eso. La pregunta la desconcertó, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad. Había tomado la decisión de las manos de Draco por completo. **

**Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estaba tan malditamente cansada. Quería dormir durante un año. **

**Luna le apretó la pierna y se levantó de su silla. Serena levantó la vista para verla mirar su reloj y el intercambio de miradas con Pansy. **

—**Tenemos que ir a la tienda para abastecernos de suministros—dijo Pansy. — ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y pasas el rato en el sol? No nos iremos por mucho tiempo.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Gracias, chicas. De verdad.**

**Luna se inclinó para abrazarla.**

—**Sólo queremos que te mejores.**

—**Si tuvieras un botón de rebobinado, eso sería genial—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa torcida.**

**Luna la miró con ojos serios.**

— **¿Estás segura de querer volver atrás y borrar lo que tenías con Draco si pudieras?**

**Hermione miró fijamente a lo lejos sobre el agua, viendo como las olas rodaban en la costa y luego se retiraron. **

—**No—dijo con sinceridad. — No cambiaría esa semana por nada en el mundo.**

* * *

**Gracias chicas y ya mañana el ultimo capitulo**


	36. Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

AQUI LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO LEEAN LA TERCERA PARTE

Abytutis

Bloddy cherry

Brianda Cullen

DIABLITACUN

DakotaRose0

EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu

Giambonne

Gred-y-Feorge

Hatter'Green'Soul'IR

ImenetGranger

Jee Kuran 95

Karim MG

Kbash

Kimi Alexa Infinity

LadyMayqui-3

LaetitiaMoon

Lun Black

MAGGIEHP

MGMalfoy

MLZ12

Milymu

Nallely Gzz M

Queen Scarlett

Super Magical Mushrooms

The little Dark Lady

ThoseLionEyes

ValenDramione

Vicky B. Jonas

Ximewitch-potter

alexf1994

alexzs

anges80

caverly hale

hachikohina

katimon

littlevampireMajo

lunaticapazion

momadrigal

morimalfoy21

nonaloka

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

selene lizt

sjrodgers23

tamarabvillar

the little devil-cullen-malfoy

zzamantha

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco **

**Draco se detuvo en su casa de la playa y apagó el motor. Al bajar, vio a Luna y Pansy dejar las escaleras de la casa. Se veían sombrías y preocupadas.**

**Luna vino a él de inmediato y le dio un abrazo.**

—**No está llevándolo bien, Draco. Te necesita.**

**¿De verdad? Él seguro como el infierno que la necesitaba. La quería. Pero no tenía idea de lo que Hermione quería. **

— **¿Dónde está?—preguntó en voz baja. **

—**La dejamos en el porche—dijo Pansy ****lacónicamente. — Es un desastre. Está hablando sobre la venta de su negocio. Es como si estuviera abandonándolo todo.**

**Draco cerró los ojos. ¿Le había hecho él esto a ella? ¿Hacerla tan desesperadamente infeliz? **

—**Ve a ella—dijo Luna suavemente. — **

**Convéncela, Draco. Está tan asustada. **

**Casi se echó a reír. Miedo ni siquiera se acercaba a describir sus sentimientos. Él estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de que fallaría, y que se iría sin ella.**

—**Nos vamos—dijo Pansy. — Llámanos si nos necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Gracias—dijo a las dos. — Son buenas amigas de Hermione. Tiene suerte de teneros. Si encuentro la manera, ella se irá conmigo.**

**Vio cómo se subieron al coche de Luna y se alejaron, y luego se volvió para mirar a la casa de playa. Luna le había dicho por teléfono que Hermione estaba agotada, no había comido y se veía muy mal. Quería entrar, ponerla sobre sus rodillas y azotar su culo por no tener un mejor cuidado de sí misma, pero eso no le iba a ganar ningún punto en su búsqueda.**

**En su lugar se quedó atascado caminando de puntillas hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de persuadir a Hermione que ella le pertenecía y que se pertenecían. Miró contra el sol y subió los escalones. Entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la cubierta trasera. Cuando llegó a las puertas de cristal, sin embargo, no la vio en la tumbona.**

**Abrió la puerta y salió, exploró la playa. Su pulso saltó cuando la vio, de pie en la distancia, de espaldas a él mientras miraba por encima del agua.**

**Cruzó el puente y se abrió paso por la pasarela de madera sobre las dunas y luego subió a la playa. **

**A medida que se acercaba a ella, redujo su ritmo.**

**Había una fragilidad en su postura. Sus brazos se abrazaban apretados alrededor de su cuerpo, y estaba acurrucada en una chaqueta, como si el viento le helara hasta los huesos. Su pelo batido como vetas de la medianoche, y luego se volvió, muy ligeramente, y atrapó un toque de su perfil, la suavidad de su cara y el conjunto triste de sus labios.**

**Luna estaba en lo cierto. Se la veía cansada. Se veía cansada, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Mi Hermione. **

**No sabía si debía quedarse donde estaba, o ir a ella o esperar a que ella a su vez lo viera allí de pie. La espera era una agonía mientras se preparaba para pelear una batalla que no estaba preparado para perder. **

**Y luego se volvió, y esos ojos hermosos y expresivos se ampliaron en estado de shock. **

**Hermione miró con desconcierto a Draco, que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia. Estaba vestido para un día en el sol. Pantalones cortos de color caqui, camisa polo y sandalias marrones.**

**Gafas de sol metidas en la parte superior de la cabeza, el pelo despeinado ligeramente. Estaba para morirse, magnífico, y se quedó allí mirándola, sus ojos grises líquidos brillantes con preocupación. Pero estaba aquí. **

**Alegría, pura y sin restricciones, inundó su cuerpo hasta que temió caerse de rodillas. Se balanceó y alargó su mano sólo para coger aire, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Dio un paso adelante para cogerla, pero ella se enderezó y parpadeó en shock de verlo tan cerca después de tantos días. **

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó ella con voz débil. **

—**Vine por ti. **

**Un escalofrío corrió sobre su cuerpo. **

**Frunció el ceño, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.**

— **¿Tienes frío?**

—**He estado fría, desde el día que salí de tu casa—susurró. Quería llorar. Pero más que eso, quería estar caliente otra vez. **

**Él abrió los brazos, y entró en ellos, incapaz de negarse el consuelo de su abrazo. Él le metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla, y ella apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos mientras su calidez salía hacía en ella. **

**Poco a poco el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Un latido bajo comenzó, y un dulce alivio susurró delicadamente a través de sus venas. **

**Él los bajó a ambos a la arena, arreglando su cuerpo a su alrededor mientras la colocó entre sus piernas. Mantuvo el aislamiento firme en ella, absorbiendo los temblores de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras el frío se aliviaba, y podía sentir el sol de nuevo. **

— **¿Que pasó, mi Hermione?—preguntó en contra de su cabello. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**Ella hundió la cara en su cuello y trató de contener las lágrimas dentro.**

—**Ella murió, Draco—dijo con voz ronca. — Rose, la chica de la que te hablé. Murió durante el crucero que arreglé para ella. **

**Draco le acarició el cabello, ofreciéndole su consuelo con un toque. Estaba tranquilo y metódico, ninguna urgencia de sus acciones. **

**Ninguna duda. Sólo aceptación. ¿Tenía la bastante aceptación para ambos?**

—**Lo siento—dijo con voz ronca. — Lo siento mucho, Hermione. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? **

**¿Por qué no dejaste ayudarte? ¿Por qué te fuiste? **

**Durante un largo momento ella estaba allí, incapaz de formar una respuesta alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Sabía que sus pensamientos no eran lógicos. Tal vez ella siempre había sabido que estaba persiguiendo una fantasía.**

**Draco esperó. Se quedó sentado en silencio, solamente sosteniéndola mientras ella recogía el valor.**

—**Pensé que si podía darle su sueño, sería suficiente para salvarla. Que si podía hacer magia para ella, podía salvarla. **

—**Oh, cariño—dijo Draco, con la voz quebrada mientras la emoción palpitaba en su garganta.**

—**Cuando murió, me di cuenta de que nada de lo que yo había hecho había significado una diferencia. Nada de eso. Ella consiguió ser unos cuantos minutos una princesa, y sus padres tienen toda una vida para vivir sin su hija. Mis clientes todavía tienen que volver a su vida normal—siguió Hermione. — Disfrutan de un breve descanso y nada más. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo cruel que es. ¿Dar a alguien una idea del paraíso sólo para echarlo lejos? No puedo pensar en algo peor. Yo nunca supe, nunca lo habría sabido si no hubiera intentado cumplir con mi propia fantasía. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hay cosas peores a nunca vivir tu sueño o no caer en una fantasía. Es mucho peor darte una idea y saber que no es real, nunca será real, y luego estar de vuelta a tu vida normal sabiendo lo que es tener la perfección y que nunca lo tendrás otra vez. Algunas de las cosas... **

**algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el reino de la fantasía—dijo ella con voz débil. **

—**Creo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo—dijo. **

**Ella se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.**

— **¿Puedes? Entonces tú sabes por qué no puedo... Por qué no podemos... **

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Te dije que entendía lo que estabas diciendo, no que estaba de acuerdo.**

**Levantó una mano a su cara y arrastró sus dedos sobre su sien y el pómulo. Se movieron, cuando los trasladó a sus labios.**

—**Tengo mucho que quiero decirte, y quiero que escuches cada palabra.**

**Ella cabeceó despacio...**

—**Bien. Ahora, entiendo que tienes miedo. Yo entiendo que la volatilidad de nuestra atracción, de nuestra relación, te asustó. Me asustó a muerte a mí también. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron.**

—**No estés tan sorprendida, Hermione mía. Tú me dejaste malditamente noqueado.**

**Se inclinó y rozó un beso en sus labios antes de retirarse de nuevo. **

—**En algún punto en el camino, decidiste que la Hermione que me dio el regalo de sí misma no podría ser real. Que no sólo no era real, sino que nunca podría ser lo que yo quería o necesitaba. Y así, decidiste hacer lo mejor para mí, me ibas a dejar. Sin importar el hecho de que ni una vez me consultaras al respecto. Muy mal, ¿no te parece? **

—**No es así de simple—argumentó, recordando que ella había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Pansy y Luna no hace mucho tiempo. Apartó la mirada, no siendo capaz de reunirse con la intensidad que llameaba en sus ojos.**

—**Hermione, mírame—dijo suavemente. **

**No la empujó, no tiró de su barbilla como había hecho tantas veces antes. Sin embargo, se volvió de todos modos, no pudiendo resistirse a su petición con voz suave.**

—**Es tan simple o tan complicado como lo hacemos ¿Yo? Soy una clase simple de persona. **

**Te amo, y espero endemoniadamente que me ames o que tal vez puedas amarme, contando con un poco tiempo y persuasión de mi parte. Tú, en cambio, eres tan complicada como vienes. Te enredas en nudos hasta que no sabes cuál es el final. Intentas convencerte de que no puedes ser lo que quiero o necesito, pero nunca me has preguntado lo que quiero. O lo que necesito. **

**¿Porque si lo hubieras hecho? Te habría dicho sólo una cosa. Tú. **

**Ella abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Él pasó el dedo en los labios como si quisiera quitarle la parálisis.**

— **¿No tienes nada que decirme en este momento? ¿Algo así como que lo sientes por huir de mí, o que lo sientes por preocuparme condenadamente, o que tuviera que hacer a tus amigas secuestrarte para que yo pudiera volver a verte? **

**Él respiró hondo, como si estuviera reuniendo su propio valor.**

— **¿O qué me quieres un poco?**

**Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato, tratando de coincidir con su coraje, tratando de formar las palabras y trabajarlo más allá del nudo en la garganta. **

—**Te amo—susurró ella finalmente.**

**Una mirada de alegría absoluta, el alivio aplastante que inundó sus ojos, le quitó el aliento. Sus manos temblaban tanto contra su cara que tuvo que quitárselas para evitar que golpearan su piel. **

**Puso las manos en su cara esta vez, necesitan el contacto y necesitando que entendiera que el amor no era todo, para acabar con toda en la ecuación.**

—**Creo que te amo—se corrigió. — Quiero amarte. **

**Sólo quiero estar segura de quién es al que amo, y quiero estar segura de a quién amas tú.**

—**Vas a necesitar un traductor para esto, Hermione mía, porque me has perdido en la parte de creo que te amo.**

—**Tú fuiste muy honesto acerca de lo que quieres en una relación, Draco. Fui honesta acerca de lo que quería de mi fantasía. Dijiste que nunca te conformarías con menos. Y tengo miedo de la persona en que me convertí en la fantasía.**

— **¿Por qué se te asusta, Hermione?—preguntó suavemente. — ¿Por qué piensas que esta parte de quien eres no puede conciliar con todas las demás facetas de tu personalidad? **

—**Pierdo la noción de mí misma cuando estoy contigo—dijo abruptamente. — Tú eres una adicción, Draco. Yo no puedo soportar la idea de decepcionarte. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y me asusta endemoniadamente. Es como si cuando me acerco a ti, tuviera este deseo abrumador de complacerte, hacer todo lo que me pides. **

**¿Entiendes lo que es? **

—**Lo entiendo porque lo vivo todos los días que estoy contigo—dijo. — ¿Crees que no me muero por complacerte? ¿Que no vivo con el temor de decepcionarte, que no temo que voy a defraudarte o fallar en protegerte? Es un infierno, Hermione. **

**Pero también es el más dulce placer que he conocido.**

**Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por su declaración. La cual reflejaba sus propios sentimientos, sus miedos y pánico. Él describió la línea quebrada que pisaba muy bien.**

— **¿Qué pasará si llega un día en que yo no pueda darte lo que pides?—dijo ahogándose. — **

**¿Qué pasará cuando muera la fantasía y la persona que haría cualquier cosa para complacerte deja de existir? ¿Qué entonces?**

**Él puso un dedo a sus labios.**

—**Nunca voy a pedir algo que no puedas dar, Hermione mía. Sólo quiero lo que ofreces **

**libremente. Yo sólo te quiero. Conmigo, que me pertenezcas. Protegerte, queriéndote, honrándote con cada aliento, con mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Lo que tenemos no es fantasía. Es posible que te hayas convencido a ti misma que no es real, pero no hay nada más real que lo que hemos compartido. **

**Su corazón le dolía tanto que ella temía que iba a salirse directamente de su pecho. ¿Cómo podría que hacerle entender que lo que más temía era decepcionarlo? ¿Ver cómo el amor que brillaba en sus ojos se desvanecía y moría porque no podía ser lo que quería?**

—**Esto no quiere decir que tengamos que apresurarnos—continuó. — Todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad. Tiempo. Tú conmigo. Que trabajemos juntos.**

— **¿Y si te decepciono?—preguntó. — ¿Si decido que no puedo ser lo que quieres? ¿Qué, entonces?**

**Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Mujer obstinada, terca. ¿No has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho? Hermione, puedes llamarte como bien demonios desees. Nunca me ha gustado la palabra esclava, como Luna dará testimonio. Esa era tu palabra, tu etiqueta. Una vez me preguntaste como me llamarías y yo te dije Draco. Sólo Draco. ¿Por qué no podemos ser Draco y Hermione? Dos personas enamoradas. **

**Podemos trabajar en todo lo demás.**

**La esperanza revoloteó y se estiró, revelándose y subiendo hacia el sol desde el refugio frío en su alma. Su pulso acelerado, como contra su voluntad, ella miró hacia adelante a lo que podría ser ella si se arriesgara.**

—**Estoy harto de la palabra fantasía—dijo Draco. **

— **Si no lo escucho nunca más, será muy pronto. **

**Soy real. Tú eres real. Nuestro amor es real. La atracción es real. Los verdugones en tu bonito culo bonito son reales.**

**Sus manos se movieron a sus brazos y sus dedos chocaron con su banda en el brazo a través de la tela de su chaqueta. Se tensó y la miró, la pregunta en sus ojos. Luego tiró con cuidado la manga de su chaqueta hasta que le había sacado medio cuerpo fuera de él. La banda de oro brillaba en el sol, brillante contra su piel pálida.**

—**Te la quedaste—dijo en voz baja. — Te fuiste y sin embargo todavía usas los regalos que te di. **

**Mi señal de posesión.**

**Ella levantó la mano para tocar el intrincado diseño, siguiendo una de las líneas hasta que se topó con su mano.**

—**No pude soportar quitármelas—admitió. — Me pareció tan definitivo.**

**Él puso la otra mano en el brazo opuesto y tiró de ella con cuidado hacia él. Sus labios se tocaron, reverentemente, suave y buscándose. A medida que su cuerpo se apretó contra él, ella podía sentir la tensión rodando a través de su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba.**

— **¿Qué es eso de la venta de tu negocio?—le preguntó en voz baja mientras se alejaba.**

**No hubo censura o reproche, ninguna decepción. **

**Sólo la preocupación amorosa que hizo que su garganta se hinchara y doliera. Dejó caer la cabeza sólo para que él ahuecara su barbilla y tirara suavemente hasta que se enfrentó a él con los ojos llorosos. **

—**No puedo hacerlo más—susurró. — No puedo vender falsos sueños.**

**Su mirada se suavizó, y la mirada que le dio estuvo tan llena de comprensión que tuvo que tragar las lágrimas.**

—**Estás en carne viva en este momento, y estás sufriendo—dijo suavemente. — Creo que deberías darte tiempo antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre tu negocio. Pasa algún tiempo conmigo, Hermione mía. Dame, danos una oportunidad.**

**Deja que me ocupe de ti. Déjame quererte en la forma que yo quiero amarte. Luego, cuando estés lista, puedes decidir acerca de Fantasy Incorporated. No hay prisa. Tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo. **

**Las lágrimas que había amenazado picando en sus párpados se deslizaron en silencio por sus mejillas.**

—**Tengo tanto miedo—susurró. Pero al mismo tiempo, el peso, la carga que había estado llevando alrededor, se levantó y alzó el vuelo. Se sentía más ligera y más libre mientras la esperanza era desplegada. **

**Él la apartó lo suficiente que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.**

—**La única forma de que me decepciones es renunciar a nosotros, porque todo lo que siempre querré es que seas mía. **

**Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, recogiendo la sinceridad del cariño en su voz. Y luego sonrió entre lágrimas. **

—**Seguramente nunca querré decepcionarte, Draco.**

—**Entonces, di que sí—dijo, su voz ronca y urgente. — Di que vas a venir a casa conmigo.**

**Ella apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello y levantó sus labios a los de él. Por primera vez, sus miedos disminuyeron. Una renovada esperanza, viva y fuerte, subió con vehemencia a través de su corazón.**

—**Llévame a casa—susurró.**

**Fin**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Pansy pattinson

Guest

SALESIA

PaNsY-89

Kirisuke

.

princess-alice-malfoy-granger 


End file.
